All's Fine That Ends Okay
by SpeakingThroughWrittenWords
Summary: Sequel to Much Ado About Everything. When Alfred and Matthew's birth parents come to Hearth, two people are concerned. What will Arthur and Francis do to be 'better' parents? Well, neither think better parents should appear to be estranged... Oh no. Also, ghosts.
1. Introducing The Island Girl

_Inspired by Shakespeare's All's Well That Ends Well, much like Much Ado About Everything was inspired by Much Ado About Nothing and Comedy of Errors was... yeah. So just a little bit.

* * *

_

**To Hearth They Go**

She was not listening as her aunt and uncle talked. They were looking at paper and the five year old knew that papers without bright colours were really boring.

If she could, she would have let out a little whine as she threw herself on her back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling of their hotel room. This was not fun. She did not want to be here. She wanted to go back home. She wanted to go swimming. Most of all, she wanted to try and catch a fish. Not be here in this stupid room, going to places without water and being surrounded in metal stuff.

The little girl sniffled, tears running down her cheeks as she continued to look up at the ceiling. She sniffed a little louder and her aunt came over to her.

"Angelique! Baby, what's wrong? Are you tired? Hungry?"

As the adult spoke, she signed along. Angel's tired mind ignored the words and just watched the hand motions. Shaking her head, she made her own.

Bored.

"I know, this is no fun," her aunt cooed as she sat down on the bed. Angel sat up, looking at her through blurry eyes. "I'm sorry. But you'll love meeting your cousins! Won't that be fun? I can't wait! A new place. Better than these cities. It will remind you more of home. Trees. Hills. Not as many rocks though, not like home. But more like home than here."

Promise? Angelique demanded, putting out her pinky finger. With a smile, the woman wrapped her own larger finger around hers and they went up and down with them gently.

"Promise." She retracted her finger so as to continue signing. "Why don't you get your colouring book out? Finish your picture of the dolphin!"

Angel nodded and her aunt returned to her uncle. As her mind worked to try and understand everything her aunt had just told her, she went to get her colouring books out, spreading them all out on the floor before trying to find her crayons.

She had never had crayons before. They were fun! Not as much fun as fish, but fun nevertheless.

Cousins! Mother had never spoken about having cousins before, but as her aunt explained she had to give up the twins right after they were born. There was more to that story, but Angel did not remember it. They were old though, a lot older than Angel was.

They were talking again, but Angel would not have understood it even if she tried. Her mother liked making her learn audio words even though she would never be able to use them, but now that she was gone Angel lost interest in listening to those things.

The only things Angel liked hearing were waves.

Would there be water in this new place? Would there be fish? Angelique certainly hoped so.

Grabbing a blue crayon, she coloured a volcano blue.

* * *

_Notes:_

_No, I will not explain this. There is a lot more mystery in this story, mystery that is a lot more apparent anyway, than the previous stories. You can ask, in case it is just some side thing that I do not mind clarifying, or going in depth in, but there is going to be a lot more left unsaid until later. Much later._

_These first chapters do NOT happen all on the same day. I will tell you when they do._

_If I could add a whole lot more to the summary, I would. I would add so much more. As it is, you all simply get to wait for it.  
_

_As for my updating, the first several chapters will be on Sunday... probably for this entire month. So I can write more, so I can plan more, and because of school. But you still get chapters. Lucky you!_

_On an unrelated but related note, DF sent me the link to a song and told me it would be the perfect opening song if Hearth was a television show. David Byrne's _Like Humans Do_. That is today's music recommendation._

_And happy birthday to Alfred! A belated happy birthdays to Matthew, Maddox, and Angelique - my Seychelles._


	2. To And From

**The Assignment**

"Phan Thi Long."

Long sat down as her superior, Isi, gestured her to. The tone she was giving gave Long a pretty good idea what this was about. Not that she had not seen it coming. It had been said straight to her face that this was going to happen. Not that Long was going to make excuses for herself. She did as she thought was required. She was a policewoman, not a teacher.

"I just don't know what I am going to do with you," the older woman sighed, rubbing at her forehead. "This is the forth partner in two years that refuses to work with you anymore."

"I apologize for assuming, but I cannot be faulted for weak willed policemen," Long responded with a shrug. She was _not_ here to teach them their job. She was here to get the law accomplished.

"Looking through your files," Isi continued, flipping through the papers in front of her for emphasis, "there appears to only be one person who has not asked for a replacement."

Long smiled softly. "Vera Zwingli." Now _there_ was a woman who knew exactly what the law was.

"...and this was when you lived in Vienna?"

"Yes." A few months of actual accomplishment. Zwingli and her could get anything done. Not only that, Long actually liked her. Enough so she had offered to help out when the other let slip that the only reason she was in Austria was because of an arranged marriage. Zwingli turned down her offer of help, but had managed to get out of it on her own and leave Austria. Long had actually hugged her goodbye.

Vera had been _awesome_.

"What did Zwingli have that none of these other officers have?" her boss asked, closing the file.

"The ability to carry out the law," Long responded immediately. The other sighed.

"Look... I just don't know what to do. I think you need to take some time off."

The words nearly did not come to her, as Long realized what was being suggested. "You are not saying–"

"Take a vacation," she insisted, hand outstretched. "Come back when you think you can handle one of these rookies. They need a little bit of patience. Everyone starts out as one. And you need to learn how to accept that. Which will be easier when you are less stressed."

Long did not move. "I don't need a vacation."

"Your gun, Long," Isi ordered. Slowly, Long took out her gun and gave it to her. Her boss set it aside. "I know you dislike not having things to do. And while I want you to take it easy... will you take an assignment as well?"

Having just given up her gun, Long was uncertain what this would be pertaining. "I'm listening," she said hesitantly.

"Theresa Edelstein." Isi pulled out a photo for Long to look at. Long stared at it and realized that the woman looked familiar. "She needs an escort from here to a nearby town, for personal reasons I disclose knowing that you will never tell anyone. Is this something you want to hear?"

Long nodded.

"She is Austrian nobility," her boss said bluntly. "She and her family have stayed out of public eye for some time, or at least stayed out of the eye _as_ nobility. She is certain her son, missing for near three years now, is in a town named Hearth. As she has lost faith in officials she wants to go see for herself. I am not giving you your gun back, but if you take this job you are to protect her and if you find her son you are to do the same for him. Understood?"

Long nodded, putting the picture back down. She _recognized _that woman. The name Edelstein was familiar and she did not know why.

"Will you take this job?"

"Yes."

No question of that, Long needed something to do. And she had heard of this Hearth. A small town, or small enough. If this was her vacation, then she would tolerate it.

Hearth sounded familiar for a different reason though. For the life of her Long could not remember why there was a small feeling of dread in her heart.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Terribly, I am reminded of '_James and the Chief_'. Then I laugh and cry at the same time. Long is no James._

_There is no character named Vera Zwingli. I say that now. Guess what you think that means at your own discretion._


	3. This Situation

**Quiet Contemplation**

Francis woke up.

_I did it again._

Arthur was still sleeping, of which he had every right to. It was only six o'clock. Before he woke up Arthur would want Francis out of here. As Francis had not wanted to be caught in here by any of the people who frequented this house (one in particular being Roy who tended to come in whenever he wanted)... they were in accord. This was to remain as secret as they could possibly keep it.

"_Fine. Fine. You know what, Francis? We can't deny the physical attraction. We've always had that, right? I suppose... Whatever. That is what this is. That is all. Okay?"_

Francis had agreed to Arthur's words right off the bat. Francis was no stranger to lust and ever since coming to Hearth he had not had any opportunity to fill that want. It was simply an exchange of services.

To Arthur. Francis was no longer certain. Why had he given in so easily? Out of anyone, he had been certain that he could at least say no to Arthur. Arthur came with too many complications. Complications that the Englishman refused to clarify. Too many strings were attached here. So why was he doing this to himself with _Arthur_?

_Arthur is going to change his mind about something and we both will be tossed to the wolves. Again. I should just never come back._

His bedfellow turned. Francis let his eyes roam down Arthur's back until the blanket obscured his vision. Again his certainty wavered.

"_Je suis un fou_."

Arthur stirred, his foot barely nudging at Francis' knee in the mockery of a kick. "I tol' ye... git out..." the half-asleep man grumbled.

"I know," Francis responded, leaning over and kissing the back of Arthur's neck, inhaling the nearly faded scent of the shampoo the man used for his hair.

_I am making a huge mistake again. I _need_ to stop this._

Francis did not know why he had been unable to find a better outlet, but he knew exactly what his problem was. It did not matter if he slept with someone for one night or for months. He was a romantic. He put that in everything regarding the subject. No one else minded. Except for Arthur.

Arthur did not want any romance in this because this meant nothing.

Which was true. This did mean nothing. But it was just so hard for Francis to keep something that plain. With a small sigh, he escaped the bed and gathered his clothes. Six o'clock. He did not have to worry about Maddox, at the least. No, the one he had to worry about was Alfred. It always depended on the day as to whether the boy was up this early. He had a rather erratic sleeping pattern.

So when he heard movement out in the hall Francis stuck around in the room a bit longer, messing with the button at his collar, unable to decide whether he wanted it closed or not. Casting his eyes about the room, he tried to see something that would entertain him until he was certain there was no one out in his path from the bedroom to the front door.

Books he could not read because turning on the light would be a big no. That appeared to be all Arthur kept in here of which might have been interesting to him. As quietly as possible, Francis opened the drawer of the nightstand and peered in. Papers, another book, a small box...

With a frown he plucked the box out and opened it.

A ring. And not just any ring. Francis remembered the exact look on Arthur's face when he had given him this ring. _So you did keep it_.

It was interesting, to say the least. Francis put it away before he listened out into the hall again. It finally seemed empty, so he escaped the house, trying to tell himself this was the last time.

Then again, most of these thoughts were the same exact things he had thought last time he was here.

* * *

_Notes:_

"Je suis un fou_" = "I am a fool."_

_And just to say, Francis did miss the point. One specific sentence in here will come up later, I assure you._

_I thought I would say, now that I have put up the ages... Yes, Maddox is a twenty three year old that lives in his father's basement (then again, considering how dead he is when he is asleep, living on his own would be rather dangerous). Occasionally he watches Star Trek. Not as often as Kiku and Alfred do. Not nearly as often._

_Yes, it is Tuesday. Every Sunday, even for just starting up, is way too slow for me, for Hearth (and to make up that very little occurred in this chapter other than to establish Francis' thoughts on the situation, as the end of 'Much Ado' did not spend too much time on it). Sunday, Tuesday, and Friday, folks. Sun, Tue, Fri._


	4. The Vase

**His Blood**

If Gupta was to tell anyone about what he was doing, someone would likely deem him as insane. Gupta almost thought he was.

Taking a shard of glass and digging it down his arm more than once just to try and remember that he was feeling pain. That it had really happened. It had taken him spilling enough blood that when his skin healed over some of it was still on his skin that he was finally able to ascertain that he was _not_ going insane. It had really happened. He had cut himself open and his skin had simply mended itself to normal.

It was just the glass from the vase. Gupta swallowed, holding the kitchen knife to his hand before he gave himself a small cut on the side of his palm.

He bled.

It was just the vase.

He tried to think about it in some way that would make sense. He tried to find any mar on his skin that would say that it had not perfectly healed. All he had to go by was that if enough blood spilled from the wound it would not return. And that was simply a disturbing thought which made him sick with himself.

As much as he wanted to tell someone, he could not. What would he say? What would be the point? At one point he almost told Marcus, when the man came over to make him lunch one day, but he did not. What would telling Marcus accomplish?

...what if it was only him?

Gupta stared at the largest piece, the one he was so used to cutting himself with and wondering whether it would do the same thing to someone else as it did to him. But he did not want to have to find out. He did not want someone else to do what he had done to himself. While there would never be any physical evidence of what Gupta had done (except for the _**blood**_ he had eventually washed off of his arm), Gupta could only remember doing all of that to himself with horror.

Had his curiosity really caused him to do that?

Now he was terrified of himself. And it was because of that he had almost told Marcus.

_I'm scared of me. Look what I will do to myself because of curiosity, because of fear, because of disbelief._

Which is when the next question hit him, the next question which he knew he might kill himself with. _Will this power fade away?_

Maybe it had something to do with whatever this vase was capable of whole. But now that it was shattered, would it just fade away? Should he care? Gupta did, his curiosity unable to allow him to let go of the idea once he had thought of it.

_I am going to keep cutting myself with this to prove whether my theories are true or not._

He could not let that happen. Gupta could not allow this to keep happening. He put all of the shards in a box and hid it in his basement.

Then he called Heracles.

"...could you take another vacation?"

It was selfish of him, but Gupta still did not want to tell anyone, not even his best friend. But if someone was here with him, he would stop. He would stop if just to keep this a secret from everyone.

Heracles said yes and after he hung up Gupta sobbed his relief.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yes, I know that for Hearth this is rather a disturbing chapter._

_Delurk: Long is my Vietnam, I have yet to come up with a Taiwan that would not shame me if I wrote her. Need to do a lot more research for her first._

_And yes, that ring is one of the things that will account to the far between similarities between the play and this story. Hearth will not be as tame for me as it was for 'Comedy of Errors' (or even 'Much Ado About Everything'), so the most I can promise is a very, _very _vague similarity. And truth be told, that will only hold true with the plot including Francis and Arthur. There is a lot more, but it is the filling between a pretend 'All's Well That Ends Well'._

_I can promise that there is a 'Diana', someone used to either make or break the real or pretend relationship of the both. I can promise a 'Parolles', someone who is completely lying about who they are. I can promise a 'Countess', someone who is quick to condemn someone's certain behavior when it is so obviously in the wrong. The characters do not show up all in the right plot, certainly, and my God if I do not stretch the meaning of 'inspired by', but in the end I do hope you will see what I have taken from the play to utilize in this story._

_But all of this will be a long time in coming. Setting up this story is going to take me seventeen chapters, while I could introduce in the first few chapters of the previous two stories where the similarities started with Shakespeare's plays. And from the beginning I think I have four days I want to run thru. Not a long time, but a _long_ time. Especially with all of these people and the structure of how I write this story._

_I hope that covers your questions~!_


	5. Necessary, But Kinda Pointless

**This Chapter**

The alarm would go off at nine while Ludwig knew he had deliberately set it for eight. He had given in to that. He found that he did not mind too much. All of the things he had thought he had to steel himself to deal with after moving in with Feliciano had not been any problem at all.

"I'm off," Ludwig told him, kissing him on the back of the neck. He just barely managed to pull his head back before Feliciano whipped about, nearly cracking his head into Ludwig's nose.

"Already?" Feliciano whined, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck.

"It's ten," Ludwig responded bluntly. Feliciano shook his head, kissing him on the cheek.

"Have fun! Don't let Gilbert and Alfred make the house fall down~!"

"Is dat supposed to be bubbling so much?" Ludwig asked. In an instant Feliciano went back to the stove, to whatever the order was. Ludwig looked about the kitchen. Before living with Feliciano he had never come back here very much. He was nothing like Antonio, who had not seemed to know the difference between when Lovino was working and when he was not. Ludwig had kept himself out of the way.

Though now he did not think it mattered too much. Feliciano worked the same amount while in the kitchen whether Ludwig was there or not. The only difference with him being back here was the fact that Ludwig no longer had to come into the restaurant and pay for a meal. Not that he had to before, Feliciano had said he did not have to, but Ludwig did anyway, because it was what Ludwig did.

Of course, now things were a little different.

"Ludwig! You just had breakfast!"

"Mm?" Ludwig questioned, unable to swallow fast enough to not be found guilty. "Ant...?"

Feliciano frowned, hands on his hips. "You have to stop taking food!"

Ludwig rose an eyebrow. "I'm not taking from de dishes, if dat's vhat you're dinking."

"You–!" Feliciano started, then stopped, cheeks puffing out. Ludwig stood there and waited for what he was about to complain about, although he could not see what it could be. "You eat too much!"

"_I_ eat too much?" Ludwig asked incredulously. Coming from Feliciano, that was damn well near hilarious. Though as Feliciano appeared to be trying to make some sort of point (no matter how silly it was), Ludwig decided against laughing about it.

Walking up to him, Feliciano prodded him in the stomach. Then he dropped both hands to his sides. "Waah! You're going to get fat and it's all my fault!" he wailed.

Ludwig snorted, trying to keep his face straight. "...really?" he managed to say without cracking a smile. Feliciano sniffed and stared at him sadly. Maybe at some point he should ask if Alfred would tell Feliciano how glad he was that Ludwig was actually eating healthier now. Feliciano would get over this silly notion quickly enough.

Until then, Ludwig simply had to get out of here before he burst into laughter.

"I don't dink dat is someding you should vorry about."

"But... _ve_..." Feliciano sighed.

Ludwig kissed him again and Feliciano brightened up almost immediately. It was really ridiculous the notions he would get into his head.

"See you soon."

"I'm making polenta for lunch, so don't spoil it!" Feliciano appeared to be trying to say so firmly. Ludwig simply nodded, removing Feliciano's arms from his waist and leaving.

Honestly, Ludwig was starting to think drama in Hearth was really all in each of their heads.

* * *

_Notes:_

_'Necessary' meaning I just wanted to write it._

_If Ludwig was not spending all of this time working on Alfred's new house, this could be a problem. Maybe. Probably not. Ludwig is too active. He definitely is not getting fat. I just think Feliciano is not so used to Ludwig trying to eat his food all the time. It is much more obvious with them living together. The both of them are very silly._

_The more I listen to Germany and Italy's English voices, the more I believe I love America. Whether you like the voices or not, the dialogue (though not the same for the scenes as we are all used to) is fantastically beautiful. It is a new thing to laugh about all over and slightly more historical (ex: America no longer saying everyone is his backup, but telling them exactly what they will end up doing)._

_The Japanese voices will never be able to be outdone or replaced, but I will be quite happy to listen to it in English at least once._


	6. Personally, I Would Be Bored

**These Two Tend To Sit Around, Drink Coffee, And Talk Calmly A Lot**

"Raivis is coming to meet you."

The funny part of that statement was that meant that Raivis was coming _back_ to Hearth. Eduard was not quite certain what he thought of that. He was rather indifferent, actually. Not that he did not care about Raivis, but they were definitely not as close as siblings who had actually been raised together might have been. But considering that Raivis basically ran away from Hearth, the fact he was coming back just to meet Toris when they could talk over the Internet or phone...

Actually, Eduard knew why that was not the same now. He had broken that barrier within the last couple months. Still, his situation was not the same as Raivis.

Toris blinked. "Really?"

"No, I just said that to get a reaction, my brother," Eduard responded dryly as he continued to organize his desk. "I suppose, as it was his work which discovered our genetic link, he actually wants to see it as well."

Nodding, Toris finished drinking his coffee. "I will be glad to meet him!"

"You accepted it rather quickly," Eduard recalled, glancing up at him. Toris looked confused, so he elaborated. "That we are related. You simply heard me out and agreed."

"My father... erm, guardian... he never let me forget I was adopted," Toris shrugged.

That struck Eduard as being rather odd, but he decided not to comment on it. "It took me much longer. Raivis had to show me the records he had managed to dig up."

"What peaked his curiosity?" Toris asked.

"His parents had admitted he was adopted," Eduard shrugged. Eduard had not had as big of a reaction when he had been told as much. It did not change too much in his mind, other than the fact his guardians did not have appropriate knowledge of his medical background. What he had been unable to accept was the fact he had a sibling. It did not make much sense that his birth parents would have had two children put up for adoption.

Let alone three, but by that point Eduard had come to accept that the world was rather unreasonable and illogical.

"How is that going to coincide with Sadiq returning?" Toris leaned back in his chair. Eduard sat down in his own, propping his chin in his intertwined fingers.

"Sadiq has not give me an exact date yet. I doubt they will overlap."

And that really worried Eduard. Not the fact they would not overlap, whether they did or not was not an issue. It was the fact Sadiq had not given him an exact date. Not even a generalization. Surely he had only known the man closely for a few months, but he had known of him for much longer. It was not like him, not like him at all.

Sadiq had been acting strangely. It was none of his business, but Eduard kept wondering if something was wrong.

Toris suddenly straightened up in his seat. Eduard rose an eyebrow. "I... I didn't think you would be one of the people reading that," Toris commented suddenly, relaxing in his seat as he pointed to a book on the side of Eduard's desk.

It took Eduard a moment to realize which he was talking about. Liet Uvos. "I had not planned on it, but Natalia gave it to me as a '_thank you_' present," he mentioned. "Apparently it is a steampunk thriller. Surprising. Still murder and mystery though. I thought you hated mysteries?"

"Feliks is trying to convince me to read it, apparently he loves the author," Toris shrugged, a weird smirk on his face. "Tell me if you like it, then I might read it."

"I will," Eduard nodded, putting it on his mental list of things to do. Along with another talk with Sadiq. And trying to remember which one of his rooms Raivis thought was haunted so that he would not accidentally have Natalia set up that room for him.

It was ridiculous, but oh well.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Raivis has issues._

_Toris and Eduard talking over coffee or tea is just a really sweet picture. I like how they try and be brotherly without actually making it. It is always just polite conversation._

_I wonder when Hearth is going to start wondering what Toris does for a living and give him the same treatment as they gave Kiku? Are you not all so comforted by the fact the author does not know?_


	7. If You Know What I Mean

**This Old House Is New**

It was always easy to know exactly where to find Alfred. If he was not woken up early in the morning by Alfred banging on his door, by the time Kiku dragged himself out of bed he would almost always hear the sounds of Alfred, Ludwig, and Gilbert working on Alfred's house through an open window.

After waking himself up, getting dressed, and having breakfast Kiku would be awake enough to rush down to see the progress.

"Kiku! Kiku, look! Look! Kiku!"

"Yes! I see, Alfred!" Kiku laughed as Alfred grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside to show him what they had managed this morning, along with things that they had done yesterday that he had already shown Kiku.

He was so ecstatic! Kiku was expecting him to burn out soon from all of this excitement. Instead Kiku found himself catching the excitement. Not that he minded, not at all.

"Don't run in de house!" Ludwig barked at them as Alfred and he ran past.

"Sorry!" Kiku had managed to turn his head to say to his friend as Alfred pulled him out of sight of the German.

"This is what we found!" Alfred finally said, stopping. Kiku found himself tripping into Alfred, but straightened himself up and looked at what Alfred was pointing at.

"A... hatch?" Kiku asked, blinking at it.

"I have a basement!" Alfred cheered, kissing him immediately afterward. It was sudden and Kiku had not been expecting it (though he figured he should just stop being surprised), but he squeaked and nearly fell over before Alfred caught him by the waist to keep up him upright. "Gilbert and Ludwig kept saying there had to be one, because of the structure and all, but I did not want to completely wreck the floor, so we looked around for where the trapdoor would be and I found it!"

"Does this change your plans?" Kiku asked, staring down into the darkness. Alfred shook his head.

"Nah. I mean, not with what we've already settled. It just means there is more to plan!"

"Alfred," Kiku began, changing part of the conversation in an instant as he looked up at the other. "May I program your house?"

Alfred stared at him. "You what?"

"Program your house!" Kiku restated, trying to contain his excitement. "Like iLudovicus and iMarcus, except for the fact this time I would actually get to design the personality! As you would like it to be, of course. What do you think?"

Kiku waited with anticipation, but when Alfred did not respond as immediately as Kiku had been expecting, Kiku found himself rather confused.

"You... know what I am offering?" he asked carefully.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah... yeah I do. And thanks, Kiku. Thanks, but I don't think so."

That was not what Kiku had expected. "Why?" he questioned. Alfred sighed.

"I mean, I like the idea and all. And those two are great!" Alfred rubbed back of his neck with one hand, his other hand now in his pocket. "It's just... I mean..."

"Yes?" Kiku prompted.

"It's already awkward kissing you in your house, knowing he's always _watching_," Alfred whined. "I can handle that, but when we st–"

Alfred stopped talking then. Kiku waited for him to finish his sentence, but Alfred simply flushed and looked away. So Kiku thought about it.

_Oh_.

Kiku found himself blushing and staring at anywhere else other than Alfred. "If... you do not want one, that is fine," he ended up blabbing out. "I will... get out of your way." And with that he skedaddled.

"No wait! I didn't mean– Kiku? Kiku!"

"Come up for lunch Alfred!" Kiku called back, getting out of the house as quickly as humanly possible. Moving at that rate it only took a minute to get to his house. It struck him then how close their houses were. It was almost like Alfred had planned for it. Which was really too funny and it made Kiku snicker. That was _far_ too complex for Alfred when it came to a relationship.

Now that he had effectively made himself want to stay indoors for a little bit, Kiku cast his mind around for something to do. The main bout of his work was outside, actually. Observations tended to be that way. Well, there was always that package his associate had sent him.

**-Fucking figure out what this does-** said the note right inside of the box as he opened it. With a sigh, Kiku pulled on some gloves before he pulled the metallic object out of the box.

"Scan, please," he asked iLudovicus.

From work, to Hearth, to Alfred... Kiku was never going to get bored.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Not that I have given you all much to work with, but from chapter one hundred and fifty from _Much Ado_ and this I want to know if any of you have caught on to who Kiku's 'associate' is. It is a character from Hetalia, I have not made this one up. I actually do not believe it is a hard thing to guess, but I have failed so far to realize how easy or difficult guessing anything in my stories is. Anyway, Free request for a drabble for the first person who guesses correctly!  
_


	8. And Ask Questions

**Remembering That Conversation**

"You mean, the uncle I have only ever heard about in stories?"

Arthur sighed. "If that's the way you want it... fine. Yes, the uncle you have only ever heard about."

That was not the way Arthur would have described Peter himself, but he did not want to give Alfred his own prejudices. He and Peter got along fine over the phone or in letters. It was just in person they did not, so it was great it had only occurred a couple of times.

Something about having time to think about a response diffused the tension between them. It meant that Arthur did not return with an insult when Peter wrote to him and called him '_old man_'.

Nope, he definitely did not return the favour by calling him '_stupid brat_'.

"He staying with us?" Alfred asked, sitting up on the table, hands gripping at the edge on either side of him.

"I don't think so and get off the table," Arthur swatted at his leg. Alfred slid off the table, phone ringing as he did so. Immediately he pulled it out of his pocket. Arthur pretended he was not listening, when of course he was.

"Yeah? Hey! What's up? Appointment? I'm flexible, when would it be best for you? Friday? How about one o'clock? Two? Yeah, that works..."

Arthur looked over at him as he quietened. Alfred glared at him and then walked off.

Trying not to smirk, Arthur rolled his eyes. Oh, like it was that terrible! Well, his distraction was gone now. Arthur figured he was best off going shopping before he started thinking. It was really the last thing he needed right now.

If Francis came over Arthur should probably turn him out. That was that. Why was he thinking about this? Whatever was going on it did not matter. It kept Francis quiet and therefore Arthur did not have to deal with any commentary during the day, the few times he actually saw the man in the day. Was it worth it?

Arthur tried to think of it in terms of future events, but all he came up with is if it stayed the same as it was now... he was benefiting. Mentally. Because Francis was no longer bothering him in front of other people. That was _it_.

Oh, this was why Arthur had not wanted to think about this.

He waved at Marcus when he saw him (not wanting to ask why he was on the roof or why Ludovicus seemed to be nursing a headache) and continued onward. Only to slow down as his mind refused to stop considering everything.

_Those dogs_.

Arthur did not know much about dogs. Though he had always been pretty certain that living to twenty was a feat, let alone thirty. Let alone thirty and just as energetic as they had been when they were two. That seemed to be impossible. Completely impossible.

Then it was good he was going to see someone who knew a little bit more about dogs than he did.

"Good morning Arthur!"

"Morning Tino," Arthur responded to the cheery greeting, making his way up to the counter. "May I ask something?"

"Sure," Tino said. "What is it?"

"How old is Hanatamago?"

"Hana's seventeen," Tino responded immediately, only hesitating after the fact.

He assumed that was also old for a dog. Which was interesting. Four different dogs, different breeds and not even owned by the same person... all of them were doing very well for their ages.

Arthur decided it was time to look into this.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Peter is only Arthur's half brother, related by father. He is also fifteen years younger than Arthur. You can see some of the problems here. A younger brother only a little older than your son? Not too much faith can be instilled from that._

_Marcus convinced Ludovicus to house sit with him. Which is funny. I can imagine it now: "_Marcus and Ludovicus' House Sitting Adventures!_" Which I will never write, because I do not have nearly enough crack in store to smoke for that._

_Hana was Berwald's first anniversary present to Tino. The next year he tried to go up from there and adopt a child, but Tino quickly turned that down because he was worried that if he accepted that Berwald might try and buy him a country by their fifth anniversary._

_So yes, they have been married for eighteen years. Happiness can occur in Hearth!_

_Anyway, the answer to last chapter's query was in fact Tony! HaniChanTwili was the first of many to get the right answer. It is titled '_It's Like That'_ for those of you who are interested in reading Spamano._


	9. Please Leave Me Out Of This

**Happy What?**

"No you don't, get back here! Vhat did you just say?"

Matthew sighed as he was yanked back by Gilbert, Alfred staring at him with his mouth slightly opened.

"He said his birthday is on the first!" Francis reiterated before Matthew could say anything. He even sounded slightly offended. Matthew could not imagine why, it was not as if he had told anyone. He had almost forgotten that it was going to be July, to be honest. On his own Matthew never made a big deal about his own birthday. It was always papa who did that.

"So is Maddox's!" Alfred exclaimed, putting his arm around Matthew's other shoulder, so now he was sandwiched in between him and Gilbert. It was not the most comfortable place to be.

"Eh? But... what about you, Alfred?" Matthew found himself asking, looking over at him the best he could in the position he was in.

"Mine's on the fourth," Alfred responded, before he paused, thinking about it. "Hey, why am I three days younger than him?" he asked Francis, pouting.

"We're not _actually_ brothers, eh," Matthew reminded him, eyes narrowing.

"So?"

"It was the closest date of birth the adoption centre I got you at thought you were born," Francis shrugged. "And the centre you came from, Alfred, said the fourth."

Matthew thought about that. Alfred seemed to be thinking about that too. The first one to say anything about it though, was Gilbert.

"Vait. You both adopted from different agencies? Speaking of vhich, vhatefer possessed you to try hafing two kids at de same time?"

Francis stared at him, then at him and Alfred as if he had been slapped in the face. "Well... while we were looking... I could not leave Matthew in there and... I did not exactly tell Arthur about it until I had brought him home."

"...and by then I was there?" Alfred pointed at himself.

"So you and he did the exact same thing?" Matthew exclaimed, not really believing it.

"I know, seems very strange!" Francis laughed, waving it off. Matthew was quite aware of how his father was slowly moving away. So were Alfred and Gilbert, who were also moving their heads in the ever small increments as the three of them watched Francis practically slid behind the building.

"Vhat vad dat about?" Gilbert scoffed.

"So... I could be older than you, but the centres gave us the wrong birthdays," Alfred nodded a couple times.

"What?" Matthew asked, finally wriggling out of his and Gilbert's arms.

"More like you got the wrong birthday. I like mine. But I still think I'm older than you."

"Does it even matter?" Matthew exclaimed. He would have looked to Gilbert for help, but in the time he had been in Hearth... yeah, it just did not seem like the best plan. He glared at Alfred.

Alfred shrugged. Matthew sighed.

"Dat's not important," Gilbert said, surprisingly. Matthew perked up. "De important ding is dat now ve hafe to celebrate both his and Maddox's birthday at de same time!"

Matthew felt himself deflate.

"Yeah... how do we do that?" Alfred mused, stroking at his chin.

"How many times do I have to say it doesn't matter?" Matthew shouted. But Alfred and Gilbert were not listening. Wonderful. He would just have to prepare himself for next Thursday.

Considering Arthur's birthday last April, Matthew was sure that he had the right to be worried how his own family celebrated birthdays here, let alone everyone else in Hearth.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Funny, the thing that Matthew actually wants to be invisible with the first thing that people refuse to let him be invisible about. Ha._


	10. More Consequence Than Repercussion

**Now She Has To Deal With All Of The Repercussions**

"...I'm not certain what you want to hear. But you are definitely pregnant."

Elizaveta took in a deep breath. It was not as if this were a shock now. The test she had bought had told her she was positive. Then again, had she been hoping that Alfred would have told her that the test had been wrong? She was not certain.

This had not been something she had ever thought about preparing for, other than the obvious protections. Which had not worked. Or had not been there, depending on which encounter this stemmed from.

Now it _really_ had been a lapse in judgment!

"I would suggest that the first thing you do is tell Roderich. I mean, those are my thoughts. I would certainly want to know if I fathered a child. Y'know, if I'd slept with a woman."

Here it came. "Alfred... I don't know if he's the father."

Alfred had obviously not been expecting that. He stopped in mid stride and turned around to look straight at her. To his credit, he was not saying what Elizaveta was pretty sure he was thinking. "My bad. I would still recommend telling Roderich though, considering your relationship. Um... unless I'm assuming...?"

Elizaveta sighed. "Yes, I'm still with Roderich. You would know if I wasn't."

Alfred leaned back against the counter. "Do you want to talk about this, Elizaveta?"

To tell the truth, she did not. But Elizaveta knew better than to try and keep these sorts of secrets from her doctor. "I slept with Gilbert."

Alfred stared. Elizaveta rushed on before he could assume any more.

"–and Roderich. We sort of... the three of us. Had sex."

Oh, she knew she was blushing, just from remembering it. It would be hard not to. The night had been a dream come true until it was over. Then it became a very big mistake. For her. Roderich had not seemed bothered by it. Gilbert had not, but she had known him well enough to know that it had when he had the time to think about it. But they had gotten over it. It could have just been a pleasant memory.

Or not. Not now.

"You and Roderich use protection... but you did not during your threesome?"

Elizaveta was so glad that Alfred was simply asking it as a question, not as a judgment or disbelief. He was such a good doctor she did not know if she could have ever seen anyone else about this. Despite his being twenty. About twenty one, anyway. "It was... not planned."

Alfred nodded, deep in thought. "Do you want me to find out who the father is?"

"Ah..."

She was not certain. She had no idea. Would it matter? Yes it would, most definitely. Gilbert was her best friend. Roderich was the man she loved. Had she messed this up?

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

Elizaveta looked up sharply at him. "How could you ask that?" she gaped at him, before she could stop herself. Yes, it was his job to ask, she knew that. But to kill an unborn child! Elizaveta was not quite certain about her stand on it, but she knew she could never terminate a life herself. Especially not one inside her. That was out of the question.

"I didn't just mean abortion," Alfred pointed out. "Obviously my birth mother kept me to term and all, but she didn't want to keep me. If she did, why would I have been adopted by Arthur?"

"Oh Alfred, I didn't mean..." Elizaveta began, but he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it!" he shrugged, smiling at her. "It's not something that bothers me. It did for a little bit once, when I first thought about it. But Arthur's my parent, the only one I need. I wouldn't want anyone else. I know I got lucky, not every kid gets that even if they are with their genetic parents. But while you may deliver this baby, Elizaveta... are you going to raise him?"

Elizaveta stayed quiet. It was _such_ a question. She was forty years old. Could she raise a child? Did she want to? It had been something she had once wanted, a long time ago, but not something she had thought about for years.

"In the end..." Alfred sat down next to her. "If the baby makes it to term, which I'm sorry to say doesn't always happen, you're going to have to tell _both_ of them you're pregnant. Do you want to know before or after who is the father?"

"How..." Elizaveta began, clearing her throat. "How would you figure it out."

"Chorionic villus sampling. At the earliest the tenth week, either with a catheter or with a needle, I can take a sample of the placenta. I'd send it into the City and they would do the tests. It finds out genetic disorders, chromosome defects... and parentage."

"How long would it take to get the results?" Elizaveta asked, rubbing her forehead.

"One to two weeks. There are some risks–"

"And that would figure out who's it is?" Elizaveta blurted out, covering her mouth afterward. Alfred blinked, then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay."

"No it won't," she muttered, noticing as tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them off with her palms. "It might... I need to know which one. For their sakes."

Not for the baby's sake. It would not matter for the child. Just for her, just for Roderich and Gilbert.

"I would also have to get a sample of Roderich or Gilbert's DNA for a match," Alfred added on. Elizaveta nodded. "Look at me."

First blinking a few times, Elizaveta did. Alfred looked serious and her heart plummeted into her stomache.

"I won't take the sample unless he knows what it is for and its consensual. Tell one, tell both of them, send either of them in for it, don't tell anyone, I don't care. But if you send someone here... whoever comes in has to know what this is about."

And there went all of Elizaveta's hopes that she could prepare herself to tell either of them what had happened when she was ready, when she knew which one it was. All Elizaveta could do right then was nod to let Alfred know she understood.

Even without this... would Roderich, the man who did not even seem inclined to marry her, want to raise a child with her?

He sat there with her in silence as Elizaveta tried to think of what she would do.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I find finding myself rather incredulous by Alfred's rather expansive knowledge in the medical field. Then again, I always find myself overwhelmed by all that doctors know. So that is realistic enough for me._

_Alfred, you should tell Arthur exactly what you told Elizaveta. He might burst into tears knowing how much you appreciate him._

_Because of my enjoyment of taking requests, I want to let you all know I am putting out another... what would you call it? Whatever. Whoever gets the hundredth review can ask for anything in a drabble/one-shot/whatever I actually end up writing. One would think I would be busy. My imagination tends to think otherwise._


	11. This Drama Is All In Vash's Head

**By The Way, Ludwig Was Right About One Person**

While last year Maddox and he had availed themselves of most of his wine collection, Vash found himself at a loss as to what Maddox would possibly want to do for his birthday this year. Maddox had effectively made him feel guilty about not getting him anything last year, but Vash had not been comfortable with it.

The only birthday he ever celebrated was Heidi's. Then again, Maddox had broken into his house to get away from the party that Alfred had been trying to throw him.

"_I don't like attention"_ he said with a perfectly straight face. Vash had not believed it. Now he did. Maddox did not like attention. He simply liked his actions to get attention while people wondered where or who they came from. A subtle difference, but different enough.

Still, this year was not too different. Vash had planned on getting him a manual of the laws in Hearth because he had been certain Maddox would have gotten his own certain kick out of that. Then iMarcus had to say that now that they were an item Vash was going to have to try harder then that. It was his boyfriend's birthday!

Vash had never had a boyfriend before. Or anything like this. So what if (_God forbid_) iMarcus was right and he actually needed to do something more?

He did not want to use Hearth as an example of the normal, so it was not as if he could look around or ask someone else. What would Maddox like? To escape from the party Alfred was going to throw from him. But that was a given. If he sneaked into iMarcus like he did last year... then what? Was Vash supposed to have something ready?

He almost found himself going to Ludwig and asking if he had a manual on the matter, but that was not only embarrassing, but completely stupid. Hell, he had arrested Ludwig once for something he had tried from one of those goddamn manuals.

Nearing the end of his day's rounds he passed Ivan as the man was checking the dumpster.

"Vash."

"Ivan," he returned the acknowledgment with his own.

"How is your sister?"

Every time Ivan talked to him now that was the question. Vash knew better than to immediately think it was for some untoward reason, but as it was about Heidi he could not help but try and fill in what he did not know with anything so that he could have all of the bases covered so as to keep her safe. Just in case.

"She is doing well. What of yours?"

"Natalia is happy." And it was always Natalia he spoke of first. Vash knew there was something weird about that. Just as weird as the fact he had not had to come in and separate her from him lately. He had the right to be curious and worried. "And Kat... ecstatic. Von't say vhy." Ivan looked confused as he thought about it.

Vash knew why, Angus was being teased by Roy and Brian about it. Still, the last thing Ivan needed to know was anything about that. "Good. Good day."

"Good day!" Ivan called after him as Vash walked off. He would really have to figure out why Ivan kept trying to talk to him.

With nothing seeming too out of place (for _Hearth_), Vash returned home just in time to say a quick hello and goodbye to Natalia as she left.

"Lighten up~!" iMarcus sung. Vash did his best not to glare at the wall, because that simply looked stupid.

"Brother... Natalia and I are having a picnic tomorrow!" Heidi said exuberantly, hands clasped in front of her. "Can I take the big quilt from the guest room?"

Vash hesitated, then cleared his throat. "I... I do not see why not. Yes, go ahead."

"Thank you!" She smiled, already rushing off to prepare it because of her excitement.

Was it unfair that Vash did not like the fact she was going off with Natalia where iMarcus could not watch them?

Vash had too many problems and it was giving him a headache.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Ha ha. Vash arresting Ludwig! Sorry, but this one I am keeping to myself. Anything your collective minds imagine would probably be better than anything I could write. Just like that incident with fire, Raivis, Ivan, and Natalia. You just get to think about it._

_They have a guest room, but never any guests. Well, never guests that stay the night. Well... sometimes, but those guests are often in jail. So no guest room for them._

_It is August! Stepping up updates to every other day~  
_


	12. Not Now

**That Was Then**

"_...it's three in the morn... Who is this?"_

"_Sadiq, Sadiq... you promised I could ask you for anything. Anything, right?"_

"_Heracles?"_

"_Bring back mom. Bring her back!"_

"_Where'd she go?"_

"_They say she's dead, but they're lying! They have to be!"_

"_...wait for me. 'kay? Wait for me, I'll be right there–"_

Sadiq blinked. Wonderful. His subconscious wanted to kill him. This was probably prompted by the somewhat civil conversation they had had a few days ago on the phone. The reward for managing to keep Heracles from yelling at him. Just wonderful.

What had he just been doing? Sadiq rubbed at his eyes, trying to remember. He was not the type of person to forget about things and he refused to give up until he remembered. Staring at his computer monitor, he re-read the e-mail that Eduard had sent him. Ah yes, he had just been told to come back to Hearth. It was sort of funny as Sadiq had never pegged Eduard as the type of person to be forceful about someone else's schedule unless it pertained to his own.

Then again, it sort of did, though not greatly. It did not matter. Sadiq had decided yesterday that he was going back to Hearth anyway. This just matched up perfectly.

Despite the fact Heracles had already headed back to Hearth and had made certain that he would not see Sadiq then. So he had lied about that. Heracles could just get over it. Sadiq moved to reply to the e-mail when he noticed he already had.

Well damn.

Sadiq nearly pushed his monitor of his desk before he calmed himself, grabbing for the phone instead.

"Who is this, aru?"

"Yao..."

Just like that Sadiq lost what he was going to tell him. At least, he lost the will to tell Yao what he had planned on saying. Quickly he thought of something else, something more appropriate. Yao did not need to hear about anything else anyway.

"Sadiq?"

"You're drivin' back from the City on the first, right?"

"Don't remind me. I'm missing Kong's birthday! Alfred always makes a stupid party for him, aru. Kong would much more prefer spending it at my house! I wanted to make his favourite for dinner–"

"Then you an' Muhammad have enough room fer another person to come back with you?"

Yao stayed quiet for a moment. "What is going on? I thought–"

"Business deal. With Von Bock. I need to be there that weekend and I thought I would save myself the problem of gettin' a ride if I went with you. You're not gonna make me pay, are you?"

"Maybe."

"I knew I could count on ya."

"You better not take up too much room, aru."

"See you Thursday."

Sadiq hung up and looked about his apartment. Not take up much room? What would he pack? What was important?

After so long of thinking he would not mind growing old and dying, death was frightening once more. He might be using a visit with Eduard (and more importantly, Gupta) as an excuse, but Sadiq did not think he would be leaving Hearth this time.

Then again, he might not have a choice.

Face in his hands, Sadiq tried to stay calm.


	13. Just Don't Start Singing

**Heidi, The Problem Solver**

They had their picnic at the altar of the abandoned church. Heidi swept the remaining stone at the front to get rid of dirt and the like before settling the quilt she had brought down. Setting her basket down, she sat down on one of the patches of grass that was now underneath the quilt. Natalia did the same as Heidi poured out tea for the both of them from her thermos.

Natalia was so fluid, so graceful, Heidi could not help but be fascinated by each movement the other girl committed. She was so beautiful. Not in the mature way Elizaveta was, but in a completely different way that Heidi had not completely come to understand yet.

But Heidi was not trying to think of it the same way. Then again, not trying to and just happening to were two different things which appeared to happen at the same time.

Oh, as she had finally gotten over her last crush! Heidi was rather embarrassed with herself. She could not tell Natalia! They had just become friends, after all. Heidi did not want to wreck that!

"I made some Mienski honey cake," Natalia offered her a piece.

"Thank you!" Heidi smiled, taking the piece cradled in a napkin. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Heidi trying to figure out what to say while she knew that Natalia was trying to postpone what they were going to talk about next.

Heidi was here to help her, so they _were_ going to talk about this.

"You were going to tell me what happened in the arcade." Natalia put her food down on the blanket, pulling her legs up to her chest, resting her arms on her knees. "You don't have to yet, if you aren't ready," Heidi assured her, taking another small bite of the honey cake.

"You promised not to laugh?"

"Cross my heart." Heidi put a hand against her chest to emphasize her point. Natalia sighed, staring at the basket Heidi had brought.

"They were singing."

Heidi hesitated, knowing there had to be more to it then that, but Natalia was not continuing. "Singing?" she tried to clarify, knowing that she sounded confused.

"He burst into song. I... I am terrified of people suddenly singing when there isn't a reason for it. Real life is not a musical."

To tell the truth, there was no danger of Heidi laughing. She felt instant pain for having such a phobia and bewilderment that there was such a thing. "And you have been scared of him ever since?"

"I know it's stupid," Natalia shrugged, still not looking at her. "I am scared of the event, not him. But he startled me so much... it really did come out of nowhere."

Heidi found herself wondering how exactly it was that Natalia had not become afraid of Yong Soo, who tended to do almost everything spontaneously. Maybe he did not sing? That did not seem right, Heidi was certain she had heard Yong Soo sing. "If someone was preparing to start singing...?"

"There's a difference between people who are about to sing and people who are doing something completely different and then just start... _singing_ like music is about to start playing," Natalia mumbled into her knees. Heidi nodded quickly. "It's stupid."

"No, no it's not!"

"Please don't try, Heidi. _I_ think it's stupid."

Heidi bit her lower lip, trying to think of what she should do next. "Still... there is no reason to be afraid of Alfred, or Kiku, for this. Maybe you should face him?"

Natalia finally looked at her, eyes rather blank. "No."

"I-I offer this advice just like I did that you talk with Katyusha!" Heidi exclaimed, hands wringing the hem of her dress.

Natalia glowered at the wall.

"Take it at your own discretion."

Heidi knew that Natalia would, because Natalia had been so wanting to be better. And this was another step.

A strange step, but another one nevertheless.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Natalia is terrified when people suddenly burst into song. I cannot find a word for that phobia, but I am betting there is one. There are words for most everything. Not everyone's problems can be dramatic! Especially not in Hearth!_

_Why was Natalia in the the arcade still? Still a mystery. I do not know whether it will be mentioned in here or whether I will write it. I guess we will see. Surprise, surprise, it had to do with Ivan._

_I cannot wait for the next chapter. I really want to read all of your reactions to it...  
_


	14. Are You An Idiot?

**Don't Touch Mysterious Things When You Don't Know What They Are**

There was just so much going on lately. But whether good or bad, Alfred always found himself at peace when he was working on what would be his new house. All of his problems took a backseat in his mind. Which is why he would be there long into the night occasionally, Gilbert and Ludwig gone. If he did not have another appointment or plan or impulse to sneak up and see Kiku, then he was here.

Cleaning out the basement.

Gilbert seemed to think it only needed some reinforcing, but would be fine. Ludwig wanted to completely redo it. They were now arguing over explaining it to him, as to what was the best, what needed to be done. Alfred decided to let them decide what was the most important before they remembered it was down to his decision anyway.

It was sort of funny, watching them bicker over stuff. Alfred had always wondered whether that was how real brothers were supposed to be. Gilbert and Ludwig. Lovino and Feliciano. Matthias and Berwald. Roy and Brian and Arthur.

Ah, he had Maddox and Matthew now. Not exactly the same, but it was what Alfred wanted.

So he continued to clean out the basement. The lights needed fixing, new light bulbs were not cutting it. Bringing down a few electric lamps only gave him so much light. He continued to sweep the old floor. This would probably have to be done ten times, there was so much dirt. The broom went into the wall without hitting it.

Alfred stopped, frowning down at where the broom had gone. A hole in the corner? Maybe Ludwig was right and more needed to be redone... though the ceiling was as fine as the floor upstairs. Still, it just let in dirt. What was the problem with that? Plenty, if he recalled. Ludwig had gone over all of the problems of _outside_ getting _inside_.

Squatting down, he tried to tell how big of a hole it was. Which is when he saw something. The light was reflecting off of something in there which was actually not dirt or rock. With a frown, Alfred stuck his hand in to grab it.

Through his gloves, his hands felt like they were burning. His entire palm turned searing hot and Alfred fell back, unable to let go of it. With a cry he fell to the ground, curling up around his hand and what was clasped in his hand.

Then the pain was gone.

Blinking a few times, Alfred sat back up. His hand let it go and it dropped on the floor. It was an orb. At least, Alfred thought it was. It was hard to see in this light, let alone it was the size of a pocket watch. Flexing his hand a few times, it felt completely normal.

That was odd. With a finger, Alfred poked the orb. It began to roll away. But the more important thing was that his finger did not hurt. So Alfred reached over, grabbed it, and headed upstairs for some light.

It was like a large marble, except for the fact that the surface of it did not seem that clear. Maybe like it was gaseous. Alfred had a larger vocabulary than he liked to use in conversation, but he was not certain any of it would help him describe it.

_The hell?_

With nothing left to do with it, Alfred stepped outside. He grabbed the attention of the first person he saw to compare notes on the matter. "Hey, Eduard!"

Eduard stopped, probably on his way home from the store. "Alfred. How is your house coming?"

"Slowly but surely," Alfred grinned, stepping into the road. "Have you ever seen something like this before?"

He held it out for Eduard to see. Before he could say anything Eduard picked it up, without any incident. With a frown, Eduard pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. If anyone was to know what it was, it would probably be Eduard. Or Gupta. They happened to know about weird old things like that. And it had to be old if it was down there.

"Never," Eduard admitted, looking back up at him. "It is certainly curious. Where did you find this?"

"In my basement," Alfred jerked a thumb back at his house. "D'you think you could figure out what it is? Probably some glass... marble or something. From somewhere. I figure you or Gupta could figure it out and _you_ are here."

"I suppose I can do that," Eduard nodded, after a short moment of thinking about it. "I will have to take it with me though... unless you'd rather hold on to it?"

"You can keep it!" Alfred put his hands up. "I just sorta want to know what it is when you figure it out. That okay with you?"

"Absolutely. I'll be in touch."

"See you, Eduard."

"Talk to you soon, Alfred."

Alfred watched Eduard walk off before he went back to Arthur's house. Maybe Kiku could have figured it out too. No, Eduard spent a lot of time talking with people online about business deals and new and old things. He would probably find if that was a common thing or not. If not, then Gupta would probably know. There were enough people in this town with weird interests and one of them would know what it was.

Taking off his glove, Alfred flexed his hand.


	15. So Sorry, Heracles

**This Is Why People Should Not Be In Kiku's House Without Kiku**

Gupta called. He did not text or e-mail, his preferred methods of contacting him when body language was not an option. Gupta had _called_ and though he had not actually said something was wrong, Heracles knew better. Something was really wrong and Gupta needed him.

There was also another issue which needed to be addressed, another reason to be here. Which was why, though Heracles had rushed to Hearth, he found his heels dragging now that he had arrived.

Was it selfish of him to want to tell Gupta his feelings now? He had thought about them over the last couple months. He had figured himself out. The next step was to tell Gupta. There was no question about that, he had seen enough people (aka: Kiku) try and avoid the subject and suffer because of it. He did not want to do that to Gupta.

If there was something really important going on now... should he wait? Depending on what was wrong... Whatever was going on, Heracles wanted to tell him. Face to face. Anything else would be insulting.

Heracles was not certain. But just in case of anything, he was going to get himself some backup. Or, more accurately, someone in his confidence to make certain if he balked at telling Gupta it was for an adequate reason. Or something.

So he had stopped at Kiku's house to tell him what he was going to do. What he might do. Some emotional support, he guessed. Maybe to ask if he could come back here if Gupta suddenly thought he was a freak because of this.

He could not imagine Gupta acting like that, but then again he had never thought Gupta capable of shouting or throwing him and Sadiq out of the house. Besides that, if everything was fine and then Heracles came and messed things up... Gupta might not want him to stay there.

Heracles knew he was digging an emotional hole to bury himself in. This was confusing.

"Honda is not home at present, he stepped out for a moment and should be returning within the next five minutes," iLudovicus told him as he opened the door. Heracles mumbled a 'thanks' as he stepped inside.

iLudovicus must have been right about Kiku coming right back, as he had things set out in the sitting room where he must have just been working. Heracles knew that Kiku did not like leaving his things out if he was not there, whether someone else was around or not. Heracles set down his suitcase, went to the couch and moved aside the strange metal thing that was on it before sitting down and waiting.

It was a short amount of time later (_Heracles did not know how much, he was not good with time_) when the front door opened and Kiku came in.

"Mister Karpusi is waiting inside for you."

"Uwah! You let him in!" Kiku exclaimed, rushing over to the couch and quickly picking up all of the things strewn out on the table in front of him.

"It's all right, Kiku." Heracles shrugged. He expected the man to apologize despite there being no need to. What he did not expect was for Kiku to practically jump straight into the air and look wildly around.

"Heracles?"

Heracles blinked, looking behind him before looking back at Kiku. "...yes?"

Kiku was still staring in that direction, above Heracles' head. Heracles stood up and now he was staring into his chest. "Come into the living room, Heracles. I will have this all cleaned up in a moment!"

A moment of hesitation preceded Heracles' next words. "But... I am in the room." He waved his hand in front of Kiku's face, then placed it on his shoulder.

A startled scream escaped him as Kiku nearly fell backwards. Heracles caught him before he could do so, though he could practically feel Kiku's heart racing.

"Heracles?"

"Yes?" Heracles asked again, wondering what exactly it was he was missing to know what was going on.

Getting his feet under himself once more, Kiku reached out, pressing his hands against Heracles' stomache. "You... are right here."

Heracles peered into Kiku's eyes. Kiku had not _seemed_ to have any eye problems, but he really was not a small object to miss. "Are you okay?"

Kiku pulled his hands back. "You are invisible, Heracles. I cannot see you."

Trying to understand that was like trying to understand brain surgery while one was five years old. While it seemed obvious what it was, the details were practically surmount to magic. "What are you talking about?"

"You are invisible," Kiku repeated. "You are here, but visually I only see the room. iLudovicus, what happened?"

"I let him in eight minutes ago. He merely sat on the couch."

Kiku and Heracles both stared down at the couch. Then Kiku turned his attention to all of the objects on the table. "Did you touch any of these things?" he asked.

Heracles thought about it. "That one... I moved it off the couch." He pointed at it before he thought about that. Kiku could not see him. Kiku really could not see him. He was invisible? That was impossible!

"...this one?" Kiku asked, picking on up.

"Th-the... one to the right of that. No, further right." Heracles could see himself, his hands were now off of Kiku's shoulders and right in front of him. So he could not possibly be invisible, could he? That did not make any sense!

"How..." Kiku's voice trailed off as he picked up the correct piece. "This could not have... unless... Oh, I am so sorry! I do not know what happened!"

"Yeah. Neither do I," Heracles responded, rather fatigued as he sat back down on the couch.

"I will fix this. Do not doubt that I can fix this. I will figure out what happened and reverse this!"

Heracles did not doubt that, but was too overwhelmed to be able to think about it clearly. All he knew was he was not likely leaving here until this was finished.

Hopefully it could be fixed quickly?

* * *

_Notes:_

_iLudovicus lets Heracles in because Heracles does not live in Hearth and therefore was never on the list of people Kiku told him might try and break into his house to figure out his job. A small oversight._

_Heracles is probably one of the only characters of whom I cannot think would take immediate advantage of being invisible (expect if Sadiq was around, which he currently is not). Funny, that._

_Next chapter will be a couple days later and the telling will go back to normal, all on a single day until I say the day is over. The day will be July 1st. Happy birthday Maddox and Matthew!_


	16. How She Misses Him

**Conversation Of A Son**

"Phan Thi Long."

"You call me Theresa," the woman smiled. She looked fragile, as if she would fall apart if the wind hit her. Long was almost afraid to shake her hand, though she did.

They had been driving all night, Theresa wanting to arrive in Hearth by morning. Long had no problem with that. Long did have a problem with the fact that Theresa did not know how to drive. Long pulled off to the side of the road to sleep at one point (though her back hated every minute of it) so as to make certain she would not veer off the road.

Long was not the type for small talk. Even when she was undercover, it was a stretch. But Theresa was. Which was how she learned that the woman's favourite topic was her son. It was as if she had just seen him, she spoke as if everything was just the same. As her English was very broken and as Long knew German, that was what they communicated in.

"You should hear him play the piano. His hands were a gift from God."

"Yes?"

"He has never even had lessons, he taught himself. We had an old piano in the attic. He fixed it and taught himself when he was just a boy. I knew right then that I could never take that music away from him. No one could. I made sure of it."

"He sounds like a very lucky boy." Long was not quite certain of her words. None of it sounded wrong, but she was used to her own mother. Her own mother, who told her since she kept punching boys in the face that she could go out and work in the fields with her brothers. Long was not particularly interested in working in the fields. And she was good at punching boys in the face.

"It is more than luck." Theresa did not shift in her seat, she sat there and it made Long uncomfortable to look at her. She did however push an escaped strand of auburn hair back behind her ear. "He is gifted... true, but it is what makes him happiest. So even though my husband and I are keeping rather much out of society... I made certain he could share his music with others. I knew he would enjoy it even more if people could hear him."

"Sharing is one of our greatest treasures." Actually, Long did not believe in that. Not in today's world. Maybe with music it worked, but with everything else... people got taken advantage of.

Theresa really seemed in a world all of her own.

To be fair, Long had never had a child, let alone had lost them. She had not had too many domestic cases to handle. She knew it took a toll on the people involved. But she had never had to deal with a mother of such a case.

Just by looking at her, however, Long could tell how much Theresa was suffering. Considering what her constitution looked like, she was probably only able to have that one child safely, if that had even been safe for her at all. So she kept her slight annoyances with the other woman at bay. She had gone through a long and difficult ordeal that over time was less and less addressed by authorities. And now, for whatever reason, she believed she knew the location of her son.

Long could only hope she was right.

Over a few hours of occasional conversation, Long was beginning to wonder what else this boy could do other than play the piano and be polite. She did not want to ask, but that was all she was getting.

Then she had to remind herself that this _boy_ was a man. As of October he would be thirty years old.

Kidnapped and missing for two years. Long wondered how Theresa even believed he was still alive, let alone in this small obscure town. Then again, could Theresa even begin to imagine he was dead without actual facts being shoved in her face?

The more she thought about it, the more sorry she felt for the woman – on her last nerves, at her last hope.

The roads in the town were obviously not meant for tires, only for feet, so Long pulled the car over on the outskirts of Hearth. "Theresa, wake up. We are here."

Time to get to work.

* * *

_Notes:_

_So after the first two lines, all of their conversation is in German. Just imagine it. I did not think you wanted me to make it obvious._

_And '_kidnapped_' is a pretty strong word. Roderich simply got on the wrong train. There is that horrible sense of direction at play again._


	17. And Escalators

**Of Regrets**

"He's late, aru."

Yao remembered a time he used to laugh when he heard other people say that Sadiq was always on time. Maybe it was because of their long association that Sadiq did not give him that same respect. Always having to wait for the man. Really, he was too much like Muhammad.

"Did you tell him to meet us at the room, or is he going to be at the truck when we get there?" Muhammad questioned. Yao opened his mouth to respond when he realized he was not quite certain if they had established any of that.

"...I can't believe I'm missing Kong's birthday. Again." It was his own way of apologizing without actually having to say it. Muhammad would understand. Yao was far from a good mood.

"You wanted this job," Muhammad reminded him. Yao sighed, picking up his bag.

"Don't remind me. I thought it was going to be the best way to keep an eye on the rest of the world. Being holed up in Hearth means too many things can happen without notice, aru."

"Then why wouldn't you want to be reminded?" Muhammad asked as he glanced out the window. Once the Indian man had shook his head, they both headed for the door and entered the hallway.

"Because. I don't need to regret _more_, aru. I can't _believe_ I'm missing his birthday again."

Muhammad laughed at him, so Yao hit him in the back of the head with his bag. "I wonder why Sadiq is really wanting to come back to Hearth," Muhammad vocalized as they entered the elevator.

"Isn't it obvious? He's actually getting old," Yao scowled.

"That was the point of living outside Hearth, was it not?"

"Thinking you want a change is one thing. Having it is another, aru." Yao was not certain if Muhammad really understood those words. Muhammad always seemed quite fine whether things were changing or if they stayed the same. Very little phased the man and it was annoying.

"They've had plenty. I didn't hear him complain that he has a few more wrinkles. Did you?"

Yao scowled again, but stared at the numbers counting down above the door. "Elevators. What will people think of next, aru?"

"Escalators," Muhammad responded immediately.

Yao stared at him. "What did you just say?"

"Escalators," Muhammad repeated. "You know... the stairs. That move for you. Haven't you seen them?"

"Are you joking, aru? _Aiyaa_! What morons would want stairs to move for them?"

"Lazy people," Muhammad shrugged. "_We'_re taking the elevator."

"We were on the thirteenth floor!" Yao shouted, just as the doors opened. Grumbling, he quickly got out and went out the front door, ignoring the calls of his name and leaving Muhammad to deal with signing them out. Escalators? Really? When had using one's own feet become too much to ask?

"You owe me your part of the bill!" Muhammad said immediately as he joined him outside.

"We're going to have to get rid of them."

Muhammad paused, before musing over the words. "...escalators?"

"No, aru!" Yao shook his head. "The oldest generation. Hearth. They have stayed for too long."

"Ah," Muhammad responded as they walked down the sidewalk. That was his only reaction. Yao had struggled to convince himself this was necessary. He did not want change, he was rather fond of where things were right now.

But they had to. Stopping change was pointless. And it made him a hypocrite to think so.

"Aren't you going to complain about it?" Yao asked him. "Whine, make excuses... regret having to do so, aru?"

"All we do is _convince_, Yao. Always so subtle. In the end it is their own choice. Why would I regret that?"

"Because there has to be something other than paying a fair amount of money that bothers you these days," Yao countered. Muhammad turned to him and Yao was struck by the fact Muhammad actually looked irritated.

"I regret chasing immortality!" he muttered under his breath. "There, happy?"

Yao stopped walking. All this time and all of the others could mask their faces so well. Yet _he_ found himself bidding back tears. How come it was so difficult for him to hide distress?

"Oh... no. No, no, no. Do not do that Yao. I was lying."

"You're an ass, aru," Yao grumbled, rubbing at his face absently with his sleeve. Muhammad sighed.

"Well yes, but I am also tired of all of you regretting so much and thinking I have to do so too. Just because we're so old does not mean you have to look back at your life and wish a part of it hadn't happened."

No, it did not mean he _had_ to. Yao simply did. Bits and pieces he wished had never occurred, that he had not done, seen, heard...

"But you are right. I do regret one thing." Yao followed after as Muhammad started walking again. "After everything they had just received, Nefertiti and Helena should not have burned to death."

Yao agreed wholeheartedly.

"The oldest... is Brian, isn't he? Fifty years old since March, aru."

"Pretty young for being the oldest," Muhammad nodded. "But he and Roy have been here the longest for being the oldest."

The unspoken fact: when they returned to Hearth, they would begin to evict Roy and Brian.


	18. So Much For That Plan

**All For Naught**

After much thought, Vash had finally decided that it was rather stupid to think that Maddox really needed something stupid, and had stopped worrying about it. His plans for today looked like this:

-Check in at the party Alfred was throwing for his adopted siblings. Make certain nothing looked like it was out of hand, especially because Heidi was going.

-While there, ask Matthew about those files the man borrowed for his work and see when Matthew thought he would return them.

-Also talk to Maddox to tell him that he was to come over for dinner (special enough?).

-Go home and begin to prepare that dinner, while getting some other chores done as well, while making certain that iMarcus did not try and assist him with the process.

-Have that dinner with Maddox and give him that book, which Maddox was certain to appreciate. In his own way, of course.

-Say goodnight to him by the time Heidi came home. She had plans to help clean up after the party, like the responsible girl she was.

-Go to bed and pray that the day had gone as well as he thought.

(_Oh, and remember to remind Roy not to let Brian drink _anything_ at that party_.)

There were many subcategories, but that was the general gist of the plan. It was already noon. The party started at one and Vash wanted to make certain Alfred had not tried to set anything on fire for this event. Fires appeared to happen too often in this town's history.

On his way to the yard he had to stop himself to take care of something else.

"This is a non-smoking zone."

"I have to wait for Matthias to come back with the light!" Ramon protested, gesturing at the lamppost. "He forgot it!"

"You still cannot smoke here," Vash repeated, jabbing his finger at the house the lamppost was near and the reason why it was a non-smoking zone. Ramon looked over at Young Sil's house.

"I'm across the street!"

"Put out the cigar, Ramon."

Ramon did so, though irritably and complaining about the quality of cigars these days. Vash was not listening, just making certain that the tobacco was completely out. He would have to talk to Xiu about her husband's smoking habits. Though if she could not convince him, who could? Wishing him a good day, Vash continued on his way to the party.

And then he saw Theresa.

Immediately he did an about turn. Did he look the same? Would she recognize... _would_ she recognize him?

The party and his plans now the furthest thing from his mind, he returned home. He could not return fast enough and iMarcus opening the door before he reached it was for once a welcome event.

"Is there something–"

"Call the inn," Vash snapped, pressing his back against the door.

"Okay dokay..." iMarcus whistled.

Within one second Vash could hear the sound of the phone ringing. Elizaveta would pick up and he would have to give something for her to say to actually convince Roderich to take his call. What could he say without actually saying _it_?

"No one is picking up."

"Try again," Vash insisted, finally pulling himself away from the door, walking over to the couch with the intent to sit down. He did not, simply pacing in front of it. Then the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Roderich and not Elizaveta!" iMarcus exclaimed.

"Quiet," Vash ordered his house. There was hesitation on the other end of the line.

"What did I tell you, Zwingli, about how wrong it is to be called by a hou–"

"Roderich, your mother is here."

The intake of breath was loud on the speakers. "This is not funny, Vash. Are you sure?"

"I saw her myself," Vash admitted. "She is here. In Hearth."

"..._oh my god_..."

Vash finally sat down, knees shaking. Roderich could hide, if only the town could shut up he would stay that way, but Roderich could likely disappear. Vash could not. He had a job to do, he could not go anywhere.

She would see him, she would know him, and then she would know what he had done. And she had enough power to make a complaint loud enough. Vash had only been uniformed. Patrol. Not plainclothes. It was not even a case, he had no right, he had broken the law, he had made up a lie and she would know it.

He could loose everything.

"Just get out of there. Everyone will point her to the inn. Get out of there now."

Vash heard the sound of the phone hitting the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" iMarcus asked again. Vash wrung his gloved hands together as he did his best to calm himself.

_I wouldn't take it back. I did what was best for her. Now I just have to deal with the consequences._

"Vash? I looked up Roderich's mother, and–"

Vash pulled out his remote and muted the house before it could say more. The silence was comforting.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I totally paired up Cuba and Taiwan. Do not even ask, I did it and I am happy with it and I want to write more about what actually happened with them._

_Gilbert and Ludwig fix things up inside the house, Matthias and Ramon fix things outside on the street. About time, a working pair that are not siblings or married. Makes more sense._

_If an actual receiver is not picked up, both iMarcus and iLudovicus can have the phone be on speaker and they have their own microphones to catch only who is talking. Like a smart phone which is actually smart._

_Vash breaking the law... that is just a hilarious sentence. To me._

_To give Vash some relief from iMarcus without actually doing anything to his systems, Kiku made him a remote so that Vash can put him on mute and iMarcus cannot undo it. It has made the situation in this house much more smooth than previously, though Vash does not undo the mute often and Heidi has to liberate iMarcus' speech. But it has made power in the vicinity much more equal than previously._


	19. Though In Separate Circumstances

**Argue And Question**

**(Though In Separate Circumstances)**

"You are not starting a bonfire."

"It wasn't going to be a _bonfire_," Alfred whined. Arthur knew he had to put his foot down, but everything had sort of tumbled out of control.

"No. God, what is all of this? Whatever happened to having tables, food, and some games? Did you and Gilbert really have to build an entire... whatever that is in that tree?"

"It's a tree house! But more like a tree trap house!" Alfred grinned, looking over at his work. "I thought Maddox would like it. And I really want to scare the crap out of Matthew."

"On his birthday?" Arthur said, voice slightly strangled.

"Well yeah," Alfred shrugged. "But I'm making it up to him. Not only am I actually letting Ivan come, I also set up something for a pretend sort of hockey game. We don't have an ice rink, but the nerf sticks and ball... we can use all the same rules! It'll be fun!"

He had also spray painted the grass for his pretend 'ice rink'. Arthur wanted to rip his hair out. "Why is this so big?" he exclaimed. Alfred looked at him strangely.

"We're celebrating two people's birthday. It has to be bigger. We aren't squishing them together."

"This is ridiculous, Alfred."

"No it's not!"

"That contraption looks dangerous!"

"It does not! You're just complaining because you don't want this staying up until my birthday!" Alfred cried out. Arthur opened his mouth to respond, realized yes that was one of his fears, but before he could tell Alfred that was not the real point Alfred continued to talk. "Well, I don't even have to have a birthday! You aren't taking this away from Matthew and Maddox!"

"That's not what I meant!" Arthur said, trying to figure out what he meant and how to say it so that Alfred would not be hurt. "I just– Alfred, get back here right now! I'm still talking! Alfred!"

"I'm almost twenty one and I can throw a fit if I want!" Alfred shot back. "You're older and you certainly do!"

"You little–!" Arthur growled, stopping himself before he said something he might regret. "Alfred!"

Arthur let out a harsh sigh, pushing his hands back through his hair. Okay, he had messed that up. Well Alfred could throw his little fit. Arthur would still be worrying about _every_ single little thing Alfred had thought was necessary to bring out here.

It was like Alfred did not think he had other things he needed to do. Honestly. Just because it was some people's birthday did not mean all other chores were put on hold.

Nor could this.

Deciding that it was the best time to give Alfred some space (for him to realize just how _stupid_ his outburst was... honestly), Arthur went to take care of another little chore that he really did not want to put off for any longer. He went to talk with Angus.

"I'm better with wild animals than domestic, y'know."

"You are better with animals, in general, than almost everyone in this town," Arthur retorted, leaning back in his chair. "I just want to hear some basics, Angus. If you don't mind."

"Have the questions you wanted to ask?"

Arthur did and he began to ask them as if there was not something he was heading for. This was questioning as if he was thinking about getting a dog. It was simple. All to ask one question.

"How old do dogs tend to live?" Arthur's research had told him that twenty was very old for a dog. Twenty. Not to mention thirty. So how could...

"Depends on the breed, but I would average them to thirteen years. Smaller dogs tend to live longer than the larger ones."

"What about German Shepherds?"

"Like Berlitz?" Angus was obviously confused and maybe Arthur was being forward about this, but it was the _question_. Plus, it took his mind off of Alfred. No point dwelling over him while he was choosing to throw a fit, right? It had always been the time that Arthur knew to ignore him. Then he would get over it. That had not changed since he was little.

"She is thirty something, if I remember correctly."

Angus stared at him incredulously. "No, no that can't be right. German Shepherds don't live t'be thirty."

"But she is, and so are the other two," Arthur insisted, leaning forward, elbows on the table. "Thirty, at the least."

Angus shook his head. "No, Arthur. Thirty is about as old as I think any dog has ever lived. One is improbable. All three of them can't be that old. It's impossible."

Impossible, like Arthur had thought. But true, as Arthur knew. He did not push it, but Angus was not backing off.

"All three of them? Really?"

If any of them turned out to be robots made by Kiku, Arthur was certain he would have to apologize to Alfred for everything and fire rational thought.

* * *

_Notes:_

_No Arthur, they are not robots. Do not worry about that. Though it would be interesting to see how exactly one would fire rational thought. It is not like you can call it to your office, after all. The office of your mind? ...I think I just confused myself._


	20. Not That He's Dead, Of Course

**The Solo Invisible**

The phone rang again.

"It is Alfred, again," iLudovicus said before Kiku could ask. Not that he was even going to bother. The last three calls were all from Alfred as well. Kiku knew if he said 'no' again Alfred was likely to come here and try to talk to him face to face.

At least Kiku had a face people could see. Celebrating Maddox and Matthew's birthdays really came in second (in his mind) to trying to bring Heracles back to some sort of visibility. And it was beyond creepy to look over and see the clothes Heracles was wearing which appeared just to be floating around in the air.

What Heracles had been wearing the other day was still invisible. What he wore from that point on was not. Kiku took to experimenting on the clothes to figure out what he could do to fix this. Why was it just Heracles? Was it because of the time? The day? Something with the moon? Particles in the air he brought with him?

If only Tony would get back to where Kiku could contact him so he could get some help with this. Kiku had to keep Pochi in the other room because the dog would not stop barking at the apparently floating clothes which smelled like Heracles.

Kiku picked up his telephone so he (or, more likely, Alfred) would not disturb Heracles, of whom Kiku could only imagine was now dozing in that armchair. "Alfred, please, I am terribly busy..."

"But I just thought of something else!"

Alfred kept calling back with new excuses as to why Kiku should come. Kiku readied himself to deal with another inane explanation.

"You _promised_ you would come last week!"

Kiku faltered.

"See ya there~!"

"Alfred–"

Kiku glared at the phone, even though he knew it was simply a receiver and had nothing to do with the irritation he was suffering. Alfred could really be a– well, stubborn, sometimes. So could Kiku. But in this case...

"Are you all right?" Heracles asked. Kiku looked over, saw clothes moving without a person within, then turned his eyes back to his work.

"He reminded me that _I_ promised," Kiku sighed. Oh, Alfred knew him well enough. Kiku could not break a promise that he did remember making. Kiku almost wanted to get him back someway, but that would be childish.

"You need a break anyway," Heracles responded. "It'll be good for you."

Kiku shook his head, but hesitated in responding. "There is still so much to do, to try. I cannot leave you like this. We do not know what other effects there possibly could have been on your body."

"And you will be able to think of them... later. I don't have to explain this to you to make it make sense, you know better than I do about how to work on a problem... and all at once isn't the answer. Take a break. Go to the party. I'll be here."

That was the other reason to stay though. Kiku thought it horribly unfair to leave Heracles, like this, all by himself. "I will go down, if only to appease Alfred and explain that I have some urgent work to finish. Then I will return."

"I think you should go and spend a few hours relaxing," Heracles repeated.

Kiku frowned. His pride, his responsibility, his duty to his friend told him he could not.

Common sense told him otherwise.

"Very well."

It really seemed unfair.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Alfred has been in almost every other chapter. He sure gets around. He is very important in Hearth._


	21. By This Point

**The Point Is Rather Dull**

"...and how many calories is that?"

Marcus was glad that he was simply talking to Feliciano over the phone. He did not think he could have kept his face simply cheerful in the face of these questions. He would be laughing _at_ the boy, not with him or anything like that.

He wondered what Ludovicus would think if he started making the man watch his calories. Ludo would not take it gladly at all. Would probably threaten him if he took it too far. Marcus enjoyed the exclusive right of being the only man left alive of which Ludovicus would still threaten and probably still mean it. What were friends for if you could not call a bluff _and_ know when it was serious?

In the end, however, Marcus finished reciting what was needed for the recipe he just made up, promised he would be in the restaurant that evening, and hung up so as to get out of the house before Ludovicus realized he had not left yet.

What did he need from the store? Bandages for those burns. Marcus was pretty certain there was something else, but he could not recall. Oh well, if it was important it would come to him.

He found himself at the edge of town before he realized he had passed the store by a while. _I need to spend some more time here, not only am I not remembering the layout of the place, but I'm just more forgetful in general._

He could imagine Yao right now: _"You've always been forgetful, aru!"_

It was true. Marcus did not tend to remember the things the others had. His priorities had been different. Muhammad understood it, frustratingly. Or maybe not so frustrating. Muhammad was not too bad, after all. Marcus was just slightly sick of him.

Muhammad, Sadiq, Yao... he was sick of them. He supposed spending hundreds of years with people just was not something he could deal with sometimes. Marcus turned around and headed back toward the store when he was stopped by a noise. Actually, the noise did not stop him. It was the fact he knew what the noise was. His conscious stopped him.

He peered around to the back of the inn, where Elizaveta was hugging herself, leaning against the wall. Tears were running down her cheeks, an occasional sob escaping pursed lips.

"That's a tragic condition to find such a face," Marcus said smoothly as he walked over to her. She gasped at the intrusion and quickly straightened up, trying to wipe off her face.

"Marcus! I must look a mess, I just got some dust in my eyes cleaning inside, and–"

"Things tend to get into our eyes all the time!" Marcus agreed, shaking a fist at the sky. "The world must be trying to blind us!" It only got a weak chuckle, so Marcus wracked him brain to think of what could have happened to cause the distress. "What sort of dust was it?"

"The normal kind."

So she was not going to play along with him. Elizaveta obviously did not want to say what it was, or else she would have jumped on the word play. "You think we would get used to the normal dust," Marcus commented, nodding sagely. After all, he was used to people viewing him as missing the point. As Ludovicus would point out, he often did.

Marcus supposed it was true.

"Luckily for you, you have a never ending supply of alcohol to wash the dust away in," Marcus pointed out. Elizaveta's smile disappeared completely. As if to say '_not anymore_'.

Now Marcus might miss a lot, but he had not lived for near two thousand years without understanding a few things. A sudden issue with the reference to alcohol implied many things. The way she was still hugging herself did not.

_Now, does Roderich know?_

"And when alcohol is no good, pretty women such as yourself have men falling all over themselves to try and put a smile back on that face," Marcus reminded her, tilting her face upward with a finger. A small smile returned to her lips.

"'_Men falling all over themselves_'? I don't think so."

"You don't? You are the star of Hearth, little Lizi. You've been so for a long time. We may decide to be more organized about it, but you have a long list of residents at your beck and call. After all, you are at many of theirs."

That created a more sincere laugh from her. "I'm not little anymore, _Mister_ Vargas."

"As often as I forget it, I _am_ old," Marcus announced. "I'm entitled to still call you little if I want."

Before she could respond, they were both distracted by two strangers. There really was nothing else the women would have to do, they were strangers. The younger of which, Marcus noted immediately, was very attractive.

Lucia would not mind, would she? She was still in Brazil. He could go see her there after he was done here, he supposed. Far be it that he dragged her away from the work she loved so much! Anyways, it was never a crime to look. Except by some people's standards. Honestly, that was rather silly.

"Excuse me," the young Vietnamese woman said, pulling a picture out of her coat. "We were wondering whether you have seen this man here."

"For you, I hope so," Marcus said, but just as he reached his hand out Elizaveta took the picture, giving him an amused look. That changed as soon as she looked down at the paper.

"Roderich?"

"You seen my son?" the other woman asked, immediately at Elizaveta's side, holding one of her hands.

"_You are Roderich's mother?_" Elizaveta asked in German, surprised.

"_Then you do know where he is_," the first woman said, sounding slightly more relaxed now, also speaking the same language. Not by much though. She and Ludovicus would probably get along fine.

"_He's probably in the inn still, right?_" Marcus said, glancing over toward Elizaveta for clarification. The Asian headed toward the door and, after many words of thanks, the other woman followed her.

Elizaveta stood there as if she had been stung, staring at him.

"What?"

* * *

_Notes:_

_Let us all note Ludovicus is not included in the list of people Marcus is tired of. Ever. Though I cannot say it is the true the other way round._


	22. He Might See The Finish Line Now

**When He Realizes The Game He Plays**

Francis had been about to step out of the house (Gilbert long since having left, saying something about adding tranquilizer darts to something that Francis did not want to know about) when the phone rang. He picked it up before it could ring for a third time, pressing it against his ear with his shoulder as he put on his jacket. "_C'est de la part de qui_?"

"Francis!"

"Antonio?" Francis paused, not bothering to put on his jacket and letting it drop on the counter. "I haven't spoken to you at all since the last story! It saddens me."

"I know! I didn't get to see you at all before leaving!"

"How are you? How is Barcelona?"

"Actually, we are in Zaragoza now. It's wonderful~!"

Travelling Spain? That was interesting, he wondered what brought that change in plans on. "And Lovino is not complaining about not knowing Spanish?" Francis asked, rather amused at the thought as he leaned back against the wall.

"He surprised me... he knows a lot more then the lets on. I can't imagine why he wouldn't want me to know."

It had probably come with all of the time he had spent with Antonio. Lovino would not have bothered on his own, Francis believed. Maybe now that would change, but before... no. "I can't imagine everything's gone _smoothly_," Francis pressed on. Partly because it was Lovino. Partly because Antonio did not like everything going smoothly (and part of the reason the man loved Lovino, Francis was sure).

"We did have a little problem at first..." Antonio hummed.

"Get jealous?" It was the first thing that came to mind. Francis did not find a problem with the fact that was one of the characteristics he affiliated with Lovino. It was accurate, after all.

"Yes, he did."

"Honestly... Wasn't your marrying him good enough?"

"Actually, he just got annoyed when a man tried to talk with me and he chased them off!"

Francis hesitated. "He... was protective?"

"But it was apparently all _right_ for some girls to start talking to him! That isn't fair, is it?"

Francis burst into laughter, covering the phone and hoping that Antonio did not hear him as loudly as he knew he was laughing. Catching his breath, he quickly tried to respond. "_Mi amigo_, just get used to it. They always hate being jealous, but want you to be jealous of them."

Definition of Arthur. The day before they signed their papers Arthur had began flirting with that man who had come from Calais a few days before. Getting angry at him later did not seem to matter to the Englishman, who simply had to mention the previous week where Francis had been simply discussing things with that receptionist.

She had been funny. What was the crime of that?

Francis wondered why it was neither of them could have seen how doomed their marriage was when these problems had been going on right before their getting hitched.

But it had been the _game_. The game Francis had suggested giving up so that they would run away together. They had agreed, but Arthur had not let it go. Or maybe Francis had not. Either way, it had not been the renewal Francis had proposed.

"Well _I _don't need Lovi to be jealous of me."

"Yes, you have your own games," Francis mused. He heard a snort on the other side of the line. "What?"

"Only _you_ would call it a game."

"...meaning?"

"Most games only have a single victor, you know. You play them over and over and over again until you get sick of it. I wouldn't call that a relationship!"

But Francis would. Francis wondered whether he and Arthur were in another game. "But it is only in your head, Antonio. Someone else will never be playing the same game as you. You both can win. That way."

"It's not solitaire, Francis! And it is too easy for someone else to wonder if you're cheating~!"

Francis glared at the wall. "We're taking this analogy too far."

"What analogy?"

Antonio knew what he was talking about, Francis had no doubt. His stupid, thick, manipulative friend. "I'm sorry, 'Toni, but you're going to have to call back later. Today is Matthew's birthday."

"Oh, it is? And Maddox's, if I recall. Wish them a happy birthday for me!"

"I will." At least, he would to Matthew. Maddox could just choke on it. "I will talk to you soon?"

"We'll see! Time flies by when you're having fun!"

They reiterated their goodbyes and Francis finally hung up the phone. Antonio certainly lived in his own world, with his own vastly different ideas than Francis'.

One thing Francis thought he was certain of now however, was that he and Arthur were playing another game now. One that had made Francis think it was just sex. Who was he kidding? It was never just sex with Arthur.

_Time to play my game then._ Francis smirked, picking up his coat.

* * *

_Notes:_

Boston Legal_ reference in here, if you can spot it. If I could make references to BL all the time, I would. It is just that awesome. Enough to make me break my fourth wall jokes into the dialogue._

_Of topic still, but on a more depressing note, the third slide of '_A Siren In Hong Kong_' is up, so anyone still curious about Maddox's origins can go to my profile and click on the link for it._


	23. In The Form Of An Egyptian

**An Excuse**

Natalia could do this. She knew she could do this. Heidi believed she could do this.

Talking to Alfred would not be a problem.

Natalia was not stupid. She knew people did not always burst into song. Weird people did it sometimes, but it was not a common occurrence. Just because she had been around maybe the one time he had done it did not mean it was every going to happen again.

But this had been something bothering her for a year now. Unable to near him because she was terrified that he might just do it because she was there. Then again, phobias had never been very rational. Natalia had never thought about it too much, not until Heidi had tried to talk to her about it. Now Natalia was struck by the sense that she could get better, become a better person. Which required getting over some previous habits.

Apparently the first was her acts around her siblings. It was difficult, but she thought she was doing well now. Brother was actually spending time with her and she could spend time around Kat without thinking that she was less than her sister.

There were the occasional thoughts that Natalia should have done something like this sooner, but she pushed those away. How was she supposed to know? It was not as if dealing with siblings was common sense!

...though it appeared to be so for Alfred. Natalia was rather jealous.

_Don't think about that! You are supposed to be able to face him, not be scared _and_ jealous of him!_

Heidi had said that she was to go to the party Alfred was throwing for Maddox and Matthew and confront him there. There were plenty of other people and Heidi would be there with her. Everything would be fine.

Natalia's feet did not seem to agree, as they were not taking her to the party. They were taking her toward someone else, whoever it was that was outside their house appearing to be washing there windows. Gupta, now that she payed attention to the house.

She stopped at the porch, watching him as he worked and when he noticed her he nearly fell off of the ladder. In a panic, she quickly grabbed at the ladder to steady it. When it stopped rocking, and Gupta was still on top of it, she relaxed.

"Sorry."

He shook his head. Actually, she did not recall if she had ever heard him talk before. Not that it mattered.

"Are you all right?"

Gupta hesitated, but then he nodded. Natalia did not believe it. Or maybe it was the fact that she was coming up with an excuse not to go to the party. She would get there!

...eventually.

On the other hand, she did not feel like pushing at Gupta. Whether he had a problem or not, not only was it not her business, she did not really care. "Need any help?"

He looked confused, so she just took one of the sponges and went off to another window. At this rate, she would not get to the party for a while. But she would get there. Eventually. Just not as quickly as she had intended to.

Natalia never considered that she did not intend on getting there at all.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Natalia is a maid. Why would Gupta turn down free help with cleaning his windows? Not that Natalia really gave him a chance to for him to turn it down..._


	24. Wish You Were Here

**Easily Entertained**

This year's party was much better than last year's party for one reason (_okay, two_)_._ That (_first_) reason was the fact that it was not just Maddox's, birthday, but Maddox _and_ Matthew's birthday. The attention was not all on him.

Maddox was grateful for that. Grateful, but he was done. He had received his daily dose of attention and Maddox was done with it now. If Alfred did not keep coming over to make certain he was still there and if Arthur would have stopped looking over toward him Maddox would be out of there as fast as he could drive a train.

Still, Maddox had some sense of decorum. Actually, no. He did not. He just knew if he escaped now Yao might show up at of nowhere (early home from the City) and drag him off to his house.

Though that was beginning to sound like an excellent idea. Maddox was not certain whether he thought that way because Yao was not all bad (at least, not as bad as Maddox pretended he was) or because he was so done with the attention here he would be willing to try anything else to get out of the spotlight. _Where is Vash? He is always a convenient scapegoat._

Maddox would have jumped on the opportunity to do something to get himself arrested right now, if only Vash were here. But he was not. Maddox was slightly disappointed. He had not been so earlier as he had not expected Vash to show up but for a little while before leaving once more. But Vash was still not here. And Matthew was ignoring him, probably from the prank he had pulled a little earlier.

Rolling under the table when no one was looking, Maddox crawled the long way around to where Heidi was. He tapped at her shoe for a few moments before she realized he was there.

"Oh! M–" she quietened her voice when she noted where he was. "Maddox, what are you doing down there?"

"Lying down," he admitted. "Have you seen Vash yet?"

Heidi glanced about the yard. "No, I haven't. I really thought he was going to show up, just for a little bit. I haven't seen Natalia either. She said she was going to come..."

Maddox stared at people's feet for a little bit, not seeing the familiar pair of boots. "Oh. Well. Maybe they are cheating on us."

"M–Maddox!"

"With Francis. At the same time."

Actually, Maddox would be more than just a little bit dismayed if that was even close to true. Not that it was something he ever worried about. Even if he had not believed Vash incapable of breaking any of his moral rules, Vash would be incapable of breaking any of his moral rules. Huh. That appeared to be the same thing.

He supposed it came with dating a man whose honor could probably only fit in Geneva or somewhere.

"They have plenty of time to show up. It will be hours before anyone will let anyone blow anything up." Aka, hours before Arthur would allow him and Alfred to set off some fireworks. Another reason why Maddox was still here. Fireworks were always nice. Nicer at night, but people tended to complain about it then. Not that doing so had ever stopped Maddox.

"Could you not stand there, please?" Kiku asked stiffly, stepping so that Maddox was no longer right underneath him. Maddox retreated under the table.

Okay, maybe he would go for another stroll through the 'haunted' tree house to scare people (_that was the second reason_). He had to admit, Alfred had made a masterpiece there. Maddox could not think of a better present than another tool to surprise people with.

Well... no. There was something else he wanted.

He wanted Vash to go up so he could scare _him_.

Best. Birthday. Present. Ever.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Maddox does not hate Yao at all. He just cannot live in the same house as him. I am sure that everyone knows someone like that. You love them, but you know living with them would drive you up the wall. Or maybe it has._

_And Maddox has quickly gotten over the embarrassment of people thinking he and Vash were an item before they were (Vash is still rather awkward about it). Because he steeled up the courage to tell Fatimah in an e-mail (when he usually never talks about his personal life at all) and she also expressed shock (and irritation) at the fact it was a new development (not that Muhammad had not already told her all of Maddox's personal life...). Way to go there, Maddox. Even the person who does not live in Hearth and who has never met Vash already thought you were together. Nice._

_Delurk: You are right, most of them would not let Natalia in their house. She works for Eduard, because he hired her before he realized all of her quirks. Then again, he needs all the help he can get cleaning that giant house of his. So he is really the only job she needs and Eduard decides she is busy enough that she will not bother him too much. At least, she would probably bother him more if he let her go._


	25. Move Along Now

**This Is Not The Confrontation You Were Looking For**

At this rate, Yong Soo was going to be late. Which did not bother him too much, people who were late always got to make a big entrance. He liked big entrances.

He waited for Elizaveta to show up so he could request that bottle he had asked her to hold on to. Maddox secretly liked certain brands of alcohol (why it was secret, Yong Soo had no idea) and Yong Soo did not want his brother to break in and drink it before he could give it to Maddox. (_It definitely was _not_ because Yong Soo was tempted to drink it. Of course not._) Though it would be rather ironic if Elizaveta never showed up. Or if someone else drank it.

Actually, that would be a bit disappointing. It had taken Yong Soo a while to figure out what to get Maddox for his birthday. One entire day! He had finally asked Heidi, who had mentioned the general idea.

If anyone asked though, it was all him.

The door opened and Yong Soo stopped poking at Erin to turn around in his stool. The person who came in was not Elizaveta. Nor was it anyone from Hearth.

"Long?"

She paused in mid stride, staring at him with confusion at first before recognition dawned on her. "You... you are..."

"Im Yong Soo, at your service," he smoothly rose to his feet, ready to try and sweep her off of hers when more people entered the inn. A woman he had never seen before rushed in, looking every which way with a semblance of disgust in her eyes. Then came Marcus and Elizaveta.

Cramping his style.

"Where he? Roddy? Roddy!" the other called. Yong Soo had no idea who 'Roddy' was, but slid beside Long in a moment.

"What brings you to Hearth?" he asked her. She looked at him just as he remembered she used to, with narrowed eyes.

"I am busy. Have you seen this man?"

Yong Soo gleefully took the picture to see who she was looking for. Another case! Oh, he could help just as much on this one! Maybe this time they could spend a little more time together and she could stay in Hearth for a bit, he was certain he had room at his place... "Hey, this is–"

He found a hand over his mouth. He protested for a moment before Elizaveta pinched his upper lip between her fingers. "Hn nnh fmm!" he complained. Elizaveta did not react to that other than to look at Long.

"He's here, but you cannot let her find him. He does not want to see her. Please."

"And here I thought I had familial issues," Marcus whistled. Yong Soo wanted to ask about that, but Elizaveta was still muffling him.

"How do I know you are not party in a kidnapping?" Long asked. Elizaveta's hold slackened on him. "How do I know this entire town has not conspired for whatever reason to do this!"

"Kidnap Roderich?" Yong Soo found himself asking, small laugh escaping him. Long looked back at him. "That doesn't sound like fun, he's really boring. No offense to your tastes, Elizaveta," he assured her. Elizaveta glared at him.

"_Roderich_!" the woman called from upstairs.

"No one kidnapped him," Elizaveta stressed to Long. "He accidentally got off on this stop at the station and... he just never left."

"Without contacting anyone to explain he was all right?" Long asked suspiciously.

"If he didn't want to see her... it would explain why he ran out about a half an hour ago," Yong Soo mused.

"What?" Elizaveta squeaked.

"That would explain it only if he knew she was here," Long corrected him. Yong Soo smiled at her charmingly and she quickly looked away.

"_Roderich!_"

"Someone should tell her Roderich's skipped building," Marcus shrugged, glancing toward the stairs and heading up the stairs.

"He'll probably have gotten lost somewhere," Yong Soo assured her. Elizaveta made another strange noise and left the inn. "Wait! Hey! My bottle! Elizaveta!" Long muttered something under her breath, staring out after Elizaveta then looking back toward the stairs. Yong Soo's eyes followed where hers trailed.

Then he smiled at her. Again.

"Do you want me to follow her?"

"There is something... seriously wrong with you."

"Please, call me Yong Soo."

"No."

She was obviously going to, or else she might have punched him in the face. Yong Soo was thrilled she remembered him so fondly.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yeah, last thing Long needs. The guy who so easily solved her last big job is now here for something else. It is his lack of methods that confuse and worry her. Long likes to know where she stands on things._

_Now, I do dislike people who beg for reviews (I used to be one of those people), but even more do I dislike those who say they have to have a certain amount of reviews to put up the next chapter. With this in mind, I also know that inspiration does come easier _sometimes_ with feedback, so I can understand their point of view. Anyway, my point is this. Updates will continue as they have been, but if I get ten for one chapter one day I will make certain I get a new chapter up the very next day instead of waiting for the day after. This is really my way of occasionally getting daily updates interspersed withing my usual every other day updates.__ I put this here just so people do not miss the extra updates.  
_


	26. He Sees Right Through

**Face To Face**

He had not initially lied to Kiku. Heracles had meant to stay inside. It was just after he started thinking about it that he changed his mind. And changed his clothes into the ones which were apparently as invisible as he was.

Heracles could not tell, they looked visible. So did he. But Kiku could not see him, so there was something going on. Kiku would never make up something like this. All Heracles could assume was that this was something not completely out of the water of what Kiku did for a living. He had no idea, he had never asked. As Kiku continued to work with those objects, however, Heracles believed Kiku knew what he was doing. Which meant things like this really happened in life.

It also meant Kiku could fix him, which was a relief. Heracles just did not want to think of how long it would last. How much longer did he have to wait here? Gupta had called him, Gupta needed him. Something was wrong there and that was more important than his own problems.

_Gupta._

Not that he could explain to him what was going on. Heracles did not even know what was going on, how could he explain to Gupta without freaking him out first?

So he was going to check on Gupta, return to Kiku's house, then call Gupta (_again_) and say that he was still being detained, but was going to try and come as soon as possible. Calling Gupta on the phone was not the same as seeing him in person. Make _certain_ he was all right.

The pianist who had been staying at the inn for the past two and a half years bumped into him, but Heracles rushed off before Roderich could think anything other than he had tripped.

The doors and windows were open. Right off the bat Heracles knew something had to be _really_ wrong. Gupta kept a clean enough place as it was without having to completely scrub out the entire house. He was not like Kiku.

Heracles slipped walked inside to see if he could find Gupta.

He found him upstairs, searching for something in the bathroom cupboard. Heracles watched him for a moment, trying to make something of the Egyptian's movements.

His friend was tired, very tired. And rather jumpy. Heracles could not fathom why this would be. Oh, why was he invisible? Why now? Why could it not have been at any other time, when Gupta did not–

Gupta looked into the mirror and nearly screamed, backing into the wall. Heracles stepped aside before Gupta stepped on his foot and tried to see what had frightened him. There was the mirror. They were both reflected in it, but there was nothing else.

Wait a moment...

"Hera... Heracl... He..." Gupta muttered, eyes as wide as they could be, shifting back and forth from the mirror to Heracles, then just at the mirror.

_Can he see me in the mirror?_

"Gupta?"

Gupta scooted further back along the wall, jaw now clenched tightly shut as he nearly fell back into the bathtub. Heracles reached out and grabbed him before he hurt himself.

He froze. Heracles tried to think.

"I'm here, Gupta. This is... difficult to explain."

Now that Gupta had his feet steady beneath him once more, Heracles loosened his grip on him. Gupta's eyes shifted back to the mirror. Slowly, he reached out, placing his hands against Heracles' chest.

"Why can't I see you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Heracles admitted, "but I'm here."

The last time Heracles had ever seen Gupta cry was when their mothers had died. They had said Nefe was dead first. Heracles had been trying to comfort him when finally they came around to mention his own mother was dead as well. Everything changed then. Most people would say that like it was obvious, but so much more changed than even Heracles had thought would. Gupta had left him, went far away. They had come to accept that they were not brothers like they had always thought they were.

But he was crying now, hands gripping the front of his shirt, head bowed. Heracles carefully wrapped him up in his arms, resting his chin on top of Gupta's head.

"What's wrong?"

Gupta shook his head, pressing his face into his chest. Heracles did not say any more, allowing Gupta to let it all out.

"How long?"

"...a few days," Heracles responded, turning his head so he could see his own reflection. He was there. So he was not completely gone according to everyone else. He would have to tell Kiku. That would help them turn him right again, would it not?

Pulling back, Gupta was looking at his mouth, missing his eyes by so little. Once more he rose up his hands and reached forward. Heracles closed his eyes as Gupta's fingertips ran ever so lightly down his forehead, over his eyelids, around his nose and cheeks, over his lips...

He was not aware when he had forgotten to breathe, but only when Gupta' withdrew his hands did he realize that he was slightly dizzy.

Would it be really bad to admit his feelings? '_I love you_' to '_I am_ in _love with you_'. It felt like it would be really easy if he said it now, no matter what his worries had been. Maybe because Gupta could not see his face...

"I–"

Gupta's eyes widened just as Heracles heard a loud shriek and the sound of wood hitting the tile floor. He turned around to see Natalia, staring from him to his reflection. _Correction_: from Gupta to their reflections. If she could not see him...

_Uh oh._

Neither of them said anything. Heracles did not know whether he or Gupta were going to say something before Natalia ran, but they had not and that was that.

Heracles looked back at Gupta, but Gupta was still staring right through him. He could not see Heracles' expression, so would not know Heracles' question. So he had to ask it verbally.

"What will she tell people?" he asked.

Gupta stared back at the mirror, then at him. He shook his head, shrugging at the same time.

Kiku was not going to be happy. Heracles was really worried. _Now what?_

Gupta grabbed his hand and led him out of the bathroom. One thing at a time. First he had to figure out what to say to Gupta. How to explain becoming invisible.

There was no explanation.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Poor Nat. Her sanity is not really helped by anything that goes on in Hearth._


	27. Maybe Next Week, да?

**If Only He Could Have Gone To A Real Hockey Game Today**

"Matty! Vhy vith ze frown?"

"Eh?" Matthew questioned, glancing over at his boyfriend who had for once had showed up in front of him instead of surprising him from behind. "I'm not frowning!"

At least, if he was he had not noticed. He was too busy trying to put his heart back in his chest after going through that gigantic tree house of doom. Matthew was never going to look at a tree the same way again. He was going back to the fake hockey game and staying there until the end of the party. No matter what.

And damn if he was going to talk to Maddox for days. Or Alfred. Though Alfred probably would not notice, he could talk nonstop at Matthew without Matthew doing anything and Matthew could not seem to help but respond. Maddox however, might actually be a bit bothered. Matthew had been working through Maddox's family tree (the little that Maddox had been able to provide him with). Well, Maddox could just _not_ know what Matthew had come up with so far.

Though where was Vash? He needed to talk to the man about some of the files he had asked to look at about Hearth's history...

Yao and Muhammad did not seem to exist. At least, they had never come into Hearth. Maybe their houses had been passed down in family lines? Matthew would have to ask about that. But there was nothing on them.

Still, without anything on Yao, Matthew could not ascertain if Maddox was related to him. Maddox seemed against asking Yao about it personally. It would be difficult to come up with the solution to this question.

"You don't seem happy," Ivan pointed out, looking slightly put out about that.

"Oh... don't look at me like that, eh. Stop it," Matthew told him off. Ivan continued to pout and Matthew struggled against feeling guilty, finding Ivan's attempt of pouting creepy, or finding it adorable. "I just don't prefer parties about me."

"Vhy not? I love parties about me!"

"I could guess," Matthew chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't know why I don't. I'm just not too comfortable with it. I suppose sharing it with Maddox makes it better, eh." Or maybe it was Hearth? Maybe it was because Matthew had been expecting something shocking after being witness to Arthur's birthday. Then again, Alfred seemed to get some sort of thrill in teasing his parent and giving the poor man a heart attack.

Matthew had always though _papa_ had gotten thrills from teasing him and giving him a heart attack. Really, his father and his once adopted brother were cut from the same cloth.

"I have more presents for you," Ivan blurted out, as if he had been trying to conceal it. Matthew blinked, then wondered why he had not caught on to that sooner.

"Ivan... you know you didn't have to..."

Ivan handed over the envelope and Matthew fought with his reticence and curiosity. The curiosity won and he took the envelope carefully, looking at Ivan for any sort of clue before he began to open it.

It took Matthew a few moments to realize what the two pieces of paper were, just because it had been so long since he had seen them. His heart pounded in his ears.

"...a hockey match."

Ivan nodded. "Ve'll need transportation. Not sure about zat... I vill figure somezing out, _da_?"

"Yes! I mean... of course! I– this is great! Uh..." Matthew struggled to contain his excitement, but ended up just hugging the other before pulling back and looking back at the tickets once more. "Next Friday?"

"Zat good?" Ivan asked hopefully. Matthew had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"_Thank you_," he stressed the words, this time kissing Ivan on the cheek. The man looked positively gleeful with that.

"It's nozing," he tried to say (though he had already given away how not nothing it was just by his initial worry), but before Matthew could respond he saw a disaster in the making.

His father and Arthur (and Gilbert, who was just watching the two). Oh, and there was the disaster, which was Arthur decking _papa_ in the face. Matthew was both worried and slightly tired just by watching that. Quickly, after giving Ivan's hand a squeeze, he rushed over.

"_Papa_! What did you do now, eh?" Matthew asked exasperatedly, stopping front of of him so as to see how badly Arthur had hit him. His nose was bleeding, but not broken. Nothing too bad, considering the look on Arthur's face. Matthew quickly turned to Arthur, trying to think of what to say. "Sorry... sometimes I think I should keep him on a leash."

"Leash?" Ivan asked, peering over Gilbert's shoulder and making the German choke on his drink.

"Er... yeah," Matthew grimaced. He would almost feel bad about saying it except it was the same apology he remembered giving to his teacher in the sixth grade. "I remember a few cases of men and women giving him the same treatment when I was a kid. You're not very subtle about being an ass, _papa_."

"You have no idea," Gilbert chortled.

Francis had not said anything yet, which was disconcerting and Matthew looked back at his father to make certain he was still there. He was, massaging the bridge of his nose very carefully, dabbing at the corner of a bloodied nostril with his pinky.

"I feel like I'm sixteen again," he said dreamily. Matthew blinked. So did Gilbert and Ivan.

Gilbert waved a hand in front of Francis' eyes. "You're sure acting it."

"..._papa_?" Matthew asked.

Francis startled out of whatever trance he was in and looked at him.

"_Tu devres à excuser ton père pour agir comme un connard, un peu plus longtemps, mon fils._"

Matthew found himself dreading what the man was thinking of now.

* * *

_Notes:_

"Tu devres à excuser ton père pour agir comme un connard, un peu plus longtemps, mon fils." = _"You will have to excuse your father for acting like an ass, a little longer, my son."_

_And what happened on Arthur's birthday? Not telling. Yet. Maybe. I dunno._


	28. You Will Regret It

**Never Get Trapped In Hearth**

Hearth.

"It can't be that bad now. I mean, it's been _forever_. Everything I've heard, that you've told me, that Arthur's mentioned... I think it'll be fun! And it's just a couple weeks."

He knew that.

"Hey, you wanted to do this Rai. Don't wuss out on me now."

"Grow up," Raivis retorted, pushing at Peter's shoulder playfully.

Peter grinned at him. "I'd be out of a job if I did!"

Raivis shook his head and looked back out the window. Okay, it had been his choice. He really wanted to see his other brother. Enough so that he was returning to Hearth to meet him. Plus he missed Eduard. He doubted the feelings were reciprocated, but Raivis had been rather ecstatic to learn he had a sibling. And then another. It would be wrong of him to not at least see him once... would it not?

Peter was coming along as home base. Raivis knew he would need someone to push him off of the train and he knew he would want someone to run to if he saw Ivan. Or Natalia. Actually, seeing Natalia was likely, she still worked for Eduard. Why Eduard let her, he had no idea.

Apparently things had changed lately. Raivis could not imagine it.

The train stopped. Raivis considered whether he was more worried about staying on the train for longer and possibly seeing the creepy conductor or whether he was worried about stepping into Hearth.

"Come... _on_!" Peter grunted, pushing him along.

Peter won, eventually. Like he usually did. Raivis found himself tumbling out of the train, his bag following behind him and nearly bowling him over.

"I see you are just ecstatic to be here, my brother," Raivis heard Eduard comment dryly as he got back to his feet.

"Very," Raivis chuckled weakly, patting off his slacks. "Eduard, this is Peter. Peter, my brother Eduard..."

"Raivis tells me you have a huge house!" Peter whistled. Raivis wondered why exactly he had told Peter that and why his friend had to mention that straight off. Eduard, who looked like he had been about to outstretch his hand to shake Peter's suddenly dropped his arms at his sides.

"Compared to the other homes in Hearth, yes," Eduard agreed.

"And to my brother's homes... I probably should go see them. Eventually. I told Arthur I would." Peter shrugged it off. He and Raivis had very different opinions about the siblings they were not close to. Then again, Peter had always known he had older brothers. Apparently it was not a big deal to him and he had seen Arthur a couple of times in person, preferring to keep track of him (and only him) by e-mail. Raivis supposed it was an English thing.

"Most of the town is currently at his house, it happens to be another birthday in Hearth. You know how that was," Eduard returned his gaze at Raivis and Raivis nodded. "Well, with Alfred able to pay for what he wants included, it is even worse. Or... erm, more. Depending on your view of it."

_Says the man who throws parties in his house if Natalia asks him to._ Raivis shivered. _I wanted to come here, I wanted to come here, I wanted to come here..._

"Let's see your house!"

Peter's exclamation was like Peter's usual exclamations, loud and abrupt. Raivis ended up squeaking in surprise and clinging to the handle of his suitcase. The other two stared at him and he found himself blushing.

"You okay?" Peter asked him.

"You both have had a long trip," Eduard interjected before Raivis could figure out how to pry his mouth open. "We will go straight to my house, Peter. If you would...?"

Peter grabbed his own luggage. Raivis found himself slightly more relaxed as he rolled his bag along behind him. A big party for someone's birthday? He did not quite remember whose birthday it could be, if it was even anyone he had known when he had lived here, but if that was the case then Ivan would likely be there.

Right?

_I'm fine. Really, think about it Raivis. He never did anything_ really _wrong. He was just... sort of freaky._

Raivis kept telling himself that.

* * *

_Notes:_

_All of which is true. Ivan was just sort of freaky._

_Peter works for a children's toy company, testing the toys. Yes, he gets paid for playing around all day. Best job ever. Especially for him. I dealt with making Peter older by having him never have grown up at all. Damn, he is a little bit annoying (but in an Alfred way, I think). And strangely I like him more than I did previously. That seems to happen with any character I write, I always seem to like them more the more I write them._


	29. And Tango Is A Lover's Quarrel

**Both At Fault**

**(But It Does Take Two To Tango)**

"All right, you get to spill. Now."

Arthur nearly choked on his drink before he pulled his cup from his mouth, looking up at Gilbert with confusion. It had taken him long enough after Angus had denied that a dog being thirty was impossible that Arthur was mistaken. The man was suspicious now, but Arthur tried to play off how little he understood dogs. Still, Angus wanted to talk more about it. But Arthur already had his answers.

He just needed to figure out what to do about them.

"Spill what? My drink? You nearly succeeded in making me do that, yes."

"Nah, nah!" Gilbert shook his head. "You ant Francis, Arthur."

Arthur's first thought was that Francis had said something. He would have to make him pay for that. Though what would Francis gain from that? Francis seemed quite content with keeping it quiet... "There is no Francis and I, Gilbert."

"I beg to differ," Gilbert responded. "He sleeps in my house. Ant he doesn't come back some nights. I know vhere he is."

While he did not like thinking about it, Arthur had to admit to himself that made it rather obvious. He could continue to deny it, suggest that Francis must be elsewhere and Arthur had no idea, but how long would that buy him? "What of it?" he sighed, knowing from the intake of breath Gilbert just took that he was about to be reamed for admitting it.

"I'fe alvays known dat de both of you are idiots, but I had some doubts vith you... at least about dis. Vhile I'll admit I don't know eferyding about vhat's going on, I know enough to vonder at vhy _you_ are doing dis. Francis is an entirely different subject, I know dat. But if dere is anyone who holds a grudge, it vould be you."

"As opposed to you?" Arthur shot back. After all, it was no secret that (for whatever reason) Gilbert had never gotten along with Ludovicus. Not from the moment the three Germans had moved here. One would have thought Gilbert would have just let it be, drop it, whatever. What could be so important that he would still have problems with the man?

Gilbert did not seem to realize what he was talking about though. "Come on. Vhat's up?"

Arthur could not tell whether Gilbert was asking simply because he was curious, because he wanted to give advice, or because he wanted to protect Francis. He sighed.

"To tell the truth, your friend could make me commit murder for that tongue. _If_ I had to be honest."

Gilbert rose an eyebrow. "To tell truth, your _ex-husband_ could make anyone commit murder vith dat tongue."

"What?"

"Ah hell, Arthur," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "He's a lawyer. Ant a pretty good one, from eferyding I'fe heard. I'm just surprised he doesn't turn on de lawyer charm more often."

Trying _not_ to glare at Gilbert was giving him a headache, so Arthur did not fight the feeling. "He's a _lawyer_. The charm never turns _off_. Thankfully it's just not as effective when it becomes too personal to him."

Arthur just did not give Francis the time to confuse him. Not anymore.

"That was not the usage of his tongue I was referring to."

"Oh, I know." Gilbert glanced about the both of them while Arthur carefully sipped at his drink. "I vas originally going to ask if you had decided de both of you had grown up enough dat maybe you vere starting from scratch. Den I remembered if dat happened Francis probably vould hafe been ecstatic. Ant I remembered dat none of us hafe really grown up at all."

"Damn straight." That was what made it harder. It was fundamentally the same man he ran away with. Arthur knew better now, but he could still see everything that had made him say yes. Which reminded Arthur how similar he had remained, that he was still able to understand why he had made such a terrible decision.

"Vhatefer den."

The nonchalant tone Gilbert had almost made Arthur wince. "Gilbert... I'm not taking advantage of him. It's an... arrangement."

"One of you is alvays taking advantage of de oder, I dink," Gilbert glanced back up at him. "You sure he's not taking advantage of you?"

Arthur blinked. "What? Of course not. It's just physical. There's nothing wrong with that."

Gilbert suddenly had a very strange expression on his face, but before Arthur could ask why he realized that Gilbert was not looking at him, but past him, over his shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with it at all~!"

Arthur felt the hair on the back of his neck raise when arms were wrapped around his hips. Immediately he pulled away, pinching the back of Francis' hand so that he withdrew his own hands, rubbing at the hurt skin. "What are you doing?" Arthur hissed at him.

Francis frowned. "Saying hello." Before Arthur could growl out anything more, he turned toward Gilbert. "How has the party been?"

"Oh man, you hafe to go into de tree house," Gilbert smirked.

"I think you let a little too much of that one slip in daily conversation for me to step even one foot up there."

Arthur took a calming breath and decided it was time to move away.

"Arthur?"

Why was Francis talking to him in public? "Do you need something?" Arthur asked bluntly.

"Ooh, so _touchy_," Francis whistled. Arthur knew he was getting riled. Fighting against it was impossible. He needed to get out of here. Why was Francis pushing him like this?

"Do you have to do this at Maddox and Matthew's party?"

Francis paused for a moment, glancing upward for a moment. "Do I have to talk? Yes. Yes I do."

"To _me_," Arthur elaborated through gritted teeth. It did not help his temper to see Gilbert just watching them as if they were amusing.

"Even more so!" Francis exclaimed, voice quiet. "After all, I did not catch the entire conversation, but from the last few sentences of yours I heard you were talking about me! And I thought we had an agreement...?"

Arthur flushed. "_Your_ fault, actually. You couldn't have figure out some way to keep Gilbert from getting curious?"

"Sorry man, he has a point," Gilbert agreed. Francis shrugged one shoulder.

"A casualty stemming from your own passion, Arthur."

It was a relief when he punched Francis right in the face. Gilbert did not even move as Francis stumbled back. Before Arthur could collect his wits (and his amusement) and leave, his found himself deflating as he saw Matthew come over.

_Bugger. Of course he would have seen that. Please tell me Alfred did not see that too._

"_Papa_! What did you do now, eh?" Matthew asked exasperatedly. Gilbert appeared to be trying to swallow a snicker, but ended up coughing on it. Matthew either did not notice or did not care, after checking the damage of Francis' nose he turned toward Arthur, whose heart dropped into his stomach. "Sorry... sometimes I think I should keep him on a leash."

"Leash?" Ivan asked, peering over Gilbert's shoulder and making him cough on his drink.

"Er... yeah," Matthew grimaced. "I remember a few cases of men and women giving him the same treatment when I was a kid..."

Matthew said more, but Arthur found his mind going blank as more anger bubbled up. It was time to leave, it was definitely time to step inside and settle down.

Arthur quickly escaped before he accidentally snapped at Matthew or started punching Francis again. Francis gingerly touched his bleeding nose.

"I feel like I'm sixteen again," he said dreamily.

Gilbert waved a hand in front of his eyes. "You're sure acting it."

_Stupid Arthur, I can't even just talk with him without him being a... But it is all part of the game... I... _As hard as Francis tried to think about it like that, to return to what he had been thinking, find himself amused by what had just happened... he could not.

He wondered if he was a masochist. _I cannot be falling for him again. That is not right, is it?_

Had he ever managed to fall _out_ of love?

Francis choked on the thought.

* * *

_Notes:_

_It appears I have a habit with writing Francis getting injured. Hearth has had Gilbert causing an allergic reaction, Antonio beating him up, and the typical injuries between him and Arthur. That does not even count everything else I have written with France. Wow Francis. Wow._

_Still, I remember what my tango instructor told me. Being seductive and rejecting at the same time really sounds like these two._

_Back from first day of anime convention. I have to say, there were so many awesome Hetalia cosplayers there and that first panel was perfectly perfect. So many Prussias... it was awesome. Then again, I hope people will excuse me if I am unable to respond to reviews for this chapter, two more days of convention to go and I am already exhausted. If is after midnight. I just got home. Why am I writing this?  
_


	30. Little Had He Known

**The Right Train**

Two summers ago, Roderich Edelstein had stepped on the wrong train.

It would be difficult to forget his feelings at that precise moment. He was lost, nothing new. Lost on a boomerang, if he stayed on the system long enough he would return to where he had diverted from his path. If he accidentally got off he could contact his agent and tell him what had happened. Roderich had all of the power to be back on the correct path within a day.

But speeding off to who knew where... Roderich had simply felt relief.

_I am not on display._

_I am not important._

_I am... **me**._

The only sadness he felt came from the fact he did not have a piano at his fingers. Part of his mind longed for that. The rest of him cried with his relief.

_I will be back, playing for everyone else, in so little time. I can survive until then without it._

He would be content, a couple of days without a piano. It had turned into a month without and he had almost called. He had almost returned back to his old life. He had survived for a month without a piano because of the insanity of this town. The insanity and the perfect woman he had met.

He had not known how to treat her. Like porcelain? It was how his father had once recommended he treat his fiancée, but that had proved unnecessary as he and his 'fiancée' had finally forced the marriage to fall through. _He_ had felt more like porcelain in that... relationship.

Elizaveta was much stronger than he. Roderich could not deny it, would not even bother to try. And while he knew it was too late in his life to change, twenty seven years of the same thing, he had wondered what would happen if he tried to fit in as he was.

Hearth had let him.

Elizaveta had let him.

Elizaveta had bought a piano, though she had lied and said it had been a family member's in Hungary she had shipped here. Roderich knew the make too well to believe that.

The wrong train had taken him to the wrong place. Roderich had waited to be taken away. It had not happened. Even a few months later, when Vash and Heidi came, he remained (_though he had almost asked about the money, realizing only then how little he cared about it_). A year, two years...

Roderich had no idea how no one had found him, how no one in Hearth had noticed he was a missing person, how this had happened. But he had taken it for granted.

"I am Roderich Edelstein," Roderich admitted into the woods. "I am important. And... I am a display piece."

A title for an object. Roderich had almost put behind him how it felt to be an object, but he remembered too well now. **Roderich Edelstein**, **acclaimed pianist**. His previous music on display to be misunderstood by the world.

_They_ said it was beautiful. In front of _them_ Roderich always heard the keys sigh, sob, scream.

Mayhap that was beautiful. People did seem to enjoy tortured souls on display. And Roderich certainly had been on display. His divided soul to be assumed upon by people who decided they could understand.

It was not until Hearth that Roderich realized this. Before it was an itch at the back of his mind. He had been blind to the rash. Roderich had learned how closed minded he was. He could not change that, but he had come to let more things pass. Some of Elizaveta's... preferences, for example. Gilbert's entire character, Erin's constant state of drunkenness, Feliciano's eccentricities... The people in this town were insane to Roderich's standards.

He had always wanted to thank them so much for that.

Where had he been going? Roderich did not know. He tried to remember where the forest was in comparison to the town and all he came up with was west. Unfortunately he had no idea where east was. When had he entered the forest?

_I wanted to avoid someone, not loose track of where the town is,_ Roderich sighed, trying to figure out why a tree looked like a tree he had seen three times already. Once in the trees, he should not have taken his eye off of Gupta's house.

He heard something that sounded like a scream. While he knew the Maddox and Matthew's party was further away, he assumed something exciting was going on there and that was where the scream had come from, so he headed in that direction, doing his best to keep his feet in a straight line.

And there was Hearth! Roderich stopped right there, staring at the nearby buildings, not wanting to get any closer at the moment. Not... oh... he did not know...

_Why am I even trying?_

"Roderich!"

He nearly jumped, jerking his head to the left to see Elizaveta rushing up to him. He closed his eyes for a moment before he stared back at Gupta's house. "Elizaveta. I am sorry... I should have told you I was stepping out."

"Don't be like that, I know she's here!" Elizaveta exclaimed. Roderich sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Darling... please. Just see her and then say you're staying. She cannot make you do anything."

_I beg to differ_. Roderich felt like he was being swallowed into a black hole. "I would rather not."

Elizaveta's lips tightened, but she did not respond immediately. "You saw her come in?"

"No," he corrected her, patting her hand. "Vash did. He called me."

"Vash knows your mother?" Elizaveta asked. She did not sound confused, only as if she was trying to put together a puzzle. Roderich supposed he did not have many secrets now that he cared to keep.

"Of course he knows her. My mother once tried to marry me to the eldest daughter of the Zwingli household."

Elizaveta's eyes widened. It was almost funny, actually. Then again, Roderich had plenty of time by now to have thought about the situation.

"Obviously it did not happen. Vash made certain of that."

"How...?" she began to ask, but shook her hand. "Roderich, you cannot avoid her forever. I will be with you. She thinks the town is holding you hostage!"

Roderich burst into laughter then, but Elizaveta was not amused. It was fair enough, he decided. The situation was not funny. For some reason he could not stop laughing. Maybe he was too stressed and now was cracking.

It would explain why Gupta looked like he was talking to himself in his house.

* * *

_Notes:_

_As many have commented on, what does Elizaveta really know about the situation? Not much, to be honest. She does know that his mother had refused to let him work at the bakers place he had tried to work at when he was younger and that baking cakes had meant a lot to him. Just enough of the little details to guess that Roderich does not want to see his mother. Just not completely everything._

_On another note: as many people wished me well at the convention, I would like to say I had a wonderful time. Sure, my camera did not work, but I will remember the costumes for a long while despite that (and probably look online, as other people will have posted them there). I was a bit disappointed today, because I could not get into the "Hetalia World Conference" as the room was too small and there were too many people already in. At the very least they should have made concessions were people dressed as Nations could go in, because it was sad to see so many Nations unable to attend. It was funny that they had such a big room for the "Hetalia Screening" (gigantic! The line went on forever...) but for the two different panels done by fans for us Hetalia people the rooms were small. They did not give them the space they requested and even the space they requested was not big enough for the people who showed up. And I missed the photo shoot - not that it would have mattered as my camera is dead._

_I would go through the list of characters there was (I did in a response to someone, but now I cannot remember), but there were so many. And I am tired, just having gotten back. But... there were ten reviews for yesterday's chapter, so as I am of my Word, I had to put this up before it became too late. So here you had it, your chapter about Roderich's past. I hoped you enjoyed it._

_Now I will collapse somewhere.  
_


	31. Dinner?

**You? Me?**

Now Long remembered why Hearth was a familiar name.

That long night with so many surprises. All of those drinks she had pretended to have. Ending up on top of him on the floor. Her getting shot, his getting shot. His getting high and unconscious and her having to wait for him to wake back up so as to get what actually happened for her report. It had been strange, but almost a fantastical story.

Now it was ruined.

He was supposed to have been the man she would remember in the future as the one who got away, her mind perfecting him. Now the real thing was here again and she was reminded of every single thing that had happened and that he was not perfect. _Damn. I had wanted at least _one_ thing to go right this __year._ Long's ideal had burst and she gave in to the fact that she was in love with his face and the rest of his personality which she had made up.

It was stupid, she knew. Which was part of the reason why she had been hoping never to see him again. The man who had suddenly appeared and had accomplished everything she had wanted that night. Her job. Unorthodox, but while Long loved the law she loved making certain what was right was upheld first.

"Do you want me to follow her?"

"There is something... seriously wrong with you."

This was how it started last time.

"Please, call me Yong Soo."

"No."

Except now it was _present_. Not the past. And she knew it. Also, she had a job to do. Not the time to think about him in anything other than a participant in this case. Isi had told her to take it easy. Not that Long had wanted to, but how was she expecting her to do that with this going on? Did her superior know or think something that Long did not know about?

She told Theresa to stay in the inn, afraid the woman's weak constitution would give out with the excitement and looking for her son. He was here, after all. There was no question with that. And kidnappers did not often up and say they had the person here. Long really did not think that Roderich was not staying here willingly, now or always. But she was still going to find him. Protect him. Those were her orders.

_...protect them. In a place like this._

Isi definitely had not told her something.

"I saw Elizaveta and Roderich, they seem to be going back to the inn," Yong Soo said, popping out from behind a bush. Long nearly punched him in the face, but he ducked that and slid next to her.

"Good," she said, folding her arms across her chest and wondering why she was here. Could this be solved today? Could she be going home tomorrow? "I better go with them."

Why she bothered to say that she had no idea. He was still there. Following her. With this smile on his face that made him look really creepy.

"Don't you have something else to be doing?" she asked, hiding her exasperation.

"I did, but I can't, and Maddox will understand!" he gave her a thumbs up. "He has a boyfriend, so he can't be jealous!"

None of that made any sense. "Look," she began, mind racing to figure out some tactic that would make him _go away_. Threats did not seem to work. "I appreciate the help, I do. But it isn't necessary now. Stop impeding my work."

"I will if you have dinner with me!"

"Fine, now will you go?"

The both of them stopped then, Yong Soo just as surprised as she was at the answer. _Did I just buy __myself peace with scheduled harassment time?_ Long felt disgusted with herself. But at least she could devote all of her attention to dealing with him and then hopefully be done with it.

"Oh... wow," he said obviously. Long narrowed her eyes. "Uh, tonight? At six?"

"I doubt I will have the time tonight," Long said bluntly (though it was honest enough, she really did not think she would and what would be the point in getting out of it now, she was not the type to lie to civilians unless it was for their own good). "Make it tomorrow. Whenever."

"Y-yes! Sounds great!"

If anything, he sounded nervous. Which was actually quite amusing.

Long took this moment to get back to the inn and leave Yong Soo behind.


	32. And Collected

**Calm, Quiet**

They sat on the couch.

Gupta found himself glancing for any reflective surfaces, trying to catch a glimpse of the man he knew was there. There was the imprint of his weight, outlining where he was on the couch. How had Gupta thought he had problems? What was wrong with him? He had something he could not explain (now in his basement), sure, but that was something he had a choice to deal with. He could just forget about it.

And here was Heracles, trapped. Gupta was an idiot wishing for Heracles to come here. There were so many reasons why. It not been necessary, Gupta was just a fool. There was a reason why he had told Heracles so many years ago they could not live so close to each other and he just calls him to come back months after he had left? In the end, it was because of him Heracles was like _this_. Something in Kiku's house... If only the rest of Hearth knew that Alfred's wild guesses about Kiku's job seemed a little more accurate now.

Not that Gupta ever would say anything. Not that he could. Gupta could not even think of what to say now, he was so used to being able to see Heracles' expressions and just know how to respond, words or no.

"It's all right. Just... a little inconvenient."

Gupta was no good with tone, he was good with facial expression. He had no idea whether Heracles was lying to make him feel better or not.

"Kiku has been working on how to reverse it, but I convinced him to go to the party. Take a break. He needed one."

Helplessly, Gupta stared at the imprint on the couch.

"Gupta..."

Gupta looked away. He felt Heracles' hand at the back of his neck, lightly rubbing at his short hair. With that reassurance, Gupta took in a deep breath. "Until then?"

Feeling a movement, Gupta guessed that Heracles' shrugged. "I am not certain. I have been staying out of the way. Obviously."

Gupta let himself have a small smile as Heracles tugged him to lean into him. Out of the way...? Heracles liked physical contact. The man must have been driving himself crazy there. Selfishly, and selflessly, Gupta was glad he came to this house today.

The response was belated, but it reminded him that though he could not see Heracles, Heracles could read him the same as always. "Me too," Heracles murmured into his hair.

They stayed quiet for a few moments.

"What was Natalia doing here?"

Gupta tried to think about earlier. "She was helping me clean. I don't know why."

"You let her?"

_She is a maid,_ Gupta hoped Heracles would recall. "I didn't see why not." _Because someone was here, someone was here, I was not alone..._

"What's wrong?"

"You're invisible." Way to go, to state the obvious. Gupta mentally flinched at that. His mother would be appalled.

"Before that."

Even if he wanted to say it, to tell Heracles, Gupta realized he did not have the words to describe it. Nor did he want to pull the pieces of the vase out to give an example. Heracles' grip on him tightened.

"Please, Gupta. You're scaring me."

He shook his head. "Tomorrow." Too much had happened today. Too much, he could not even begin to bring himself to think of the vase.

"Promise?"

Gupta nodded, shutting his eyes. With his eyes shut, everything seemed fine.

Just fine.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Personally, I would have caught up with Natalia and explained everything to her before having this conversation. It is difficult writing reactions that are so very opposite to anything I think I would have done. Apparently they either do not think Natalia will be too much trouble, or have put that aside as less important right now._

_And I doubt his mother would be appalled with him saying the obvious. But hey, she is dead. No one can ask now._

_Review number three hundred is coming up! So I will have another opportunity for a drabble/one-shot/whatever request!_


	33. Back You Go

**The Black Hole**

It happened the instant he saw her. The way she usually held herself, her poise which was the example of their position, had all crumbled the moment she saw him.

Because of this, Roderich felt the guilt welling up already. He could hear _Vera_ now.

"_You let her control you because you _want_ it, don't you?" Chuckle. "Silly doll."_

"Roderich!"

The guilt came and then the numbness. He hugged her back, of course. He was not a monster. He cared for his mother. At least, he had thought he had. Why had he not called? Told her he was all right? Told her...

As he was thinking this, the same words came out of her mouth.

"Why? You have been here this entire time? You are all right? You never called, never contacted me! I thought you were taken, I thought you were hurt, I thought you were killed! Oh, Roderich! Why couldn't you have told me you were fine? Why did you choose to stay in a place like this? It's terrible, terrible! Oh, my Roderich, let me see your face! It doesn't seem as if you've been starving, at the least. You are not hurt? My precious Roderich... Don't worry, mother will fix everything..."

_But... I didn't need anything fixed,_ a very small part of Roderich's mind tried to interject. Roderich simply found himself nodding. "I'm sorry, mother."

She smiled at him, a hand absently smoothing his jacket as the other wiped at the tears in the corner of her eyes. "There is nothing to be sorry about now, nothing at all. Everything is forgiven now I know you are safe."

_You don't care why I left as long as I'm back now, do you? Do you? Do you? DO YOU?_ Roderich swallowed and nodded dumbly. Again.

At the corner of his vision he could see Elizaveta standing against the wall. She obviously had no idea what to say, if anything at all. Maybe he should have told her there was nothing for her to say to his mother. She was not in a class high enough to do so. But that was not fair of him! She had never been taught otherwise. Also, maybe in two years things had changed...?

"You look the same still, I'm glad."

"So do you, mother," Roderich responded likewise. It was not completely true. She looked much frailer than she used to. Not that she had ever had a strong constitution. _Are we really having such trivial conversation?_ Not that he knew what else to say. These angry feelings in his head were so much quieter now.

"Having to stay in such a terrible place like this... I didn't make you think you had to stay here, did I? Please, Roderich, tell me I didn't do something that made you think..." She placed a hand over her mouth, looking downward.

"No, of course not!" he instantly responded, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You did not do anything wrong, you couldn't."

Funny, he had thought his mind would protest that right now, but there was nothing.

"I will get you out of here right now, Roderich," she went on to say, wiping tears away again. That was right, he was trapped here. How had he convinced himself otherwise? "You will not have to stay here any longer. Long?" she turned to see another person, probably whoever came here with her. Long looked at the clock and shook her head.

"It is too late to leave, Theresa. I do not want to start driving in the evening, I don't like the roads."

His mother pursed her lips, looking uncertain. Be out of here tonight? It seemed unreal, he had been here for so long. Playing at being a normal person, he supposed. He would have to explain that to her. He would break her heart by saying so. Still, he could make it up someway, could he not?

_I... want to... leave?_

A small voice came up and Roderich did not even recognize it as Elizaveta's at first. "You can stay here, ma'am."

"One more night will not be too bad," Theresa agreed, smiling up at him. Roderich nodded and Theresa looked back over toward Long. "Thank you."

"...Don't," she said bluntly before looking at Elizaveta. "I'll take a room as well. Do you have one on the first floor?"

"Of course," Elizaveta nodded. "Let me grab the keys."

She walked passed him, hesitating for a moment.

"Oh my g... Roderich. _Say_ something to her..."

Roderich stared at her, surprised. "Say what?"

The black hole swallowed him up entirely.

* * *

_Notes:_

_All conversation in here was in German except for the last two spoken lines._

_I was glad to note just as many people saw a concerned mother as much as people were uncertain about her, as both are true. Emotional abuse is probably the worst kind. At least physical abuse is easier to see, for people to decide someone needs help for. Abuse of the mind is caught less often. In Roderich's case, she just has to be there to have control._

_On a brighter subject, _DeLurk_, you got the three hundredth review! Give me your request, I do just about anything so throw me what you want me to write.__  
_


	34. How Much It Worth Ya?

**Anonymity**

"Are you _sure_ this couldn't wait until tomorrow? You're going to, like, miss the fireworks!"

"I'm sure I'll still be able to see them from here," Toris said, keeping himself from rolling his eyes. If anything, Eduard's house would be the perfect place to watch the fireworks from. Though the likelihood that he was going to be distracted while talking with one Raivis Galante was high. "Don't let me keep you."

"Are you sure?" Feliks asked, concerned, still clinging to Toris' arm. "I can totally stay with you. You know that, right?"

"Yes... but you want to see the fireworks," Toris shook his head. "So go, I'll be fine."

"Hmm," Feliks hummed uncertainly. Toris leaned in and kissed him, almost feeling bad that he knew Feliks would give in because he did so. "All right then, Toris. But you'd better, like, tell me how it goes tonight, okay?"

"Promise," Toris smiled as Feliks let go of his arm. "Have fun!"

"Don't make fun of his stutter, got it?" Feliks warned him. Toris blinked. "He can't help it and it would be, like, totally mean of you to do so."

"I don't make fun of verbal ticks," Toris said bluntly. "You'd know if I did."

Toris froze, waiting for hell to let loose on him. Feliks did not seem to realize what he was talking about. "I know, baby, I just wanted you to know so it didn't catch you off guard! See you tonight~"

Toris waved as Feliks went back down the hill. This was going to be awkward enough without bringing his boyfriend into the mix. Not that he was ashamed or anything, Toris had gotten over the awkwardness of the general situation months before. It was just that Feliks and Raivis already knew each other and while Feliks said a little, Toris had no idea what Raivis thought of Feliks. So best not to poison the well prematurely. All of that could wait until later.

Toris knocked on the door. Eduard was not the one to open the door.

"Peter! You shouldn't–" he heard someone say further away from the door. He looked at the boyish man who stood in front of him (wondering if he was related to Arthur in any way). His eyes widened and Toris realized what was about to happen before it did, but was unable to do anything fast enough to stop it.

"Liet Uvos!"

_Uh oh._

"Rai! Your brother's Liet Uvos!" he called back in, which is exactly when he was pushed aside and a second stranger stood at the door.

They stared at each other.

"Y-you are," Raivis said in awe. Toris stepped inside and shut the door before someone else heard. Who else would be around (other than Eduard, where was he? Not like the house was small or anything, but still...)? Still, he felt paranoid. Again. Wonderful.

"Wow," the one called Peter said, looking rather amazed as well. "And we were right there too! If we'd known he was really..."

"We've b-been to a book reading," Raivis stumbled out quickly. "Last year, you were in Portsmouth... your p-p-previous book..."

"Small world," Toris managed to say, mind working as quickly as it could without breaking anything. "It is nice to meet you both... but I have to ask a favour, that you don't tell anyone here who I am."

"They don't know who you are?" Peter asked, rather indignant. Raivis spoke up quickly.

"I-it's not like his picture has ever been put in the 'about the author' s-section."

"Precisely," Toris interjected quickly. "Here... I'm Toris. Toris Lorinaitis."

The two friends exchanged a rather bewildered look that Toris could not really read too well. Talk about awkward... now he was _really_ glad that Feliks had not stuck around long enough to hear this. Everyone in town would have known if Feliks heard. Though he had already screwed up the whole '_meet your brother_' thing.

"I don't do favours," Peter said bluntly.

"Peter!" Raivis practically squeaked. Peter looked at him oddly before looking back at Toris.

"But I'll make an exception here, 'cause I like your books," Peter went on. "On one condition, if you don't mind."

"Sure." Toris did not really mind, he knew what was coming. Signing books. He was good at that. He did not mind signing people's books. Though he usually preferred doing it to people he had never seen before and would never see again...

"I want you to bring Joan back."

Toris did not respond immediately, mind still waiting for the request for signing books. It took him a moment to process what Peter meant by Joan. His latest book. The woman he had killed off. It was still a murder mystery, after all. A few people died in it. "Joan?" he asked.

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "She was wonderful! One of the best characters you've ever written, and you made her kick the bucket! It's not like supernatural stuff wasn't going on as well. Bring her back!"

Toris bit his tongue to keep himself from retorting immediately. _How much do you want your privacy, Uvos? How much do you want to keep your own creative license?_ he asked himself ironically. "Fine. I was drafting a new plot anyway."

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed, looking as thrilled as Raivis was looking as uncomfortable as Toris was feeling irritated. "Consider your secret sealed shut, Mister Lorinaitis!"

With a curt nod, Toris looked at Raivis. Raivis stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-will you sign my book?" was all he asked.

Talk about poisoning the well. Toris was not certain what to say of Raivis' taste in friends, but Toris had had worse. Toris felt like he was on a sinking ship.

What were the chances?

* * *

_Notes:_

_I love writing Peter. Do not ask why._

_And DeLurk: You have no idea how happy I am with your request. I admit, it is because I have been missing Antonio and Lovino. Plus, Mario Brothers. Who could pass that up? Aka: I am probably taking this to the next level, this AU is going to be _so_ alternate. As for your question in your 'Hearth' review: _What actually happened that led up to Arthur adopting Maddox?_ Plenty and it was as stupid as it was serious.  
_


	35. For The Town Doctor, After All

**Not Too Bad**

"See? This wasn't too bad"

As much as Alfred wanted to look down at Kiku's expression, he continued to stare up at the last of the fireworks, going off in the darkening sky. Honestly, everything went perfectly. Why had Arthur been so convinced that something was going to go wrong? Then again... Arthur usually thought something was going to go wrong. The man was a pessimist. Or a realist. Alfred could not tell them apart most of the time.

He felt Kiku's head against his arm. "No. No it was not."

Personally, Alfred would have preferred to be the person setting off the fireworks, but Maddox had commandeered all of them, hid in the tree house, and was setting them off from there, despite the fact Arthur was probably going to have a heart attack.

...okay, Alfred was feeling a bit bad for freaking out at him earlier. With Maddox around, Arthur had his hands full. Despite the fact Maddox was older than Alfred was. Then again, Maddox did not seem likely to move out. What was with that?

Kiku went to get them drinks and was accosted by Feliciano (from what Alfred could see), so he decided not to expect him back for a little bit. Which sucked, because things seemed about ready to wrap up. With a sigh, he forced himself to get up, taking the hand of someone who offered to help him up.

"Thanks, Fr– woah, what happened to your face?"

"Ah, Alfred. As tactful as your parent, I see," Francis smiled wryly. "Arthur decided to let his fist meet my face again. Needless to say the introduction was short."

Alfred was not certain where this fit into whatever arrangement he and Arthur had, but he decided not to ask. First of all, not his business. Second of all, creepy! When he had been trying to get them together... well that was one thing. The rest of this was a little much for him. Not that he had not known Arthur was weird in the subject, the man was weird with most social events that required real personal interaction. Arthur called it tact. Alfred called it 'acting funny'.

"Let me see your nose, get over in the light," Alfred waved him over toward the house. Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Just a bloody nose. It's... not a big deal."

"Hush pal, it's not like I'm gonna charge you for something Arthur did."

Francis laughed and Alfred was happy to see that he took the statement with a light heart, as Alfred had intended. He tilted Francis face up to make certain that the bloody nose was really the only thing they had to worry about. Arthur packed a mean punch. Alfred had seen other people (like his uncles) get hit with it occasionally. He assumed it really hurt, because they were usually wussy about it afterward.

Cleaning off the outside of his nostril with a cloth and water to be able to tell, Alfred was struck by the strangest sight he had ever encountered.

The bruised skin disappeared.

There was no more blood.

Francis blinked a few times. "I'm impressed, it hardly hurts at all now."

"Huh..."

Francis reclaimed his head and tapped against his nose gently. "Still stuffed... but I was a little concerned considering I know Arthur is going to hit me with the door later and likely start it up again. Thank you!"

"Ri..."

Francis said something else, but Alfred was not paying much attention. He must have nodded or something, because Francis walked off. Alfred stared down at his hand, where he could feel a slight ghost of the burn from last week.

Quickly he glanced up at Francis' retreating back. _Wait... wait come back. I didn't really do that. I couldn't have. That was impossible. That did not just happen._ Had there been a bruise at all? Had there...?

With trembling hands, Alfred cleaned off his lenses.


	36. Not That She Doesn't Try

**Kat Is Not Very Good At Not Crying**

"Katyusha? Have you seen your sister?"

Kat turned her eyes away from the fireworks just as the last one had gone up. Then she looked down at Heidi, the question making her think back on the entire day. "I'm sorry, I don't think I have. But so many people are here, I have probably just missed her!"

Despite her reassuring words, Heidi looked rather miserable.

"I'm sorry! I'll go look for her now!" Kat cried out, about to run off to find Natalia when Heidi shook her head.

"No, that is all right. Thank you anyway, but I do not think she is here."

"Oh." Katyusha would not put that past Natalia. Either she was in the mood for a party or she was not. At least, that was how it was. Things had changed recently.

"She promised she would come though," Heidi sighed, looking back out to the people who remained, which was still a majority of the people who had showed up in the first place.

"Natalia doesn't break promises," Kat bit her lower lip. Natalia was not the type of girl to make promises in the first place, so there was never any chance of her breaking them. If she did promise, it was about something she was likely to do either way, with or without someone else wanting her to. If she promised, she would be here, right?

"She... she probably showed up for a little bit and I missed her!" Heidi smiled quickly. "I... I should ask Alfred, he would know. Have you seen him?"

Kat shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, I'm no help at all! I cannot tell you where anyone is!"

"Um... Kat, it is okay, really!"

"I'll look for him for you!" Kat sobbed, not certain why she was crying. She felt bad that she had been so useless to her and that usually cascaded her into tears. It was something she was trying to work on, but so far it did not seem to be working.

"No, I cannot ask you to do that! Alfred will not be hard to find..!"

"What's goin' on here?"

"Angus!" Kat turned to him immediately, wiping away at her face, trying to calm herself. She was being silly. Not that she was not usually, she knew. "H-have you seen Alfred?"

He was obviously confused, but covered it quickly. "Yeah, he was right o'er there," he waved behind him. "Near the porch."

"Thank you!" Heidi said, smiling at the both of them before running off. Kat sniffled.

"Everything okay?" Angus asked, hands rubbing at her back. Almost instantly she felt better, whether because someone was able to help or because of the comforting motions at her shoulder she was not certain. It was probably the combo of both, it was never one thing or another!

"Yes," she nodded, wiping away the rest of the tears from her face with her wrist. "I just wish I noticed more, sometimes."

He hesitated and Katyusha looked over her shoulder at him. "I have a question, m'gal."

"Yes?"

"What do you know about the pets here in Hearth?"

_That_ was certainly not a question she had been expecting. Blinking a couple of times, she tried to think of some answer that would help. "Uh... not much. I know some people have dogs. Ivan has Anastasia. Hakon has _puffin_..."

"A puffin?" Angus asked incredulously. Katyusha nodded.

"He stays indoors often, you probably have not seen him."

"Do y'know how old they are?"

The questions were slightly odd, but Angus did deal with animals. It was probably something to do with his work. Though why he was asking her was confusing. Making her feel involved? With a smile she leaned into him. "No, I do not. I do know only new animals since we moved here are Anastasia and your Ace."

Angus nodded. Kat cuddled up with him and looked up at the darkening sky, only to be interrupted by Alfred, who said Ivan wanted to talk to her. Something about Natalia.

After taking the call, Kat ran to Ivan's house.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The real question is how did Hakon get a puffin to Hearth?_

_And I did mean puffin. I know I never meant penguin, so I am not sure how I wrote that, unless my computer was being a jerk. Excuses, excuses. Whatever. Puffin it is.  
_


	37. Close Your Eyes, They Won't See You

**Hide Away**

She heard the commotion outside eventually, but before then her sobs took up most of her mind.

She had seen it! She had seen something reflected in the mirror that was not in the room! As much as Natalia had wanted to deny it, come up with some probable explanation, she could not. That Grecian from the City's image had moved. And Natalia knew that it was only a mirror.

Gupta had been crying as well.

Heracles was dead and was now a ghost.

That was as rational as her mind could take her.

Hiding her face into her knees, Natalia cried in utmost terror of seeing someone after death. She had never believed in ghosts before. But how did one explain that?

Outside the room, she could hear words, but she was not listening to them.

"For the last time, there is no gh–"

"Y-y-you heard it, d-d-d-didn't you?"

"Woah, do you really have a haunted house?"

"Toris, if you would not mind..."

"...I'll take care of it. Come on you two, let's leave Eduard to figure it out..."

Natalia blinked her reddened eyes as light came into the room from the hallway. It took her a few moments to realize why it was so bright, choosing to hide her face away instead of look to see who had opened the door. Shortly afterward, the door shut again.

"Natalia?"

"Shh!" she quickly uttered, repressing the urge to glance about the room. Would it have followed? Probably not, she did not know anything about ghosts. But she could not shake off the feeling she was being watched now by something she could not see and it terrified her. She heard Eduard's footsteps come closer.

"What is wrong?"

"He's dead! I saw him!" she nearly screeched before she could stop herself, clasping her hands over her mouth and burying her face back into her knees.

"What? Dead? Natalia..."

Jerking her head back up, she saw Eduard now sitting near her, looking concerned. How could she say this? How could she describe what she saw? "I saw his ghost! I was just helping, I was just helping Gupta and I saw it! It was in the mirror!"

"Can you calm down? Take some deep breaths, you're going to pass out."

Natalia had not even realized she was hyperventilating. Crying even more, she lurched forward and clung to him.

"Wa–"

"I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I want brother!" Her mind gripped on to the familiar thought. Ivan could protect her, right? From a ghost? Did she want to burden him with a ghost? "It saw me, what do I do? What? What?"

If Eduard said something, Natalia did not hear it. Not at first. Eventually she found herself breathing more slowly, eyes blinking through drying tears, sitting in a chair with a cup of tea in front of her.

"Are you all right?"

Natalia stared at him for a few moments before she comprehended the change in position around her. Nodding, she grabbed her cup of tea, keeping it between her two shaking hands.

"I called Ivan and he said you could go to his house," Eduard informed her, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Natalia perked up. "Will Kat be there?"

Eduard did not respond immediately, just looking at her for a moment. "...I don't know. Would you like it if I asked?"

She nodded and Eduard pulled out his cell phone, walking over to the other side of the room. Bringing the cup up to her lips, she sipped a bit of the tea. It was lukewarm. Her hands were still trembling.

Though she was scared, her siblings would protect her. They would understand. It would be all right.

Natalia shivered.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sorry for not responding to everyone's reviews, I am a bit swamped on this end. Especially this weekend. Believe it or not, when my classes start I will probably have more time. So just a warning: -I will try and keep up this weekend, but if my next update is on Monday, please no one be too upset. Not that it will bother me or anything, your own deal, I just thought I would give you all proper warning. If you have stuck around this long, a couple day break is probably something you will bear without complaint. I do have awesome reviewers.  
_


	38. And You Forgot

**Flowers**

**(For You To Give Me)**

**((Because It's My Birthday))**

"Maddox!"

Maddox barely had time to turn his head toward the sound when Yong Soo tackled him. He clenched his jaw, keeping his expression the same and trying to worm out of Yong Soo's grip at the same time.

"I'm so sorry for missing today! I don't have your present, I mean I do, but it's not in my possession yet. I'll get it to you later, promise."

Slowly, Maddox blinked. "I told you I did not want your television to massage my eyes."

"Not what I got you, honest," Yong Soo grinned up at him, basically hanging off of his shoulder.

Maddox was rather uncomfortable with this, but had stopped trying to get away from the Korean. How come most of the people around him were so clingy? Yong Soo, Yao, Arthur... Maddox wondered if he was a magnet for those people. Just like Vash was a magnet for troublemakers, such as himself. Hopefully he would not turn the wrong way.

"But you remember me talking about Long, right? The woman from the City? That I helped with her drug case?"

"The woman you made up?" Maddox asked blankly.

"Yeah, her! Exactly!" Yong Soo agreed instantly, letting go of him. "She's in Hearth! I have a date with her!"

"Give her my condolences," Maddox said. He was not even certain if that was a joke or not. He had been on a date with Yong Soo once and he certainly wished he had been given some condolences of his own to hang on to. It certainly would have made him feel better about it.

Then he paid more attention to Yong Soo.

The man was nervous. Nervous? Yong Soo?

"What am I supposed to do?"

Maddox took a while in responded, eyes slowly closing and opening once. "Not alienate her, I guess. Can you manage to not do that?" Yong Soo really must like this woman, he was nervous. It was a weird thought.

"Uh... yes?" Yong Soo asked. "You think it will go well?"

"No, but it could be worse. Do not forget the flowers."

"Flowers? Flowers!"

Yong Soo rushed off. Had he really taken that as real advice? Maddox did not know anything about the woman. Well, flowers were often a safe bet. Women liked flowers.

With that in mind, Maddox took some flowers out of Yao's garden before he went to Vash's house.

iMarcus let him in without comment and Maddox figured he would have to thank him later for giving him a silent entrance. Vash made him miss out on scaring him earlier. Maddox was going to make up for it now. Maddox was not a vengeful person, but he thought that Vash would do _something_ for his birthday, if at least just mention it. He did not want anything more. If it could have been any other day that would have been fine.

Maybe he was getting too used to seeing Vash every day.

"Boo."

Vash's first reaction was not what Maddox had been expecting. "_Hueresohn_!"

He did not know what that meant, but Vash's next move was more of what Maddox had prepared himself for. Vash's fist came around and Maddox ducked, grabbing at Vash's other wrist before he brought out his gun. Maddox nearly pushed him back, realized the stove was on, so pulled Vash forward instead so they both fell to the ground.

Pulling the flowers out of his sleeve, Maddox gently placed them in Vash's hand while the other stared at him. "For me?" Maddox asked plainly. "Thank you." And he took them back.

"I did not show up," Vash said blankly, confusing Maddox.

"At my party? If you did, you did so in secret. You will have to teach me your ways."

Sitting up (on Maddox's thighs), Vash placed his gun back in its holster, still staring down at him. "I meant to... I am sorry. I meant to go, I was going to ask if you wanted to come for dinner."

Vash looked so confused, so worried, that Maddox could no longer pretend it had bothered him at all, if just for the other's sake. He simply stared down his body before looking back up at Vash's face. "The answer is yes. Or are we talking about food?"

They stared at each other and Vash finally realized what it was Maddox was referring to. In an instant he stopped straddling him, getting to his feet and offering Maddox a hand, which he took. Vash was blushing, at least that was normal.

"Are you okay?" he asked before he could stop himself. Vash hesitated and stared at him.

"What sort of question is that?"

"A three worded one," Maddox shrugged.

"Coming from you," Vash countered.

It was too obvious that he was trying to cover up what was wrong. After all, he was not Maddox. Maddox was excellent at covering up what was wrong. "I would hope so, as I thought I had said it. Did someone else ask?" With that Maddox pretended to look around, realizing that iMarcus was still quiet. Vash nodded slowly

"I did not sleep well," he finally said. "My files were disturbed and reorganizing them has been a task. I am sorry."

Another apology? Maddox was not buying the story. Vash's files were disturbed all the time (in the Switz's opinion, if anyone else even looked at them they were out of order) and it never had bothered him this much. Not enough to forget what day it is. Not that Maddox thought his birthday would be special to Vash, but it was the first day of July. Heidi's birthday was this month. That was likely to catch Vash's attention.

The other had gone back to his food, which seemed about done. Maddox picked his pocket to try and find the remote, deciding iMarcus had been put on mute.

"A quiet dinner?" Maddox finally asked, the gravity of it sinking in. A quiet dinner for his birthday?

"I was thinking about hitting you with a cattle prod at some point. Do not sit too comfortably."

And there he was, back to himself. Not that Maddox still believed there was not still something wrong, but knowing Vash was back under control of himself was comforting. Although he rather hoped Vash did not actually have his cattle prod in his pocket. He tried to check for that too.

"Will you get your hands out of my pockets?"

"But Vash, I thought we were closer than this."

Vash glared at him and Maddox easily retracted his hands with no hurt feelings at all.

Despite his concerns (both about Vash and about a quiet dinner at the table) it went rather well. Vash had not kicked him out and Maddox had not had to force himself to eat too much cheese. And his present was rather... well...

"Did you... just snicker?" Vash asked incredulously.

"I thought that was you," Maddox responded immediately, face as straight as ever.

Vash did not believe him and looked like he wanted to press the matter. Thankfully, Vash's own personality restrained him from doing so. He glanced a the clock and at the dishes, coming to a conclusion. "Good night."

"Good morning," Maddox responded.

Vash looked at him quizzically. "It is not morning."

"It will be if you let me spend the night," he explained, though Vash shook his head curtly.

"It would not even be morning then. By the time you wake up, it will be closer to noon."

Maddox almost frowned, but stopped himself. "Unless we stay up _all_ night. Then I can say good morning."

Vash hesitated.

"That is when all the best movies are on," Maddox finished his thought.

_There is something _really _bothering him_, Maddox reminded himself again, lazing on the couch with Vash sitting on the other end, Maddox having to slowly slide over to get himself into Vash's lap. Vash gave in without much of a fight. There was something weighing heavily on his mind and Maddox did not know how to ask.

Heidi greeted them with a voice as cheerful as she could muster and Maddox lost Vash to concerned questions about whether she was all right (all the while pushing Maddox off, Vash was so _sensitive _about what his sister saw). Of which Heidi, as always, answered in the affirmative.

_I suppose Natalia never showed up_.

Well, he always had the comfort that Vash would not cheat on him.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Argh, too much drama lately. I needed this chapter. If anyone wants to know what '_Hueresohn_' means, look it up. I assure you that searching for foreign words will do you good._

_Maddox's date with Yong Soo was really something to shut up Yao and Arthur who both were worried that he was not going to open up to other people. Neither of them were happy with the choice, but as Maddox was just trying to get them to get off his back, it worked out well for him. And yes, for once Maddox was not insinuating something. Watching television means watching television._

_I was going to write: '_Women loved flowers. Ivan loved sunflowers._' Thankfully I stopped myself. Until now. Damn._

_I appear to like making jokes questioning characters' masculinity. I wonder why? *__coughcharacters/_way_/tooflawlesslooking/_all_/ofthemtypicalmangacoughcough__* I really need to stop being sexist however. I need to make jokes questioning characters' femininity. Wait a second... why do those jokes never work? Oh yeah: WOMEN DON'T CARE UNLESS SOME THINK THEY ARE BEING TOO GIRLY. What the hell is up with that? Is that just in America? I would really like to know._

_On my busy weekend, I am enthused to say that I also got the first season of Hetalia! I watched it all (in Japanese) on the first day I got it. I will be watching it all in English soon, probably next weekend when I have time for the marathon. I got one of the limited edition bandannas too__. It is pink, with Japan, Germany, and Italy on it. I find that hilarious, in its own right. Having those first twenty six episodes on a screen bigger than my computer's is fantastic. I suppose soon enough you will all get a rant about my comparisons with the English version, unless I have little to say or if people just do not want to hear it. Hetalia~  
_


	39. Which Is The Question: Who Knows?

**What To Do With Who Knows**

Kiku had stayed much longer than he should have. It was not as if he was not keeping track of the time, but... okay, he had not been keeping track of the time. He had relaxed as Heracles had bid him, tried to push the problem from his mind, if only for a short while.

It was evening now. Kiku nearly panicked at thinking how long he had left Heracles alone. He had to go back, he had to get back to work.

"Kiku... you leaving?"

He almost had not heard Alfred, which was strange enough on its own. Turning around, Kiku came up quickly with his excuse. "Yes, I have some work to return to."

Alfred nodded a few times, as if he was not quite listening, hands fidgeting. "You sure you don't want to stick around for a bit longer?"

Kiku smiled sadly. "I am sorry Alfred, I would if I could."

The man nodded again, as if he had forgotten he had already nodded before. "I'll come over!" he exclaimed, as if the bright idea had just hit him. "We can play Baldur's Gate!"

"No, Alfred. I'm sorry. Not tonight."

Alfred actually looked hurt and Kiku could not conceive as to why. It was not the first time he had asked a similar question and Kiku did not always say yes. If Heracles had not been at home, if he did not have so much work to do to return the man back into visibility... but Alfred could not know. Kiku was not even certain how he was going to explain to Heracles why to stay quiet about it after he was cured and could leave the house.

"Oh. Okay."

His voice was so quiet, Kiku felt confused. Before he could say anything however, Alfred was kissing him.

"See ya later, 'kay?"

"Of course." Kiku almost wondered if he had imagined Alfred's hesitation at first, because he left, pace not slowed. It was one of those situations where Kiku was certain there was something more (like in his manga), but with Heracles waiting for him at home Kiku could not bring himself to follow after Alfred. He was probably just trying not to sulk; Kiku would make it up to him later. Perhaps on the fourth, his birthday. Yes, then.

Kiku returned home.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, thank you iLudovicus," Kiku responded, setting his jacket down on the couch and looking about for Heracles. He saw Heracles' sleeve followed by the rest of his outfit enter the room. "You were well while I was gone?"

Heracles did not respond immediately, but when he did Kiku almost wished he had not. "I went out."

"What?" Kiku whispered, clearing his throat before actually speaking out loud. "Why? I thought I said..."

"I'm sorry, but I had to see Gupta. I was worried."

Struggling with his reactions, Kiku sat down. "You did not talk to him, did you?"

Heracles folded his arms across his chest, appearing to be fussing with a sleeve in one hand. "I did."

"Heracles!" Kiku exclaimed softly, a hand raising up to his forehead. "I cannot have this– You must understand, this cannot be known!"

"He saw me in the mirror."

Kiku blinked. "He... you reflected in the mirror?"

"I had to talk to him then."

Immediately, Kiku got to his feet, rushing into another room to find a mirror to bring back. He did not have to even do that, as Heracles had followed him. He _was_ reflected in the mirror. Another fact to add to all of his uncertainties. "The clothes as well?"

"Yes. I left them back on the table," Heracles said, not even meeting his own eyes in the mirror. Staring at his friend for the first time in months, he reached back and gripped his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I can work with this."

There was nothing to worry about from Gupta, Gupta was not the type to start talking to anyone about normal things, let alone about a subject as sensitive as this. Kiku relaxed just as he was becoming excited from this new information. Would this help him turn Heracles back? It had to!

"...Natalia saw me too, but she ran away."

All his panic resurfaced.


	40. Fallen So Far

**And The World Falls Down**

Elizaveta did not know what to do while her world was crashing down around her.

She watched Yao and Muhammad's truck go past.

Roderich had to just be shocked. He did not mean to respond like that. Certainly he had given her an inkling of how controlling his mother tried to be, but she had not done anything! Surely he was trying to decide on how to tell the woman he was going to stay here. He was a grown man! She had no right to take him away if that was against his wishes.

Despite her worry, Elizaveta tried to have faith in Roderich. He knew his mother better than she, he was probably just treating the situation with the delicacy it required.

This is what she tried to convince herself of. Once more she leaned against the building of her livelihood, almost wishing that Marcus would come back and comfort her once more, as he had done this morning.

"Thinking, Lizi? So unlike ya."

She nearly jumped, but glared over at Sadiq. "What are you doing here? What did I tell you about coming here?"

"Shut up, I was just walking by."

It was so strange, Sadiq sounded angry. Never, for as long as she had known him, had Sadiq been angry toward her. "Then continue to walk and not speak."

"You don't get to tell me what to do and I'm not listenin' to you, you've lost that privilege," Sadiq snapped. Then he hesitated, tugging his hat even further down on his face.

"What's gotten into you?" Elizaveta retorted.

"None of yer goddamned business, woman!"

"Excuse me?" She was outraged, but she was even more confused. This was Sadiq? What...

"You don't always get to drag out information without offering somethin' of yourself, remember?" he spat at the ground, turning and walking away.

_He... quoted my _father_ at me._ What she had once told him. Now he was walking away.

_Something is _wrong_._

"I'm pregnant."

Sadiq stopped, turning around and honestly looking surprised. "Only now?"

"What?" she shrieked, stomping toward him with every intention of ripping that hat off of his head and forcing him to walk through town where everyone could see his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', nothin'," Sadiq shrugged. "Why is this a problem? I thought you loved kids."

"I'm a forty year old woman, that is the problem!" Elizaveta exclaimed, voice quieting at the end of her sentence, remembering who all was in the building behind her.

"Believe me, Lizi, that's not going to be a problem for you here."

"Of course it is!" she laughed, unable to believe she was having this conversation. "The man I love is ten years younger than I, and I do not even know if it's his child!"

Sadiq smirked. "I thought you'd gotten over putting out so much."

"You _bastard_," she hissed, swiping for his hat, but he took a step to the side. "Don't you _dare_ come at me with what I once felt for you, I'm no _slut_!"

"Then if you aren't, why do you still hate me fer rejectin' you?" Sadiq responded, pushing her shoulder back with a firm hand. "What broke between us, our work, was _both_ of our faults, so for God's sake, _stop fuckin' yelling at me!_"

Something inside her broke. Elizaveta shut up.

Sadiq's face softened. "I didn't mean... I... dammit..." He tried to pull that hat even further down, head bowed. "Elizaveta, don't tear yourself up about a baby. Do you want to have it?"

What was her answer to that. "I... I haven't even told Roderich yet," she whispered, unable to even look near where she knew he was hiding his eyes. "I do not know. I don't."

"Christ! What does he matter?" Sadiq exclaimed. Elizaveta's eyes darted back up at him.

"I love him!"

"Do you love him more than yourself, more than this baby?"

"No!" she shrieked, pulling back once more as she realized it. "No... I can't. I wouldn't be an individual then, I would be dependent."

"Then think about yourself now, Lizi. Do _you_ want to keep the kid? Screw what he thinks now, what do you want? Don't fit yourself into his life, figure out yourself first!"

And Elizaveta knew she could never give up this baby, or Roderich if she could help it, whether it was his or Gilbert's. They both deserved to know... Just like Alfred said. But right now...

_I need to ask Roderich why he has not told his mother he wants to be here yet. I need to apologize. Roderich was not ready to face her yet. But I'm here for him, I'm here._

"Oh, hey Lizi. I'll get out of yer hair."

Startled out of her thoughts, she saw Sadiq beginning to walk away. "Wait, Sadiq!"

He stopped, turning around to face her. "'_Wait, Sadiq_'? What kinda world am I in that you're tryin' to have a conversation with me?"

"Like the one we just had?" she retorted bitterly.

"What conversation?"

Elizaveta stared at him as Sadiq waited for a response, threw out some farewell, and left. It was an honest question. Not a nice one, a confused one. He had just asked her what conversation. Did...

Why was he acting so weird? Elizaveta wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. Returning inside, she took Erin away from the counter and when she was done with her evening tasks, she ascended to Roderich's room.

"Roderich?"

"Elizaveta!" Roderich flung open the door. He was staring at her like a lost puppy and Elizaveta's throat closed up. _He_ was lost? Quickly and quietly, he pulled her into the room, closing the door behind her. "I am so sorry, I should have said something, I should have... I just..." He began pacing the length of the room. "I don't know. I don't know what to say to her. I have never known what to say to her, except for what she wants to hear. I don't know."

"Darling, please calm down," she pled, unable to watch him pace. "Just stay calm. We can talk about this... but only after you're calm."

She nearly sat down at his piano bench, but knowing how much he loathed anyone touching his piano, settled herself on the bed. He sat down next to her, practically melting into her embrace. It was as if he had been broken, it was so difficult to see him like this.

"I don't want to leave," he admitted.

Elizaveta felt as if she was able to breathe again. "Then you won't. I won't let you go."

"I don't know if I can tell her."

"Tell her about us."

"No!" Roderich exclaimed softly, shaking his head. "No, she wouldn't understand. Believe me, she does not understand."

Elizaveta could not comprehend that. "She... does not understand family?"

"Not in the sense... not like anyone here would," Roderich corrected himself. "It is different, for u– for _her_. It is all categorized by class, no matter what."

"Even when children are involved?" She had not meant to say that, but she was grasping at straws. Something for him to gain the confidence to stay here. She was so scared of him like this and for some reason her anger was not rising to push him into his usual character. Why could she not get as angry now as she had just been with Sadiq?

"_Especially_ when children are... what?"

Roderich was looking at her and it was all Elizaveta could do not to look away from him. A hand subconsciously moved toward her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

Roderich no longer looked scared. He looked terrified.

"Roderich..."

He masked the emotion with a blank face as he pulled away from her. "Oh."

"'_Oh_'?" she repeated.

There was no response, which was a response in itself. Elizaveta kept the tears from falling down her face as she stood up. That was what he thought of it? _That_ was what he thought? She left the inn, never wanting to step foot into it again.

_I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have said. Oh? He did not even want to talk about this? I couldn't even tell him it might not be... it could be... Gilbert?_

"Elizaveta? What brings you here at this hour?"

"Is Marcus here?" she asked Ludovicus, tears pouring down her cheeks.

She just wanted to be with someone, anyone, who would not judge her.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Once upon a time, there were two wedding planners. She liked He and tried to get Him to court Her. He was mourning the death of His two friends who had just perished in a fire and caring for His kid, who He would not tell was His. And the entire situation blew up._

_Someone guessed Elizaveta would tell him at a bad time. Well, that was right. Two emotionally distraught people do not make for a very good conversation, nor for either of them thinking well on it._


	41. Night Cap

_**Rakı**_

Eduard hung up the phone. Ivan and Katyusha were caring for Natalia now – whatever had her so riled would be best dealt with by them. After all, _he_ could not understand. How could he? But she had come here, to him, and he felt a growing sense of guilt that all he could do was push her off onto her siblings.

Toris had seemed rather awkward around Raivis, which was unfortunate. Or maybe it was because of Peter. Eduard did not see what Raivis liked about the other. He was rather annoying. Then again... Eduard had hired Natalia. Who appeared to be a bit more gone than he had even come to think. So he was not the best person to judge personality. Ever.

Thankfully even Peter was worn out after travel and the both of them had retired for the evening. Toris was gone. Eduard could just try and relax. The house was big enough to pretend he was by himself in it.

The doorbell sounded. Eduard nearly glared at the direction of the front hall. He put aside the box he had just opened (_still_ trying to figure out any identifiable marks on Alfred's mysterious orb) and went to answer it.

"Sadiq!"

"You sound surprised," the Turk grinned, shaking Eduard's hand as Eduard belatedly remembered to offer it to him.

"I didn't expect you would be arriving today," Eduard admitted, wondering whether he should have. Sadiq sounded as if it should have been old news. Eduard was certain he had not heard anything to confirm a date yet.

Sadiq blinked, then looked a bit irritated. "I blame the Internet."

"Why would y–"

"I won't bother ya, if it's too unexpected."

"Stop being ridiculous," Eduard said firmly, waving Sadiq in and closing the door behind him. "You are not my only visitor, however, my brother and his friend arrived today as well. If you do not mind conversation being interrupted by less mature discussions..."

"I take it yer brother is nothin' like you?" Sadiq grinned.

"I was not even talking about him," Eduard pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I was talking about his friend."

"Lovely."

"Very."

Sadiq settled himself in an armchair and Eduard found himself taking his coat subconsciously. "Anything to drink?"

"Actually, that brings up what I brought for you," Sadiq mentioned, opening one of the bags he had dropped by his feet, putting the bottle on the table.

Setting the other's coat aside, Eduard walked over to inspect it. "_Raki_?"

"_Y__aş üzüm rakısı_, something from my country. I'd go into d'tail, but I'd rather ya be surprised."

"I'll get the glasses then." He might have to remind himself he had other guests, that they should not drink this entire bottle and the both of them should head to bed, Sadiq had to be tired after his journey here. Returning to the room, he was struck by a sudden realization.

Sadiq looked absolutely broken.

Eduard pretended not to see. "Here we are."

Pouring for the both of them, Sadiq raised his glass. "Here's to some good business, eh? We'll have time to go over some o' that!"

"We'll always have time for business," Eduard laughed.

"Always," Sadiq agreed.

It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.


	42. A Rather General Chapter

**Put Your Own Title Here**

They had planned to watch the movie together, but when Eduard had contacted Ivan about his sister, Matthew would not hear about him not going. Last thing he needed was for Ivan to feel conflicted. They would make up tonight at a later date, it was not a big deal for him.

Still, it left Matthew on his own in the evening and he had sort of wanted to spend it with someone. Which reminded him of the other offer he had been given last week. Wondering if it was still open, he decided to stop by the house in question to ask.

"Matthew! Happy birthday again! You, like, should totally come in!"

"I don't want to intrude," Matthew just managed to say before Feliks pulled him in.

"Of course you're not! We invited you and I am totally psyched you decided to come! I'll tell Toris! Maybe he'll lighten up."

"Lighten up, eh?" Matthew questioned as Feliks let go of him, almost rushing off to another room. Feliks stopped, turned around to face him, then walked back over to him again.

"He isn't talking about it, but I know what it's about. He didn't get along with Raivis. Like, totally. He was so looking forward to it too..."

He had been, Matthew had talked to him about it earlier. Toris was both very interested and very nervous to know what his other brother was like. They both understood the strangeness of suddenly coming across more family than they thought they originally had. Even if in Matthew's case it was a ragtag group of no one who was related at all. He held a slight amount of envy for Alfred's ability to just go with it. Then again, around Alfred it was always easy to forget that the situation might be awkward.

"Matthew," came Toris' voice, Toris' body entering the room shortly after. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you both were up to watching this movie still," Matthew suggested, holding up the movie in question.

Feliks answered positively for the both of them and before Matthew knew it they were all on the couch. Not that Toris said no, but Matthew was not certain the other was really up to it. Just as Feliks said he seemed distracted. Irritated, if Matthew had to try and pin a label on it. Quiet. Feliks tried to more than make up for it and while Matthew knew he was only getting used to the Pole's way of dealing with things, Toris did not seem up to dealing with it...

Matthew really wished he had not come. Feliks was definitely a during-movie talker.

"How was Raivis, eh?" Matthew finally asked him.

"Awkward," Toris said, sounding slightly relieved that Matthew had asked. "We had no idea what to say to each other. I think Eduard was getting annoyed at us."

"What's he like?"

"Nervous, though I'm starting to think it's not just me."

"I told you sweetie, Raivis gets that way with most people, especially in first meeting them," Feliks commented lightly. "But you still haven't told me what this _Peter_ guy is like."

Toris did not respond immediately, looking as though he had yet to come up with the correct description. "The opposite of Raivis. And I think I could get to like Raivis."

"Oh my God, is Peter, like, a total spaz?" Feliks asked, grinning like that could be a good thing as he turned on the couch toward Toris. "Raivis is _soo_ reserved sometimes..."

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Toris.

"I wonder why he brought his friend to meet his brother," Matthew questioned out loud.

"I'd rather not know," Toris admitted.

"That's what you were like earlier!" Feliks exclaimed. "Tomorrow you're going to see Raivis without that Peter and, like, go somewhere. Take him for lunch at Feli's."

"...okay."

Matthew recognized the 'okay' as the sound of someone who really did not want to argue the situation, but Matthew actually thought it was a good idea. Not that he knew much about any of this.

"Let's watch another movie! It's still your birthday after all!" Feliks said happily.

Matthew shot Toris a look and Toris tried to hide a grin.

"You might as well stay the night," Toris suggested quietly, shooting a look at Feliks' back as the man went to find another movie he thought Matthew would like to watch. "Feliks likes having people to fuss over."

It was an innocent statement, but Matthew could not help but add in his own mind that Toris would rather share the burden tonight.

Feliks' movie commentary was pretty funny, actually.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I promise the next chapter will be less general.  
_


	43. Absolutely Everything

**The Wrong Everything**

If he was the type to think logically, this would not make any sense. Arthur had never been that logical in relationships. So this made no sense thinking of it from any angle.

But he was here, at Arthur's door, trying to piece together what was wrong with himself. It was a game – _but why make this complicated? –_ he wanted more from this – _he really just wanted to shove Arthur against the wall and make him listen_–

Three strikes for.

He knocked on the door.

"Maddox, how many times do I have to tell you to warn me when you..."

Arthur stopped, door handle still in hand as he stared at him. Francis was worried that Arthur would think of slamming the door in his face, so he quickly stepped in before that could become a problem. "Arthur, we need to talk."

"No we don't! Get out of my house!"

_Annoying as ever. Like I could be in love with this again!_ Sighing, Francis folded his arms across his chest. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier, nothing more. Will you let me do that?"

Arthur's eyebrow twitched. It was something very difficult to hide. "Fine, apology accepted. _Now _will you get out?"

"No, I think we need to talk a bit longer. So we don't have to worry about this again."

Looking exasperated, Arthur threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't think I'd have to worry about this at all! _I_ wasn't doing anything wrong! Just because you could not get Gilbert off–"

"Why did you leave?" Francis asked, wondering if Arthur had really planned on punching him again, if he was really so angry before after taking out his immediate anger that it could have been a threat.

What Francis did not expect to see was Arthur turning pale. "What?"

"Why did you walk out?" Francis shrugged, leaning against the wall. It was a simply enough question, one Francis decided he should know the answer to. Then he would leave. Maybe he should ask about their arrangement, would that still be the same? Right now he was all up for dropping it, but he knew by tomorrow he might feel differently. _Obviously I do not love him. I am barely phased by thinking about it now._

"I left because..." Arthur swallowed. "Damn, why are you asking now? You didn't already know?"

Francis blinked. "Of course I don't. What are you talking about?"

"Jeanne."

Francis nearly choked. "I wasn't talking– Her?"

"You asked."

Neither of them were on the same subject, that was for certain. Francis stared blankly at Arthur. At least he could now understand Arthur's reaction, Francis would have reacted the same if he had thought Arthur was bringing this up. Now he had. "I was asking about earlier, today. Jeanne?"

They talked about her lately. This. Maybe they had been about to get into this then, when Maddox had interrupted them with his pretend fire ants.

"I'm past this," Arthur finally responded.

"Then why are we talking about it?" Francis asked, bewildered.

"I don't know."

The both of them stayed quiet, Francis' mind racing. Suddenly, it clicked in. "You left me because of _her_?"

"For God's sake, yes," Arthur groaned. "I'm not talking about this with you."

"Because of what?" Francis nearly shrieked, feeling more than thinking that it was now his turn to be immensely angry. "She was a client!"

"That you were sleeping with!"

"I didn't sleep with her!" Francis exploded. "I know, I had before! There had been other people! But I told you and I _stopped_ it! You forgave me for those even though you shouldn't have! Now _you_ blame me with a person I _did not_ sleep with? I deserve it, maybe, yes, but I did not sleep with her. Therefore it's _your_ fault our marriage failed. You left when finally things were not going wrong. You left after we adopted the children. _You_ left."

Arthur screamed and looked like he was about to punch him again. But he did not, he simply began to step away, hands about to come up and cover his face. Francis took the few steps between them so as to catch him by the arm.

"Oh no, you are not running away from this! We'll face this problem and work on it. _Together_, Arthur. Please, for once let's work on something together."

"Oh, we used to do that all the time!" Arthur snapped, yanking his arm out of his grip. "Right before you preferred spending all of your time in the office!"

"I had to– Don't pin the blame on me!"

"Then why is it solely my fault?"

"Because you're a cold b–" He stopped himself instantly.

_Cold?_

Francis should not have said that. He had made the biggest mistake right there. Arthur stared at him with a very distant look.

"I didn't deserve that."

Francis' mind pressed on the thought helplessly. _But then I did not deserve you leaving me_.

"I think I'm still in love with you," Francis said as soon as Arthur had closed his mouth.

Wrong thing again; Francis could almost see a vein popping on Arthur's head.

"Get _out_."

"Arthur–"

"Out!"

"_Mon ch_–"

"Oh _**no**_ you don't!"

Francis found himself outside, door slammed right in his face. Literally. Francis was still too shocked by his own words to really respond with any full sentence, but the pain startled him out of his blank mind, rubbing at his forehead.

Arthur opened the door. "Are you all right?"

When his hand came away without blood, Francis nodded. "Yes, I'm–" Door slammed again. "_Qu'e_–" Francis cut himself off for the final time that night.

_I'm not sure if I hate him or myself more._

Francis was willing to put money on the former.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I brought up the fire ants again. *slaps self for lies* It was in past tense though... does it count?_

_Also, I wanted to assure you _DeLurk_ that I have not forgotten your request. I am working on it, but my humour writing has currently taking leave of me and as all I have planned for it is funny... I would rather take a while to spin it out than give you something subpar._


	44. Vash

**Vera**

The phone rang at four twenty five in the morning. Vash picked it up so it would not wake up Heidi, not concerned much about Maddox, who was sleeping on the couch. He would not be up until eleven, no matter how long the ringing went on for. iMarcus was still on mute, something he knew Heidi would make him fix in the morning.

Vash picked up the phone and went back to his room before he actually answered. "Hello?"

"I need Vera."

Vash nearly slammed his door shut, but reminded himself Heidi was sleeping and closed it gently. Even if it he had not recognized the voice, there was only one person who would (could) ever call and ask that. "What?"

"I need Vera. Please, Vash. With her I can convince mother to go away. She'll accept I went against her wishes. She may even just leave me here. Please."

_He needs Vera_. What a laugh! Vash did not even think he could bring out Vera now even if he tried. It had been years, it was not as if he kept contact. He had changed, if only just slightly. Enough. Goals had differed. She had messed him up badly.

"Just tell her you are staying. Tell her you are with Elizaveta."

Roderich did not respond. Vash did not even know why he had tried. Roderich was calling because he could _not_ do that. The Austrian was incapable of being that strong. He wanted _Vera_ to stand up against his mother. He would not ask Elizaveta to do so, he could not do it himself. Vera was in the same class. He would disappoint Theresa, yes, but not as much if she realized Roderich was sleeping with (_in love with_) the keeper of the inn he had been staying at for the past two years.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You will account for the money she took."

"Deal."

Vash hung up. What had he expected? He had put the entire situation behind him, as if lying and stealing could be dropped. As if the hair extensions and dresses and makeup his mother used to work in could be forgotten. As if Vera was not a completely different person he had made up off of stories his mother had once told him.

_I hate being an actor. My fault for doing it in the first place, I suppose._

Still, there had to be a part of him that knew something was to come up, because he had not gotten rid of everything. Deep in his closet where he had only had iMarcus comment on it once, he had the bare necessities of what made up Vera. Pulling the chest out, he opened it and stared at her clothing.

"He _needs_ Vera. Damn him. He needs _me_."

At least one thing had sunk into Roderich back then – that Vash had not wanted to be equivocated to the woman he had made up. Vash had accepted a lot from his and Heidi's guardians. He just was never going to accept them marrying either he or she off as if all they were were members of a prestigious family. It had not mattered to his father! He had married a Belgian costume and make up designer who had risen from the slums! Why should it matter to Vash?

_How come I am so good at covering up my infringement of my morals?_

Vash held the brassiere up to his front, trying not to glare at it.

_Time to become a woman again._

Never before had he been so glad that Maddox could only wake up at eleven.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I found out recently Switzerland was originally going to be planned as a female character, with Germany surprised when he saw her in women's clothing. I do not know about you all, but I as I can make fun of Vash either way, I would not have cared too much about what gender he was in canon.  
_

_Busy day, right? (Even though this chapter is technically the next day, but whatever.) Just wait until tomorrow, when the _actual_ people we have been waiting for arrive._

_I have tried making some of these situations funnier, but it seems empty if I try. It is becoming more of a hurt/comfort than anything, at the moment. Still, I assure you the next day will not be quite as depressing. And still be funny. I need my humour back, this is Hearth for goodness sakes!_


	45. Hur Hur

**I Am Your Father**

"Breakfast!"

"...eh?" Matthew asked blearily, sitting up on the couch before he even remembered where he was.

"I told you, that's not how you wake people up. Especially guests," he heard Toris say. Feliks rolled his eyes.

"We didn't, like, ask if you had anything planned today, so I didn't know if you needed to be somewhere... ever," Feliks shrugged. "Breakfast's on the table, help yourself to whatever.

"Thanks," Matthew said, rubbing between his eyes, he heard the low thrum of the low volume on the television, another movie still going. He really doubted they continued watching all night, but there it was, another movie. It had really been a long time since he had done anything like a sleep over. College. No drugs though, which had always made waking up so much easier.

The lack of, of course. Not the having.

"I didn't have anything planned... but I want to make sure Ivan's okay," Matthew admitted. Feliks scoffed, but Toris looked concerned.

"What happened?"

"Natalia needed help with something, I don't know." In truth, Matthew knew what Ivan knew when he got the phone call. Natalia thought she had seen a ghost and was panicking, so Ivan went to comfort her. Not his business to share. Especially not around Feliks, who enjoyed hearing these things a bit more than what Matthew thought should be natural.

Matthew ate breakfast, thankful that the only conversation at hand was now one about food preferences. Whatever tension there had been yesterday seemed to have finally dissipated. Maybe him coming by had actually helped.

Excusing himself after breakfast, Matthew headed for home.

"Matty! Wait!" Matthew stopped, Feliks running out after him. "You completely forgot your movie, not that I wouldn't, like, mind watching it again, but I would hate for you to, like, miss it."

"Thanks, eh," Matthew smiled, taking it back.

"And thanks for staying. On your birthday and all. I know you had plans..." Feliks paused, then puffed his cheeks out. "But Toris and me are, like, better plans."

At least he did not have to assure Feliks he had a good time, then again Matthew should have expected it. He laughed before he could stop himself. "Well, it was fun. We should do it again."

"Totally," Feliks agreed, giving him a hug. "So what's it like waking up twenty one?"

"I feel like I should have had a hangover."

"Pshaw. Next time, _I'll _plan out a party. Alfred never has the best stuff. Although... the fireworks were pretty cool."

Matthew was about to agree when Feliks' attention suddenly darted away from him. It did not take him long to realize what Feliks was looking at, as it darted into his legs and hid its face. Looking down, all he could see was long dark hair separated into pigtails with two large red ribbons.

"Hello there," he said calmly, kneeling down. "Where did you come from, eh?"

"I've never seen her, like, anywhere," Feliks frowned. "New to town?" he asked the little girl. She looked up at the both of them and smiled before once again hiding her face into Matthew's knee.

"Angelique!"

Matthew looked up at the two people rushing in their direction. He did not recognize them either, they had to be new to Hearth, whether accidentally or on purpose. "Worrying your parents?" he asked the one named Angelique as he stood up.

She shook her head however, pulling her hands back to make some motions with them.

"Now you know better then that," the man said as Angelique left Matthew's side and went over to him. "I'm sorry for–"

Then the woman gasped. "It's you!"

Matthew and Feliks looked at each other. "Huh?" asked Feliks bluntly.

"Jen..." the man began, but then his eyes lit upon Matthew. Matthew felt as though he were missing something big, but could not think as to what it could be. "Are you... Matthew Williams?"

"Eh... yes? Can I help you?"

"They _are_ here!" the woman exclaimed, tears in her eyes. Before he could ask, the man he assumed was her husband quickly spoke.

"I apologize for being so forward. Ethan Brown. This is my wife Jennifer and our niece, Angelique." He cleared his throat, seeming to fight the emotion which was overcoming Jennifer. "We have been looking for you because..."

"One of my stolen babies!" Jennifer finally let out, doing her best to stay exactly where she was standing.

Matthew's mind slowed to a stop.

"Woah," said Feliks.

That was an understatement.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I just thought I would mention, as I have made a big deal out of it for Alfred, Matthew entered college and graduated early as well. He just does not make as big a deal out of it. And he made it through while doing drugs. Matthew is multi-talented._


	46. Between Ludovicus And Marcus?

**A Calm Conversation**

Ludovicus could tell something was wrong, almost a sixth sense, something fundamental.

"What do you think?"

Tiredly, Ludovicus looked up from his paper at Marcus. He did not know why he bothered having these conversations with the man. He _knew_ how they were going to turn out and frankly Ludovicus was not too bothered to change the fact. It did make him wonder _again_ how Marcus could convince him to stay here. It had been both a relief and nostalgic when Ludwig had moved out of that house, the one he had given the boy after his brother turned it down. Still, if Ludwig loved that Vargas, so be it.

Ludovicus just wondered why he kept dealing with his own particular Vargas. Not that it was a secret, not to himself... he supposed his real question was why he could not turn the man down more often. The rest of their relationship made enough sense. By now. As much as it ever could.

"Are you asking my opinion of something that is none of my business?" Ludovicus clarified as Marcus sat down across from him.

"Of course!" Marcus responded, as if it were a no-brainer. Ludovicus _hated_ that once, now it was only mildly annoying. "That is, if you don't think helping someone out is any of your business. Plus, it really could be."

Ludovicus set the paper down on the table. "With all of the possibilities notwithstanding, it will never be any of my business."

He would not have put it past Gilbert to get Elizaveta knocked up while she was in love with another man. He would not have put it past Elizaveta to like the idea of putting another man in her life. And from the little he knew of Roderich, he could not blame the man for having a complete brain freeze and saying nothing more about it when Elizaveta had brought up the subject.

If anything, she left too soon. Ludovicus' opinion. But he had never been a pregnant woman before, so he (once again) figured he had no right to talk.

"What of Sadiq?" Ludovicus tried to change the subject to something a bit more interesting. "She said he actually snapped at her."

"It's about time the two of them got over whatever hurtle that was keeping them from having a normal relationship," Marcus shrugged. "Maybe yelling at each other was what they needed."

"For him to forget to keep his anger in check in the first place means something is terribly wrong," Ludovicus reminded him.

"Or he just had a talk with Heracles," Marcus reminded him.

He sighed. Never mind, he had nothing. Marcus could take the conversation where he willed. Marcus and Sadiq had been on tentative terms lately anyway, ever since they both decided to impregnate the female members of their little group. Ludovicus should not have been surprised, but he was. Especially since he was certain they had really gotten the wrong women out of it.

Maybe that was why Nefertiti and Helene left. Who knew. Ludovicus was not the type to actively stay in touch with anyone (another reason to stick with Marcus, he was certain he would forget who he was supposed to know at some point), only occasionally returning to Hearth.

"I think he came in with Yao, you could talk to him if you wanted." Marcus' attention was caught by something and he headed off to the kitchen mere moments before the timer on the oven actually went off.

Ludovicus returned to reading the newspaper. He could do that, yes. His mind was once more taken up by the odd feeling he had. Something was wrong. Or not wrong, something had merely shifted.

Perhaps he had better ask Yao or Muhammad about that, if either of them had noticed either. It was no surprise to him Marcus had not had any idea what he was talking about.

Then he suddenly realized Marcus had told him to go somewhere else. Calmly.

"What do you have planned?"

"What do you mean~?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Such a tight grip on my schedule! I don't think so, Luddy~!"

"_Don't_ call me that."

"...I'm sorry for interrupting."

Both of them turned to look at Elizaveta, who still looked distressed (though Ludovicus could only imagine it was because of, after a night's sleep, coming here to hide away from her problems seemed ridiculous).

"Not at all!" Marcus said brightly. "Who's ready for breakfast? Ludovicus, help me with the plates!"

He could have declined. Ludovicus usually did. But, as per usual, he decided to go with what Marcus was planning and give in. He could do that here.

Marcus always did do his best for Hearth.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yes, Marcus is up early. That is not something he makes a habit of, but he is capable of it when he wants to be. Old habit... and considering it is Marcus, that means it is a _really_ old habit. Marcus prefers sleeping in, but unlike Lovino and Feliciano he almost always makes the decision to do so._

_I never thought I would say this... but um... I am going to have to up my previous number. If I get fifteen reviews on the first day of putting something up, _then_ I will update the first day. I had no idea you people would review so fast and to be honest I am having difficulty keeping up. So the same arrangement as before really, except I am making it almost impossible for a while to have to update daily. Sorry, all. My writing juices have not been keeping up with my planning juices.__  
_


	47. For The Other, Long Time No Be

**Long Time No See**

Long was not certain what this day was going to bring, but she already knew it was not going to be good any way it went. Which was why she was taking an early morning walk. It would give her some semblance of calm before the latter storm. Plus, it let her map the area. Hearth appeared to be really hard to map. She was certain that house had been on the other end of town.

Anyway, either she would be leaving today with a mother and a son she knew did not have a good relationship or she would be staying as this affair was dragged out. Also, if she stayed, then she did not have work as an excuse to keep away from Yong Soo.

Which was when it hit her. Isi had wanted her to stay for a couple of days at the least. It was a small town. Either she had really not believed that Roderich Edelstein was here, thought he would be more difficult to find, or really just did not want this to be a rush. Long thought about that. If anything, she would contact her boss to make certain she could leave. Even though now she was dreading Isi would make her delay for longer. Why would that be? Not that it was her place to question her job, not if it did not seem suspicious. Certainly none of this made sense, but...

Nothing from Hearth made sense. She had only been here one day and she was certain. The people matched up with that description perfectly. Including Heracles, she knew she had heard of Hearth even before she was bothered by an Alfred Jones and an Im Yong Soo. That Grecian had mentioned it more than once in conversation.

Damn him, she had needed more of a warning.

Back in front the inn, she tried to remember the details of her walk, the different houses (_so_ different) and wondered exactly what the draw would be for this son to want to stay here. Then again, it was not any of her business.

"Long! I should have known."

Turning around, she saw a person she had never thought she would see again. "Vera!"

Vera smiled wryly. "It has been a while. I take it you came in with Edelstein?"

"Does this involve you?" In fact, as she said it the pieces fell into place. All of what Vera had told her before finally clicked. "This was the family you were having to deal with?"

"It appears to be a small world," Vera nodded, glancing over at the inn before surveying the area. Probably to make certain no one else was around, she still had that habit. It had been years, but for some reason it felt as if they had simply fallen back into where they had been. "Have... Been up to anything new?"

"Not really," Long sighed, shaking the hair out of her face. She felt slightly bare, having yet to put her hair back while Vera looked just as proper as she always did. Typical. "Running through partners like you wouldn't believe. Too many greens around. What's worse, they don't have any confidence."

"You would think they would know to try."

"You would."

Once again Vera glanced about, eyes sharp. "I am going to try and convince _Frau_ Edelstein to leave. You are her escort?" Long nodded. "I apologize for cutting this short."

"Believe it or not, I don't mind," Long admitted. "If I could leave today... I would appreciate it." _Before one Im Yong Soo ruins my faded opinion of him_. "I never imagined this to be a place you would be, a little small for work, isn't it?"

"You would be surprised." Vera smirked. "God, it is... it's good to see you Long."

"Things haven't been going well?"

Vera hesitated, then shrugged. "It was, it was." And again, Vera stared off into the other buildings. "Maybe it will again."

"Good luck with the Edelsteins."

"Thank you."

Long left Vera to enter the building, staying outside to stare at morning-Hearth. All the while, she wondered what exactly it was that Vera had been looking out for.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Either some houses look more alike than Long really thought they did, or my floating house idea is real in Hearth. Whatever you would like._


	48. What To Do With What He Has

**The Plan**

He had not done it on purpose, but it was in the morning that Alfred realized what he had thought he saw last night was not a fluke. Not paying attention, he had nicked himself with his razor while shaving. One hand came away with the little bit of blood.

The other came away with nothing and in the mirror he saw that everything was fine.

_I'm a healer,_ Alfred thought, overwhelmed with the suddenly realization that he had become everything he had ever wanted to be.

"Mom! Mom!"

He ran into the kitchen, where Arthur was absent-mindedly staring at his cup of tea.

"I can heal wounds just by touching them!"

"That is nice, dear," Arthur said, not paying attention. The excitement Alfred gained by the knowledge of what he was capable of now was slightly undermined by Arthur's not paying attention to him. Alfred frowned.

"Well, I'm going out now."

"Could you pick up some eggs before coming home?"

"Okay."

"Later then."

_That_ certainly had killed the initial shock. Which left Alfred outside, not exactly certain what he was going to do with what he just realized he could do. So he went to his office, sat at his desk, and stared at his phone. _My next check up is next week. Fuck._ He did not suppose anyone wanted to reschedule. Then again, he did not want to reschedule Ivan to sooner. Those appointments were already awkward enough as it was.

"I become a magic healer and things are still the same, who'd've thought?" He rested his arms forward on the desk. He _could_ go out and just check in on people. There had to be _something_ to fix. A reason he had this now. Something?

_I suppose it is a little hypocritical that I want someone to be hurt just so I could heal them now,_ Alfred decided. Which was when he also decided that he was not going to tell anyone yet. He was worried about it yesterday, going to tell Kiku. He really wished that Arthur had listened to him this morning. But perhaps it was better if he did not tell anyone.

After all, Alfred usually had his hands full with insane stunts by Gilbert, when Matthias went on drunken binges, or when...

Wait a moment. Gilbert.

There were a few other people in the category Alfred was thinking about, but then he expanded it even further. He could heal open wounds. What about damage done by smoking? What about...

_Erin_.

Alfred grinned. Time to meet the real personality of the member of his family he had only ever known in a complete drunken stupor. He could do that, right? The idea might have been too hopeful, but Alfred refused to believe it was impossible. He could heal a bloody nose, a cut chin, with a single touch? Why not cure alcoholism? Maybe with a little more, but... but...

He had to try.

"Waah!"

Stopping, Alfred stared at Feliciano who was halfway leaning out of his kitchen window. "What's wrong?"

"Paper cut!" Feliciano whined. "I _hate_ paper cuts!"

Alfred nodded, then moved on.

Okay, so there was a low to which he would not stoop. Even with magical healing powers.

* * *

_Notes:_

_It was not as if Arthur was _totally _ignoring him, but admittedly... that sentence was really strange. And Alfred says weird things all the time that are not to be taken literally._

_Do not kill me for missing yesterday, I had no internet for whatever reason. I make it up to you with a review for the dub!  
_

_...I do not think I can properly say anything about it. Any time Austria opened his mouth I could not stay quiet. I... I cannot think of what to say. My favourite part certainly has to be a contest between England getting drunk and saying "Am I Catholic... or Protestant? God I don't know!" and when those two guards looked at the Holy Roman Empire's painting of Chibitalia. "Is this a picture of your little girlfriend or boyfriend or gender neutral chibi thing?" HIT THAT NAIL RIGHT ON THE HEAD!_

_I want someone to write a story about those two soldiers teasing the hell out of the Holy Roman Empire. It would be perfect. OH GOD I DON'T EVEN KNOW. The English version is like crack on crack. Switzerland "I _do_ like saving money!"... Pfft... And just about everything Romano said. And England's 'Dora the Explora' magic mantra... Oh my god I am rambling._

_I tried to wait and give you all a more comprehensive review, but that seems to have failed immensely. I do not think it will ever get any better. I will always be in this sort of ditzy fit when trying to write about it, I swear. Really, if you have not watched it yet, there is no way to describe it for you. Just watch. Just like I could promote the English translation of the first manga. Definitely worth it again. And that was translated accurately. Not that I dislike the anime, but as I said... crack put on crack._


	49. When He Picks The Wrong Problem Actually

**When Ivan Picks The Wrong Solution**

"What will we do?"

It was the who-knew-how-manieth time Kat had said that, but Ivan still had not come up with an answer. Natalia was sleeping on the couch still and he currently occupied his kitchen with his older sister. The topic of conversation continued to be one he did not like. Natalia had been doing better, now she was rambling about ghosts. He was tired. Last night was not as good as he had thought it was going to be.

So they made breakfast, neither of them wanting to accept maybe they had to go to the City to try and make Natalia get a prescription. She was doing better on her own! Sure, it had taken her longer than Ivan... but Ivan had taken his pills. Natalia never had. And she had been (finally) doing better without them.

It left him depressed.

"I vonder vhy she saw Heracles," he mentioned. Again. Even for a hallucination, it was strange that it was someone she did not see often.

Kat shrugged, beginning to sniffle again. Ivan decided not to say anything more. Until he decided against that too.

"Maybe she makes it up?"

"What?" Katyusha asked, nearly sticking her sleeve into the butter before Ivan quickly reached over to move it out of the way.

"Vhat if she never saw him? And she knows she hasn't too?"

Kat was not catching on with what he was suggesting, something Ivan was not certain was good or not. Really, if it were not true, then he would be putting up Kat's hopes for no reason. But if it was... why would Natalia pretend she had seen a ghost? For attention? But it was not as if she had not been paid attention to lately. He had actually played with her a couple days ago. It was (still surprisingly) fun. So what...?

Which was when it hit him. Ivan felt very stupid.

_Heidi_. But Heidi was such a good girl. Such a nice girl. She would not do anything to make Natalia so upset she would pretend to see a ghost.

Her brother on the other hand... Had Vash threatened Natalia? Ivan usually did not mind Vash. Despite the fact he had arrested him a few times, Vash actually kept people in order. People like _Alfred_. But he was rather protective of his sister for no reason. Vash would do anything for her, whether or not he was wrong.

"I... am going," Ivan finally said, pushing the milk further up on the counter from Katyusha accidentally knocked it over with her chest.

Kat, who was dolling out the food on three different plates, looked up at him with alarm at what he said. "Where?"

"Talk vith someone," he assured Kat, patting her on the head and taking his plate. He would go _after_ eating. "Vatch Natalia?"

"Yes!" she nodded. "But... um, who are you going to talk to?"

"Not important," he told her, finishing quickly what was on the plate before going to get his coat. Time to talk with Vash. Natalia would have her friend and she would be back to being nice and sane-ish. Ivan would make sure of it.

He had to stop and help Kat clean up the eggs she dropped in the kitchen, but then he would go and tell Vash exactly what he was _not_ allowed to say to Natalia. And Natalia would be better.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Actually, other than the conversation topic, that is was a normal case of the two of them making a meal. Ivan is always saving the food from getting tipped over or something. The poor girl has a terrible time multitasking when one of the tasks is preparing food._

_DeLurk: Yes, the Japanese voice cast are _the_ voices for the characters, but we have to admit the English version actually has more historical accuracy, even if the characters act as if they have gone off the deep end. We can enjoy what it has given us~_

_And I just tried to imply that Alfred was going to find Erin to try his theory. Sorry if that was not too clear. Unfortunately his office is not in the back of the restaurant. Then again, that is probably also very fortunate. Very, very so._


	50. With A Freaking Invisible Man!

**I Was Walking Through Hearth One Day**

Kiku considered all of his options and came up with what he had to do today.

First, he had to get Heracles out of the house. Then he could talk to his boss, for any longer without contacting the man he would likely think something was wrong. During that conversation he would figure out when Tony was in range for contact once again. Then he would receive Heracles again and continue on his current tasks to try and fix Heracles on his own.

It was odd to wake up someone he could not see. None of this was very comfortable.

"Uhmm... Kiku?"

"I apologize, Heracles, for waking you. I had been thinking... would you feel more comfortable if occasionally you waited my results over at Gupta's house? While sometimes I may need you around to make certain, if Gupta was willing I believe you would feel more comfortable there."

While part of him felt bad, making Heracles believe this was simply an attempt to give him other company while it was certainly a more selfish matter, Kiku's responsibility refused for him to suffer from anything more than guilt on the matter. This was good for both his job and Heracles. Waiting around for Kiku to come up with something would be boring, even for Heracles who did not often need something to do to be content.

He waited for Heracles to call Gupta. As expected, the phone call did not take too long. Not that Kiku was listening, of course.

It was no sooner that they got out of the house and quickly began toward Gupta's place that Kiku saw Alfred. Half of him hoped they could pass by without Alfred noticing, the thought of having to talk to him while hoping Heracles would not make any noise that Alfred would notice was a little too nerve-wrecking. Then again, remembering last evening Kiku could not avoid Alfred. He was certain Heracles knew how to keep himself out of trouble. Sure he got himself noticed yesterday, by going out on purpose, and who knew if Natalia had actually told anyone and what anyone else thought...

_Agh!_

"Alfred, you are looking... happy this morning." Happy was not the right word. Maybe ecstatic. Like something was going on.

"Yep!" Alfred smiled, sweeping over and kissing him before Kiku could stop him. Not that he _would_ if it was just them, but Heracles was...

How _awkward_. "Very happy," he corrected, blinking as Alfred let him pull back slightly.

"I just got more awesome! Even Gilbert couldn't argue with this!"

"Oh?" he tried to hide a smile. Strangely, all Alfred did was click his tongue against his teeth, wagging a finger at him.

"Not yet! I promise I'll tell you what... but I have to figure it all out first."

"Oh," Kiku blinked again. He was not certain whether to be worried, if Alfred was keeping it a secret now. Still, he supposed knowing there was a secret (and Alfred knowing he knew there was a secret) was better than not.

"See ya later, Kiku!" Alfred impulsively kissed him again before rushing off, leaving Kiku to watch him and try to keep his curiosity to a minimum.

"He looks happy," Heracles said.

"Yes," Kiku responded, before realizing they were just repeating what he had said earlier. Not like Alfred was not usually cheery, but... Flushing, unable to tell if Heracles was even looking at him, or if he had turned away at all during that entire public display, he quickly continued toward Gupta's.

His arm smacked into Heracles' as they both reached for the doorbell and after a minute in which both of them did not do anything Heracles finally pushed it. It did not take long before Gupta had opened the door. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, Gupta gestured them inside.

"I will continue to intrude," Kiku told him, staying near the door. "If I figure anything out, I promise to contact you two as soon as possible."

"I'll be back at..." Heracles' voice drifted off, as if he could not think of a perfect time to return. Kiku shook his head.

"Whenever you would like. Thank you for your secrecy, Gupta." Gupta shrugged, not meeting his gaze. Then again, what could Kiku worry about? Gupta _saying_ something? Yeah, right. Things were going fine. This new development had only given him more to work with. Yes. "I will get back to work."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Heracles reminded him. Kiku nodded.

"Do you... have an idea how?" Gupta actually spoke.

"More than I used to," Kiku replied honestly.

"I touched something," Heracles said, sounding rather tired. "Yes, inconvenient."

Kiku wondered how Heracles got that word from Gupta's face. "There is more to it than that."

It was quiet. Then a "yeah." Heracles must have nodded his head before remembering no one could see it. "When you figure it out... you'll tell me how it happened in the first place, won't you?"

Kiku's initial response was a 'no'. Quickly he tried to think of a better way of putting it. "If I can." After all, maybe explaining it might still give nothing. It was all about the vocabulary.

"Thanks."

Becoming aware the longer he stayed the more he lost his cool, Kiku quickly stammered out a thanks and apology before running out of the house and back home. When he figures it out. When. Not if. Kiku pursed his lips together, a slight whining hum escaping him despite himself.

Shame on him! What sort of reaction was that?

He quickly holed up in his house, iLudovicus opening the door for him, just like the otaku he was.

* * *

_DeLurk: No worries, you did not give the wrong impression. I enjoy the both of them too (as you have probably noticed), but the original Japanese cast and script is just CANON while the English version is... well, crack. I repeat myself. At least I have one thing going for me now because of this. If anyone complains about my writing accents... IT IS OFFICIAL NOW! FINALLY PEOPLE CAN SHUT IT!_

_Sorry about that. It seems I still have some pent up anger from people's closed mindedness in 'Discovering Ludwig'. People can just not like written accents if they want, but I am not insulting anyone with attempting it. Argh.  
_

_Also your story is now 3,500 words and I am still going. I get carried away._


	51. No One Knows The Rules To This Game

**A CHALLENGER!**

No matter how much Francis could get under his skin, in the morning Arthur was struck by the fact he was not angry anymore. He did not care anymore, not about that.

He was over it. Liberated. By God, he actually felt _free_. He had thought, all of these years, that he had stopped caring so much over what Francis had done to him. Now, with what he knew... it was both of their faults, yes. But Arthur was over it. He had moved on. Just because he had taken a step back because Francis had suddenly shown up did not mean he could not be the better person again. Just because Francis had deluded himself, now with the same realization that they had fallen apart by a mistake, by a lack of trust...

It was time to move on. _I have to tell him that. We are adults, we should be able to have a mature conversation._ Arthur stared at his tea, feeling more calm than he had in who knew how long.

"Mom! Mom! I can heal wounds just by touching them!"

Arthur did not want to know. "That is nice, dear."

"Well, I'm going out now." Alfred seemed to decide to be sensible again, which was nice.

"Could you pick up some eggs before coming home?"

"Okay."

"Later then." Arthur supposed he could go out and do it himself, but at least it meant that Alfred would come back here instead of spending too long out at his new house or up at iLudovicus. He sipped at his tea. _Better sooner than later._

That was how, thirty minutes later, Arthur found himself at the window of Gilbert's guest room. The blinds were closed, so Arthur rapped at the window a couple times. When Francis opened the blinds and saw him, not even his abilities could keep his face straight. He yanked the window open.

"Arthur! What are you..."

"We need to finish our conversation," Arthur said bluntly. "Is this a good time for you?"

Francis did not respond immediately and when he did it was simply a nod of his head. After he moved out of the way Arthur entered the window. Hopefully this would make sure Gilbert did not know he was here. Ugh.

Looking over at Francis, the man so obviously confused, Arthur felt some of his guilt bubbling up once more. "I'm sorry."

"As am I."

"Then we should stop playing with fire," Arthur sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "We don't have to be at each other's throats, I think, but then we should stop making that possible."

Francis narrowed his eyes. "You missed my final point last night."

"Oh?"

"You may make me want to strangle you occasionally, _mon chér_, but with last night to think about it... I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

Arthur waited to get angry, but could not seem to make himself do it. "Please Francis, don't start that. It's not true. Even if it is, I don't want to hear it."

"How can I make you believe me?"

He was _serious_. Arthur stared at him in shock. How had the fool managed to convince himself of this? Arthur was not even going to let himself be tempted. No, he was not falling in that abyss. "You can't."

"I have to be able to." Francis suddenly smirked. "Especially as you are so adamant against it."

And there went Arthur's hope this could have been a mature conversation. What had he expected? It was _Francis_. And Arthur was stupid enough to think this was so important to have to talk about it now that he had stepped into the man's bedroom. _Berk!_ "Do you want to know why not?"

"Don't say it is because we'll self destruct again," Francis warned. Arthur chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Other than that, then," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't want to deal with your stupid French romance. I've come to understand, that at least to myself, it means nothing. You might think it means something, but to me it doesn't. And I would want it to mean something, but you can't do that for me Francis. So drop it."

Looking appalled, the Frenchman gaped like a fish for a few moments before regaining his voice. "Nothing? Nothing! What do you mean nothing? How can _you_ not think...! How could I make you think that?"

"I still have that ring, you know," Arthur mentioned off handedly, shutting Francis up like a telescope. "Because it is beautiful... because I knew how much it cost you. But you know what? I never wanted to put it back on. Because when was the last time one of your kisses only said 'I love you'?"

His words even shocked himself. Was that really what had been boiling under the surface?

"When... did it stop?" Francis asked quietly.

"I don't know," Arthur responded. "I don't know." And, in all fairness, Arthur had likely done the same. Why was Francis throwing around the idea he had fallen back in love with him when they probably had fallen out a long time before he had left?

_People can fall _out_ of love?_ Arthur asked himself in despair.

"How will I tell?"

Arthur fell out of his reverie. "What?" Francis simply looked at him, already past the hard hit to his ego. His _ego_, not anything else, because the man was still pushing it despite what Arthur had just said, as he had no sense of _tact_ or care for how this was... _And I was feeling so good about this too. Now I'm just... depressed._ "_I_ would know," Arthur retorted frostily.

"That's ridiculous."

"As ridiculous as you saying you love me again?" Arthur almost forgot to keep his voice down, turning back toward the window. This was a stupid idea. Why had he thought this would be a good idea? Why? "You're playing with me again, Francis. It's always a game to you. You like games, you can't help yourself. But drop this one. It's impossible. You don't like impossibilities, you don't mess around with them."

He opened the window when Francis quickly responded. "A game for the both of us." Stopping, Arthur turned around. "We both know the rules, we either both win or both loose."

_He's serious. _"I beg to differ. Either you win or I do. And it will be me."

"Ah," Francis smiled and for some reason it was not the sneer Arthur expected to see with that tone. "But in order for me to win _you_ have to want me too."

"You're mocking me."

"You're mocking _me_!" Francis snapped, making Arthur avert his eyes. "I actually gain the courage to admit how desperately I missed you and you set up tasks for me? Who loves these games now?"

He tried to comprehend what Francis just said. Again. Why was Francis saying so much, so different from what Arthur had been getting used to from him, once again? "...'desperately missed me'?"

"That was an overstatement, _désolé_."

A growl escaped him. "If just being physical is not enough for you, we can stop. We _should _stop. There is probably someone else out there who would not mind you giving them _nothing_–"

Francis cut him off with his lips, pushing him back against the window frame. Arthur knew immediately what he was trying to do. This _was_ a game now. Francis said tasks. What tasks? What rules? Had he really set something up? Arthur had no idea, he just felt hurt and rather eager to cause some sort of pain. Francis would not leave well enough alone and Arthur wanted him to suffer because of that.

But that was not fair. He was too old for this, was he not?

_There is nothing loving about this kiss, Francis. Just desperation. Even you should know that._

"Well?"

Shaking his head, Arthur could only smile sadly at him. "_You'd_ know. Now goodbye."

Francis took his hand, pressing his lips against the back of his hand. "..._à bientôt, mon amour_."

Maybe yesterday Arthur would have gotten mad, or burst into tears, or something else as emotional. Now... after that entire conversation... Arthur could only feel sorry for a friend, a once lover, who used to mean the world to him.

Yet there was something even more sadistic still about the way he did not try to convince Francis there was no game before he left.

* * *

_Notes:_

_You would think they were teenagers all over again. Or in one of those romantic comedies._

_Anyway, over five hundred reviews! If I think about it too hard, I still cannot believe I have written something people enjoy so much. But as you do, I will always keep it up. I am always so happy to entertain, even if I cannot see people's initial reactions.  
_


	52. Psych!

**Oh, By The Way, You Have A Twin Brother**

Feliks, as the only one who was not in complete shock over this meeting, took over quickly. "Let's go somewhere to talk about this. Now." With that, he pinched Matthew's arm and got him moving, the other three people following. At least that Jennifer got a hold of herself again, looking embarrassed that she had burst out with what she had.

Matthew was twenty one years old. Where did these people get off on just pushing themselves back in his life, after never being known to him before?

"Feliks. Friend and moral support," he introduced himself before anyone could think of asking him to leave.

Ethan took up the talking once more one they had settled themselves in Matthew's sitting room, Feliks having set everything up so that the three _adults_ would not look so traumatized. The little girl (_so adorable!_) named Angelique had stayed quiet, now kept close to Jennifer though it looked as if she wanted to run off.

"I was delivering a package for a friend of mine... at your University. I saw your picture there and was struck by how much you looked like Jen's father."

"You... you said..." Matthew tried, but it did not look like he was going to get far, so Feliks decided to ask the question for him. After all, he was sure he knew what Matthew wanted to ask.

"You said... '_stolen_'?" Feliks asked, settling himself next to Matty.

Ethan nodded. "Right after Jen had given birth. I... I wasn't able to be there at the time. One of the nurses took off with... or maybe another person... The officials never found out what happened. They gave us nothing. We looked for years and never found any sign of what had happened."

"And it was a stretch, we knew," Jennifer finally spoke up again. "Maybe we were looking still because of false hope, out of a curiosity. But we had to look in... if just to get some closure. Ethan's friend helped out some, we found out you had been adopted, your birth date was the first of July... everything brought us so close to the little we knew."

"Where... where was I born?" Matthew finally asked.

Feliks wondered what importance that had here. He supposed if he was born in a place other than Canada it might. People in Hearth all tended to have a lot of patriotism. Matthew was no different. Which was when it struck Feliks that by asking, Matthew believed this. Or something.

"You think it's true?" Feliks whispered into his ear.

"Abbotsford," Ethan said. "July third, right in the morning."

It was quiet again. Feliks reminded himself that he was going to have to tell every detail of this to Toris. Toris could no longer complain about his current situation with Raivis, this was so much more stressful than that could ever be.

"I became a genealogist partly because I thought I might find... something, eh," Matthew said quietly. "Or maybe I really just wanted to be convinced that blood ties did not matter so much. That it's only a curiosity. That really knowing doesn't make one happier."

"Have you been happy?" Jennifer asked suddenly. It was rather a personal question, Feliks thought, but considering the situation those lines seemed somewhat blurred. Matthew looked confused, as if he was not certain what he should say.

"...yes."

"Then for us, right now, we're happy to know," Jennifer stated firmly.

_...is that all?_ Feliks did not believe it.

"I want to know, but..." Matthew found himself faltering again and Feliks leaped out to save him.

"But this is totally awkward. It's going to take _so_ long to get over this."

"We might never become close," Ethan agreed, deep voice slow, "but we will answer anything you might ask us. When the opportunity was presented us... as Jennifer said, we needed some closure. To know that you grew up happily. Even if it was not with us."

_Total martyrs,_ Feliks thought with disbelief.

"And your brother?" Jennifer brought up, picking up Angelique and setting the restless child in her lap. "Once we found out you had gone on to college, so early!, we continued looking for him..."

Twin brother. Feliks knew exactly who that was. And he knew that Matthew was thinking of the exact same person because of the look of shock on his face.

"Oh. My. God." Feliks stared at Matthew. "Alfred _is_ totally your brother! I knew it! And you both were like 'we look nothing alike'!"

Matthew had to agree, of course, but did not audibly say it. Feliks could not blame him.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yes, no one has to tell my that _martyr_ was not exactly the right word to use. It is what Feliks thought. My characters do not always say, think, whatever the right words. Whether just because it is them, or because it is funny to think of the word actually being the right one, or whatever. Just so no one tries to correct me._


	53. That's You, Roderich

**Silly Doll**

Roderich did not sleep at all that night.

A father! He remembered his own father. So distant, serious, what he was supposed to aspire to become before his mother exploited his love of music. It was a surprise the man had let his wife come out here with only one person to watch her.

A father! That changed everything, but for the worse. Roderich had wanted to say something, anything, before Elizaveta left. But he could not trust himself to speak. He loved her. He did. But he could not do that, he could not be a father. He could not become the distant man who had scared him in his own childhood, who had left him clinging to his mother for any sort of comfort at all. If he became that man... what then? What then?

A father? Roderich could not think about it. Not now. He could hear his mother's reaction in his mind and it made him want to hide in his closet like he was nine years old.

At the same time, this realization gave Roderich something. While he could not possibly deal with the situation, he owed so much to this town, to Elizaveta, that he could at least face her and tell her so. But with his mother around the corner? Oh no, no no. That he did not think he could manage. He would fall into pieces before saying anything. Which reminded him of how he did not want to go anywhere in the first place. How had Theresa managed to make him think otherwise? Roderich had no idea.

Which was when he had gotten the brilliant idea of how he could possibly make himself talk back to his mother. Use the single person who had given him the ability to do it before. Vera Zwingli... Vash Zwingli. The person he and his family had been tricked into thinking was the eldest daughter he was to marry. Vash had done a very good job at putting ideas in his head that Roderich had never thought of before.

Including wondering if women were really like that. Which he found out was not true, as Vash was not a woman. But he played one _so_ convincingly.

Vash did not even bother knocking on the door, opening and closing the door quietly as if he thought someone else would hear. If Roderich had been asleep, he probably would not have woken up. As it was, he looked up from his piano (which he had not touched, simply stared at) at him... _erm_, her. Vera, not Vash. Vash was so touchy about that particular detail.

"Just today," Vash warned. "If this does not work today... if this doesn't work, you're on your own."

"Fair enough."

"But why cannot you do this yourself?" Vash exclaimed, walking up to him as if he was thinking of shaking Roderich out of it. Thankfully, he did not. Roderich knew that would not help. "You are winding yourself up tighter, eventually you will break! Face the woman!"

He did not know why Vash tried. It was not as if Roderich had not been trying to tell himself of that all night. "I can't."

"Ask Elizaveta, you know she would help you, do anything for you!" Vash stopped in mid breath. Roderich looked away. "What happened, Roderich?"

"Elizaveta is... pregnant."

The silence which followed that statement was overwhelming. Roderich tried to make himself press one of the piano keys to break it. B flat. He should press it just for the note...

"Poor _doll_, that must be terrible." Vash would never say something like that. Except he would... when he was Vera. Roderich always turned into a 'doll'.

"You have no right–"

"Can't keep it in your pants and now you complain about the repercussions?" Vera rolled her eyes. "'Oh no, I've reproduced! There is time for freaking out now!'"

"Shut up!" Roderich snapped. "Shut _up_!"

Vera laughed. It was not one of amusement, however. "I will not, dear doll." Roderich found his chin being lifted by one of Vera's fingers so their eyes met. It was Vash again. Or was it? Maybe it was just difficult for Roderich to pretend there was a difference when there was less of one than Vash wished there was between himself and the personality he had made up. "I will talk with your mother. You _will_ back me up. If you back down on this... we will both suffer for it. I would be safer not helping you at all."

But Vash's mind would not _allow_ for that. Roderich admired those thoughts. "Consider it my doing."

"I have," Vera responded. "You follow my lead. Whatever happens... I go home afterward. And stop clinging to my hem."

Roderich blinked and let go, not certain when he had done so.

Vera rolled her eyes again. "You are _such_ a child."

Hearing that from someone younger than him had never been so appropriate.

* * *

_Notes:_

_For people who do not know, there is a link to what Vera looks like on my profile. Check it out._

_Random Person: Yes, Abbotsford in BC. That is correct.  
_

_Today I just realized something. On the way to school I pass an intersection with is Capitol and Alfred. I started snickering as soon as I saw it._


	54. If The Others Are Even Considered Grown

**A Child In A Grown-Up World**

After making certain to appropriately get Raivis out of whatever funk he was in the morning, Peter left the house to get the reason he said he was coming to Hearth out of the way. Sure he said he came here to see his half brothers, but that was only so he could come along with Raivis. So Raivis would not think he was _babying_ him. Or something. Raivis could really get all uptight about the strangest things.

"So... it's been how long now, aru?"

"Probably about– oh, lookie 'ere. Baby Peter."

"Look who's talking, old man," Peter retorted to Brian. Really, everyone was a baby compared to Brian, Brian was twice as old as Peter was! Not that he looked it. He hoped those genes came from their father's side of the family and that Peter would have them to. It would be nice to hit fifty and still look young.

Though he would rather just be healthy enough to act young. Who cared about looks anyway? Peter really did not. He had never quite gotten the point.

"Who is this, aru?" asked the Asian who had just been talking with his oldest brother. Brian shrugged, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Another brother."

"Aiya!" the man exclaimed, looking rather bewildered. "How many brothers do you have?"

"Too many."

"Nice to see ya too," Peter scoffed. "I'm here to see Arthur, not you."

"Thank God," Brian rolled his eyes. Peter stuck his tongue out at him as Brian turned about, gesturing off down the road. "Take a left down there. Third 'ouse ta yer righ' is Arthur's."

"Thanks."

"Ye've really grown, twerp."

Peter frowned again, but Brian was grinning and there did not seem to be anything he could say to counter that. It was true. People tended to grow, so what? Occasionally, Peter thought he was missing the point to most people's conversations. And insults.

Still, he continued down in the direction Brian had set him down, remembering the address and knowing he would know long before he got there if Brian had tried to set him down the wrong path. He wanted to see Arthur, get that over with, and head back to that mansion. It obviously was not haunted like Raivis believed it was, but would it not have been cool if it was? He sort of wanted to be here for Halloween just to set that place up like a gigantic haunted house. Actually, new idea. He would bring it up at work.

Peter started to think about what would happen when Uvo– erm, _Lorinaitis_ brought Joan back when he was nearly barrelled over by another person. "Hey! Watch where you're–"

The tall (giant) man continued onward. Peter patted himself off, frowning once more. Man, it was as if the guy had not even recognized there was someone there at all. How rude!

_Yeah, it was probably best you got outta here, Raivis, if too many people are like that._

Too bad it was not winter. It was easy to get back at people when there was snow everywhere. Instead, he took a mental snapshot of the man's face. He would ask Arthur who that was. _Then_ he would figure out what to do.

With that future fun in mind, Peter walked on.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Here is your chapter with Peter, the boy who, despite having grown up, has not really grown up._

_It is not as if he does not like Arthur. As mentioned earlier, Peter and Arthur get along perfectly. Over e-mail and letters. Not so well in person. These are probably the only people I know of that still continue to contact each other even though they know in person they cannot stand each other. It is an odd relationship. One that has Peter thinking he has to show up at least once while he is actually in the neighbourhood. I would say 'just to be polite', but Peter does not think like that._

_And the man in question at the end was Ivan. For anyone who was curious._

_Delurk: Vera has changed quite a bit from Vash's initial creation of her. He went from making a character that Roderich would not want to marry to realizing Roderich based all of his opinions on what his mother wanted, so he tried to make Vera someone Theresa would not like. Which would be an awful lot like Theresa._

_And thank you for that link, I enjoyed that story. But you will always know what I write, because unless I fill a request and I decide I have utterly sucked at it I will put it up here. Which has not happened yet. So there.  
_


	55. No, It Is Not Fair

**A Dying Man's Last Words**

"Here to see Raivis?"

"...yes."

Toris did not seem too thrilled with the prospect, though he had come anyway. Eduard felt a twinge of concern that maybe Toris did not like Raivis that much. Raivis had appeared thrilled with Toris, for whatever reason. If Eduard had been another person, he might have been jealous. The situation was so weird however, so he could not manage it even if he had wanted to. Eduard thought about it a moment.

"It will just be you two then. Sadiq showed up, so I want to speak with him. And you just missed Peter, he just left."

Eduard's guess was correct; as soon as he mentioned Peter was gone Toris seemed to relax slightly. How exactly did that boy manage to alienate himself with everyone? "Okay then."

Eduard covered a smile. "He is in the dining room."

"Thanks Eduard."

"No problem," Eduard responded, letting Toris in. Watching as Toris walked toward the dining room, Eduard picked up the cup of coffee he had put down and headed to the guest room Sadiq was staying in. He had no idea how Sadiq dealt with hangovers, but Eduard was nursing his own headache. They had drunk a bit more than Eduard thought either of them should have.

Knocking on the door, he waited for a positive response before he let himself in. It looked like Sadiq had just gotten dressed, the bed was not yet made. He handed over the coffee and Sadiq downed about half of it in one swallow.

"Feeling all right?"

"Compared ta wha'?" Sadiq harrumphed, yanking his hat further down on his face. "I guess I do. You?"

"...fine." Eduard glanced around the room quickly before pretending he was just going to open the curtains. Sadiq still sounded half asleep, words slurred together. "What are your plans for the day?"

Sadiq cleared his throat. "Haven't made 'em... yet. What about ya?"

"You said you were going to teach me..." Eduard let his sentence trail off. Business matters did not seem to be as important right now, no matter how much Eduard had been looking forward to it. It was not his business. Sadiq looked like he had been in a train wreck and he could not make himself ask what was really wrong, as Sadiq was not telling him outright. "I have a project Alfred asked of me, identifying some strange object. I might spend the afternoon researching for it."

The Turk nodded, sipping at the rest of his coffee. "I thinka– I... I think _I_ might go... 'n see Gupta."

Eduard nearly threw the blinds open, knowing he grabbed Sadiq's attention with that. He tried to calm himself. Sadiq sounded like he was forcing himself to speak audibly. Eduard found himself panicking. Was there something wrong? Something really wrong? He–

"Eduard? When'd you get 'ere?"

"What?" Eduard spun around to face him. "Sadiq! We were talking!"

Sadiq hesitated. "Were we?"

"Yes! Are you still sleeping?" Eduard knew better. Sadiq was not asleep, half asleep, anything like that. He knew that was not the case. Sadiq sighed.

"Guess so. Sorry 'bout that." He stared down into his mug. "It really takes a long time for caffeine to kick in, doesn't it?"

Eduard bit his tongue. "Are you going to go see Gupta?" he asked sharply.

"Eh." Setting down his mug, Sadiq shrugged. "Heracles'll probably be there, I'd best not."

Eduard blinked. "Heracles is in Hearth?" Natalia said she had seen his ghost. Eduard thought she had lost it, which was why she thought that. But if he was actually here? No, that did not make any sense. Did Natalia see him and think he was a ghost? But why would she do that?

"Since last week, I think." Suddenly, Sadiq eyed him suspiciously. "Why're you surprised?"

"Oh... I just had not heard of it," Eduard admitted quickly. He should tell Katyusha that it was not as random as they had originally assumed it was. Natalia was at Gupta's house (at least, that was what he had managed to understand from Natalia), if Heracles was there maybe the problem was not as bad as they had thought before. Eduard still could not see why she would think he was a ghost.

Slowly, Sadiq nodded. He did not respond. Eduard ground his teeth, mind suddenly brought back to the issue at hand.

"What is wrong with you?"

The question escaped him before he could stop himself. "What's that supposed ta mean?" Sadiq asked irritably.

"I'm asking what is wrong?" Eduard repeated, voice taut. "I can tell something is wrong. We may be acquaintances, but you are my business partner now. I would like to think I know you well enough to see that how you are acting now is strange." Sadiq sighed, taking off his hat and throwing it on the bed. Eduard was struck by the fact it was the first time he had ever seen the man's eyes.

"I'm dying."

Eduard opened his mouth to respond, but ended up choking on air. "What?" he asked when he could finally speak.

"I'm dying," he repeated venomously. "My brain's dyin'. I've weeks or months. I dunno. There, now y'know. Happy?"

It did not take too long before Sadiq must have realized Eduard could not comprehend what he had just been told. The information was too jarring and Eduard could not accept it. But now that it was out, Sadiq just kept talking, no longer angrily, but as calm as if nothing was truly wrong.

"My friends've known me so long we can't tell if something has really changed anymore. I can't tell the person whom means most ta me how much he means or why. I don't want everythin' I've learnt ta vanish. I want someone to appreciate what I was capable of an' embrace it. And I'm scared."

Sadiq paused, taking in a deep breath. He stared at the wall with a blank gaze.

"I'm terrified to die. It's been so long since I've believed in anything. I don't wanna... just not exist. I was tryin' to prepare myself for death, but not like this. I'm not going to loose myself first. I can't loose myself first. That's not how I want to go. I just wanted to come here fer... I thought... I was happy here once. But I guess I'll go home. Where I was born. To die. It's been so long, I guess I owe it ta myself. I guess."

Finally, Sadiq looked back at him. His eyes were empty and Eduard had nothing in his mind to compare the sight with. There was so much to say, so much he wanted to say. But what? What could he say?

The words that he uttered seemed entirely inadequate. "I'm sorry."

"Of course you are." Sadiq almost looked like he was going to smile, but he did not. "This partnership was promisin' ta be something fantastic, wasn't it?"

_It was. _"There's nothing...?" ..._to do? This can't just be it._

"No cure, no idea, nothing," Sadiq responded. "I'm gonna become a nightmare. No idea how long it'll be. Can I tell ya what I remember before it's gone?"

Eduard did not think it was fair that he was fighting back tears while Sadiq was just accepting this. "Of course," he choked out. He had only really known him for a few months. This was a terrible thing to happen, but that was it. It was happening to someone else. Eduard should not have been denying that there was no other possibilities. It should not matter so much to him.

It was not fair.

* * *

_Notes:_

_CJD. Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease._


	56. Oh Baby

**Just Keep Talking**

"Maddox, you need to wake up."

The Asian groaned, but by the fact he actually moved around on the couch, Heidi knew that he was waking up. She set down a breakfast nearby to help convince him as she continued on her search to find iMarcus' remote and free him from his silence. It had to be driving him crazy. If it was possible for a computer AI to go crazy. Heidi was not certain.

_She_ certainly felt crazy. Heidi had been looking so forward to yesterday for so many reasons and the most important out of all of them had not come to pass. Where was Natalia? Why did she not face Alfred, or at least tell Heidi she could not do it? It was not as if Heidi would have gotten angry if Natalia told her she could not do it then. These things took time. Just because she was trying to push Natalia along did not mean she was going to push her against her will. Definitely not.

"Where is Vash?" Maddox asked sleepily, hiding his face in his sleeves, likely hiding an actual expression. Heidi fought the impulse to run over and move his sleeves so she could see.

"I don't know, he must have left earlier." She would know if iMarcus could say. Which she would find out as soon as she found that remote...

"He must have left us to decorate the house while he is gone."

"I don't think so."

"With photos. Of him. I have plenty. I will go get them."

Heidi giggled despite herself. She knew if she encouraged it at all Maddox would do it, but she could not help herself. Though it would be rather creepy if Maddox really did have enough photos of Vash to cover the walls. She would not put it past him.

A knock at the door distracted her. Knowing the likelihood of someone waiting around for iMarcus to say they were there before giving in and knocking, she rushed over to the door as quickly as possible.

"I'm so sorry! Vash put iMarcus on mute and I have not been able to find the remote yet!" she explained to Ivan. He nodded, glancing inside.

"So Vash not here?"

"No, he left earlier." She preferred knowing when and being able to give a time when he might return, or where he could be found at. Vash usually left her with that information. Perhaps he forgot iMarcus was on mute? "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes." Ivan brightened. "Can you come see Nat?"

Suddenly all of Heidi's worry assaulted her once more. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, hoping dearly for Ivan to tell her she was overreacting. But Ivan was not responding immediately. "Is she all right?"

"Natalia... says she saw ghost."

Heidi blinked. "A ghost?"

"I zink she is panicking over somezing else. She's just saying she saw ghost. Vould you know?"

Natalia had been so scared in facing Alfred she had convinced herself she had seen a ghost so as to escape it? Heidi felt guilt well up within her. Why had she thought that Natalia had run away? Why? "Oh! I was... we were going to... I was helping her with something, I must have made her think she could not wait! I'm so sorry! I'll go see her right away!"

Ivan looked extremely relieved. "Good. She is at my house vith Kat. I'll tell her you're coming?"

"Yes, of course!" Heidi nodded, rushing back inside to search as quickly as possible. As soon as she found the remote she would leave. Oh, and make certain Maddox was out of the house, because Vash would not likely be happy if she left Maddox and iMarcus alone together.

"This is the remote, right?" Maddox asked as she passed him. She nearly tripped over her own feet stopping as fast as she did.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, taking it from him carefully and pressing the mute button. "iMarcus?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady."

"What?"

"Oooh. You are in trouble." The teasing tone was lost in Maddox's voice because the tone was mono. Of course.

iMarcus made a tutting noise. "I'd never think he'd wear that."

"He?" Heidi asked for clarification.

"I'd get muted forever if I said!"

"Vash is wearing something?" Maddox asked. "How could he? I thought we had made a deal. No more clothes."

Heidi was confused, but it was easily enough fixed by deciding both Maddox and iMarcus were messing with her. So she quickly managed to get Maddox out of the house before rushing off to see Natalia.

* * *

_Notes:_

_DeLurk, the first part to your request is up now. It is titled 'Lovino Wants To Retire'. I will try to have it finished soon._


	57. And That Her And This Other Him

**This And That, Him and Her**

All right. Here it was. His big debut. Yong Soo had been waiting for this moment for... well, since yesterday. But a day's worth of anticipation had left its mark. But he had done his homework and it would be worth it. It really would be worth it. Long was outside the inn, sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall at the front of the building. Perfect.

"Long!" he exclaimed happily, running up to her. She glanced up at him.

"What?"

He thrust the bouquet of flowers he had taken from the Zwingli backyard. "Is it okay that our dinner is a lunch and we can have it about one at my house?"

She stared at him impassively. Then she looked down at the flowers in her arms. Then she looked back up at him. "Why don't you say that at a speed I care to understand?"

"Would it be okay if our dinner was a lunch?" Yong Soo repeated cheerfully. And slightly breathlessly. Wow, he had not thought actually asking would be such hard work as it had been initially. Just a slight change of plans. Because if she enjoyed lunch, he wanted to invite her to stay for dinner to. He would succeed!

"Hey Yong Soo! Long, long time no see!"

"Alfred!" Yong Soo responded, smiling. "Go away, we're busy!"

"Okay!" Alfred responded back just as cheerfully, heading inside the inn. They were quiet for a few moments.

"You _both_ live here?" Long demanded, standing up. Yong Soo looked back at the front door before nodding. "How is this town still standing?"

"You haven't even met my brother, or Maddox yet!" he laughed.

Long did not look amused.

"So, one o'clock good for you?"

She sighed, staring back down at the bouquet. "Fine. I'll be there at one. Where is this, again?"

"My house is down that way," Yong Soo waved down the road. "Pass Pacific and take a right on Bo Hai. It's the third house on the right!"

Slowly, Long nodded. "Fine. Is that all?"

For someone about to go on a date, Long did not seem very excited. "Duck with ginger fish sauce sound tasty? That's what I'm making." He _had_ done his research, after all. Long looked up at him with surprise.

"...oh. Sure."

He had gotten her full attention! "It'll be my first time cooking duck, but it'll turn out perfect!"

Then.

_Then_.

She smiled. It was a small quirk upward at the corners of her lips, but that was what Long was. She was defensive (she was police, Yong Soo was certain that was just the way of police people), quick to anger, slow to feeling everything else, or at least to showing it. And he had made her _smile_.

"You're beautiful."

Long's eyes widened, face turning bright red. Then she punched him in the face. Yong Soo let her. After all, she was defensive. She would be more defensive if he did not. He wondered if she knew any martial arts, because it still really hurt.

Yong Soo blinked up at the sky for a few moments (wondering whether his research was wrong, because he was certain he had read that a part of Vietnamese culture meant that touching people's heads was an insult or something) before he stood back up.

"See you at one!" The front door opened and Alfred stepped out. He did not look up at either of them as he walked past, looking relatively glum. "Alfred, you okay?"

"Yeah."

Long blew a lock of hair out of her face, the red in her face slowly dying away. Which was when someone else came out of the inn before the door shut, tackling Alfred in the legs. Then again, being three and a half feet tall, that made sense.

"Wow! She's adorable!" Yong Soo laughed, leaning over to look down at the little girl. "Where'd you come from? Know her?"

"I thought it would have been obvious if there was a really little kid in Hearth," Alfred said, sounding surprised.

"I saw her come in earlier, with two people. Probably relatives," Long informed him.

Alfred knelt down, the motion keeping her from hiding her face into the back of his knee. "Hey! What's your name?" The girl shook her head, not looking up at him.

"Rather quiet for a kid," Yong Soo commented.

"I hate to think what kinda kid you were," Alfred said, pulling a latex glove and a black marker out of his pocket. Stretching out the fingers, he blew it up and tied off the bottom. Then he drew a smiley face on the palm of it. "Health loves you!"

At the sound of the marker against the glove, the child looked up to see what Alfred was doing. Then she smiled, along with a motion that almost seemed like she was laughing, but no noise came out. Yong Soo searched through his pockets and found some paint containers that Feliciano had left behind once.

"Don't take off with people's children," Long retorted, opening the door once more. "I have enough of that on my hands."

Yong Soo and Alfred stopped turning the glove into a turkey. "You should go back inside, like she says," Alfred agreed, handing the balloon glove to the girl and turning her around.

"Or she'll arrest you!" Yong Soo announced, giving her a small push toward Long.

"Shut up," Long said, quickly ushering her inside, leaving Alfred and him the only two right there, paint all over their hands.

"She punch you in the face?" Alfred asked him.

"Yeah," Yong Soo nodded. "My fault."

"What'd'ya do?"

"Compliment her."

Alfred gave him a strange look. Then again, Alfred liked Kiku. Kiku did the whole being shy and flustered thing when it came to compliments. When Kiku got angry, he usually just tried to walk away or something. So Alfred would not get it. Yong Soo would have compared her a bit more with Arthur, but figured that might just be awkward for Alfred. Hell, that was awkward for him to think about it.

"Hold still," Alfred said as he reached out for his face. Yong Soo blinked as Alfred tilted his face somewhat. Whatever Alfred did was good, because his face did not hurt as much. Or at all.

"That was cool! What'd you do?" Yong Soo asked, pressing at his cheek without the tender repercussions that usually followed after a punched face.

"My job."

"Great! That means I can survive another hit on our date!"

"That doesn't seem righ... wait, what?"

But Yong Soo had a lunch to make up, so he ran off back home.

* * *

_Notes:_

_iMarcus would have mentioned that Yong Soo stole flowers, but he was a bit miffed about being muted at the time._

_Long is not good with those sorts of compliments. She really is like Vash. Except Vash would not punch someone for saying it. He would just splutter or glare. Depending on who said it. Both if it was Maddox. Whether he is his boyfriend or not does not matter._

_Lizard: I want to thank you for your reviews, I am glad you like the story so much. But I have to clear up some of your confusion. Yes, I do happen to know that Seychelles appears the same age as America. America is supposed to appear as eighteen or nineteen as well, not twenty. England would twenty four, France twenty six... So on. But this is an AU. I know people in Seychelles do not communicate with sign language, but the deaf and the mute do. In this story, I have turned the character of Seychelles into a five year old mute girl. In this story, Arthur is a forty year old teacher who adopted America when he was twenty and while Alfed was a weird teen, he never actually left England for good. I have done with the ages and the characters as I will, taking in mind to keep them still in character for the amusement of all. Although Angelique has a while to go, as she is so young in this story, but I am certain she has all the makings of turning into the personality everyone knows of her. Albeit, in this specific case, quiet.  
_

_I am not quite certain how else to express this to help you understand, so I hope all of that has helped. I have the belief that in AUs, I can start characters at any age in any position I want as long as I can stay truthful to their character. If you are uncertain about anything else, please be certain to ask and I will try and clarify that as well.  
_


	58. Who Will Freak Out The Most, Eh?

**What To Do, What To Do**

"Are you okay?"

Matthew had insisted that he and Feliks wash the plates, so they escaped his quarters and went down behind the bar to the kitchen to wash up. It gave him a few moments without being watched. Feliks was watching him, but Matthew did not think he counted toward making Matthew feel self-conscious. Feliks would not have been the first person he would have chosen to be with him in this sort of situation, but he was glad the man was here anyway.

"I don't... I think so, eh," Matthew responded, staring down at the soapy water. "I mean, it's not as big of a deal now. Now the shock is over, anyway."

It answered the questions he thought when he was thirteen. His father had told him he was adopted. It had not been something Francis had kept a secret from him, but Matthew just had not thought about it. When he had, it had been a blow. He had wondered for a long time why. Maybe he still had wondered now why. It was actually nice to know why he had to be adopted, even if it seemed rather unnatural that it was not because he was not wanted, but because he was stolen. What were the chances?

What were the chances he was really related to Alfred? It seemed like Feliks had just said that, but then again, they _were_ both around the same age. Maybe Francis could explain it more. Hell, if they were curious enough a test would shed light on it all. But everything else pointed to this being the truth. It seemed real.

"Honey, the shock isn't going to be over for a _while_," Feliks shook his head. "Don't pretend it will."

Matthew looked up at him, understanding the sentiment. "I don't suppose anything like this has ever... happened to you," he said.

"Nah," Feliks shrugged. "I totally know who my parents are. Talk to them, like, every other week. They still live where I grew up. I used to wonder what they'd think of Hearth, but–" Feliks stopped himself, shaking his head. "It might be a bit much for them. Though I'm going to drag Toris to see them this winter, I think. They, like, really liked him. He used to be my neighbour there."

Sounded normal enough. Then again, Matthew thought his life had been normal. Then he moved here. _I think all the anomalies in life are attracted to Hearth, eh._ "It's not what I expected today. Ever. But... All of the questions I wanted to ask about where I came from, eh! And..."

And Alfred was really his brother.

It also struck him that Francis was likely to panic needlessly over this situation.

"I guess," Feliks was saying, drying the last cup as Matthew washed out the sink. "I glad you're not, like, bitter about it. All the things I read always have the kid all upset that they were gotten rid of or, like, mad that their parents are deciding to bump into them _now_."

Matthew was about to answer when he noticed Angelique running through the kitchen. Quickly he stepped back and picked her up. She looked surprised at first, then smiled and covered her face.

"Sorry about that," Jennifer laughed, entering the kitchen. "She's gotten to the point where she can open doors and doesn't want me holding her hand all the time."

"She really likes to run," Matthew commented, looking down at her. Angelique was an appropriate name, he decided. This was his cousin? Could he be involved in her life? How could he be bitter about that? "Why is she so quiet?"

"She was born mute."

"Aw," Feliks let out, reaching over and patting Angelique on the head. "So all of those, like, hand gestures she makes?"

"Sign language," Jennifer nodded. "Angel. Angel." When the girl looked up at her, Jennifer made similar gestures. Matthew put her down as the girl motioned him to. "Now go up to Uncle Ethan, dear. I'll follow you up," she said as she continued to sign. Angel nodded and left the kitchen. Jennifer looked out of the kitchen after her. She smiled apologetically toward them. "Sorry about that. I'll get out of your way."

"You don't have to, eh," Matthew found himself saying quickly.

He did not mind. He did not mind. Regardless of what Feliks said, he was not feeling as shocked anymore. Would Alfred feel the same?

...would _papa_?

Matthew decided, for everyone's sanity, he was better off telling Francis about this as soon as possible before the man found out himself and became a drama queen.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I reread the previous chapter with these two and wanted to clarify that while Matthew is still staying at the inn, it is a different room than he was first in during CoE. This one has a bit more space in it and a bedroom separate from the main room. It is up near Roderich's room, as Roderich has the same type._

_So they are just at near misses with everyone else here. If I were an artist and was making a comic with this, shortly after Vera entered Roderich's room Matthew and Feliks came out and went into the kitchen, where after Alfred entered the inn to see Erin. Then Anqelique comes in the kitchen, starts up the above conversation, then leaves after Alfred to match up with the previous chapter. I _do_ love complexity._


	59. Veraly There's Resolution?

**Merrily We Roll Along, My Honey And Me**

By the time Vash had entered the room with _Frau Edelstein_, he had remade Vera completely in his mind by what Roderich and Theresa would have known. That was all that mattered. He turned off _him_ and became someone else. Someone who could deal with this.

"Mother... this is the reason I came to Hearth."

"It's nice to meet you again, Theresa. I apologize for everything you must have gone through."

"V... Vera?"

"When you and my guardians wanted us to marry before... we couldn't. Not like that. Maybe other people were able to deal with such pressures, but Roderich and I couldn't. It took us finding each other here to realize that." Oh dear lord, Vera wanted to choke on those words.

"Why...?"

"My family's company collapsed, as I'm sure you remember. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Silence.

"Hearth is rather a nice place, despite being common."

Even Vera could not deal with that line. Hearth, common? Hah! It took all of her willpower not to refute her own words. They continued talking, such a fake, nice, conversation. Vera was barely even listening to most of it, remembering what she was saying. It was all fluff. Only some of it was important.

"You wish to stay here? Both of you?"

No, not fluff. The rest of it was bullshit, all to get to this point. All Theresa had to do was accept the fact Roderich wanted to remain and this would be over.

"Why didn't you tell me this Roderich?"

Roderich hesitated. Vera gripped tighter on his hand.

"I didn't think I had the words to explain."

Silence.

"What he means, Theresa, was that he knew how much you had wanted us to work out before. The fact it didn't then and..." Vash nearly blanched at saying these words. _Be Vera you can say this be __VERA._ Even if it would make Vera gag to say. "...the fact it has now... he was afraid would be a blow. Especially with my current position."

"You and your brother live here now?"

Ah, trying to comprehend it all, Theresa was faltering. Falling back on lighter conversation. Vera did her best to keep up.

"Yes. As I said, it is a nicer place than it initially appears. The people here are very kind."

Roderich's hand tightened then, though whether it was because the statement was overboard, or because he found that too funny, or because he was trying to say something again Vera could not tell. But her hand was starting to hurt. It took all of her effort not to mention it.

"How much did you loose, Zwingli?"

Uh oh.

"Everything."

At least that was the truth. Theresa did not respond immediately and when she did it was not what Vera wanted to hear.

"It was not your fault, dear. You know that, don't you?"

It was VASH'S fault, but Vera could not say that. Vash did not exist right now, it would be against the entire point.

"It took me a while to come to terms with it, no matter whose fault it was."

"I was sorry to hear it."

"Thank you."

"...I understand why you would not want to tell me this, but there was never any need. Vera, you would have always been welcome in our house, no matter what."

A little _too_ welcome with one member of the household, she remembered. Vera felt sick at the thought. And even sicker with the niceties Theresa was accommodating her with, despite the fact the woman must have been appalled to think Roderich had fallen for the woman she had finally decided was not good enough for her son. So old fashioned, she probably thought they had gone _all the way_. Like Roderich and Elizaveta.

Vera had to refrain from jerking her hand away from Roderich at the thought.

"Thank you."

"You both should..."

Vera stopped listening. Theresa kept talking. _Oh god, is she accepting me? No, no. She is going to make us both go back? Sorry doll, but your on your own if this isn't working. I'll keep up a __façade, __but I will _not_ accept going back there. Not even as another lie._

Before Vera could say anything, the entire moment was broken. By Roderich.

"For Heaven's sake!" Roderich shouted, letting go of Vera's hand, stepping away from the both of them with his hands gripping his hair. "No, no, no! It's a lie! I'm not marrying anyone! I don't want to go back, mother, I want to stay in Hearth. I _**want**_ to be a damned commoner, will you ever understand that? I'm happy here! Happy! Like I _never_ was at home! Could you understand that? Can you? I am staying in Hearth, just because!"

Vera blinked. She watched as Theresa went pale. Vash could not make himself move as the woman fainted. Even Roderich looked appalled with himself.

"Oh, wonderful!" Vash shouted. "What the hell am I here for?"

Roderich covered his face with his hands. Vash checked Theresa to make certain she had not hit her head. She was fine; they moved her back on her bed. Vash's anger soon ebbed away to leave place for Vera once more.

"Are you all right?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"...no."

"It's about time you were able to tell her how you felt."

Roderich did not respond. He looked ill in a way Vera knew she could never understand. She was fine with not understanding. Then again, maybe the outburst had broken the spell.

"Do you need me here when you talk to her again?" Vera asked, voice softening slightly.

"No." Roderich shook his head.

"Do you need me here now?"

Roderich hesitated. He did not say anything, just nodded. And so Vera stood there with him for a while, wondering how anyone could possibly live with a mindset like Roderich. She was convinced she needed to be here when he spoke with his mother again, but could not deprive him of the chance to try on his own.

"I am sorry. I just can't look at you and see a woman, Vash. I couldn't have this conversation with you saying all of that, with her responding as if it were true."

For the first time in years, Vash felt the weight of his lies fall off. "About time. I loathe pretending to be someone else."

Roderich sounded a very quiet laugh. "So do I."

It was anticlimactic, but his life was **not** one of Maddox's movies. Vash supposed he and Roderich had needed this single confrontation together to get over their inner turmoils... in their separate ways. He nearly pulled the extensions out of his hair before he remembered he had to get back home first. Maybe people were less likely to see it as him if he kept these in. Then his mother's costuming could finally be laid to rest.

"Thanks, Vash."

"You never get to ask me to wear a dress. Ever."

Roderich laughed again. "Deal."

If this was truly over for Vash, Vash knew of one person he had to tell the truth to before the day was done. _Long, it might have been years... but I still hope you can forgive me for this.

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_This was a confusing chapter to write._

_Heidi had been introduced as a younger brother. Because why would they look twice at a boy? Best not to give the family a second option if the first match up did not work out._

_This plot is nowhere near finished yet, I promise. It is simply morphing into something else._

_Frau Edelstein makes me see Frankenstein if I read it fast enough. That is hilarious. And creepy._


	60. No One Would Suspect Him

**Talking Like It's Normal**

One thing that he never did was think about how long he had lived in Hearth. It was probably the one thing that kept his cheerful in light of everything else. He never bothered to remember what the year was. He lived day by day, or week by week at most. When Fatimah lived with him, he bothered to plan a bit more. There were a few other times which he did the same. All in all, it did not amount to much.

It also meant he did not think much about how he was the same age as he was back when he was being hunted down by the Roman Empire. Back when they ran everywhere, because the secret to immortality affected so many people around it. Yao had been cursed with protecting it.

Muhammad laughed at him for having lost it here. He found it rather liberating to know where it was, but not actually know exactly where it was. Yao had nearly driven himself crazy over it. Marcus had built a town here. Muhammad was certain that was just to keep Yao sane. It gave Yao something to continuously do. If there was one thing Yao had never grown out of, it was wanting to keep his family proud, despite the fact they had been dead for thousands of years.

The aura of the orb kept one youthful, immortal. But it never allowed for complacency, especially when one could not touch it. After all, eternal youth did not mean defence against illness, or protection against bodily trauma. Those were not solved from afar. Those were solved in a different matter entirely. That made certain Yao could be furious with him when Muhammad accidentally broke his leg. The orb was not in sight, so healing had to come as fast as Yao's physical age allowed it.

Muhammad figured the occasional injury and sickness kept them in place. It was much better to live forever when it was not a given you could continue to stay alive.

And unlike Yao, Sadiq, or Ludovicus, Muhammad could enjoy knowing people while they were alive. He remembered so much and they were not dead yet because he could remember them. If he was dead, no one would remember them. Muhammad reveled in that fact. Marcus probably thought of it similarly. Sadiq preferred using his abilities to extort people and do better than them. Yao liked to panic and run around to make things exactly as he wanted them without it ever turning out like he wanted it.

To this day Muhammad did not know what Ludovicus thought of this.

"I thought of taking a vacation, go back home to India for a while. It's been a while."

"Really? Ai 'aven't seen the Hielan since... Aye, it's been a while."

This was probably the easiest case he had ever had since who knew. The people here were so patriotic toward their countries, despite having not seen them for years on end. Roy had lived here for thirty one years and refused to talk out of his accent though Muhammad knew he could do so perfectly. Muhammad found it hilarious that single person who was free from these strange cultural biases was Alfred.

Roy would be a piece of cake. Muhammad would miss him, but Roy would go like so many others. It was not like he would die once he left, or age to catch up with how long he had actually lived. Thirty one years near constantly being exposed to the energy would take a little bit to wear off. Not too long. If nothing else happened, Roy would easily live to running around in his nineties before his age finally caught up with his body. It always depended.

"I thought you went a few years ago."

"Na, Ai wen' wi' Brian ta Ireland an' 'e knocked me silly 'fore Ai could catch a flight ta Edinburgh, the bastard."

"Going to return soon then?"

Easy conversation. They started talking about Scotland, or Roy did and Muhammad piped in with the occasional comment. Muhammad knew why Yao liked leaving this to him, even if Muhammad refused to take all of the responsibility himself. Yao would get lazy.

"What are you both discussing in my kitchen?" Arthur sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"Important things ye wouldn' understand," Roy waved him off. Arthur glared at the back of his head as he walked over, shoving Roy's face into the wall as he passed. Muhammad laughed and made sure to move out of Arthur's reach.

"We are talking about how Hearth is really boring!" Muhammad filled him in.

"Amazin' topic, righ'?" Roy scowled, rubbing at his nose.

"I don't know where all of you are then," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Saying this place is boring is ignoring things like that huge party yesterday."

"Bu' tha' happens all the time," Roy replied.

"Yet is never boring."

Dis-entrenching Arthur from Hearth was not going to be a task Muhammad was going to enjoy and Muhammad just _knew_ Yao was going to ask him to do do that someday soon. "I followed him in," Muhammad told Arthur. "He said he was going to liberate your kitchen!" With that said, he left the brothers to argue. He would talk with Roy again soon enough. He went to Yao's house, but Yao was not there. Not that it stopped him, he had his own key. He called it 'the side window could be easily opened'.

"Muhammad."

"Ludovicus!" Muhammad smiled, turning away from the window. "Want to join me? Just breaking into Yao's house~"

Ludovicus did not respond immediately, or at all with his expression other than to narrow his eyes. "We need to speak."

"It seems to be something we're doing," Muhammad nodded, closing the window before leaning back against the house, facing the other. "What is it?"

"...ah," Ludovicus said under his breath, looking over his shoulder at the street before back to Muhammad. "There is something wrong. Can you feel it?"

Muhammad paused. "Has Marcus tried anything funny lately?" he grinned.

"I am not certain what it could be," Ludovicus admitted, ignoring his sentence.

"There are plenty of things that are wrong in Hearth, it tends to be a trend," Muhammad shrugged. Not that he did not trust Ludovicus' word. He trusted the man's senses. If there was something wrong and he actually was choosing to talk about it, ask about it, whatever it was would be something Muhammad would have to look into. "Let's talk about it," he said, waving behind Ludovicus where his own house rested.

If any of them still had all of their senses intact, it was probably the guy who used to be the barbaric tribesman.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Chapter sixty: you finally get to know more about the 'immortality'. Enjoy, because I have to take a break for a week. Some stuff has come up and I need to spend some time to sort out classwork and life. Next Monday, however, we will go back to the every other day updates. Thanks for understanding, all.  
_


	61. Here's Your Answer

**Shifting Responsibility**

Gupta promised he would tell him today. Even still, he looked reluctant. What could be so wrong that Gupta would be afraid of telling him? It was because of that Heracles did not ask him when Kiku first left. He waited, but waiting seemed to make it worse. It was as if Gupta was expecting him to ask, but still did not want to bridge the gap to the conversation himself. Watching television did not seem to distract either of them too much. Gupta fidgeted next to him and Heracles could not concentrate.

"What's wrong?"

Gupta leaned forward and brought something up which had been resting underneath the couch. A shoebox. Heracles watched as Gupta set it in his lap and opened the lid. Heracles was rather glad he was invisible now, almost feeling himself growing pale when he saw what it was. The fragments of Nefertiti's vase that he had broken.

Funny how the sight of something like that could easily make Heracles want to vanish the rest of the way. So he was completely not there, not just not seen. But the look on Gupta's face did not speak anything about blame, or anger, or any of the emotions that Heracles' mind first went to at seeing it. Then before Heracles could do or say anything, Gupta picked up the largest shard of glass, held out his hand, and cut from his pointer finger straights across his palm.

"Gupta!" Heracles exclaimed, grabbing for his hands before he could do whatever he was trying to do. Gupta did not fight him and Heracles managed to take the entire box away from him, dropping it on the floor and tossing the glass Gupta had picked up after. Grabbing Gupta's hand he immediately tried to staunch the bleeding.

Of which there was none. Heracles stared. He... he _knew_ it had been. He had seen the red, he had.

"It's just the vase," Gupta said. His expression told Heracles that he did not know why. Heracles slowly found himself looking back to where he had dropped the box. Picking up one of the pieces, he glanced back toward Gupta. Gupta had gone back to staring at his hand, back to disbelieving what he had just shown Heracles.

Heracles understood very well why Gupta was so uncertain about telling anyone this. A bit shakily, he pressed the glass into his own thumb.

A moment of pain, then nothing. He pulled it away to see nothing there, no mark at all. Gupta was looking at the vase piece in his hand with worry, so Heracles put it back in the box.

"Kiku."

Gupta blinked.

"If... he thinks he can fix me, he can find out how the vase... does that," Heracles tried to explain. Not that Kiku did not have enough to do already, but it was obviously haunting Gupta. Putting it in the hands of someone who could probably figure out what was going on would take a load off of his friend's mind.

Gupta shook his head.

"Why?"

Hesitating, the Egyptian shrugged, staring down at his hands which he now had clasped in his lap. "He's busy. Helping you."

Heracles almost nodded, then stammered out a verbal agreement. "Yes, I know. But it doesn't mean he can't look at it after he's done helping me." _I trust him to be quiet about the vase, just like he trusts you to be quiet about me._

Gupta sighed, putting the lid back on the box. With almost too much force, he pushed the box into Heracles' side before Heracles could grab it again.

He could almost see the relief overcome the other as the vase was taken out of his hands.


	62. You Don't Get Any Guesses, It's Obvious

**The Man In The Dress**

After returning the girl to her guardians, and watching Roderich leave the inn (wondering all the while about Vera), Long checked the time. Thankfully she did not have too long to get anxious about her date. Just enough to get ready for it, get there, and get over it. Before that she went to check on Theresa. After all, if the woman needed her she had ample excuse not to go. She did not like to break her word, but her job came before Yong Soo's charm.

Er... his attempt at charm, that is.

"Theresa? I have some business to attend to. Hopefully it will not take longer than an hour. Will you be all right?"

The woman was sitting on her bed, staring at the glass of water she held in her hands. "I will be fine, Long. Thank you."

Long nearly left, but part of her caught the defeat in the woman's voice. "Is everything all right?" she asked, coming in and closing the door behind her.

"I have chased my son away," Theresa said, no hesitance about the truth in her words. "I only wanted what was best for him. I did what was best for him. But... I don't understand. I don't understand what I did wrong."

They must have spoken. It explained how quickly Roderich seemed to want to get away from the building. Long did not understand why, or what, or any of this. Still, she sat beside Theresa and tried to offer up some consoling advice.

"My mother wanted what was best for me as well," she said, the openness about her life coming very slowly off her lips. She did not like to talk about herself. No real reason, it was not as if her life was bad or anything. She just did not like it. "But we did not agree on what that was. Maybe doing as she wanted me to would have put me in a more stable financial situation and had me married, but that was not what was most important to me. It's not the same culture as yours, or even the same situation... but I think every parent and child come to a divide about what they think is best. There's only so much you can do before you can only trust them to treat their own life well. If not, you have to remind them that you are there. That is what my mother does. I might be far across the world, doing a job she does not agree with, but she always makes certain I know I can come back if I change my mind."

Theresa did not respond, but Long knew she had heard her.

"Whether they make the right decision or not, sometimes you just have to let them do it."

"I just don't understand what I did wrong," Theresa repeated.

As she seemed to need to get past that thought first, Long left Theresa to think about it. At least she knew she did not have to worry about her going off somewhere else in the meanwhile.

Stepping outside, she was stopped by Vera.

"Did everything go well?" she asked her. Vera hesitated.

"I think so. Well for me, anyway. I do not have to worry about being pulled into their family's politics anymore, thanks to Roderich. Which is strange enough to say."

"To know that is the family you had to deal with back then... you make a lot more sense now," Long commented, unable to stop a smirk. Vera frowned.

"I would probably make a lot more sense to you if I had not been lying about myself the entire time," she said quietly. Long rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Vera did not reply immediately, then shrugged. "The entire reason I was in Austria was because the arranged marriage was supposed to be the Edelstein's only son to my sister."

Long nearly spoke, then recalled seeing Vera's only sibling once. "I thought you only had a brother."

Vera looked at her.

Long looked back.

"Her name is Heidi."

"And _you_ are Vash," Long finished. The other nodded. And if Long had not been struck with how fully she had been fooled, she would have laughed because the person that stood in front of her had been capable of playing a much more convincing female than she had ever managed (if that was true). Instead, because it was such a shock, she simply stood there and stared at her. Him. Whatever. "Prove it."

Vera (or Vash) hesitated. Then unbuttoned the collar of the blouse down the neck.

Male. So it was true. "How in the world could you play a woman so convincingly?"

"I knew a lot of actors and actresses when I was younger," Vash explained, re-buttoning his collar. "The career did not interest me, but that did not stop me from learning about it." While other people might have felt betrayed by the reveal, Long simply felt impressed. And _this_ was why Zwingli was the woman (_or man, as the case happened to be_) she wanted on cases with her.

"I know talking about the past was something we didn't like doing," it was a cultural thing, "but do you mind filling me in about it now?"

Vash nodded. It would probably take longer than walking to Yong Soo's house, but at least with Vash she would make it to the house and not get lost. Plus, interesting story.

Isi was right. This was as relaxed as Long could handle her vacations to be.


	63. But Only She And She Deserves A Lord

**There's Nothing Here That Is Too Good For Him**

While he had told Vash he could handle talking to his mother on his own, Roderich was not certain if he could. Facing her after having acted in such a dreadful way...! There had to have been a better way of telling her, if he was going to tell her at all. What sort of a son was he?

Still, she knew now and he was going to have to talk to her. After placing a glass of water near her bed, Roderich escaped the inn. Just for a short while. He knew he had to do this, but he needed some time. He was still shaky after what he had done. And then came the question: what after? Would he be able to stand his ground against her?

...and what of Elizaveta? He had almost started toward the store when he thought of her and could not continue that way. The last thing he could do was face anyone, knowing what he had done to her. He could not hide in the inn, where his mother was, but he could not walk out here, amongst Elizaveta's friends.

_What have I done?_

"Here you are."

"Marcus?" Roderich asked, confused, as the man strode up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Yes you can," Marcus laughed, slinging and around around his shoulders and beginning to turn him to walk down the road. "You see, I've talked with Elizaveta."

Roderich stiffened. If he could have pulled away from Marcus, he would have. But despite whatever their age difference was, he could already tell he was stuck in the trap which was between Marcus' biceps and brachioradialis. He did, however, look away.

"As I see we're on the same page," Marcus continued, "I'll be frank with you. I don't understand your position. While the first time I became a father was not planned, I certainly was not put off by it. I think that is something different about the times too."

That did not make sense, Roderich was certain that the times were becoming such as unplanned pregnancies were not as big of a deal. At least for society.

"But, you see, backing out of it is not going to help now," Marcus scratched at his chin, staring up at the sky. "It's already there. You're going to have to take responsibility. The only question is how much responsibility you are going to take. Will you let your child grow up without a father?"

Maybe it was the blunt way that Marcus said it, but it felt like Roderich had been slapped in the face. "It depends as to whether growing up without a father or having myself as a father would be the better choice," he responded stiffly, staring at the ground.

"I have known very few people who were not worried about what sort of a parent they would be," Marcus laughed softly. "But men aren't the only ones who do so. Elizaveta may not bear to part with her baby, but you think she doesn't worry if she'll be a good mother?"

Roderich blinked. "How could she not?" he asked, looking over at Marcus with shock.

"Our dear Lizi loved her parents very much, but as she told me once, her mother made a much better friend when she was older than a mother as she was younger. She was much closer with her father and trusted him much more implicitly. She might not have said so, but I know a part of her is scared her child will not trust her as she used to her own mother."

Elizaveta being scared was just not something Roderich could imagine. It was like a concept he could not comprehend because the words involved in the definition were not in his language's vocabulary. They stopped walking and Roderich realized that Marcus had walked him to Antonio's house, where Marcus had been staying.

"Go in and tell her you're scared. She's stronger then many people, but I think you'll realize she is more frightened than you."

Roderich still could not imagine it. But...

_Angry or upset, I think I could accept. Not scared. Not my Elizaveta._

He entered the house.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Marcus makes a wonderful Countess of Rousillon. Without any complaints of age though._


	64. How Awkward

**Everything Is Fun And Games...**

**(Then The Person In Question Walks In Crying)**

"I-I'll talk Peter out of it," Raivis had said as soon as Toris had come in. "He wouldn't really f-force you to do something like that, he's just really childish."

That seemed to break the ice between them. Or maybe it was the fact that Peter was not here. Raivis loved his friend dearly, but Peter really was an acquired taste. It had taken him long enough to get used to the other himself, but Raivis had the habit of saying things he should have thought about more too. Though he usually realized it faster than Peter. Not that it took much to say someone realized something faster than Peter, in that respect.

They were settled in one of Eduard's offices. Or libraries. Raivis never knew what was what in Eduard's house, there were so many rooms and so much stuff, yet it always felt so empty.

"You want to talk about my books, don't you?" Toris asked. Raivis had hoped that was not obvious, but blurted it out anyway.

"You w-wouldn't mind?"

"I don't actually talk to too many people about them," Toris admitted. "Probably from the fact I don't tell people I'm an author. I guess... I would like to. It would be nice to hear what someone thinks about it and allow myself to defend the book's reasoning."

And that started a very long conversation. After a while Raivis was worried that he was annoying his eldest brother, but as Toris continued the conversation Raivis decided it was okay.

"Was... was your latest book based on Hearth?" he asked. Toris blinked.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Has anyone else said anything about it?" Toris shook his head. Raivis shrugged, sipping at his coffee. "I think it stood out to me because I don't live here anymore."

"That makes sense," Toris agreed. "No one here seems to have any idea. Which I'm rather glad for, I had no idea the people here were going to be reading it. And I... just could not resist the material dropped in my lap. I don't think people here realize just how insane their lives are."

"It's wh-why I moved out," Raivis laughed nervously. "It was really obvious to me and I didn't like it." Suddenly, a thought him him which wanted to make Raivis scrub out his mind with Comet. "Olga was based on Ivan, wasn't she?"

Toris stared at him.

Raivis stared back.

"Never tell him that," Toris said quickly. "He would flip if he realized I wrote him as a _girl_."

"I-I-I wasn't going to t-tell anyone anything!" Raivis reminded him even quicker, the desk chair he was sitting in rolling back. Toris stared down at the desk and pushed the box on top of the table to the side, peering into it with pretend interest.

"Yes... of course. Sorry. I never though anyone would figure _that_ much out."

"It explains why I wanted to run in terror from a character who hadn't done a-a-anything wrong," Raivis shrugged. Toris looked at him oddly and Raivis immediately tried to change the subject. "Was who I think based on Eduard?"

Toris stared at him.

Raivis stared back.

And as one, they both began to laugh. "We shouldn't... that's mean!" Toris tried to convince both Raivis and himself, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You wrote it!" Raivis protested, still covering his mouth.

"I couldn't resist, it was such a good starting point!"

"And loosing his glasses while in the attic?"

"That was fully Oliver being Oliver by that point," Toris disagreed. "I was not thinking about Eduard when I wrote that." Then he snickered again. He might not have been thinking about it then, but it was obvious he was thinking about it now that Raivis had brought it up.

Which was when the door opened and Eduard came in. Raivis' face fell, his laughter dying immediately. The other's glasses were slightly fogged up, eyes red. Toris' good mood left soon after.

"Eduard? What's wrong?" Toris asked. Eduard shook his head.

"D-Don't start that, y-you're obviously not..." Raivis trailed off as Eduard once more shook his head.

"I will not say it is nothing, but it is none of our business. None at all. I didn't mean to interrupt you both, I just came in because I remembered I left a few things out."

"We can go somewhere else, don't bother yourself," Toris offered quickly.

Once again, Eduard shook his head as he walked over to the desk. "I would like to be able to bother myself for something, if you wouldn't mind," he said bitterly. Raivis glanced over at Toris, who was watching Eduard with an uncertain expression. Eduard picked up a book that was on the table, then reached for whatever was in the box.

What happened next was something straight out of a horror film.

Eduard yelped, pulling back from the desk, whatever the sphere he was holding coming along with him. Dropping the book in his other hand, Eduard was trying to shake the orb off. It was obvious he was not clinging to it, but it remained attached.

"Eduard?" Toris exclaimed, standing up and trying to grab his arm. The object dropped to the ground and Eduard nearly fell over, but Toris caught him. Raivis got up as well, tearing his eyes away from the sphere (which rolled away to the wall, slowly bouncing off and ending up in the middle of the floor). Eduard was staring at his hand as if he was expecting to see something else there.

"It... it _burned_ me," Eduard said with disbelief. Raivis, now trembling, looked at his hand.

"Y-Y-You look f-fine to m-m-m-me," Raivis swallowed. Eduard's hand did not look as though it had just been burned. Toris had walked over to the orb and squatted down next to it. "Don't touch it!" he squeaked as Toris held his hand out to it. Toris jerked his hand back and looked back over at them.

"What is it?"

"I... I don't know," Eduard said, flexing his hand. "Alfred wanted me to figure out what it was, but... He never said anything about... I don't..."

Raivis grabbed the box and dropped it down on top of the thing. So it would not go anywhere. Or do anything. What was it? Eduard was no practical joker, or an actor of any type. This had really just happened.

"I told you there's a ghost here," he whispered.

And unlike any other time he had told Eduard so, Eduard looked like he believed him.

* * *

_Notes:_

"That makes sense," Toris agreed. "No one here seems to have any idea." _Somewhere, Muhammad is laughing like a maniac and Yao is asking him what he finds so funny._

_And that is what you get, Eduard, for putting that orb in a box and leaving it in there for a while. Nice going._


	65. Confront The Other Guy

**This Is The Plan**

The house was quiet. Sure there was Kat, talking, then wigging out, then calming down again... but to Natalia it all seemed quiet. And Natalia knew why Katyusha was uncomfortable. They thought she was crazy. They thought she was hallucinating. They thought something. They thought she was making it up.

She was not. While she was calmer now, an entire night between her and the sight of the person who was not really there, she knew what she had seen. Natalia would not pretend she had not seen him, even though she was beginning to think she could. For Kat and Ivan's sake. Not that Ivan was here now, he had not come back. But maybe telling Kat otherwise would calm the poor girl down. Natalia did not think that Katyusha would want to know about a ghost anyway. It would scare her even more than it had scared Natalia.

_But he was there,_ Natalia could not stop herself from thinking._ Someone has to believe me._

Then Heidi showed up and what Natalia was supposed to be doing yesterday completely crashed into her. She was supposed to confront Alfred. Heidi was supporting her. _Dammit._

"Natalia? Are you all right?" Heidi asked, voice small as she walked over to the couch, standing in front of her. Natalia drew her legs up to her chest, looking up at the other girl.

"I'm... better."

"Your brother told me a little of what happened," she continued. Katyusha, who was standing behind her and fidgeting where she stood, clasped her hands in front of her.

"Can I get you something Heidi?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Heidi sat down next to her and Natalia wondered what Ivan had said to her. Ivan thought she was crazy. She did not want brother to think she was crazy. She did not want Heidi to think she was crazy. Or Kat. Eduard too. Most other people could think what they wanted, but those people were not supposed to matter. Not to Natalia. At least, not as much as others. "What happened?"

"I stopped at Gupta's house," Natalia said. Kat moved to her other side, though did not sit down. Natalia wondered why it was she could actually say this now, when she could not earlier. Maybe because when Eduard, Ivan, and Kat were asking yesterday she could not get over the fact it _had_ happened. Now, calmer, she could think. Reiterate in a way which was sensible. "He was cleaning and I was nervous about the party."

"Why?" Katyusha asked, biting her lower lip. Heidi patted Natalia's knee.

"I'm scared of Alfred and I was going to try to confront him. Because it's stupid."

"It's _not_ stupid," Heidi corrected firmly. "Brother says if fears were rational... we wouldn't have them."

It made sense. Which explained the ghost thing, because that was not even rational, let alone the fear of it. "So I was helping him clean when I saw Heracles in the mirror."

"...just in the mirror?" Katyusha asked quietly, voice trembling. Natalia inhaled deeply.

"Just in the mirror. He wasn't in the room. Gupta saw him too. Gupta was crying. I know he saw him. Just ask him."

Saying that made her feel extremely settled. Why had she not thought of that before? Ask Gupta. He would explain to them.

"Then we will go see Gupta," Heidi said, her mind on the same track.

So the three of them headed out.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Would anyone believe me if I said I had never planned for this plot, __at all?__ Natalia sort of stopped herself from going to the party on her own and I already knew Heracles was going to see Gupta. Look __how things work out~! So these girls (and now Ivan) have just placed themselves randomly into and through my other plots, changing things as they go. Originally Ivan was supposed to be with Matthew through this, now it is Feliks. Which I must admit, I like better. Love you Ivan, but I think Feliks actually has a better perspective for Matthew to lean on right now._

_I cannot wait for chapter sixty seven. Just because you were all asking for it._


	66. Actually, Just Be Careful In General

**Be Careful What You Ask For**

The entire conversation this morning had gone terribly wrong. Francis really should have known better than to make it obvious to Arthur, the man loved to fight tooth and nail against what he was certain was wrong.

But this was not wrong.

It could not be wrong.

_I just learnt _why_ what happened happened. And it should not have happened. I want to fix this. I need to fix this. But I am so close to loosing him again, if I haven't already._

Francis was not the type to give up. He was raised with Gilbert and Antonio as his friends. If he had been the type to give up they would have trampled all over him! They were friends, after all, but as people kept reminding him they were very bad at that. They were not called the Bad Friends Trio for no reason. And if Antonio could nab _Lovino_ of all people, then Gilbert and he could do whatever they wanted! Logic dictated so! Antonio was the least capable out of the three of them!

Sure, it was difficult for Gilbert to meet someone while living in Hearth, but the point was if Gilbert really wanted to meet someone, he could do so. He just had to go to the City first.

And Francis could get Arthur. Francis told Gilbert as much, after the other and his brother took a break from their ongoing argument about Alfred's basement. Well, not really. They were still arguing about it in Gilbert's kitchen and it was probably the reason why Ludwig was here instead of slinking off to Feliciano for lunch.

_'Lunch'_, if you know what he means. The author is appalled at the implications. Shut up Francis.

"So you'fe started anoder game vith him." Gilbert snorted. "Vhat's your problem?"

"The difference, this time," Francis established, "is that we both know exactly what it is. And if we win... there will be no doubts! After all, he is so against the thought now."

"Dat _doesn't_ sound like a good thing," Ludwig threw in his opinion, despite the fact he had been pretending like he was not paying attention.

"Vouldn't you rader... oh, I don't know... just be on good terms?" Gilbert asked, finishing washing his hands before he stole a sandwich from Ludwig's plate. Ludwig's hand hit the table, missing catching Gilbert's wrist by a few centimetres.

"The point is to get to and remain on good terms," Francis corrected them. "Better terms. The right terms. He's so pessimistic... it's like we cannot try this as adults now."

"_Game_?" both Gilbert and Ludwig said, through full mouths, both with the same look of incredulity on their faces. The sight was rather amusing. Francis smiled.

"I wouldn't have chosen this path if it wasn't the only one offered in the direction I am heading in," he admitted. "As it is... I will make the best of it. I will make this work. All I have to do is figure out how to wear him down without him thinking that is what I am doing."

"Vhatefer floats your boat," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

They did not understand. The likelihood of something getting it was slim – Francis could try to explain it better, but why bother when he could just show them? The only problem he had was Arthur's terms. On their own... he could manage it. But Arthur was stubborn and had to say for that kiss _and_ the ring, as if both had to be done before he would give in. It was like Arthur wanted him to make him fall in love all at once, all over again. It did not work like that. Both of them knew that. Maybe that was what Arthur intended.

_Put the ring back on his finger before he gives me a chance? Arthur, you picked a one way street._

His cell phone rang and he moved out of the room to allow the Germans to bicker while he answered it. "Hello?"

"Papa? Can I see you? We need to talk."

Francis could not remember a single time Matthew had said those words and there _not_ being some sort of problem. "Is everything all right?" he asked quickly. He would not wait to see him in person if it was important!

"Don't worry, everything's fine, eh. Well... I mean, something has come up, but it's nothing bad. Nothing to panic about."

The way Matthew felt as though he had to assure Francis of this let Francis know that there really was something big and likely something to panic about, but for his son's sake he made sure his voice was calm. "What is it?"

"It's... I'd rather see you in person for this, papa."

"I'll be over. Are you sure it's nothing bad?"

Was he terrible for insinuating something was wrong because Matthew would not say it over the phone? No, just a concerned parent.

"...I've just met my birth parents."

Francis dropped the phone.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Who is the least capable of the three changes from person to person, moment to moment. And of course none of them ever thinks it is himself. Such _good_ friends, they are... but Francis is most likely to think it is Antonio, Antonio is most likely to think it is Gilbert, and Gilbert is most likely to think it is Francis. You can all proceed to guess as to why, but there really is not a specific reason for it._


	67. Vera

**Vash**

After having talked Xiu into a new insurance policy, Maddox headed home to see a sight he was not quite certain was correct in this reality. Which first made him wondered if he had been drugged up without his knowledge. Then it made him wonder if he had been drugged up _with_ his knowledge and he just did not remember having given his consent anymore.

He had _thought_ it was Vash. It _looked_ like Vash.

Then again, Vash was not the dress-type, so he had to be mistaken.

All of this was a blip of knowledge in the back of his head as he walked by, barely registering the fact he had just seen Vash in a dress. When he realized what had gone through his mind and the gravity of even thinking that, he stopped and took a double take.

And again. Maddox rubbed his eyes and blinked. No, the image was still there, on the move. There was also someone he did not recognize next to it and as this was Hearth and everyone knew each other, it just added to the fact Maddox had to be hallucinating. So Maddox did what he did every time he thought he was hallucinating something.

He went to confront it. From behind. Because it meant he was still getting the drop on it.

"If you were a woman all along, you could have said as much."

In an instant Maddox was reminded how much of a bad idea getting on Vash's bad side could be as he found a gun pressed into a place he was _very_ uncomfortable with it being. The woman with Vash snorted, ducking her head slightly to hide a smile. Not that Maddox was paying too much attention to that, he was attempting to back away, hoping the gun would not follow.

It did not, but Vash looked even more mad, if it were possible. And completely red. Well, just his skin, anyway.

"It is a nice dress," he assured Vash.

"I am a man, you... you... idiot," Vash bit the words out, gun shaking in his hands.

"Being police is not all guns and roses," the other woman said bluntly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"This is for your job?" Maddox asked. He had no idea. Then again, he could see why Vash would not have told him. It was really too good to be true, it gave him too much on the other man. Which Vash seemed to note right now.

"It was," Vash responded shortly, not looking him in the eyes as he put his gun away.

"So... you are like a secret agent?" Maddox did his best to keep the excitement out of his voice. Depending on Vash's answer was how much he was going to like today.

"...Like one?" Vash asked, sounding more like himself; less amused, but collected. "Yes."

Maddox dropped down to one knee. "I thought of doing this before, but this just takes the cake," he said impromptu as he pulled a particular box out of his sleeve. Opening it, he watched Vash's face for a reaction.

At first, there was not one. As it was impossible for Vash to get any redder, his face then seemed to dictate that it had to move for one expression or another. So it went from panic, to anger, to complete shock. The latter two was what Maddox was aiming for.

"What?"

"You do not like it?" Maddox asked. "I have a few others, you can pick the one you like."

"What?"

The woman next to him laughed. "What's even funnier is that you're pretending to be with another man at the same time."

Maddox snapped the box shut. Actually, that was not funny at all. Getting to his feet, he decided to leave the hallucination to itself and he walked away.

"_**What?**_" Vash exclaimed again.

"Sorry," Long smirked. "Consider it payback for making me think you were a woman."

* * *

_Notes:_

_This is the chapter you all wanted. I hope it satisfied you._

_Long is a bit of a bitch, but we love her for it. At least, I do. The other question I think I should answer before someone asks it is MADDOX SELLS INSURANCE. It is like putting crack on crack and then running your head into a door. I would not trust Maddox with insurance even as far as I could throw him. I would not trust Maddox with anything even as far as I could throw him. Which says a lot, considering I would be unlikely to pick him up, let alone make any distance with him._

_I feel I must warn you all, we are entering the season of power outages. I, of course, will attempt to keep up my schedule for updating, but if I miss a day please do not despise me, despise the weather which might think itself to take away my internet access. Though I am rather hoping for snow this winter. It will be the first winter I will have had the opportunity to fully enjoy it. Snow~_

_DeLurk: I would not say zero out of three, you explained the three of them better than I had thought about it. As for 'Lovino Wants To Retire'... Do not say you are a flighty reviewer, reviews are always wanted, but never necessary, in this case. I apologize for being so flighty at getting it up, it really did take a longer time to write than I would have liked. And I think the voice is North Italy's voice. When he is chatting up girls, of course, it is difficult to think of that voice being spastic like Italy usually is, but there you have it._


	68. And The Believing Disbeliever

**The Girl Who Cries Ghost**

Talking it all out had really done wonders for him. It had taken such a load from his mind... and considering the amount he still had to hide from Eduard (like his long lifespan), Sadiq could only imagine just how much of his declining condition had come from the fact he was so stressed by it all.

Still, he had said more than he had meant to. Probably because at times he had forgotten when he had not meant to say. That was the biggest problem lately, the blips in his short term memory. Forgetting what he had just said, forgetting what he was just going to say, what he had meant, what, what, what... Like he had not meant to tell Eduard about Nefertiti and Helene. He had not meant to mention his relationship to Heracles. He had not meant a lot, it seemed.

But he had kept the most important things to himself, and the release of the rest was so relaxing.

Or was it the fact that he was in Hearth? In the vicinity of the _Immortality_? Only time could tell. Would returning to the site of infinite youth be enough to put his death on permanent hold? Was it enough?

That was the real reason he was here, after all. To save his sorry ass. If it worked he would have to settle in once more. If not, then he was really going to go home. The place no longer existed, true, but he would return to the site of it anyway. Until then, he would come to some sort of closure or another in Hearth.

Which was why he was going to see Gupta now. Maybe Heracles was there, maybe not. It did not matter. Well, it did. Maybe he really wanted Heracles to be there. Sadiq was not certain yet. Maybe he would only know after he realized the opposite was true.

"Oh, Sadiq! I didn't know you were back in Hearth."

He turned about to see Heidi. She was with those Braginksi sisters and for some reason Sadiq could not remember their names (not that their names had been something he had known very well to start with). Hopefully it would not matter too much. "Showed up yesterday," he shrugged. "Hopefully Lizi hasn't seen me yet, right?"

"I haven't seen her." She was really a sweet girl – knew nothing about why and yet was not asking. It was nice that there was someone here who minded their own business, it seemed to be a rare trait in this part of the world. Or maybe just this town. Sadiq thought about that, but did not come up with a satisfactory conclusion about it.

"Where're ya three headed?" he asked, turning his gaze on the other two. The elder sister stuttered into a response.

"W-we're going to see Gupta!"

A response he was not expecting. Three girls going to see Gupta? Not that he was against it or anything, but he was sure that was a little too much company for the boy. Considering how much he preferred to stay in his house and when he did go out it was always in a context that he was watching, not really participating.

"What a coincidence," he said instead. "I'm headin' over ta see him too."

"Then you saw him?" the third girl said, causing the other two girls to look at her, alarmed.

"Who?" Sadiq asked, confused, but Katyusha spoke up. Yes, that was her name, Kat. And Natalia. That did not take long to remember.

"Oh, it's nothing! Natalia wanted to show us something she saw when she was helping Gupta clean his house!"

"Don't ghosts stay where they died?" Natalia suddenly asked, looking disturbed. "I don't know..."

"Ghost?" Sadiq asked as Heidi shuffled over to him, politely guiding him to face away from the sisters.

"Please don't press on about it," she said quietly. "Natalia just thinks she saw Heracles' ghost at Gupta's house. We're... trying to figure out what actually happened."

Three facts asserted themselves in Sadiq's brain. One: he had lived for a couple thousand years. Two: he did not believe in ghosts, no matter what Yao had to say on the subject. Three...

He did _not_ believe in ghosts.

"I hope she feels better," he said hastily before he ran off to Gupta's house. Whatever was going on, he would rather not wonder about it. Hopefully nothing bad? It was not like Natalia was very sane, she had once tried to marry her brother or something, had she not? Sadiq did not quite remember, but then again it was not something he had cared too much to know about before. Either way, Sadiq still wanted to make sure everything was fine. He knocked on the door fives times.

"Gupta?" he called.

There was no response. Though he waited, the door stayed shut. _Maybe he's not at home? But then where would he be?_

Sadiq did not believe in ghosts. Stupid Natalia. The only reason he was panicking was because... because...

_Because I'm loosing my mind, of course. Why else would someone panic?_


	69. From Some Sort Of Freak Out Session

**One Phone Call Away**

Today just was not a good day. Arthur almost wished he had a headache so he could excuse himself from his current company. Not that his current company would think a headache any reason for leaving. Peter was annoying like that, and currently too busy trying to describe a citizen of Hearth for whatever reason.

"Was he wearing a scarf, despite the fact it's summer?" Arthur asked, rubbing at his forehead in hopes it would incite some sort of general ache.

"Yeah!" Peter exclaimed, nodding. The look on his face said that he had missed thinking oddly about that fact earlier, but now that his mind was on it he could not believe he had not thought about it. "Why would anyone wear a scarf in the summer?"

"Beats me."

Peter seemed to consider that fact, before remembering something. "Yeah, so who is that guy?"

"Ivan Braginski," Arthur offered up the name. He could have asked what it was about, but it was Peter and Arthur realized that he did not really want to know, and Peter was likely to tell him anyway. He prayed for something to save him from the upcoming tale.

And salvation came in the form of a phone call. With a smile Arthur excused himself and took the call in another room. "Hello?"

"Arthur, emergency."

It was Francis, which made Arthur _want_ to hang up, except for the tone in Francis' voice. Arthur's mind went where any parent's mind might. "Oh my god, is Matthew all right?"

"He's fine. I think. I haven't gone over yet, but... he says he just met his parents. His biological parents."

Arthur's mind blanked. "What?"

"His and _Alfred's_ biological parents. They are here. In Hearth."

How was that even possible? What were the chances of that? Then again, what were the chances that Matthew would have found his way here, shortly after Francis? "I don't understand. How? Both of them were so... so _little_ when we adopted them. How could... what?" Wrapping his mind around it was so difficult. How would these people even know that Alfred and Matthew were their children?

And why the hell would they have come here, after all of this time, to see them?

"I don't know all the details, _mon cher_, I only just spoke to Matthieu over the phone... I was going to head over to the inn when I thought you should know."

"Why would they show up now, Alfred's almost... Matthew's twenty one! Twenty one! Twenty one years of not being around and they show up!"

"I said I don't know! Calm down, Arthur. It doesn't matter that they're here."

"Doesn't it?" Arthur retorted bitterly, trying to settle his heartbeat. "Then why is this an emergency?"

"Because these people have been together for twenty one years and sound rather stable."

Arthur paused, panic nearly blinding him. He knew what Francis was hinting at. He knew and agreed. Whatever was the case, whatever happened... Matthew and Alfred would look at what they could have had, compare it to what they did have, and... and...

_Oh my god, they sound stable?_

"But... _I'm_ Alfred's mum." Father, technically. Why had Alfred always called him mom?

"And I'm Matthieu's papa. You're right, this isn't anything to worry about."

They both stayed quiet, neither of them believing that despite the fact that it sounded logical enough.

"We're stable," Arthur began.

"Civil," Francis responded.

"Just because we're not _married_ doesn't mean we both aren't mature enough to take care of the boys, to help them, when it's necessary."

"_D'accord_. We're here right now, right?"

"Of course."

"For them."

"Always. They know that. Matthew's even moving in when Alfred moves out."

"He... wait, what?"

"I overheard the both of them talking about it a few months back," Arthur cleared his throat, leaning against the wall. "While he has not actually asked me about it yet... I think he is waiting for Alfred to be officially out." Which meant he still wanted to do it, right? This had not changed anything. This had not changed.

"...I see."

Things were quiet between them once more. "Then... what?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"We should meet them together."

"Show them their... the children they produced were in good hands," Arthur swallowed, sliding down the wall. _Not their sons, no. Alfred is not their son. Matthew is not their son. They were not there, they don't have the right. _"Are in good hands."

"Yes."

"Does Alfred know?"

"Matthew said he was just about to call him."

Just as Francis said those words, Arthur heard the ringing of Alfred's cell phone. He had left it at home? Arthur found himself falling into even more panic. Alfred had to know already. He would not leave his phone behind, he was a doctor and his job meant so much to him, how would anyone contact him if an emergency came up?

"So where does this Ivan live?" Peter called out, walking into the room with the telephone book.

Arthur shut his eyelids tightly.

* * *

_Notes:_

_And now the only one who does not know is Alfred. Imagine that._

_Being good parents (better than any other possibility) apparently ranks above actually working on their current relationship problem. With a perceived problem that (at least with Matthew) does not exist._


	70. And Now Dinner, Nice Job

**Lunch**

Vash had pointed out to her Yong Soo's house before departing for his own. How had that been her fault? Like she had known that Maddox was actually his boyfriend. The man appeared to be the trouble maker sort and she had thought he was messing around with Vash. Vash seemed to think so too, but that was beside the point. Long rolled her eyes.

Relationships were too much of a bother. Like she needed to be reminded why stopped trying to get one herself.

Knocking on the door, she waited for what would hopefully be a lunch she could get out of quickly. Yong Soo answered it within the space of five seconds. Which either said he was really fast or he had been waiting at the door. Knowing what she did of him, she could not say that the former was not true. He had taken out all of those drug dealers, after all.

"Come in!"

She began to examine what the quickest exits from the house might be. Just in case. One never knew when that sort of information might be necessary. Yong Soo offered to take her vest, but she declined. The sooner this was over with, the better. Long did not know if she could deal with this at all, let alone any amount of time which was more than an hour.

Strangely enough, he was not bouncing about the place or saying anything extraordinarily stupid. It was like there was a real person under there. Civil. Not too stifling, like she thought it would be after he had suggested it. In fact, it was (_unfortunately_) more like how she had imagined having lunch with him before she saw him again.

Except for some of the random comments. Long could not follow his mind's trail, whether she tried or not.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I can't stop you," she responded as he served her. "Whether I answer it or not is in question."

"Back in the City, you introduced yourself as 'Long Phan'," he began, leaning his elbow on the table and his head in his hand as he looked over at her. "Long is your family name, right?"

"No," she responded slowly, wondering both what he was getting at and whether or not she dared compliment the meal in front of them.

"Then it's _Long_."

"I introduced myself in a Western fashion," she shrugged. "What of it?"

"I was just wondering..." Yong Soo trailed off, looking confused, "why?"

"Because I did not like people call my familiarly," she paused in her explanation until she had bitten off, chewed, and swallowed a piece of the duck. "I got sick of telling the people in Vienna that Long was _not_ my last name."

"They thought it was?"

"Apparently." There were only so many high-schoolers she had been able to punch in the face before her father forbid her from doing so unless she had a better reason than people not calling her what she wanted them to be called. And either to his credit or to his naivety, Yong Soo did not look like he understood what she was talking about at all. "You grew up here, didn't you."

"Actually, Seoul," Yong Soo shrugged, smiling brilliantly afterward. "I came over here on an exchange program and never left! Yao did kick us out, but I liked it here. It's really different, knowing everyone who lives here. In Seoul you didn't really know who your neighbours were."

Long sipped at her tea.

"So... you have been letting me call you by your surname?"

"No, you just decided to," Long reminded him, almost annoyed.

"I'm glad," Yong Soo rose his glass a little. "I like it. _Long_!"

Long opened her mouth to respond to that and found she had nothing to say. Quickly she shut it and returned her attention back to her food. It had come so far out of nowhere she was not certain what to make of it.

"Thank you," Long said quietly. "For lunch."

"Dinner?"

And just like that she felt like herself again. "I have a job," she reminded him pointedly. Yong Soo frowned, then smiled again.

"I'll bring something over to the inn then!"

"It's not necessary."

"Eight?"

"Please, can we finish this first?" Long said.

"Of course!" he responded with a laugh. "Would you like some more?" And the situation returned to something slightly easier to deal with. Yet... _yet_... Long found that she was still considering dinner.

If anything, it seemed like her vacation/job was not going to be expensive with all this food paid for by him.

* * *

_Notes:_

_This chapter has been **EDITED BEYOND ALL REASON.** Thank you, _unestel_ for more information about Vietnam._

_And apparently Fatimah was not the only person to get screwed over when arriving to have schooling in the City. Hearth draws what it wants to it, I suspect. Or I do. Believe me, it is difficult coming up with a lot of different reasons as to why and how people came to live here based on what ages I prematurely decided they would be arriving at. I probably should have done it the other way around, but I came up with their ages first, so sue me._

_Young Sil came with him, but Yong Soo never likes bringing up his brother. Especially not in what is supposed to be civil conversation._

_Yao was the unfortunate victim who housed both Yong Soo and Young Sil until they were eighteen. They were out of there faster than you could say "Chinaman!"._


	71. But The Other Half Is Still A Secret

**Let's Clear One Thing Up**

When she heard the knock on the door, she thought it was Marcus and did not have any qualms with opening the door for him. It was not her house, after all. She almost felt guilty about staying here after she had thought about it, but figured that neither Lovino or Antonio would begrudge her the night. She had not been certain what she was going to do this day.

Then it did not matter.

_Roderich._

"I told mother..." he began slowly, changing what he was going to say three words in. "I think she understands that I will not return to Austria with her."

While that did not say anything about their own particular situation, or anything else, Elizaveta felt this enormous relief wash over her. She hugged him before she could think more about it. He was not returning to Austria... but was he going to stay here? He had escaped one leash, that did not mean he was going to put himself under her restraints. What he said did not mean anything except that he was finally freeing himself from his mother. And for a few moments, that was enough for her.

Then he returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry."

Elizaveta found herself gasping for air and only after a few moments realized it was because she was sobbing into Roderich's shoulder.

"I don't know what I can do for you, for _this_, but I'll try Eliza. I will try."

She found herself being settled into the armchair in the den, Roderich knelt down in front of her so he could remove her hands from her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks with a handkerchief. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I really didn't..." she began, "but it has. And I don't want to think I don't want this. I do. I want whoever is made from this to know that too. I want him. I love him."

Roderich shook his head, looking down at her stomach. "I don't think I can change the way I think so quickly, dear. I am not as good at dealing with the unexpected. Still, I would like to try. I don't know what to do, but I will try."

Just like that, Elizaveta knew she could not tell him there was any possibility that it was Gilbert's child. "I'm not quite certain either," she said with a watery laugh. "I guess we'll figure this out together then."

For a few moments there was silence. Then Roderich nodded, looking back up into her eyes. "We will do this together."

Here she was, ruining things again, and Elizaveta judged just how much she cared about whose child it was. The possibility of it being obvious however... Still, Roderich knew just as much about the incident as she did, it was not as if she was hiding _that_ from him.

Maybe she could wait until later, pretend the thought had not occurred to her until then? The lie lay heavily upon her, but with Roderich kissing the corner of her mouth so very gently, Elizaveta could not bring herself to break this spell. When she did, she wanted to make certain she did so in a way planned much better than how she had told Roderich about the pregnancy in the first place.


	72. HE KNOWS!

**He's Not Matthew**

When he went back home, everything was going to be solved. Ivan was sure about this. Getting other things done in the meanwhile just meant he would miss the drama, but Ivan was certain everything would be all right; he was simply keeping out of the way while it was getting to that point.

So he went to see Matthew, who was not in his room, but knocking at Elizaveta's door.

"Matty! I solved problem!"

"You what?" Matthew asked confused, before he appeared to remember exactly what the problem was. "Natalia's feeling better, eh?"

"She vill," Ivan nodded. "I sent Heidi over. She vill talk Natalia better."

Matthew looked confused, but then he smiled. "I'm sure that makes more sense in context, but I'm glad anyway."

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Ivan hugged the shorter man. "I'll make it up for you~"

"Don't worry about it, eh. Just make sure your sisters are all right, that's all I need to know."

Matthew was just so sweet. Which was weird, because Francis was annoying and Ivan had never minded Arthur much. So why did he love Matthew and find Alfred a pain in the ass? "I go home for checking, then," he said, kissing Matthew on the forehead.

"Call me when everything is calmer over there, okay?"

"_Da_."

Squeezing him for a little longer, Ivan finally let go of Matthew to turn around to leave when Matthew stopped him. "Have you seen Elizaveta, eh? There are some people who just showed up in town and they need a room."

Ivan thought about it, then shook his head. "No. Have not seen her."

"Weird," Matthew sighed. "Well, see you, Ivan."

"Love you."

"Love you too, eh."

With that said, Ivan went out and headed toward home. If they were not there, he could assume Natalia went with Heidi to have fun somewhere and Kat went home. At least, that was what he was expecting. Everything would be fixed and they could go back to being normal. Well, as normal as any of his siblings could be. They could go back to being happy and calmer than they usually were. That made more sense.

Walking by Gupta, he gave the man a nod of acknowledgment as he passed. Only to see something reflected in the window of the store.

Heracles.

Ivan whipped around to see where the man was, but no. There was Gupta, walking on by. No Heracles. Ivan blinked a few times, looking back at the glass. There was nothing there. No reflection. No anything. Had he imagined it? Or... or...

_Natalia... Natalia was telling... no, no, no... not possible. I can't have just seen... No._

A familiar weight came down on his shoulder, attached to the voice that came with it. "Hey, you okay?"

"Ma–" Ivan started, before he realized that was wrong. He realized how wrong that was before he looked around to see Alfred. Unfortunately, he had not realized that fast enough. Unfortunately, Alfred had heard him, hand jerking off of him in an instant.

"You were _not_ going to call me Matthew!" Alfred warned.

"No, I vasn't calling you Matthew!" Ivan spoke quickly, but it was apparent neither of them were listening to that.

"You were going to call me Matthew."

Just hearing the sentence was painful. "No!" he exclaimed. "No I vasn't!"

"I'm not Matthew!" Alfred screamed.

"I KNOW!" Ivan screamed back. Usually they would have ended up wrestling or fighting or something over this, but Ivan decided that he had had enough of Alfred and got out of there as quickly as possible.

He was going home. He was going to see Katyusha and Natalia. He had not seen Heracles' ghost.

Okay, maybe he had. But he had _not_ been about to call Alfred Matthew!

* * *

_Notes:_

_The reason Matthew is not mentioning his own family business is because he thinks that Ivan has enough to deal with now and until he knows for certain that Natalia has been completely taken care of, Matthew does not want to add more stress to the Russian. Which is proven to be a good thing quite quickly, has it not?_

_Last but not least: yep, Heracles and Gupta are out for a walk. A more realistic answer? They are going to Kiku's house._

_And I am coming up to finals week, which would not have normally mattered, except for the fact I got sick and missed class (and could not respond to everyone's reviews). So please excuse me for a week as I panic to complete final projects which I tried to start ahead of time and then got assigned something completely different over e-mail. GODAMMIT.  
_


	73. Invisible Man No 2

**The Chapter Where A Lot Of Things Happen And Kiku Is Slightly Overwhelmed**

"Heracles and Gupta have returned," iLudovicus told Kiku. While it was sooner than Kiku had expected to see them return, he knew he did not have to worry about anything because it was them and not anyone else.

He had finished his pressing call to his boss. He had been unable to contact Tony. He had spent too much time wondering what it was that had Alfred so ecstatic. And then he had worked further on figuring out the whole invisibility issue. The day had seemed to go by very quickly to him. When things like this happened, he could not understand the people who complained about one single day appearing to take several months. That did not make any sense.

"Let them in," Kiku said, putting down his latest failed experiment and turning over toward the door. "Hello. Did you both have fun?"

Kiku mentally kicked himself for that statement, but wanted to believe that they could have enjoyed each other's company even still, despite Heracles' current... er, yeah. Gupta, however, simply held out a box to him.

"Gupta would like you to look at that... when you have some free time," came Heracles' disembodied voice. "It's proven to be... something you might know more about."

Kiku's heart beat faster. Something he might know more about? In Hearth, that was not a new sentence when applied to himself, but considering the current situation and the people here giving it to him...

_Has all my observance paid off? Is this the secret I have been made to look for?_

As soon as he thought that, Kiku found himself dreading it as well. Nevertheless, he reached forward to take the box.

"Sadiq has entered–" iLudovicus began, only to be interrupted by Sadiq himself. The man entered the room, stared at Kiku, then stared at Gupta, then turned his attention completely on Gupta.

"What the hell is with some girl sayin' she's seen a ghost in yer house?" Sadiq demanded.

Gupta blinked.

Kiku felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

Gupta made some sort of motion which Kiku belatedly realized had to be the Egyptian's attempt to convince Heracles to stay quiet despite the fact Sadiq was in the room. Kiku had no confusion about how bad this situation had become. What he could not decide, however, was what he could possibly do about it to keep things from spiralling out of control. When had Sadiq come back to Hearth?

"Heracles' ghost!" Sadiq went on to say before Gupta could say anything, not that it seemed he was about to. "There're no such things as ghosts, it's so stupid! Seein' one is impossible, but thinking you've seen one o'someone you know?"

Kiku realized that the metallic object which caused Heracles' invisibility was on the table on the side that Sadiq had decided to place himself. He knew what was going to happen – it was like a bad fanfic. Yet he tried to edge over there anyway.

"I know Heracles's supposed ta be here, but the only people who've seen him think he's a ghost! What the hell is goin' on?"

Gupta had to be panicking too, which was rather detrimental to the man saying anything. Kiku, mind racing, found himself speaking in Gupta's stead. "I have no idea," he said honestly, hoping to calm down the salesman. "I can assure you Heracles is not dead, I have heard from him within the last day."

"I never said _I_ thought he was dead," Sadiq said rather quickly. Kiku and Gupta both stared at him. It was not as if Kiku ever thought Sadiq really _hated_ Heracles, but he was certain Sadiq could hide concern better then that.

"Good," Kiku nodded, "because he is not."

"I'm glad we've got that cleared up," Sadiq responded promptly, falling into silence soon after.

Gupta moved over to him, placing a hand on his arm and looking up at the older man with confusion and concern. Sadiq shook his head.

"I'm fine! I just... y'know. I don't want people sayin' he's dead. That'll mean I have missed it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heracles demanded.

Kiku did not even bother to move any more. He stopped where he was standing and put his face in his hands. There was no possible way he could cover that up, at least, not fast enough to make any difference. _Damn it, Heracles!_

"What the–" Sadiq stopped himself, glancing about. Gupta still had a grip on his shoulder, which had tightened not from Sadiq's actions but from the other person in question. Which was when Sadiq reached out and smacked the air with the flat of his palm.

In the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for, you bastard?"

"Yer... invisible?" He had gotten it right on his first guess. Kiku could not believe it. It did not help that he was trying to hope that none of this was happening and that someone would suddenly have this become a dream sequence. "I haven't been 'round invisible people since Yao told Adolf ta burn inna ditch."

Kiku picked up the artifact, processing what it was that Sadiq had just said.

"Well now you know! Happy?" Heracles practically spat. Sadiq stared at the empty space quizzically, then back over to him and Gupta.

"Y'don't have ta deal with him, just throw him out and let'im handle it on his own."

"_Urgh_! I hate you _so_ much!"

"I have a feeling that this is something you don't want me in much," Sadiq said to Kiku, completely ignoring Heracles, "so I'll go and leave you three to... whatever it was you're doin'." He patted Gupta on the head and Kiku on the arm.

Brushing the object in Kiku's hands.

Sadiq promptly disappeared from view. Kiku's grip loosened in shock and he dropped it. Gupta caught it with his free hand before it either broke or dented on the floor.

Yet, the only two invisible people in the room were Heracles and Sadiq. Gupta and Kiku looked at each other, the latter suddenly realizing what luck he could possibly have.

"DNA samples!" he shouted before he could stop himself, startling Gupta. "I am sorry," he apologized, before looked back at where he though Sadiq and Heracles were standing. "You have a similar gene, or something, or..." With difficulty, Kiku tried to reign in his excitement. "If I figure out what it is, then I can cure you!"

"Cure me of what?" Sadiq asked, before he made another noise. "Ah, dammit. Why can I see your stupid face?"

"I've been wondering that all my life, stupid," Heracles retorted.

"Boys!" Gupta cut through the tension easily, with a voice that sounded rather annoyed. Neither Sadiq or Heracles said a word after that and Gupta went from looking slightly irritated back to looking concerned. Slowly, he handed the metal object back to Kiku.

"I already have Heracles' samples," Kiku went on to say, ignoring the interruption as he set the cause of all his problems back on the table. "If you would not mind, Sadiq..."

"Yeah, I mind."

All of the hope Kiku had thought he had gained suddenly was wiped out of his memory. "Uwah? Why?"

"I know everything 'bout my genetics. I'll answer yer questions, but you don't get to take anything outta me. Got it?"

Again, it was a very transparent attempt at concealing something, but Kiku got the point. Sadiq wanted to talk to him away from the other two. "How about we discuss the matter?" he tried, gesturing to another room.

It was quiet.

"The bastard walked into the hall," Heracles filled them in.

Hoping that nothing more would cause his heart to begin attacking him, Kiku followed after the invisible man.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yao tends to tell a lot of people to do something creative to die. Yao has some anger management issues in my stories. That make more sense for China, historically._

_And once again, Kiku has been thwarted by the fact he only specified that people in Hearth should never be allowed in because of his work. Or iLudovicus let him in to amuse himself (and gather more data). Take your pick._

_I am so tired, but I think things will be calming down enough (since finals are done and all) for my updates to be regular again. Or not. Expect them to be every other day, but I may just try and throw some every-dayers out there too. And respond to reviews again. That all sounds fantastic.  
_


	74. And She Came Tumbling After

**He Fell Down And Broke His Crown**

Gupta was not home. Neither was Sadiq there, despite the face he had mentioned that was where he was heading. Then again, something else seemed to come to mind after Natalia had to mention seeing Heracles' ghost. _Of all the people you could have said so to, sweet Natalia..._

No. Katyusha refused to think like that. They were going to find out what happened. It was going to be something completely normal, there would be a completely logical reason why Natalia thought she had seen a ghost, and everything would go back to being fine. Natalia would go back to being as sane as she usually was.

"Now what?" she asked Heidi, who was just staring up at the house.

"What if Gupta ran away like I did and hasn't come back?" Natalia was saying, her imagination obviously taking off with her. "Or what if it was a vengeful ghost? It could have done something to him. It could have... and I just..."

"He could be coming home soon," Heidi suggested. "We can wait for a little while."

So they waited in front of the door, Katyusha doing everything she could to try and keep Natalia from worrying if there was a ghost inside.

"Natalia," Heidi began slowly, "What was the ghost doing when you saw it?"

Natalia stopped, mind turning back to remember yesterday. "...reaching toward Gupta," she said quietly. "And Gupta was crying and... scared. I shouldn't have left him. I shouldn't have left."

There had to be a logical explanation. Once they heard it they would laugh for thinking that there had been a ghost. For the life of her, Kat could not think of anything that would explain how it was possible to think one has seen a ghost without something having been knocked loose upstairs.

"Kat!"

"Brother!" she said at the same time as Natalia, Ivan engulfing her in a hug. "Where have you been?" she asked, trying to see his face. But Ivan would not let her, still hiding his face into her shoulder. "Ivan?"

"It's true! I'm sorry Nat. I didn't believe you. It's true!"

"What?" Katyusha asked, confused. Glancing back over at her sister, however, told her exactly what it was that Ivan was talking about.

"You saw it?" Natalia questioned him.

"What?" Kat laughed nervously, waiting for Ivan to tell her that what she was thinking was completely wrong. It could not be true. There were no such things as ghosts. If Ivan believed that it was it would mean that he had slid just like Natalia had if there was no logical explanation for it. Katyusha was not ready to accept something like that.

"I saw ghost!" Ivan shattered all of her hopes. "Following Gupta... just like Natalia said!"

They had both lost it. Tears welled up in Kat's eyes. They had lost it and she was going to be next, because there was no other explanation than the fact that the three of them were going to loose it, despite everything.

"I don't want to see ghost!" Kat wailed, hiding her face into her brother.

"I'm sorry," he responded miserably.

"It's following Gupta," Natalia said.

"Stop," Heidi said, as firmly as her little voice could manage. Still, it was out of nowhere and Kat found herself shocked out of her tears, pulling her head away from Ivan to look at her. Heidi took in a deep breath, stared at the ground for a moment before looking back up at all of them. "Go home. I will find Gupta and talk to him. Until I come back, I want the three of you to _stay_ home."

"Heidi..." Natalia began, but Heidi shook her head.

"Please, Natalia. Let me help. I can do this, but I need to do it by myself. Can the three of you trust me to take care of this?"

Kat did not know if she wanted Heidi to deal with this all by herself, but knowing that the likelihood was that she and her siblings were all loosing it and that there was no ghost, she understood why Heidi wanted all of them to stay in one place where they would not be getting into any trouble.

So she simply nodded.

* * *

_Notes:_

_It happens that no one quite believes that Sadiq and Heracles really hate each other. Imagine that._


	75. The Stuttering Trio

**Tremble, Tremble**

Eduard could not describe what had just happened. He had tried, of course, but he did not think what he had said to his brothers was accurate enough. Thankfully, they seemed to understand well enough that there was something going on. He was not certain how long they had stood in there, slowly closing in around the box that covered the orb, staying quiet and trying to think of what to do or say. What was there to say? Eduard was trying to think of what could possibly cause that sort of reaction against someone's skin, but knew he could not unless he was able to test the orb.

But he was a researcher, not a scientist. The closest people to scientists were Yong Soo and Young Sil, neither of which Eduard wanted to talk to on a normal basis. Roy was good with chemistry, but Eduard needed someone who knew more then that.

Sadiq had mentioned something about experimenting once, but Eduard could not even think of bringing himself to ask the man to bother himself with this when he had his own problems. Still, he needed to stay calm. He needed to think. Raivis was not the only one trembling, all three of them were.

"Toris, c-can you hand me th-those cushions?" he finally asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"C-cushions?" Toris blinked. "What f-for?"

"Please." Toris did so, as Eduard glanced over at Raivis. "Can y-you grab the b-box lid? It's... over there o-o-on the shelf."

"Wh-what are you g-going to d-d-do?" Raivis questioned, slowly sidling over to the shelf.

"We c-can't leave it on th-the floor," Eduard stated, taking the box off of the orb, where it lay innocently. Toris held the cushions in his hands, staring down at it, then back up at him.

"Are you... sure?" he swallowed.

"Do _you_ w-w-want it to just l-lie there?" Eduard demanded. Toris shook his head, but instead of handing the cushions over like Eduard expected, he squatted down, one in each hand, to pick up the sphere. Quickly, Eduard turned the box over and held it out to him, where Toris quickly dropped the object in and Raivis dropped the lid on shortly after. Which meant Eduard now had something in hand (or in box) that _now_ he did not know what to do with.

"N-n-now wh-what?" Raivis asked.

Eduard put it back down on the desk. "I don't know." He glanced back at his brothers for any ideas, but they both looked just as clueless as he felt. Just wonderful. "W-we shouldn't speak of this... t-to anyone."

"Who w-would believe us?" Toris agreed with a weak laugh.

"Maybe... we should just... l-leave it for n-now," Raivis suggested.

"H-how about an early dinner?" Toris suggested, though Eduard was certain none of them were hungry. Still, it gave them an excuse to leave the room, so all of them took it as if it were a lifeline.

"How about s-some _piirakka_?"

"I-I was thinking about making _cepelinai_..."

"You s-still have the ingredients f-for _putra_, don't you?"

They ended up each making their own meals and sitting there in silence, none of them touching what they had made. Eduard thought back to what Raivis had said. A ghost. That was ridiculous. There were no such things as ghosts. But there was something going on with that sphere. Something he did not know.

They sat quietly for a long time.

* * *

_Notes:_

_For some reason, the Stuttering Trio just does not sound as bad ass as the Bad Friends Trio. I wonder why._


	76. It's Another Joke, Of Course

**A Green And Gold Ring**

There was just something about having to take off a dress that was not making Vash feel better about the _rest_ of the situation at hand. Aka: Maddox. That stupid, terrible, jerk...

Who had just made another joke, as he tended to do. Of course. It was obvious. Vash would have to seriously rethink their relationship if Maddox was going to propose so quickly (or at all, Vash was not certain of his stance on marriage for himself). Having to explain why he had supposedly been '_pretending_' to be with someone else, however, sounded like something he really did not even want to think about doing. Then again, he was not going to lie about it. He would just tell Maddox enough to explain the situation.

Which was still irritating. And kind of joke included proposing? Stupid Maddox. Vash threw his dress at the closet, finally letting iMarcus' comments process in his head.

"...so with that I figured it out on my own and I have to say I never thought you'd be so multi talented! I guess it runs in the family, huh?"

"Track down Maddox," Vash ordered, ignoring iMarcus' words as he tried to calm himself, washing off his face before he redressed.

"He's at the store," iMarcus responded nonchalantly. "So how'd you manage after the company flopped? I tracked down records and it seems you and Heidi did okay, but I thought your accounts would've been all gone. Was it from saving money? You have always been really big into that. Money, money, money."

Vash pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he could remember where he left iMarcus' remote. Quickly he redressed, not even bothering to properly put away Vera's clothes before leaving the house. He needed to establish the truth with Maddox. More importantly, he needed to make sure the man was not about to start telling people Vash had been wearing a dress. He would never live it down.

Not that people were likely to take Maddox seriously. Still, it was not something Vash even wanted to hear from Maddox's mouth. Vash was never even certain when to take Maddox seriously. The probability was always so low for the man being serious. It did not meant it was impossible though.

...so what if Maddox had been serious? Stranger things had been the cause of stranger things. Maybe knowing Vash was capable of doing something so opposite of himself–

No. No, he was not thinking about it that way. Maddox had been making a joke, Vash knew it. If he started trying to convince himself Maddox was serious that would simply end up with them having issues that were rather silly. Vash was not going to have silly relationship issues. He was not like Roderich, or Lovino, or Kiku, or Arthur, or... anyone else in this town.

"Vash, are you okay?" Tino asked him as soon as he walked in. Vash stopped, trying to squelch down suspicion and failing utterly.

"Why?" he asked bluntly. "What did Maddox say?"

Tino blinked. "Maddox? No, he didn't say anything... I was just asking because you looked flushed."

Vash stood there for a few moments before recovering himself. "I am fine. Maddox was here?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Mentioned something about something going terribly wrong. Did he play a prank on you?"

Normally the question would have been a no-brainer, but Vash knew Tino was only asking to be polite. "If you call a _ring_ a practical joke, then yes," Vash responded. He could calm down, Maddox had not mention anything about him here then the likelihood of him doing so before Vash could catch him and explain himself was unlikely.

"A ring?" Tino asked, then smirking. "Oh. I can see where that would go wrong."

"What?" Vash asked, completely lost.

Tino leaned back, stretching before settling himself against the counter once more. "Was it a gold ring with a green stone?"

It took Vash a moment to actually remember, but when he did he nodded. "Yes... yes it was."

Tino laughed. "He prank-proposed to me once with that. It took me forever to convince Berwald he was joking."

Vash felt his eye twitch, despite his best attempt at remaining calm. "_What_?"

"Maddox used to go through cycles with his jokes," Tino told him. "And at one point he went around pretending to ask people out or proposing. He finally stopped when a girl, her name was Fatimah, threatened to beat him up it he kept doing it."

Slowly, Vash nodded. "Where. Did. Maddox. Go?"

"Sorry, I can't help you there. I'm never quite certain where he goes!"

"Thank you."

"Eggs!" Alfred exclaimed as he entered the store. "Or was it milk? I don't remember. I'll take one of both!"

"One milk and... one egg?" Tino asked. Alfred stopped in mid-stride to think about it.

"Yes. No. I mean: one carton of both," he finally decided.

And Vash left. This Fatimah might have threatened to beat Maddox up, but Vash was almost certain he would actually do it. A joke was one thing. Being at the _end_ of a string of jokes, however...

Oh, Maddox was in _so_ much trouble.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Ha. Tino and Maddox have an odd relationship. When the reclusive and quiet boy first showed up in Hearth and did not want anything to do with anyone, Tino taught him how to make snow traps. Little did Tino know he would inspire the biggest prankster the world has ever known._


	77. And Being The Parents At The Same Time

**Meeting The Parents**

Arthur met him in front of the inn, both of them just as fidgety as the other.

"Waiting long?" Arthur asked.

"Of course not," Francis lied. After all, this was it. They could show these people they were quite capable of being perfectly civil, _stable_, despite not currently being together. He wondered what, if anything, Matthew told them about him (or Arthur). Probably not much. Matthew was not as open as Alfred was. That was not something Francis had to worry about, though he found himself worrying anyway.

_We're probably overreacting._ He had had plenty of innocent, as well as guilty, clients. He knew when people were overreacting.

Either way, they went inside. The first person he saw, of whom he had not expected to see at all here, was Feliks. Feliks glanced over at the both of them and then called up the stairs. "Matthew! They're here!" He turned toward them. "I'm so glad. I'm totally all for being emotional support, but I, like, feel so out of place here. _Sooo_ not my business."

"How has Matthew been?" Francis found himself asking before he could even think of what to say.

"Dealing with it, like, a god," Feliks sighed. "I can see where he gets his calmness genes, though, if that's how it, like, works. That Ethan guy's pretty stoic."

Francis knew that Feliks did not mean anything by that, perhaps that he was simply trying to inform him more about these people before he met them, but Francis still found his heart sinking at the similarity. Hopefully there would not be too many of those, right?

"Papa!" Matthew exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs. "I said you didn't have to... Arthur?"

"Hey Matthew," Arthur responded. Speaking of feeling out of place, that was how Arthur looked right now. "Alfred left his phone at the house, which was why he wasn't picking up."

"Damn," Matthew frowned. "I guess I could call Kiku and ask if he knows."

For having just told him that he and Alfred were most likely absolutely brothers, Matthew was taking this rather calm. Then again, he had always been a rational boy. Francis supposed most of Matthew's freaking out about that subject happened during the time when he found out Alfred was his adopted brother in this town that everyone was mistaking him for. Then again, that story seemed rather simple compared to this.

"Nah, I'll just go and find him," Feliks offered, pushing some of his hair back from his face.

"Would you?"

"...and say...?" Francis quickly asked. Feliks was not the epitome of subtlety, after all.

"Just that Matthew wants, like, to see him about something," Feliks shrugged. "I'll let _y'all_ deal with the reveal. If I said it he'd probably think I was joking."

"Thank you, Feliks," Arthur said.

"It's no problem," the other man responded, taking his leave from there.

Francis looked over Matthew's shoulder at the stairs. "They're upstairs?" Francis asked. Matthew nodded.

"I would hate to make them leave... they were going to rent a room, but no one has any idea where Elizaveta is. Do either of you know where she might have gone?"

Francis shook his head, glancing over at Arthur. "Sorry, I haven't," Arthur said as well. "But I have to ask... how do you know they are who they– That they aren't just saying they are?"

"I... I can't see how that would help anyone with anything," Matthew shrugged. "Alfred and I are twenty-one... tomorrow. Why would two people out of nowhere decide they want to be known as our biological parents when we wouldn't have any lawful ties to them unless they were honestly finding children they once had and just want to know if we are happy, now that they have finally found us?" He smiled apologetically at the both of them. "It's really out of nowhere, but there's no point for them to make it up."

_True... unfortunately_. With that said, Francis realized just how _real_ this was. Matthew was right, there was nothing too big to be made out of it. Matthew had always been curious and though he had not asked much about this particular subject, Francis knew that learning about the reason he had to be adopted would be important to him. So really, the biggest problem here was... well, seeing the people they might have been raised by and wondering what it would have been like if they had been able to stay with them.

With a _stable_ couple.

_Oh, Arthur. The more I think of it the more I worry and the more I realize just how stupid a thing to worry about it is._

"Did you tell them we were coming?" Francis asked.

"I said you were, I didn't know Arthur was," Matthew admitted. "They're... anxious to meet you."

"Likewise," Arthur muttered under his breath.

And so they met them.

Jennifer and Ethan were very pleasant people, despite how Francis wanted to view the situation. They explained their position as thoroughly as they were able to, considering the circumstances and their own nervousness. Then they apologized and asked a few questions which admittedly were not very prying compared to the questions they must have really wanted to ask, which Francis and Arthur did their best to answer and not contradict each other in any way.

And then they met Angelique. She had been hiding in the other room, clutching the white stuffed bear that Francis was surprised to see Matthew had still kept after leaving home. Francis was pleasantly surprised and Jennifer made the introductions, beckoning her over.

"This is Angelique... my niece. She comes from Takamaka, in Seychelles, where my brother and his wife lived. Her mother died last year and we took her in."

Angelique looked up at Jennifer and moved her hands around a bit. Beside him, Arthur took in a sharp breath, making Francis wonder what just happened.

"Does she speak?" Arthur asked out of nowhere. Jennifer looked at him, surprised.

"Ah... no. She is not deaf, she's mute. You recognize it?"

"I had a little deaf boy in one of my classes, so I learned the language he was signing," Arthur responded calmly, kneeling down and doing signs of his own. Francis watched with fascination as Arthur easily captivated Angelique's attention and got her to respond.

"Are you having fun, travelling with your aunt and uncle?"

Response.

"There's a stream down in the woods, with fish. I could show you sometime. If that's all right." The last sentence was directed to Jennifer, who nodded.

"Maybe we could go tomorrow?" she suggested, looking down at her niece. "Would you like to go see the fish tomorrow?" she asked, signing along with her words. The little girl nodded vigorously.

"There's a stream?" asked Matthew.

Francis nodded. "I remember... Antonio was very good at catching fish."

"Even still," Arthur informed him. "Even tried to teach Gilbert, eventually. Somehow the idiot managed to nearly drown himself and ricochet off the rocks."

That sounded so much like Gilbert, Francis could almost picture it in his head. "He manages to make everything, sport or no, dangerous," Francis sighed, trying hard not to smirk.

The time had flown by. They shook hands and were glad to have met each other. Arthur had a dinner to start for whichever of his two adoptees decided to be home tonight and therefore they parted on pleasant terms.

Pleasantly.

Francis hated the two with every fibre of his being.

"They should be hit by a train," Arthur muttered as darkly as was possible. As per usual, Arthur was incapable of hating them as much as he obviously wanted to, the little girl having the same lingering reaction on him as Francis remembered all children having on him. "Stable or not, they are the most annoying people on the planet."

"I hope they aren't staying long," Francis agreed, tight lipped.

"God, how will Alfred react?" Arthur whispered miserably, clutching at himself despite the fact the evening was so warm. Francis leaned against the inn, which they were simply standing outside of.

"Alfred," Francis began soothingly, placing his hand on Arthur's arm and giving it a light squeeze, "will be as cheerful and welcoming as he is with anyone. And it won't make a difference. No one else could be... could be _mom_ to him."

Arthur chuckled. "You had me going... until you had to phrase it like that."

"_I_ don't know why he calls you that," Francis shrugged helplessly. "Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Then I did have you going."

Arthur laughed out loud, shaking his head. "Right."

Arthur was in a good mood. Despite who they just saw, despite everything. And it was because of him. Francis wanted to reach out, pull him in, and kiss him, because Arthur could not say no then, Arthur could not–

Which is when Francis realized the impossible situation he had been placed in.

Because_ this is a game, there is no possible way for me to meet his requirements... I will always be expecting him to give in. I will always be asking for something else with the kiss. Did he know this when he suggested his terms?_

_Arthur _has_ beaten me._

"I'll call you tomorrow," Arthur was saying, leaving for his own home.

"Good night."

"Night, frog."

Francis watched him leave, eyes narrowing. He had not thought about it like that. That made things more difficult.

"Perhaps I will start with the ring," Francis spoke aloud to the empty air.

"Start what, eh?"

"Matthieu." Francis turned to him with a smile. "Are you certain you will be all right?"

"I told you, _papa_, everything's fine." Matthew cocked his head slightly. "I just hope Feliks can find Alfred soon. I'd rather have one of us tell him than him run into them at some point. Just because of how shocking it is. I don't know how he'd deal with it."

"It seems no one does," Francis nodded, patting him on the shoulder. "Come with me? We can make dinner like we used to."

And Matthew hesitated. Francis felt as if someone had just ripped out his heart. Then they were both distracted by Elizaveta and Roderich, who were walking back up to the inn. "Francis, Matthew! What's all the excitement?" Elizaveta asked.

"Out of town customers," Matthew informed her, pointing inside. Elizaveta's eyes widened slightly before she rushed inside, Roderich following after. Matthew turned back to him. "I'd love to."

Francis smiled. Perhaps things were not as bad off as he thought.

* * *

_Notes:_

_An extra long chapter, to make up for the fact I am not writing fast enough._

_This chapter chronologically started a few chapters back and will last for several chapters more._


	78. And The People Who Listen To Them

**Evening Conversations**

Yao had to admit that he did not go out nearly as much as he used to. He was not certain when this had happened, but the fact that Muhammad had practically pulled him out of the house (him protesting the entire way) before giving up and simply folding his arms across his chest made the realization slowly dawn on him.

_I used to love go out. When did I stop doing that, aru?_

When he returned to Hearth with Maddox, he thought. Or maybe it was even before that. Yao did not remember. Muhammad probably did, that perfectly _annoying_ man. "You owe me a new pair of sandals, aru," he reminded Muhammad, knowing better than to expect a normal reaction, but living in the hope of it anyway.

"Does anything seem... different to you?"

The change of subject caught Yao off guard and it took him a few moments of just staring over at his walking companion before responding. "Like what? Don't mess with me." It had better not be obvious, Yao did not know if he could handle having missed something obvious. Again. Like those stupid escalators. How long had those been around? It reminded him of when Marcus first told him about telephones.

He had thought the man was messing with him.

"I don't know," Muhammad said.

"What?"

"It was something Ludovicus mentioned." Muhammad was still being serious. Muhammad being serious was a ratio of one to one thousand – not something that happened often. So Yao knew when to listen up. "He asked me whether or not I had noticed it too. I haven't, but if it's something he feels like he needs to comment on, it's something we need to find out, yes?"

"Hm." Yao nodded, trying to think of what could possibly be bothering Ludovicus that he thought to mention it to Muhammad. It obviously could not be a niggling thought in the back of his head, or else he would never have thought to say it to _Muhammad_. He would not have said it to anyone. "_I_ haven't noticed anything, aru."

"Not from inside your house, you wouldn't," Muhammad shrugged. "Try and pay attention now, would you?"

Yao scowled, hitting Muhammad in the arm. "I _am_!"

"I know!" Muhammad smiled broadly. "It's why I brought you out here~"

He almost took offence at that too, when Yao realized this was Muhammad's round about way of showing that he trusted Yao's senses at this sort of thing more than his own. With that, his anger vaporized quickly. "Why do you try so hard to be annoying all the time? You could be so sweet if you did not _try_."

"Look who's talking," Muhammad pointed out. Yao snorted, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Shut up, aru."

"Ah!" Muhammad exclaimed, then clambering up a tree. "I've been attacked!"

"Oh, come on!" Yao shouted up at him. "You are so immature, aru! And too old for that, get down here!" Like he needed a reminder _never_ to do something that Muhammad would pester him to do, like show affection. Then he did stupid things like _this_. Scoffing, he walked off without him. Then stopped and turned back. "Well?"

Muhammad dropped down from the tree. Slowly, one arm behind his back. "Ah~ I just... think you're right."

Yao rose an eyebrow.

"I... am a little old for that."

That was certainly a lie, his back was just as good as a fit man of (at the very youngest) thirty. Unless he did something stupid while up there, in which case it did not matter how old his body was, it would not take kindly to it. "For goodness sake," Yao sighed, walking back to him. "Let me see, aru."

"Did you forget we were in public, Yao?" Muhammad tried to tease. Yao pushed against his back and Muhammad stopped trying to talk. It was very satisfying. He worked his hands down the other's back, doing his best to not think of how amusing it would be just to leave Muhammad here like this and leave it up to someone else calling Alfred to get him.

"'ello Tino. How's Hanatamago?"

"Fine. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about him."

Muhammad opened his mouth to say something, but Yao quickly shushed him. It was Tino and Angus. What would they have to talk about?

"Eavesdropper~"

"Quiet, aru," he hushed him.

"Is... how old do dogs usually live for?"

Just like that, Yao felt his blood run cold. Muhammad stopped breathing so loudly.

"Y'know, that's the second time someone's asked me that."

_Oh no. No._

"Really?"

"There's somethin' really strange going on here for so many dogs to be so healthy for so many years..."

With that, Yao dragged Muhammad across the street and away from the two, mind blank. "The animals!" Yao hissed, remembering a conversation with Arthur. "How could we forget about the animals, aru? How?"

"Because the other animals around usually leave with their owners," Muhammad responded, rubbing at his neck. "And as you so said, Yao, we've left people here for a very long time."

"We need to fix this," he stated bluntly. "We need to get rid of–"

"Stop right there," Muhammad interrupted him, hands up and placed on his shoulders. "Before you go on a murderous rampage and start poisoning things, let me deal with this. I have an idea~"

Yao did not like the sound of that, but dropped it. If Muhammad was going to take this seriously, then he would likely _have_ a good idea. One that Yao would not have to become involved with.

_We need to stop the spread of this curiosity_, he realized._ Now.

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_Being friends for hundreds of years does not mean you can ever read their minds. Living for hundreds of years probably means you do not even know your own mind, most of the time. So how can you ever expect to understand theirs?_

_You probably cannot imagine it now, but Yao and Muhammad often swap positions. There does come the long stretches of time where Yao is bothering Muhammad for attention, rather than the other way around (though Muhammad bothering Yao is much more common and occurs for longer periods of time). I inform you of this because... well, you will find out soon, right? Because I do not want anyone thinking it is too strange. It is strang_er_, assuredly, but is not unheard of._

_And no, they are not a couple in the sexual sense. Not even in a romantic sense; at least not very often._

_Muhammad knew that all the readers would get mad if Yao actually tried to kill off the pets in Hearth. Muhammad is so sensible._


	79. Spell It Out For Him

**For Being An Agent, Kiku Certainly Misses The Obvious Clues**

"You have all the information y'need from Heracles. You won't get anythin' new from me."

"I do not understand what you mean," Kiku protested. "Why will you not allow me to learn what I can from you so as to return you to how you were?"

"Whatever happened must've happened for the same reason it happened to Heracles," Sadiq said definitively. That was it. He was not saying anything more. Kiku knew Sadiq was usually closed on any subject that had to do with Heracles, but this was ridiculous. He glanced over at the mirror Sadiq was seated in front of. He was not certain if Sadiq had noticed it or not, but it certainly made Kiku feel better – already with Heracles speaking while he could not see him was awkward.

Sadiq had his arms folded across his chest, from what Kiku could make out. It was difficult, it was angled behind the man and so Kiku could not see his face. Not that with that hat on his head Kiku had ever seen more than his mouth and nose Maybe Sadiq knew the mirror was there and had settled himself in the one chair in this room that would not display his mouth to Kiku on _purpose_. No, that was silly. Of course not.

"But I am not certain why it was that it happened to Heracles," Kiku went on to plead. There had to be something to change his mind. "Is there something you are trying to hide? You have my absolute silence on the matter, as you must know, Sadiq. Just as I am trusting you not to speak of _this_."

Sadiq shifted. "Everyone hides plenty. What're you up ta that has people turnin' invisible around you?"

"Mysterious items," Kiku responded truthfully. "An associate of mine sent it to me, asking me to derive its use somehow. Yet it did not turn me invisible."

"_Yes_?" Sadiq prompted.

"Or Gupta," Kiku continued.

"What does that tell you?"

"That it must latch onto something specific in one's genes," Kiku responded, exasperated. "Which is why I wish to examine _yours_."

"And if I tell ya that you're not gonna figure out anything _new_ from mine?"

"That would assume that you and Heracles have the same genes and that I would not learn anything new from that!" Kiku exclaimed.

Then he thought about what he just said. For a few minutes. Sadiq began to tap his foot against the floor.

"You... _are_... his father?" The words left Kiku's mouth hesitantly. He remembered the conversation he had with Heracles the last time the man was in town.

"_He knows who my father is. __So I asked him. It... it meant a lot to me then, to know who. He would not tell me. He knew I heard him talk about it, but lied all the same. I just wanted to know. I guess everything else just followed from there."_

"All I said was tha' yer not going to figure out anything new with me," Sadiq said. He did not refute the statement. He ignored it completely. Sadiq's own brand of telling the truth when he did not want to face it himself.

Then Kiku remembered that Sadiq would not mention who was Gupta's father either, though his worry was quickly cleared up by the fact that Gupta did not become invisible like the other two.

_One piece of drama avoided_, he thought, still in shock. He watched a faint outline of a hand come up to rub at something – the mirror informed him it was the back of Sadiq's neck.

"Izzat all?" Sadiq was asking. "How long has Heracles been like this? Not too long, I hope. 'cause I don't want ta be like this for long, of course. Well?"

"He has been..." Kiku began, before his shock wore off enough to realize that he _could _see (if just slightly) Sadiq's arm. Then it was across his chest again and Kiku's eyes lost the image.

He rubbed at his eyes, wondering whether he was just really tired or whether this item Tony had sent him was really something sent to... well, fuck with him. Tony could be such an _ass_. If this was a practical joke...

"Sadiq, would you mind standing in front of this mirror for a moment?"

While not moving at first, Sadiq got back to his feet and did so, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "Why am I doin' this?"

"A theory, simple though it might be, about light, reflection, and invisibility."

"Invisibility? Heh heh... what?"

Kiku ignored that, not certain why Sadiq was feeling like messing with him _more_. While prying into something which was not his business made Kiku feel odd, a part of him knew that he needed to ask this question. For Heracles. "Why have you not told Heracles you are his father?"

"What makes y'think it's any of your business?" Sadiq retorted sullenly. "It was a favour. Helene didn't want me bein' the father to her kid, so I wasn't. Can we not talk 'bout this?"

With that, Kiku's curiosity shut up. He stared at the mirror (through Sadiq) then walked around him to look at the front of him.

Then he left the room.

"Hey, where're you going?" Sadiq called after him. Kiku did not know what he was so worried about. It was not as if he could tell Heracles. It was not his place. It was not his place to say that Sadiq would not tell him who his father was because he had promised his _mother_ that he would not. It seemed too cruel for anyone to say.

"I think I have discovered a solution," Kiku said to Gupta, assuming Heracles was somewhere in the same room to hear this. "Whether it is permanent or not, I do not know. Could I get both of your assistance?"

Mostly with Gupta's help, he and Kiku removed the mirrors from everywhere in the house and set them up in the room Sadiq was currently waiting in. It seemed that Kiku did not have to explain himself to the other two, as Gupta saw Sadiq. At least, he saw the parts of him that were so very slowly coming back into view. Heracles, who it appeared could see Sadiq even while they both were invisible, was filled in with a few motions by Gupta.

"What are ye doin'?"

It just left Kiku to explain it to Sadiq. "As the mirrors continue to reflect your image, it appears the light might undo whatever occurred to turn you invisible," he put simply. "We will see."

"An' how long is this going to take?" Sadiq exclaimed.

"Who cares, just be glad he's fixing you at all," Heracles shot back.

"Nice try kid, you can't rile me up after you've been invisible for days on end. That's just too funny."

"I am not certain!" Kiku stated loudly, shutting the two up. "The fact you have begun to do so as quickly has you have, Sadiq, makes me believe it could take all night. Because I have not noticed this with Heracles yet... though I did not realize he had such a reaction with mirrors until recently, makes me believe that since he has been in this condition longer, it will take longer for him as well. I do not know. We will find out together, it seems."

"I hafta stay here tonight?" Sadiq mused, before quickly continuing to speak. "Can I borrow the phone, then?"

"iLudovicus, set up a line," Kiku ordered, showing Sadiq to another room where he could talk in privacy. As he did so, he could hear the horror in the voice behind him.

"I have to stay in this room with _him_ all night?"

He could hear Gupta as he sighed. Kiku shut his eyes tightly.

_Yes, my friend. Yes you do. Let this help you in more than one way, for this is all I can do for you without trespassing in a matter not my own._

_Let this be the right thing to do to the both of you.

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_Yeah, Helene could be a bitch at times. The only people (at least in current times) who were spared were Heracles, Nefertiti, and Gupta. The woman would even knock Ludovicus a couple pegs down._


	80. And This Is The Other Part!

**This Is A Chapter Title!**

"Where's Arthur?" Roy asked, poking his head in to where Peter was sitting.

"Ran out a whiles ago," Peter shrugged. "Dunno." Peter was a bit miffed by it, but he knew enough to know that something was up if Arthur was not _trying_ to play the good host. So he would wait until later to bother the other man about why he just abandoned him. Until then, he found some video games which were likely not Arthur's (probably this Alfred he had yet to meet) and was having fun with those.

Which was all ruined with Roy's entrance.

"When'd ye show up?"

"Some time before now," Peter retorted, putting the controller down. "What's it to you?"

"Ai can ask about family if Ai want ta," Roy frowned.

"Whatever, old man," Peter said as he rolled his eyes.

"Bein' twice as old as ye means Ai can kick yer arse twice as 'ard."

Peter had no idea what Roy and Brian had out for him. He would say that Arthur was the only one of his half-brothers who was nice to him, but he had never met this Erin either, so he did not know. Still, the older two were always trying to bother him or pin him with something and he did not know why. Like it was his fault the family was messed up. Yeah right. What family was not messed up?

"Do you know an Ivan Braginski?" Peter asked.

"Wha' d'ye take me fer?" Roy responded. "Ai ken e'ery lad an' lass in these parts. It's my job."

Peter ignored the fact Roy seemed keen to think his question was an insult. "What sorta person is he?"

"Why do ye ask?"

"Because I want to know." They both ended up staring at each other. Peter knew he was going to have to cave in. After all, he was the one asking the question. "He was rude to me earlier and I wanted to know if that was because today's an off day for him or if that's typical."

"Depends on who ye are," Roy shrugged. "'e's no saint o' anythin'."

"I noticed."

"Ai'd say it's mo' typical. Agin, why do ye ask?"

"I told you why," Peter exclaimed.

"Ye told me why ye were curious, na why ye wanted ta ken," Roy responded, leaning over to look more closely at him. "Ye always 'ave a reason, laddie. Don' say ye don't."

How could someone he barely know know him so well? Peter never thought of himself as very transparent. Then again, perhaps Roy just wanted there to be more and had a lucky guess. Still, Peter figured there was no harm in saying more. Saying more did not mean giving up the whole story, after all. "I just wanted to know if I should confront him about it. It wasn't nice, what he did."

Roy grinned. "Ye should really meet Alfred."

"Huh?"

"An' wha' are ye plannin' on doin' wi' this knowledge, wee Peter?"

"I–" Peter stopped. What had he been planning on doing? Something so that this Ivan would think twice about not looking where he was going. Just because he was so _tall_ and _fat_ did not mean he should be blind. Peter frowned, thinking about it. "Revenge."

Roy laughed. "All righ', all righ'... ye're definitely one o' the family, mark me words!" Peter blinked, confused. "Revenge against Ivan? Sounds like a hoot. Ai'll 'elp ye wi' tha'. Too fun ta pass up."

While he was not quite sure why, Peter was pleased to hear it anyway. "Great! So what do we do?"

"We wait 'till the morrow," Roy patted him on the shoulder. "Na', dunna star' arguin'. It's getting' late. Ai 'ssure ye we'll 'ave mo' fun then."

Peter could not argue with that, but decided it meant he would have more time to come up with a plan himself. Having a prankster law enforcement officer with him could not be bad at all, no way. So Peter decided he had enough of waiting for Arthur and was going to return to Eduard's house. Hopefully Raivis had kept himself in one piece without him around to make certain nothing rattled his friend too much.

The answer was no, not really. But whatever was bothering Raivis seemed to be bothering Eduard and Toris as well. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Raivis assured him, a little too enthusiastically. "Absolutely nothing at all!"

Peter stared at him. "O... _kay_."

"It's time for me to head back to Feliks' house," Toris said abruptly, getting to his feet. Peter hoped that meant he was going back to writing that book. He was excited just thinking about it! Not that he would get to read it before anyone else, of course not. He wanted to read the finished product, the cream of the crop, of something that had been promised him.

Though... maybe he did not want Toris working when he looked like _that_. Unless he did that all the time, looking as if he was about to jump out of his skin. Was that how he wrote so well? Huh. That would be... weird.

"See y-you tomorrow?" Raivis asked quickly. Toris hesitated.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. I'll be here."

Peter glanced over to where Eduard was standing in the corner of the room, phone up to his ear. "...with Gupta? If you say so..."

_Huh, it's like I missed something big_, he thought.

Then again, he was going to have a big adventure of his own the next day. Maybe he could get Raivis to join him. It would certainly shake the other out of his current funk. Maybe.

Time to plan.

* * *

_Notes:_

_These are the author's notes!_


	81. At Least These Ones Are Filling

**Eating Lies**

This was going beyond ridiculousness. Heidi was not expert, but she doubted that if there was no outward reason for it, Natalia and Ivan would not both see the same supposed 'ghost' unless there was something there to trigger them to think so. They were not crazy. There was just something unexplained going on.

And she was going to find out what.

"Heidi!"

"Hello, iMarcus. Is Vash home?"

"He was, but he went back out."

Heidi bit her lower lip. She would have liked to ask him for advice, just to make certain. Oh well, she could handle this on her own. "...can you track down where Gupta is?" she asked reluctantly. Using iMarcus as a device to find people always seemed like an infringement on privacy and something that was more like her brother than herself. Then again, his job made it necessary to know these things sometimes. But this was an emergency, she supposed. Not her just worrying about something. She needed to talk with Gupta.

"Oh, that's easy enough," iMarcus laughed. "He's up at iLudo. I don't think he's going anywhere any time soon, so you'll get there in time."

"Thank you."

"Don't take too long, will you?"

Heidi smiled sadly. Usually either she or Vash were home and today had left the house rather unexpectedly empty. "I'll be back to start dinner, unless brother does so first."

"I could start defrosting the ribs!"

"That sounds wonderful! I'll be back soon."

With that, Heidi made an about turn and left the house, heading up to Kiku's house. Maybe she should have had iMarcus call so they knew to expect her. That was a slip up on her part, hopefully they would not mind. It was not as if she was going to take up too much of Gupta's time. Hopefully.

Knocking on the door, she only had to wait a few moments before Kiku opened the door. "Heidi? This is a surprise. What brings you to the door?"

"Sorry for bothering you," she said, doing her best not to try and look around Kiku, "but I was looking for Gupta. Is he here?"

"Ah... yes. Yes he is. Please, come in."

She did so, marvelling how clean the place was. It was like how her brother tried to keep their house, but for some reason could never manage. Then again, they always had visitors. So many visitors. Brian had told her once that keeping a place too clean was just asking for trouble. Of the thieving kind. It was a bit much for her to think about – after all, who could actually take something from the house without iMarcus knowing?

"I hope nothing is wrong," Kiku was saying as he poked his head into the hallway, presumingly to gesture Gupta into the room.

"Actually, there is a bit of a problem," Heidi admitted. "Natalia and now Ivan both think they have seen the ghost of Heracles following Gupta around. It has been weighing on the both of them very much. I wanted to ask if there might be a reason they think they have seen this."

Kiku stared at her. Then Gupta, for the fifth time she could ever remember him doing so, spoke.

"I was testing a hologram for Kiku. Right?"

Kiku nodded, slowly. "I was trying to come up with a surprise for Alfred and asked Gupta to assist with my testing... but unfortunately I have not made such things work yet. Images only appear on reflective surfaces. He has just returned the device to me," he gestured over toward what looked like a shoebox.

Heidi nodded. "All right. Thank you for the explanation. May I tell the Braginskis this is what they saw?"

"Of course."

So she went to do so. Despite the lack of realism in that response, it was something to tell the others and was the opposite of a ghost sighting. She rather hoped that Gupta and Kiku were not going to try that excuse on anyone else. More likely they would have to show an example as well. Whatever they were doing, whatever was going on, despite the fact Kiku was known to work on some rather extraordinary things for whatever reason, it was definitely not _that_. And it was too obvious they were lying.

Still, it was none of Heidi's business. First she went to Ivan's house and in realizing they were not there, walked next door to Katyusha's.

"Kiku said it was a hologram project."

The relief of the three siblings was overwhelming. First Kat, then Ivan, finally Natalia. Natalia said nothing, initially, staring at the window with disbelief. But slowly she walked over and hugged Heidi, face lowered into Heidi's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Heidi had the feeling that Natalia was not buying the explanation either. Either way, it meant Kiku and Gupta were hiding something that was most probably not a ghost. The fact they were hiding something meant no one here was any more insane than they usually were.

But she continued blushing long after Natalia let go of her.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yeah, Heidi was not buying it, but the girl certainly knows when to back down and take what she has been given. Anything to calm the others down so they do not think they are loosing it._

_It was only as much of a surprise for Kiku, Heidi's showing up, as it could be – having heard from iLudovicus at least thirty seconds before that she was here. Thankfully this time he had actually cleaned everything up so as to be able to invite someone in without having to worry about them disappearing or seeing something they should not._

_Vash used to complain often that he wished iMarcus would warn him who was coming like iLudovicus instead of just letting them in. Then again, he would not have gotten to know Maddox as well, so at least Heidi knows that he never means it any more. She just thinks that Vash likes trying _not_ to grumble about things that bother him. He does tend to portray a feeling of malaise to the entire world rather equally when he is not in his comfort zone of it being just him and her._

_Happy holidays all, wherever and whenever they might be._


	82. Author's Personal Opinion

**The Two Most Unromantic People In The World**

**(Which Is Why I Love Them So Much)**

Stowed away on Yao's roof, Maddox did not really think that anyone would be able to find him. He was, of course, wrong or else there would not be much to talk about this chapter.

The fact it was Vash who found him, however, showed either just how mistaken Maddox was about the amount of people who might be able to track him or just how much he underestimated how passionate Vash might be in actually finding him after the scene he caused earlier. Or it could have been the third option, which consisted of Maddox realizing that yes, Vash was wearing a dress earlier. Therefore, that had not been a hallucination. Therefore, he had really done what he thought he had done to Vash: a prank proposal. Which was not cool.

Prank proposing to anyone (but especially one's boyfriend) while having a boyfriend was not really all that funny. Total slip up on his part. Today had not gone very well.

_Vash was in a dress. I guess his day was not all that wonderful either,_ Maddox considered, masking his surprise as Vash made his way over the roof to where he was sitting in the growing shade from the chimney.

"Am I in trouble?" Maddox asked vapidly.

Vash stopped where he was, staring down at him with his usual expression. Maddox was rather impressed, he had not thought that Vash's shoes had that much grip, but he had walked over quite well. "What do you think?"

Maddox thought about it. "Yes. Put it on my tab."

"I do not want there to be a tab between us for making up mistakes!" Vash snapped at him. It had been worth a try. But Maddox's mind fumbled with the receive of the conversation. He found himself quiet for a little too long.

Then he caught himself. "You say so because you would never think of using it, right?"

Vash let out an irritated sigh, sitting down next to him. "No. I say so because I think it is a stupid idea."

"Oh. That is disappointing."

"Is it really?"

Vash's tone still bordered on '_this is dangerous territory, Kirkland, do you have a parachute?_' so Maddox tried to think of something which would diffuse the other man's anger. "I panicked. I was not quite certain what to do with you in a dress."

Maybe that was too honest. Vash went pink, but whether from further anger or embarrassment, it was difficult to tell initially.

"If it makes it any better, I realized afterward it really was not the right thing to do."

Vash's shoulders fell. Propping his elbow up on one of his knees, Vash let his face rest in a hand as he stared off into the sky, looking for all the world like he had given up. "Sure."

Maddox nearly frowned, but caught himself. "Who is the man?"

He did not respond immediately, probably falling back in his mind to remember what Maddox was referring to without asking. Maddox wondered what the world would be like if people could just flip back a few chapters and reread what just happened if they had forgotten the particulars. "Roderich."

With that, Maddox snickered before he could stop himself.

Vash stared at him, but by that point Maddox was straight-faced once more. "What?"

"You laughed."

"No, I was choking. Choking on the terrible lie you tried to force down my throat."

"What is so funny about the fact it was _Roderich_?" Vash demanded. Maddox blinked.

"Because he is the only person I can imagine you pretending to be with."

That was not the answer Vash was expecting. Maddox could tell, but Vash almost spluttered, but instead spent a few moments regathering himself. "What?"

"You are so straight-laced," Maddox explained. "The only person you could ever pretend to have a relationship with, for any reason, would be someone you honestly did not like. Because then there could be no mistake for it being anything else."

Eventually, Vash nodded, face returning to it's usual complexion. "You are not allowed to call me straight-laced."

"That goes on your tab," Maddox informed him.

Vash ignored his sentence. "Why are you carrying around an engagement ring?"

"Muhammad gave it to me. Said that he wanted me to make it funny somehow." And as the man used to creep him out, it took Maddox a little bit before he could think of something funny to go along with it. Then again, it looked expensive. He had no idea what Muhammad was doing with such an expensive right, but it meant that Maddox was pretty certain he wanted to keep a hold on it. He had gotten very used to carrying it around with him – half expecting for Muhammad to ask for it back.

In the meantime, he made it funny. For the creepy man.

After all, even now Muhammad was still a bit creepy.

"No, he was not proposing to me," Maddox finished. Vash tightly (and rightly) shut his eyes.

"I did not think that until you said it. Damn you."

"I will be here all week," Maddox easily continued. "Not on the roof, of course, but around. I could be around in your house too. Is being in your house okay?"

A question of forgiveness.

"Only when you are invited," Vash said unnecessarily.

And there was the acceptance.

Maddox leaned over to kiss him, only to find his that his hands were being cuffed behind his back.

"What did I tell you about trespassing?" Vash asked, a smirk on his lips. Maddox looked down at all what he could see of his left arm, then his right.

"Oh."

Well, that was everything going as well as it usually would. Maddox just hoped that Vash would not tell Yao that it was _his_ roof Maddox was on.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Do not ask where all the forth wall jokes came from. That is a little bit of Maddox and a little bit of what happens if I watch Doctor Who before writing Hearth._


	83. Only So Much Progress

**The Slippery Slope**

He stood with Elizaveta while she dealt with the newcomers; he worked beside her as they finished the chores she had neglected for the rest of the day; he sat with her when they just needed silence. All the while the knowledge that his mother was likely still upstairs and another confrontation awaiting was weighing heavily on his mind.

Still, if he was trying with Elizaveta this new situation he had never dreamt of, then he would have to try again with his mother. They might both understand he was never returning with her, but Roderich could not fool himself into thinking he could just leave it with that. He did not want to separate from her and be further apart than when he had had no contact with her. He wanted to bridge this gap. Ask her to accept his choices, even if she did not agree with them. Which meant returning to the lion's den. Roderich tried to push back the feelings of putting this off until later, no matter how many excuses he could come up with that sounded like excellent ideas popped into his head.

"I think I am going to turn in early."

"Very well. I..."

Elizaveta looked worried for a moment and Roderich wished he had finished by mentioning he wished he could join her. But his tongue caught in his mouth for a moment. And she, like the angel she was, came to realize why that was.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked. "Maybe I could just wait outside..."

"No." He shook his head. "Go to bed, dear. If you do not mind, I will join you in a bit."

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. Thankfully. Roderich could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. Again. Today certainly was being consistently strenuous. So had yesterday, for that matter.

In the end, however, Roderich did not have to go up and find his mother. She came down to see him, still sitting at the bar, sipping at his glass of water and distracting himself as much as he could by watching the ice cubes in the glass swirl about every time he lifted the cup from the table.

"Roderich."

Unconsciously, his hand tightened around the glass. Consciously, he released it and placed both of his hands in his lap. He could do this. No, wait. Whether he could do it or not, he had to. "Mother. Are you... feeling better?"

He wondered if it sounded as awkward to her as it did to him. Then again, he had never quite understood how his mother thought about things, so maybe she missed it. "In some ways," she responded, standing awkwardly next to one of the stools at the counter. He could not imagine her sitting there and it seemed as if she could not make herself do so. Instead, he found himself standing so as to face her.

The 'we need to talk' hung in the air between them, but neither of them actually said it.

"You wish to remain... here?" Theresa finally asked, voice wavering.

"From a new arrival's point of view, Hearth does not look like much," Roderich admitted. "No matter where in the world or from what class of people one comes from. Despite this... despite what Hearth looks like... it is... comfortable. I am comfortable here. I like being able to talk to a wide assortment of people. I like being able to keep to myself whenever I feel like it."

_I like playing the piano for _myself_, and only myself._

Pursing her lips together, his mother nodded. "Our lifestyle is not for everyone." The fact that it was not for _him_ was not something it sounded like she could understand nor tolerate much, but Roderich (through his fear) felt a slight amount of warmth from the fact she was trying. "But living in this establishment?"

Mentioning Elizaveta now did not seem the best thing to do. "I never planned on staying, mother. I just did."

A small smile touched the corner of her lips, but only for a short period of time. "You did and will. I can't pretend I approve, Roddy. You understand?"

"Of course." His mouth felt dry, but reaching for the water meant he would have to look toward where he had left it and his eyes were almost glued with Theresa's face. "I am very sorry I did not tell you where I was... I didn't plan on staying, just... take a break."

"Just as long as from now on we do speak." She looked down, eyes blinking to cover up her tears. "I just want you to be happy. If you think you will remain happy here... You are my future, my only child. You should stay here if this is what you want."

That did it. They had spoken and she had accepted his wish to stay. Roderich could not believe it. She embraced him and he held her in return, still wondering for all the world why his father had allowed her to come all this way in her health. Theresa trembled like a leaf; Roderich nearly wanted to send her back to bed so as to regain her nerves.

"What about Vera?" she eventually asked, pulling back from him, hands clasped in front of her.

"We speak, sometimes," Roderich said truthfully. "Not too often. Our personalities really are not conducive with each other."

"Oh well." She shook her head, turning toward the window to glance outside before looking back at him. "That really is too bad. She was such a lovely girl."

_Yes she was_, Roderich thought, amused. Vash would hate him for thinking so. Then again, if Vash really disliked that, he should not have played such a convincing one when they had first met. "I am sorry that did not work out, but... I do not regret it. It's just–"

He cut himself off, but not in time. Roderich could see the look on his mother's face. It had never been so awkward to say '_you see, I've met someone_' than to one's own parent.

"Who is the girl?"

"Elizaveta Héderváry," the truth tumbled out despite himself. "She owns this establishment."

Just with that, as the realization came over her, Roderich realized this was never going to be acceptable. "But she is just a–"

And just like that, he tuned her out. Fell blank. Withdrew into his own head. So much for what had just happened, so much for any meeting halfway. It was either her way or his way, but as it was his life _her_ way was further from meeting halfway than his own side.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that!" he retorted, mind latching on to a particularly incorrect and loathsome description of Eliza he would not tolerate.

"You are going to throw your life away!"

"At least it would be me doing it, as opposed to your throwing it away for me!"

"I know what's best for you!"

"What? You think what's best for me is putting me on display? I despise performance, mother! I loathe it! And you made me, you _made_ me! Throw my life away? I'm finally living!"

A sob caught in her throat. "You have _no _idea–"

"And. You. Do?" he asked quietly, words halting. "Goodnight, mother. You best be well rested before you leave tomorrow."

Face paling with anger, Theresa turned on her heel and walked away.

There. He had done it again. Stood up to her. Sort of.

"Women," he muttered under his breath. Then he thought about that statement. "Mothers," he corrected, though in having to do so the word did not contain nearly as much irritation as '_women_' had. Brokenly, he returned to Elizaveta's room, sitting on the chair at her dresser and staring at the mirror which reflected himself and the woman sleeping behind him.

_Ha.

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_If he thinks that was awkward, here are two scenarios as to how it could have been worse:_

_It was a good thing he did not mention to her how nonchalantly he had a threesome – the third member, of course, being ANOTHER MAN. Theresa might have had a heart attack from the awkwardness of that one._

_Then again, there could have been so much awkwardness if he had not been with Elizaveta, but have been like one of the many citizens of Hearth who appear to be gay. "Who is the girl? Actually, the correct question is 'who is the man?' No? Get ready for a shocker."_


	84. Can You Stay, Could I Come?

**Chewing On The Facts**

"Why did you come to Hearth?"

It was a question he had wanted to ask earlier, but had not. Now he could. Because...

She had come back to have dinner with him. Yong Soo was ecstatic. She had returned, despite how uncaring she had tried to pretend to be earlier. He had guessed right and all his hard work today had paid off. Sure, he had forgotten again to get that bottle of wine to Maddox, but Maddox would forgive him for it. He would get that present to him soon enough.

"Job," Long said, biting into a slice of Clementine. "I was to escort someone here and I will escort her back to the City."

"Is she important?" Yong Soo asked, wondering what Long could possibly be in now. But she simply shrugged.

"This was as a favour to my boss," she explained nonchalantly. "What do you do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yong Soo asked, grinning widely, as he gestured around the room. Long rose an eyebrow, glancing about without moving her head.

"Master of the inability to organize?" she offered.

"I'm an inventor!" Yong Soo clarified. Her explanation sounded rather like what Yao had suggested when he had proclaimed he was going to start inventing in the first place. "You see, over there, I'm working on a television that will be good for your eyes!"

She stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking. "How?"

"Haven't worked that out yet," Yong Soo admitted with a shrug. "The massaging aspect didn't work out like I'd hoped."

Long snorted. "Do you actually create anything?"

"Lots!" Yong Soo exclaimed. Long once more cast her gaze about the room.

"Anything spectacularly new?"

"Depends on your definition of what's new," Yong Soo reminded her as the doorbell rang. With a cheery smile, he went to go tell whoever it was that they would have to bother him later, he was _busy_. "I don't know why you're at my house, but I hope this isn't going to be a habit."

"Keep your pants, like, on," Feliks rolled his eyes. "I'm just here to ask if you've seen Alfred."

"Of course I have."

"Recently?"

"Yeah!" Yong Soo thought about that. Perhaps it was not that recent. Time flew by when you were distracted by having a real woman in your house. "No, not really."

"Whatever," Feliks sighed. "Thanks anyway. Sorry for totally bothering you." And with that said, Feliks left before Yong Soo could respond. Which was fine, because Yong Soo did not really have anything to say to the other man anyway. He closed the door and returned back to the other room.

Long was beautiful. She did not have to do anything to be so, she just had to sit there. When she was not glaring, she was even more so. Looking up at him, so calmly...

It was not the right thing to do, but he could not help himself. If he had stayed in Korea, he never would have done this. Then again, if she had not kissed him before he, Alfred, and Gilbert left the City Yong Soo never would have done this. He would not have even considered it.

But he did it anyway, kissing Long like he had wished he had ever since she had first kissed him in the City. Her eyes widened and her hand raised up, but she did not strike him. Instead, she kissed him back, like a dream come true. Yong Soo could not believe it. If he was Maddox, he might even think he was hallucinating (though he never understood why Maddox would always make that assumption).

Pulling back, she continued to look up at him with disbelief. And Yong Soo realized that he had made a really confusing call.

"Tell me you aren't leaving soon?" he asked meekly.

Slowly, she blinked. "Of course I am. I have to take Theresa back to the City." Yong Soo felt disappointment creep over him. Why had he not thought of that? He knew she lived in the City. It was what made meeting people so difficult, living in Hearth. Once you had met everyone, that was it. Once you had made yourself known to everyone... not everyone changed to a romantic interest over time, not even to give it a shot. And now... "But I'm still on vacation."

Yong Soo's mind ground to a halt. "What?"

"I said I am on vacation," Long repeated with a little irritation, turning her face away from him. "Escorting her was a favour for my boss, but I'm on vacation. After she goes home, I'll probably still be on vacation."

She did not sound very happy about that. She was like Vash or Ludwig, who did not like taking time off of work. Sitting down next to her, Yong Soo said the first thing that came to mind. "Can I come with you?"

Once again she looked incredulous, but Yong Soo felt his luck once again with him.

Love was worth it. Figuring out whether love was worth it, was worth it.

This would be fun._  
_


	85. Continue?

**Game Over**

Alfred had almost gotten home by the time he was called out by Feliks.

"Alfred! Alfred! Oh my god, where have you, like, been?"

"Hey Feliks," Alfred responded, swinging around, letting the weight of the eggs in one hand and the milk in the other keep him balanced. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Arthur?" Feliks asked carefully. Alfred shrugged.

"I'm heading home now, why?"

Feliks sighed, afterward fixing him with an annoyed expression. "You realize you, like, left your phone at home."

It took Alfred a total of three seconds to realize what that meant. "I– shit. Is everything okay? No one tried to call, did they?" How could he have forgotten his phone? When he could finally just cure anything by touching it – he forgot his phone?

Almost everything. Not alcoholism though. Maybe it was just surface damage. Alfred knew he should still be glad for the gifts he had been given, but could only feel the raw disappointment of seeing Erin remain the same as he had ever known the other to be.

"Totally, not for anything important," Feliks assured him, thankfully not sarcastically. "Arthur wanted to talk to you about something, so, like, ask him about it."

"Uh... okay. Thanks Feliks."

"Sure, Alfred."

That was weird, but Alfred could not think about it beyond the fact that he was such an idiot for forgetting his phone. He really should be glad that no one needed to contact him. At least, no one that became an emergency. Grimacing, he ran the rest of the way home. Hopefully Ludwig had not tried to call about the house. Or Kiku. Or Matthew. Or...

Well, hopefully he had not missed _anyone_.

"Mom!" he called, letting himself in with the keys that he at least had not forgotten. "I'm home!"

Arthur moved halfway into the room, giving him a pointed look while on the phone. Alfred grinned apologetically, but Arthur did not quite meet his eyes. Was there something wrong? _I'm not usually this irresponsible, you know that mom. You know._ Hopefully this was not disapproval. Alfred was already beating himself up over the mistake. Then again, he usually would not have been so distracted as to miss the fact his phone was with him.

"He was on _who's_ roof?" Arthur was asking over the phone. Alfred was pretty certain the call was about Maddox. Which meant it was likely from Vash.

"Just us tonight, then?" he asked. Arthur waved him quiet once more. Alfred went to put the groceries into the refrigerator. Biting his tongue, he went to see what Arthur was trying to make and while his parent was distracted tried to see if he could salvage it in any way.

He had _no_ idea how he had managed to think any of this tasted good when he was younger.

"Alfred, forget the food. We need to talk."

Guiltily he turned around, whether guilty about being caught with the food or certain what Arthur was about to berate him for. "Feliks said I forgot my phone–" he started, only to have it tossed to him.

"Now can we talk?"

Alfred blinked. Arthur was either _really_ disappointed about the phone, or it was about something else entirely. Either way, Alfred really did not like serious conversations. Even as a doctor. "Is there... something wrong?" he asked, trying to stay cheerful.

Arthur leaned against the counter. "I've... met some people today."

That was probably the weirdest start to a serious conversation Alfred had ever heard. "Okay," he shrugged. "That's nice."

"They are your birth parents, Alfred. They came to Hearth looking for you."

"Uh... what?" Alfred laughed. "I'm sorry about the phone, but this is a terrible joke, even for a punish–"

Arthur's face did not change. Alfred's laughter died.

"You serious?"

"Their names are Ethan and Jennifer Brown," Arthur went on. "They simply want to know how you turned out, considering... how you ended up being put up for adoption."

There was no doubt Alfred was hearing the words. He could not have misheard this for the world, because that would mean somewhere in his head he could put these words together. And he could not. He would not.

"So. What." The words escaped him dully. Perhaps even sulkily. Alfred was not certain, all he knew was that he really wanted Arthur to stop talking.

"They just want to meet you," Arthur said, voice shaky. "I just thought you would want to know they were here."

"Thanks," Alfred shrugged, "but I really don't care if they're here. And I don't want to meet them."

"Al–"

"Don't talk about it, just don't talk about it!" Alfred shot back, leaving the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."

"But_ Alfred_!"

"_I'm going to__** bed**_!" Alfred shouted back, running up the stairs. After all, he did not care. So what if these people were here? They did not want him before. They made no effort to find him before, so he did not care. They did not want him, he did not want to know them. That was fair enough. He did not care if they were here, they could be here and it just did not matter to him.

He slammed the door to his room, unable to see for the tears of anger streaming down his cheeks.

_I don't care. I have MOM and I never needed their love. So I don't care. I don't care..._

Of course, he did care.

And it hurt.

* * *

_Notes:_

_After a day that has taken forever, I will next update present to you another day, which is likely to take just as long. I have no clue. It appears I have only planned so far in this story and then the characters pace it as they will. Curses!_

_By the by, the next time I likely converse with any of you it will be next year (by our current calendar, and hell, it probably already is the next year for those on the West side of the Pacific Ocean!). 2011! Sure, it is only a day further in history than yesterday was, but apparently that is a big deal to society! In light of what is a big deal, I would like to mention how much I appreciate all of the reviews I get for this story. It is nice to see what people notice, especially when there are the times people notice things I had not even thought about when I wrote it. And I think most of you now know how much I like reading predictions – even when _I_ am not certain what is going to happen next._

_Anyway, long story short: thank you, everyone, for sticking through this story with me. I have no idea how long it will be or really where it will go next, because as I mentioned before the characters like to derail me on a constant basis. I will try to write faster to make up for it~_


	86. From One Person To Another

**Two Separate Situations**

It had been a long night. With a lot of glaring in it. The most annoying part was when Sadiq would ask why they were there. As if he did not know! Like they had a choice! Heracles tried to stay calm. He would deal with this. For Gupta and to become visible once more. Gupta had been with them for some time, but they eventually made him go to sleep in the guest room.

With promise they would not fight. Anything to convince the Egyptian it was best to get some sleep.

"Why are you in Hearth?" he finally asked. They were not going to get any sleep tonight. Whether that was because of their sharing a room or because of the inability to see this process which was turning the visible Heracles did not know.

"Huh?" Sadiq grunted, looking over at him. "Why not?"

"Because you _promised_ me you wouldn't!" Heracles managed through gritted teeth. "I told you I was coming!"

Sadiq eyed him oddly. "Oops."

Fixing his eyes on a mirror, Heracles glared at Sadiq's reflection. "'_Oops_'? That won't fix it! Not after the last time we–" _made Gupta so mad he threw us out._

"Fergot," Sadiq shrugged. "I'm gettin' old, I do a lot o' that nowadays. Ya have a problem with that? Find a cure fer agin', then."

It was the first time Heracles ever thought about Sadiq's age. The young man who had somehow been a friend of his mother and Nefe... It had been a while. But getting old? Heracles could not imagine it. "You're just complaining," he retorted, though he could not help the fact his voice sounded cowed by the idea.

"I've lived long enough ta merit it," Sadiq chuckled. "You won't understan' fer some time, _o__ğlu_."

Sadiq had gone from irritated, to confused, to amused and Heracles had to agree that he did not understand, at least _that_. All right, sure he was not going to get any sleep, but staying silent was better than talking to this bastard. Because then he would not get angry. And he would not yell. And they could survive just _one night_ in the same place, if just to become visible again and not have to worry about those sorts of consequences anymore.

"Why did you come to Hearth?"

"I thought I already answered that," Sadiq said, disbelievingly.

"No, you just said '_why not_'," Heracles replied. "Which isn't an answer. Why are you here?"

"None o' yer business, is it?"

They both glared at each other. Heracles almost said something else when he heard something from the other room. It sounded like iLudovicus. So was it Kiku who was up, or was it Gupta? Not that it mattered. He was supposed to stay here. Right here. With this idiot. All night. Who knew how much longer into the day.

"Where're you going?"

"Getting a glass of water," Heracles said as he left the room. That would not take long and he would feel less like shouting when he got back. Heading to the kitchen, he stopped when he heard Kiku's voice.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was my mother's," Gupta responded. Were they talking about the vase? Must be. But why right now, at this hour?

Gupta turned, eyes fell on him, and nearly screamed.

"What is–" Kiku started. Heracles nearly drew back as Kiku's eyes widened.

"I was just..." Heracles began, not quite certain what to say because he could not comprehend why they both were reacting like that. "What's wrong?"

"You are... you are there, and also not," Kiku tried to explain, standing up. "It looks very... you should not be out here, Heracles. Please go back to the room. Did you need anything?"

Heracles was never going to understand this invisibility things since he was immune to seeing what it looked like. He shook his head, not feeling quite as thirsty as he knew he had made himself believe. "No... no. I'm sorry."

"Try to get some sleep," Kiku suggested, as Heracles retreated back to the room. He sat down back where he had been laying.

"What the hell was all tha' about?" Sadiq asked.

"Do you know where Nefertiti got that vase I broke?" Heracles asked. Sadiq sat up as well.

"The va... what? I dunno, she'd always had it, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Heracles muttered, feeling foolish for asking. Why had he thought Sadiq would know? This night was taking far too long. He wondered if Sadiq was entirely visible now. To someone who had been able to notice he was invisible in the first place, anyway.

"I think 'er mother gave it ta her, or somethin'."

Despite the fact he was certain Sadiq was saying that to make him feel worse, Heracles felt worse. "Never mind."

"What's brought this up?"

"Nothing."

"Ha! Fine. Be tha' way."

Not that it mattered. Kiku would figure out why that had happened. Which was when it struck him. Kiku had things in his house that would turn people _invisible_. Kiku had only promised to explain how it happened, which he had not done because he had solved it without having done so. Why would Kiku tell them what the deal was with the vase?

What was Kiku hiding?

Other than invisible people in his house, of course.

Eventually, Heracles began to drift off to sleep. He was startled awake when he heard small fits of crying. It was not as if he had to move to see who it was.

_Why?_

Heracles never did get to sleep.

* * *

_Notes:_

Oğlu_ still means son. If you remembered that from the previous story without having to read this, good job!_

_Sorry for not responding to all reviews and for this chapter being up so late today. I would insert excuse here, but it does not really matter. The thing is: it is still today! I did not miss an update! Huzzah!_


	87. Choose Your Own Flavour

**His Particular Brand Of Truth**

The secret was not to come up with another answer. There could be too many holes in that for it to go correctly. No, what someone had to do was let the person in question come up with his own answer. Which would always be based off of what was the most curious thing. People always go after what they are the most curious about.

Therefore, Muhammad just had to fix the Aussie's curiosities. Or place them somewhere else. Either way would buy more time. So he spent some time in his kitchen in the morning before heading out to lead a hunter to his bait. Make noise near his house and then continue onward. All innocent (_but oh so innocent_) like.

"You're outside already!" Muhammad grinned over the fence. Pochi looked up at him. Then again, Pochi had to look up at everything. "Good, that makes this so much easier. Ah~ Do you want some extra breakfast?"

There were few dogs Muhammad had met who would pass up extra food (Berlitz being one of them), but Pochi was certainly not one to worry about. Bending over the fence, he fed Pochi a little of the meat, to make certain the dog would like it. Then he waited for the person to watch him that he knew was watching him.

"This is very good for you, remember?" Muhammad continued to say aloud, feeding Pochi some more. Pochi happily ate it. Good, he _really_ liked it. That made this easier.

"G'day!"

"Ah, Angus!" Muhammad spoke as if he had not been expecting him, straightening up quickly. "You are up early!"

"I'm usually up early," Angus shrugged, eyes trying to see what was in Muhammad's hands. Muhammad easily slipped it into pocket. That was probably the easiest thing he had ever done: snapping up Angus' attention. "What are you doin' here?"

"Saying hello to the white ball of fur here!" Muhammad exclaimed, leaning back over the short fence. "Hello~"

Pochi looked up at him, expectantly for more food. From the corner of his eye he could see Angus suspiciously trying to see if any of what he put in his pocket could still be seen. _Silly Angus. It's just beef. Delicious beef to be sure, but nothing special. You are going to be curious about it though, aren't you?_

"What was that you were feedin' Pochi?" Angus asked as if it didn't matter.

"Home recipe," Muhammad responded in likewise. "The animals around here make the people more interesting! I like to make sure they stay as healthy as possible!"

Yep, there was nothing more suspicious to say then that. Angus probably caught on how close that was to what he had been questioning. It did not matter though. It meant Angus would be watching _him_, not the animals. It gave Muhammad more time to think of what to do next. But this would probably last for days, if not weeks. After all, Angus could not spend his time _only_ on this. But when he did, it would be Muhammad he saw.

"Let's go down to the Vargas restaurant!" Muhammad suggested, sliding his arm around Angus' shoulder and beginning to walk him in that direction. "You can't have had breakfast yet – my treat!"

Muhammad was good at acting suspicious. He prided himself on it.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Apparently, this is the story where I make fun of people accepting really strange explanations for things. In life or in fiction. People are silly that way._

_Muhammad does like animals, he just does not like taking care of them. Which is why he owns none himself._

_Kiku has done a very good job of keeping Pochi away from invisible people (who freak Pochi out) by keeping him outside. It has been a very nice summer, so Pochi is fine with it._


	88. Feliks Doesn't Like That Much

**Missing Some Things**

"Toris-baby... are you sure you'll be all right?"

"...yeah," Toris smiled weakly. "I'll just sleep in, get some work done later. I'm just tired, don't worry about me, Feliks. I'll be fine once I've gotten more sleep."

Not that Feliks did not believe that sleep would help, he just did not like the feeling of leaving Toris all alone to recover. He could bring his work in here and keep him company! But Toris had insisted and Feliks had considered how much noise he might possibly make. So Toris would stay on his own and Feliks would get the day started. After having made Toris breakfast, of course.

His poor Toris had been a mess ever since returning to the house yesterday. The less he said about it, the more worried Feliks had gotten. Had something gone really wrong with Raivis? Feliks could not imagine it being so, both of the boys were not the confrontational type, even if they had not hit it off well neither of them would have let the other one know as much. It tore at his heart to see Toris as shaken up as he had been.

Not that he did not seem a little better this morning. Tired, but not shaky. It just left Feliks with time to try and figure out what he should do to make Toris feel better. There had to be something that would cheer him up!

And at some point he wanted to check on Matthew.

"Katty, I have... are you, like, all right?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night!" Katyusha said happily in her front doorway. "But I'm feeling much better today!"

"...right." Feliks was starting to have the feeling he had missed a few things. "I was going to, like, ask if we could work at your place today, but I'm, like, thinking–"

"Oh!" Kat's eyes shined. "No! Please, let's get some work done! I would love to get sundress done today!"

She was very insistent, in her own way, so Feliks decided they would work despite his initial judgement. Was everyone out of it today? Hopefully not. Kat worked as usual, so maybe she only looked tired. And they were interrupted by Anastasia at one point, Feliks refusing to do anything more until she had been removed and gone _back_ to Ivan's house. It was ridiculous that Ivan's things (and Ivan) would keep showing up in Kat's place. Even if the two siblings borrowed things from each other all the time.

Kat took some pictures of the finished product with her camera and Feliks went to get them some ice cream. It was _warm_ today. Still, in getting ice cream (of which he was going to try and beg off of Xiu, Ramon made the best ice cream) he came across someone he was not expecting to.

"Hey there, Ludo!"

Ludovicus looked at him with that same expression as he ever had. "I told you not to call me that."

"Whatever," Feliks shrugged. "Like, nice day, right?"

Ludovicus stared off in a different direction. "Perhaps."

_Yeesh, terrible idea to start talking to him,_ Feliks reminded himself. As if all of the wedding planning had not helped him figure out just how dull Ludo was. Ludo had never even done much either, one would have never known that it was his best friend's grandson getting married. "Something wrong?" Feliks decided to ask. After all, everyone seemed to be having a problem today, so why not this old guy?

Finally, Ludovicus looked back at him. "I do not suppose you've noticed anything strange lately."

Feliks blinked. "Uh... like what?" Ludovicus did not respond, so Feliks just thought about it. "The strangest thing lately is totally the fact that Matthew's birth parents have showed up! And Toris is totally bummed out by something, I think something, like, happened with Raivis at Ed's house. And Katty's stressed out by something... so if you, like, mean that everyone's been having _so_ many problems lately, then yeah, things are totally weird."

"Thank you," Ludovicus said, before walking away.

Feliks really was starting to think his answer to the question should have been 'you, buddy'.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Finally, as for what the rest of Hearth thinks Toris does for a living... they think he writes. But not books, mind you. Product reviews. It appears Toris can be ever so much more analytical on paper than he could ever be out loud._

_Ludovicus is _very_ curious if he is going to start asking other people if they have noticed anything._

_And chapter seventy has been revised because of research fail on my part._

_While we may be a ways away, I am going to say now that the one thousandth reviewer will get to request a drabble/one-shot/whatever I end up writing from the request from me. Because I think we will get to that point, because the story is going to be that long. I will not mention this again, until we have reached that point, so you people will just have to remember it. If that is something you want, anyway. If not, then ignore this paragraph!_


	89. No One Will Tell You What

**Something Very Important Happens In This Chapter**

_I wonder if Alfred knows now_.

Those were Matthew's thoughts, as he found himself in the kitchen with Ethan making breakfast. It had not been planned, they both showed up at the same time with the same idea in mind. It was a bit strange, to say the least. Still, Matthew had been thinking crepes and Ethan had been thinking flapjacks, so they had their respective differences still.

And he decided he would be the one to tell Ethan about Alfred.

"A doctor? Really, eh?"

"Yeah. I've only been here for a few months, but he seems to be really good." Either that, or the people here were just good at making certain they would not have to be treated often. Matthew was under the impression it was a little bit of both. "He's been a doctor for an entire year." Which meant he was nineteen when he got his license. Matthew found it strange and yet totally appropriate that Alfred would have managed that.

Still... it made him feel a little less accomplished.

"You both have made an awful lot of yourselves," Ethan said. He was not quite as emotional as Jennifer, so most things he said had a rather neutral tone.

"When did you and Jennifer meet, eh?" Matthew found himself asking. Ethan frowned, thinking about it as the food simmered in the pan.

"Thirty years ago, I believe. Her school had a field trip to Toronto. She was... a lot more flighty then, eh. I actually thought she was annoying, but we ended up exchanging addresses and becoming pen pals."

It was not too interesting of a story, but it sounded better than any story he could tell about how he met Ivan (_not that he and Ivan had been together nearly as long as Ethan and Jennifer, as well_). Who would believe a story that consisted of him getting a boyfriend after being mistaken for another man and getting drunk after the stress of no one believing otherwise? Yeah, that story would be rather boring. At least Ethan had one that made sense.

A knock on the window startled them both. Matthew looked up to see it was Marcus. Marcus waved at him. After a few moments of realizing he was still standing there and not going around to come in, Matthew opened the window.

"I'm going to tell Jen and Angel breakfast's almost ready," Ethan was saying behind him.

Matthew nodded, before turning his attention to Marcus. "Good morning."

"Morning!" Marcus said, smiling. "Is the fair Elizaveta awake?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Do you want me to–"

"Oh no! Don't let me disturb her!" Marcus shook his head, still smiling. It was a prerequisite for all Italians (sans Lovino) in Hearth to smile so much. "Is she in a good mood."

"Uh... yeah, eh," Matthew said, confused. "From what I can tell. Is there something wrong?"

"No, just some confusion yesterday," Marcus shrugged. "Tell her I said hello, would you?"

"Sure..." Matthew began to agree before Marcus strode off. He would have found that exchange strange, except he was getting used to talking to other people about situations he had nothing to do with because someone else asked him to. As long as they knew it was _Matthew_ they were talking to and not _Alfred_... They did not look alike! Why–

Matthew covered a laugh.

Oh, their biological parents were going to get so confused.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Actually, Matthew has been here for about six months. That is a bit more than a few._

_If Matthew wanted to feel more accomplished, he probably should not have gotten high during college. That is my own particular advice. Or he should have ignored his father and did more hockey. But no, he fell victim to his father's wishes that he would not loose another tooth._


	90. Instead, He Speaks

**Probably Needs To Think More**

The hardest part was keeping Peter from guessing that something had happened while he was gone. His friend had a short attention span, so as long as Raivis could keep him from guessing that he and Eduard were in fact freaking out about something, then Peter would eventually move on to the next thing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peter asked as he pulled on his shoes. Raivis quickly tried to think of anything which would make Peter think he had it wrong. But his mouth, as per usual, worked without him giving permission to his brain.

"I think we've found the thing that the ghost in this house is possessing."

Eduard choked on his coffee. Peter gave him an odd look, then laughed. "If you say so! Anyway, I'm heading out. I'm actually getting along with one of my other brothers, so I'm gonna bother him now, 'kay?"

"R... right," Raivis nodded. Peter ruffled his hair and left as Eduard continued to cough on his drink. "You all right?"

"Did you _have_ to say that?" Eduard asked, voice strained, as he rubbed at his throat.

Raivis shrugged. The answer was no, he did not _have_ to, but he did nevertheless. "Did you... erm, sleep well?"

"Only after I locked it up," Eduard admitted, cheeks colouring slightly. It took Raivis a few moments to realize that despite their worry about the situation, Eduard was embarrassed about having to fear an object enough that he had to lock it up. Out of context, it would sound rather stupid.

"Wh-what are you going to do with it?"

"What am... _I_?" Eduard asked, staring at him with wide eyes. Not understanding what Eduard meant by that, Raivis waited for him to answer the question. Eventually, Eduard rose to his feet and began to pace. "I want to think of something to do with it... before Toris shows up again, brother. Without any knowledge of what it is, or even what it actually did... I don't know. I really do not know."

"How could you figure out what it is?" Raivis cried out, unable to believe they might be stuck with something like this, with no answer. Getting rid of it seemed the best option, but if it was haunted, who knew whether or not it would stay away?

The worst part of this was probably Eduard's reaction to his outburst. Raivis did not like the serious look on his face. What Raivis disliked even more was when they both ended up in front of the safe that Eduard had stuck it in.

"You sh-should just leave it in there," he protested as Eduard turned the dial.

"Sh-shut up. I know what I'm doing."

But he had just said that he did _not_ know what he was doing, so Raivis was not very reassured by Eduard's words. Opening the safe, Eduard pulled out the box and the sphere contained within. He set it on his desk and Raivis peered at the box from around Eduard's arm, though did not dare to look inside.

"Now wh-what?"

"Let me think."

"Maybe you should touch it again."

Eduard glared at him, but Raivis was still trying to steel his nerves to look at the orb once more and was not overly affected by his brother's reaction.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" they both exclaimed, running for the door. Eduard reached it before him, but Raivis found that he did not mind much. Was it Toris? Toris said he was going to come back. He was the oldest of them, right? Maybe he had thought of something last night and came to tell them about it!

Eduard flung open the door. The man standing there looked rather surprised.

"Am I... Missed me, did ya?"

Eduard sighed. "Sadiq. Come in."

Raivis did not mind that it was this guy. In fact, as long as it was not Toris, it meant they should not go back to the room yet. Which was fine with him. Perfectly fine.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sadiq is visible! Yay! More on that later.  
_


	91. Or Lack Thereof

**Smoke On The Water**

He had thought to talk to Alfred in the morning. The boy would not talk to him last night, so maybe today he would. Arthur was too late in doing so, by the time he opened the door to Alfred's room he was gone.

_Bloody brilliant_. Arthur shut the door and took a few calming breaths. Alfred was an adult now. If he wanted to make a big deal out of this, it was not as if Arthur could tell him he was being silly. _Arthur_ had been thinking this was a big deal. It would have been stupid to think that Alfred would just laugh it off and make everything better by telling Arthur that everything was fine and was no big deal. Actually, saying it _and_ meaning it.

He was such a fantastic parent. And that was meant with all of the sarcasm an Englishman could muster. Skipping breakfast, Arthur decided to head to the inn, as he had promised a little girl he would.

"Are you ready to go to the stream?" he asked her. At first she did nothing, until it seemed she realized he was speaking to her. Then her face brightened.

Are there fish?

"Yes," Arthur smiled, glancing over at Jennifer. She nodded, with a smile. She thought nothing of the fact she had yet to meet Alfred. It was a bit strange, after the way she had been acting around Matthew that she could be calm and wait for Alfred. Then again, what did he know? They had apparently been only halfway sure one of their children were here. Now knowing...?

No, Arthur could not begin to understand. Then again, he had never reproduced. Maybe there was something different about that than simply having raised a kid. Arthur tried to ignore the lump in his throat.

"Is it far?" Jennifer asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Just a ten minute walk."

Angelique ran about ahead of them like the energetic girl she was, carefree and curious. She reminded him of Alfred. Albeit, on mute.

"What happened to her mother?" Arthur could not help but ask, even if it was a subject that was really none of his business.

Jennifer's mouth tightened slightly. "Fishing accident," she admitted, quietly. "I do not think Angel quite understands yet... that her mother isn't coming back."

Angelique tugged at Arthur's trouser leg. How many fish? She signed.

"A few," he responded. "I think there are some trout... but I'll show you where they usually can be seen." Even if it had been a while since he had come out here. The stream was something that had not changed. Hearth was rather sedentary.

The stream, however, was not. Not just because it was moving water, but because of the other person who was already there. Angelique took to hiding behind Jennifer's legs.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Arthur asked incredulously. Gilbert looked up at them, eyes sliding past Angelique and Jennifer to stop at Arthur.

"I dropped someding, just looking for it," he shrugged. "Dis de Seychelles' girl? Francis mentioned a bit about dings..."

"Yes, this is Angelique and her aunt, Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you," the woman said. Gilbert gave a half-hearted nod.

"Back at you."

"What are you looking for, Gilbert?" Arthur asked. He could not imagine Gilbert just misplacing something– well, he could. Even out here. But even so he was curious.

"Noding too important," he shrugged. Arthur rose an eyebrow. Gilbert stared back. Out of the corner of Arthur's eye, he caught Angelique signing:

Fish?

"Over here," Arthur smiled, shooting Gilbert a look. _Don't say anything stupid to her._

"...vhy are you glaring at me?" he asked insipidly.

Quickly enough Angelique and Jennifer were distracted with their surroundings as Arthur occasionally spoke of the things he remembered about the place. All the while he bickered with Gilbert.

"You lost something of Ludwig's, didn't you?"

"No! I just... misplaced it. I vas coming back for it, honest."

"Here?"

"He vouldn't find it here, vould he?"

"You hid it from... I don't want to know."

Arthur easily returned his attention to the other two. Angelique looked as if she had positively blossomed now that she was near the water. Her smile was so ready and bright, it simply made his memories of her from yesterday look positively reserved. She was so much more comfortable here, near the water. Jennifer was tolerating it sweetly. Tolerating it. Of course, she would not be used to such a thing... Angelique was not her child. But Arthur was certain she should be doing more then that.

And she kept shooting glances over at him or Gilbert. For some reason Arthur felt very uncomfortable.

Gilbert fished around in his pocket and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. Arthur snapped it out of his mouth before he could bring out his lighter. "Hey!"

"Do what you want to your health," Arthur hissed, "but not in front of a child!"

"Sheesh, I get it," Gilbert rolled his eyes, snatching it back. "God, Arthur! ...You used to say dat all de time, vhen Al vas younger."

"Younger?" Arthur tried not to snap, but for some reason (with the uncomfortable feelings he had and the rawness of Alfred's rejecting to talk to him) it was difficult. "We might be older, but we haven't grown up. The both of us might as well still be in our twenties."

Once again, he thought of how true that was. Here he was, forty, but things really had not changed _that_ much. Not in Hearth.

"I guess," Gilbert shrugged, reluctantly putting his cigarette away. "Dough... dere's been a lot of hobbies ve'fe dropped, hafen't dere? Ant ve'fe gotten smarter, _ja_?"

Arthur could not help but snicker. "Maybe. Some of us."

You're right! Trout! Arthur, trout!

"Yep, Ludwig still has a lot to learn, hasn't he?" Gilbert commented, missing the point.

Arthur ignored him and rejoined the other two. Gilbert was right. Arthur liked to think he knew better now. That maybe he would not be as immature as he used to. Which might have been why both he and Francis could put everything aside for this current situation. Francis had put it aside, right?

Which was why Arthur wondered why Jennifer continued to unnerve him when he was trying every effort to treat her with respect. She did not want to force her way into Alfred's life. He would not loose Alfred to her or her husband. Only to Alfred's own hurt about the subject.

Yet he could not seem to completely dispel his uncertainty about one Jennifer Brown.

Until a little Angel smiled and Arthur could only pay attention to that.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Alfred wakes up... whenever. It is very difficult to say whether he is up early or late when he does so much of both all the time._

_Following this chapter contained a bit of time with Gilbert being an ass, pretending to fish for fish and Arthur having to whack him upside the head for upsetting Angelique. And Angelique kicking him in the ankle for being a jerk. Needless to say, Gilbert likes the girl because she has spunk._


	92. Let Not This Date Live On In Infamy

**For Reversal, A Pearl Harbor**

His plan had not seemed to work. Though the mirrors had appeared (and were confirmed) to have cured the invisibility, Kiku noted with a bit of hopelessness that it seemed Heracles and Sadiq had not made any sort of progress with each other. And that was all he had told himself he was going to do on the matter. He could not say anything, it was not his place. If he was Alfred, he might find the courage to explain to Heracles that Sadiq was bound by a promise as well, but he was not Alfred.

And this was not his business.

He had not heard from Alfred, which was a surprise, so in telling Gupta and Heracles that he was going to see Feliciano, he left. Not that he was lying, he was going to see him. Either before or after talking with Alfred he did not know, but at some point. He needed some distraction from the invisibility, from his job...

From these shards of a vase which was plaguing his mind. What was it? How did it do that?

Kiku knew he could do with some unwinding. If he did not de-stress himself he was going to send a very angry message to Tony and that would be wrong. Relieving, but wrong, and he would be reprimanded by _so_ many people.

One of which might include his house. iLudovicus did not do so often, but the very occasional times he did were rather unnerving. Being reprimanded by a house that rationally knew better than you (for lack of having emotions and not pretending otherwise, like iMarcus) was creepy.

Alfred was in the first place he looked, at his house. The newer one. Er, older one. The older house, but newer residence. The one closer to his house, anyway.

"Alfred?" he called into the empty place, glancing about. For a few moments, he thought the place was empty. Then he heard footsteps. "Alfred? Ludwig?"

"No, it's me," Alfred said dully, showing up in one of the doorways. Kiku brightened for a moment before noting the air about the other.

"Alfred... is there something wrong?" he asked. Alfred's mouth pulled toward one side of his face before suddenly he smiled.

"Nah!" he walked over, a slight bounce in his step. Kiku could not help but smile as Alfred bent down to kiss him, kissing the taller man back.

"Did you ever figure out this 'awesomeness' you gained?" Kiku asked him teasingly. Alfred hesitated, then shook his head.

"Not really. But I'll tell you about it anyway! I mean, I have to tell _someone_. Just so I don't think I'm going slightly crazy about it! Or something. Anyway."

Kiku tried to hide his confusion and curiosity as Alfred let go of him, holding a hand in front of him, then showing it to Kiku. Kiku looked at his palm, wondering whether there was supposed to be something there obviously changed or the like. But no, it was just Alfred's hand. "...yes?" he eventually pressed his boyfriend.

"What I'm going to say will sound really weird," Alfred assured him, "but it's true. Every single word. Ready?"

"Ready," Kiku responded immediately.

"This hand can cure wounds, superficial at the least."

Kiku waited for the '_psyche!_' to be exclaimed, despite Alfred's words. "Cure... wounds..." he repeated slowly, heart skipping a beat. _No. No. No no no. This is a joke._

"You don't believe me," Alfred responded simply. "That's okay, it's kind've a big idea to swallow, isn't it? I know it took me a bit to realize it. But it's true! I can't prove it, though, not unless someone calls. Then you'll come with me and I'll show you, okay?"

All Kiku could think of was the vase. "How?" he asked, unable to sound anything but shocked.

"No idea," Alfred shrugged. "But imagine! All those years studying to be a doctor and my life's just been made even easier! I'll have more time to do things now! After all, simple things will even be more of a breeze than before! And I don't even know how much I can fix yet, what if it's more than skin deep? Maybe other things, like in the bones and the sinews of... I mean, think of how much more I'll be able to do! Isn't that fantastic?"

It was, it was a feat of fantastical measure, but all Kiku could note was how ecstatic Alfred was about this unknown power. A power Kiku could not doubt he had, because of how excited Alfred was and how hopeful he looked. Wherever this came from, however... Kiku could not trust it. And it scared him to death that Alfred was not questioning it.

"There m-may be repercussions with this power," Kiku stammered. "How many times have you used it? What occurred afterward?"

Alfred looked at him oddly, smile slowly dissipating from his face. "Nothing, other than– hey wait a sec! What's up with that, Kiku? This is a gift that any doctor would give anything for! It's... it's a miracle! So what's with the... you look... why are you panicking?"

"It could be a great gift," Kiku admitted, his own mind railing against those words. He could not believe that. Invisibility was one thing he could begin to work out in his mind. This entire idea was ridiculous. Not without extreme consequences. "Still, there has to be a cause for it!"

"The scientist in you, always thinking," Alfred laughed.

"This is not funny!" Kiku shook him slightly. "Alfred, it could be a great gift, yes, but it could also be something terrible! You cannot have used this enough to have realized it, but what if something terrible happens to you because of this? There is always a reason for something. This ability must be triggered by something and pushed along by something else!"

"Or it could just be a miracle," Alfred shrugged, smile back in place.

That innocence, usually so endearing, scared Kiku. Alfred was going to treat this lightly? After a vase that would do a similar thing... only to wounds it caused.

"'_A gift any doctor would give anything for_'?" Kiku repeated harshly. "What would you give for it, Alfred? What have you given for it? You refuse to question this! Do you truly not care? You grasp tightly the chance to make your job easier!"

Alfred's face showed betrayal. "I don't... care?" he asked, voice darkening.

"Why are you not worried?" Kiku begged, dimly aware that he had said something very wrong. "It is not natural! There is a reason people do not commonly have powers like this!"

"Well if I'm the type of person who only does this to make his job easier," Alfred bit out, "and not because he _cares_, then why would I care about that? Why, Kiku?"

_That_ was what he had said wrong. But if he backed down now, Alfred would not realize what he was doing wrong. "There is something very wrong with thi–"

"I've noticed," Alfred interrupted. "Never mind, Kiku. See ya."

"Alfred, wait!" Kiku exclaimed as Alfred turned around. "Alfred! Alfred! Do not _dare_ walk away from me! **Alfred**!"

"You don't tell me what to do!" Alfred shouted back at him. "Arthur doesn't get to tell me how I feel and _you_ don't tell me what I do!"

"I looking out for you! You silly, rash–" Kiku began, only to have his own anger cut off by a slamming door. Trembling where he stood, Kiku tried to calm himself.

_He refuses to look into this matter. Very well, I will do so myself._

Whether Alfred was acting like an idiot or not, Kiku refused to lose him to some unknown cause. Until Kiku knew what had caused this and how the process worked, he refused to think of what Alfred had as some 'gift'.

He could not.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Out of all of the major differences between Alfred and Gupta, the one Kiku will remember from here on out as their most resounding difference was the fact Alfred refused to cut himself to show proof of an outrageous claim, while Gupta never hesitated once in slicing his skin in twain._


	93. The Only Logical Explanation

**And So The World Remains Somewhere Perched Precariously On Its Side**

He burst into the inn and immediately saw him.

"Zought I vas crazy yesterday. All better now!"

Ivan's boyfriend eyed him oddly. To be fair, it was a rather odd statement. Ivan would have tried to explain it, if he was good at explaining things. As he was not, and as he knew Matthew would have his own way of getting the details out in a way he might understand, he left it at that.

"I just met my biological parents, eh," Matthew responded likewise as Ivan went over, engulfing him in a hug.

"Our lives exciting, _da_?" Ivan asked him, a little bit of concern creeping into his voice. More would do so, but Matthew did not sound too bothered. "Good people?"

"I think so," Matthew nodded. "I know papa wants to figure out something suspicious about them... but that's papa for you. I've only known them for a day, eh. How can I judge?"

"Easily?" Ivan suggested. Matthew sighed, shaking his head.

"They also have a little girl with them... she'd be my cousin."

"Little girl?" Ivan asked, interest and worry rising up within him. "How little?"

"She's only just turned five," Matthew began, looking up at Ivan, once again oddly. "What's with that look, eh?"

"Little girls can be scary," he admitted. There were few people he would admit that to. He told Toris, once, though whether Toris still remembered he had no idea. Matthew would not make fun of him though, so that was–

"What?" Matthew laughed. Ivan frowned.

"You're making fun," Ivan said, not happy about that.

"What? No!" Matthew shook his head, pushing at Ivan's chest. "Don't be silly, eh. I just can't see why a little girl could be scary."

Matthew had never known how Natalia used to be, let alone how she was a little girl, so Ivan reluctantly pushed his irritation aside, though he still grumbled: "Zey trick you. Vith innocence."

"You should meet her," Matthew went on to say. Ivan felt slightly crestfallen, as it seemed that Matthew was ignoring what he was saying. "She's not out to get you, Ivan."

"I didn't say zat," Ivan frowned again. Still, he tried to change the subject. "How long vill zey stay?"

"No idea. I mean, how long do people in this situation usually try and get to know their blood relations?"

Ivan could not respond to that. At least, not with an actual answer to the question. "Hokey game still on?" he asked what was bothering him the most. Matthew hesitated in responding, but he looked rather bewildered. At first Ivan thought it was because he had forgotten, but he was quickly proven wrong.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Why is it that everyone thinks I'm going to change all of my plans?"

Ivan shrugged, a little contrite by the exclamation. "Perhaps ozers find situation big deal?"

"Of course it's a big deal!" Matthew agreed, though voice quieting quickly after that statement. "It doesn't mean my life is going to turn upside down, though. That's already happened. When I got here."

"Perhaps meeting extension," Ivan suggested. "For life turning upside down, I mean. You are still here, after all."

"Yes," Matthew nodded. "And I don't see that changing for a while. Don't worry about this, okay? I have enough with papa... and I think Arthur too."

Ivan did not quite see where Arthur fit into this, but he was just glad that none of this was changing their next weekend. Life was good.

* * *

_Notes:_

_At least life is good for someone, right? Oh Ivan, we will see how long that lasts for. And yes, the bombshell of 'Alfred is actually my brother' will be left to a later date. Ivan will never see it coming._

_Thank the muses for a light-hearted chapter. Hearth needs more comedy knocked back into it. Curse me. Still, the next chapter will be What Everyone Has Been Waiting For._


	94. Let Me Tell Ya A Story

**What Everyone Has Been Waiting For**

"I am satisfied. You will not have to worry about invisibility any longer, Sadiq."

Sadiq was not worried about that, he was just worried about remembering it had happened. During the night he had almost forgotten at one point what he was even doing, the fact he and Heracles were invisible at all. It had slipped his mind so readily he had not noticed anything strange about it.

Still, since being told he was completely visible, Sadiq did feel a bit better. Perhaps it was the first thing he could honestly feel about the subject, since physically being invisible had left nothing he could notice on his mind. Visibility, however, did let him see the halfway visible Heracles. And that was perhaps one of the more disturbing things he had seen as of late, so he was only too glad to be off on his way.

"Don't worry, m'lips are sealed on the mattah," he assured Kiku. "Keep the idiot from bein' an idiot," he said to Gupta.

"Oh, just go!" Heracles shot at him from the other room, where he was obviously eavesdropping from. "And start enunciating again!"

Sadiq laughed and left. It was a bit of a bitter laugh, probably because his slight slurring of words was not something he could control anymore. He had been so glad before that it was not worse. _Thanks Heracles,_ he thought sarcastically,_ I feel _so_ much better._

He returned to Eduard's mansion, wondering whether he should come up with a lie or just not mention a pretend reason why it was he had been at Gupta's house (because at least he could remember that lie). In ringing the doorbell, he had decided on the latter. Or both. He would think of something, but he would not offer an explanation unless Eduard asked.

Then Eduard flung open the door, the expression on his face one of worry. It caught him off guard. "Am I..." he started, before offering up a cheeky grin. "Missed me, did ya?"

Eduard sighed, shoulders relaxing. "Sadiq. Come in."

He did so. It seemed like it was only Eduard and Eduard's little brother here. The other brat (not that he knew him well, but he could tell he was a brat just by looking at him) was not around. "You both've kept yerselves busy?" he asked.

Eduard did not respond immediately, instead seeming to turn inward to quickly think of some reply. "O-oh... y-y-yes!" Raivis finally answered for the both of them. Sadiq would have laughed at the fact Raivis was so nervous of certain people, like himself, except for the fact Sadiq knew he could be a person to be feared. When he felt like it, of course.

"Did you and Gupta have a good time?" Eduard asked.

"Quiet, but yeah." Lie, but then again if he had only been with Gupta, that would be the truth. Was it not always? "Don't let me interrupt the both o' ye from whatever you were doin'."

"Oh we w-weren't–"

"There's no interruption," Eduard finished quickly.

Sadiq looked at the both of them oddly. Not that it was really any of his business, he supposed. "I'm gonna change, anyway," he said, jerking a thumb back toward his guest room. Both brothers said something, but he did not separate the words fast enough and decided the both of them were just nervously rambling anyway. What were they trying to hide? Was it better to tell them how obvious they were being or not? He decided it could wait until after a shower and a change of clothes. Just as long as he did not forget it before he got back, right?

Or get distracted by a shine of light from another room, shortly after getting dressed. Sadiq stopped walking, just so he could look into the room to what lay on the desk.

He almost did not recognize it at first. It had been a few hundred years, after all. A few hundred years since Hearth was founded on where it had been lost. The only town in the world that could be considered old and yet have no heritage because people were not allowed to stay for generations. Except for five people. Sadiq was one of them.

It was the secret of immortality. Just resting on Eduard's desk. The orb Sadiq had stolen a very long time ago, causing Yao and Muhammad to chase after him. The orb he had lost, only to find once again in Yao's grasp. The man from Cao Wei had managed to convince Nefertiti to join him, even if she would not give the secret up (even if she had no idea what it was she had).

This was _the_ Jewel of Tao.

The object which had utterly ruined Sadiq's life.

Right here.

Sadiq fell to blind panic for a few moments – running into the room, then backing away, pressing himself back against the wall. He had not been mistaken, it was the orb. Which made enough sense, there was no way Sadiq could have mistaken anything else for that. It was really here. There was not much he could do to settle his heart. Did he even want to? The object neither he, nor Yao, nor Muhammad, nor Helene, nor Ludovicus, nor Marcus, nor Nefertiti could find. They had to base their lives around an entire town because they had lost this object. And here it was. Which was when the thought struck him.

_I can be cured!_

Overwhelming relief cascaded over him as he rushed over to the desk. He nearly reached out to grab it when the facts dawned on him. It had to have gotten here somehow. Someone had touched it, somehow. The orb was dimmer than he remember it, its lent power somewhere else. He could not use it for himself now, doing so would have been difficult anyway. But as of this moment there was not enough for him to use. Someone else had the power of regeneration now.

So what was this doing here? Sadiq pondered this question. The simplest answer would be to ask Eduard. Though that would mean telling him why he was asking...

Sadiq was so tired of keeping secrets.

"We need ta talk."

"Oh?" Eduard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What about?"

"In private."

The brothers looked at each other, but Sadiq did not wait for whatever it was they were about to say. He returned to the other room, staring at the orb because he could not tear his eyes away from it no matter how much he wanted to. Eventually Eduard joined him. "Is there something wrong?"

Oh. So Eduard thought it was about his condition. Sadiq walked over to him, grabbing him by a shoulder and turning him around to look at the orb. He knew he must look a bit crazy, but keeping himself calm enough to say something other people could understand was difficult as of this moment. "Where'dja find it? Did... did you touch it?"

He needed to speak clearly right now. Now more than any other time. He needed to speak clearly!

"The..." Eduard began, obviously caught off guard. "You know what this is?"

"Did. You. Touch. It?" Sadiq asked, shaking Eduard's shoulder.

"I– Yes! Yes I did!" Eduard exclaimed, trying to pull out of Sadiq's grip. "Mister Adnan, please!"

Sadiq let go of Eduard, striding over to where the orb was. He reached forward to touch it, hearing Eduard's gasp from behind him. But he did not grab it. What would that accomplish? Spinning on his heel he addressed Eduard again. "Where'd ya find it?"

"Al-Alfred Jones," Eduard spoke, his nerves causing the words to tumble out without restraint. "He said he'd found it and wanted me to figure out what it was... I don't know where he found it, it was... a few weeks ago. I..."

_Alfred._ Sadiq could not help but bark out a short laugh. _Typical, that kid is fantastic at getting himself into trouble..._ "So _he_ touched it first?"

"Of cour... y-yes..." Eduard stuttered, before gaining a grip on himself. "Sadiq! Stop that! What is going on?"

"I'm not sure if ma life's gotten better 'r worse, that's what!" Sadiq snapped. Which was when Eduard fixed him with a sharp glare. Sadiq was not certain whether it was the glasses or not, but the sight gave him shivers. Once again he was aware of just how tight his chest felt, or was it how fast his heart was still beating? Probably not good. Not good at all. "I jist... uh... I think..."

He needed to calm down, that was what Eduard had meant, right? Sadiq was starting to agree with that. Feeling dizzy all of a sudden, Sadiq sat; no chair close enough, he sat down on the ground. He felt one of his hands being encased in another's grip. It had to be Eduard and when Sadiq's sight returned to him he was assured of that fact. "Whuh..."

"I... I think you just had a seizure. I don't... You... It will be all right, I'll call..."

Sadiq tightened his grip on Eduard's hand. Had he had a seizure? He had been told he was in danger of those, but that was besides the point. He did not think he had had a seizure. It was his body unable to handle the sudden stress. Either way it really did not matter right now. "Dun't call 'nyone," he demanded, tongue slightly thick. He blinked tightly a few times. "Don't, Eduard. Wait."

Eduard did not seem like he wanted to listen to him, but Sadiq kept a grip on his hand.

"I'm fine, jist panicky. Because I know what that sphere's. An' what it means now that it's been found."

"The sphere?" Eduard echoed.

"You'll think I've lost my mind if I tell ya I'm two thousand years ol'," Sadiq pondered, mind clearing up just slightly. As long as he kept talking, it would be all right. Sure, Eduard would believe him to be in a postictal state (which, if he had a seizure, he was), but he needed to keep talking. "So I'll start at the beginnin'. Surely you've noticed somethin' strange about it. The orb. Dun look at me like that. You've noticed. You've noticed, haven't you?"

Slowly, Eduard nodded. "What... is it?" he asked, hesitating in catering to his curiosity. Sadiq knew that type well, there were plenty of people who did not want to give in to catering even though he offered it.

"The secret of immortality," Sadiq said bluntly. "Before ya question me, have you noticed that no one in Hearth has had family who lived an' died here?"

Funny, after so long, here he was disclosing a secret he might have once died to defend. He was old, definitely. Yao was going to kill him. Or Ludovicus (_though that would be hypocritical_). Eduard still did not look like he believed him, but that doubt was creeping over his features. He knew there was something going on, but did not want this explanation for it.

Sadiq grinned. This was really ridiculous. "I wouldn' believe it either. Sounds like a t'rrible piece o' fiction, if ya ask me."

Looking back over toward the orb for a moment, Eduard fixed his eyes back on Sadiq. "But an interesting one, nevertheless."

That was not the sort of reaction Sadiq thought he could have even hoped for. "People've always underestimated you, haven't they?"

Eduard raised an eyebrow. "Same to you. For having a seizure, you seem completely in control of yourself right now."

"Being as old as I am... o'course people underestimate me." Sadiq smirked. "_You_'re the one faced with someone who has openly admitted ta loosing his mind... and yer still listening."

Eduard almost chewed at his lower lip, but stopped himself. "I like making a habit out of not closing off potential possibilities immediately."

"Good!" Sadiq exclaimed. "'cause I'm about to give ya a lot of possibilities, von Bock. An' here's to me trustin' you with them. Here's to me trusting you deeply."

This was either his lack of restraint or actual trust. Or maybe relief. Alfred had touched this. Alfred was a doctor. To tell the truth, things could get no better then that. Alfred could heal him. Sadiq would not have to worry about losing himself. He had come here, wondering whether proximity to the secret of immortality might be able to extend his life, prolong the time he had before the disease destroyed his brain. And here he was: wrecking a promise that he had upheld for so long, just in the hopes to get some help so he would not die. It was very funny to him. He had thought he wanted to die.

Not like this. Never like this.

The jewel gleamed dully in the light and Sadiq wanted it for himself. Much like he had when he had meant to steal it for the Armenian Empire and instead tried to keep it himself. He wondered if Eduard had those same feelings or not.

Yet Alfred had given it up.

Perhaps in not knowing about it, the sphere had no power. It was worth thinking about.

Just like it was worth wondering why he was telling all of this to a twenty four year old Estonian of whom he had really only begun to know this year.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sadiq: demon salesman. Everyone should fear that title. And not because he has ever sold demons. As far as we know. Heracles, however, had the ability beat his ass in about the time he turned sixteen, so Hearth!Sadiq is not as physically strong as he is possessing of a serpentine!tongue and quick!wits. Er, at least he used to._


	95. How Typical

**Long Doesn't Like Hearth**

"Are you ready, Theresa?"

The Austrian hit Long with her most steely look. "I am afraid not, Miss Phan. I cannot leave here yet."

Long frowned. She was certain Theresa would have made at least a little progress from yesterday. Long wanted to get out of Hearth. It gave her a bad feeling. Plus, she had made a promise that she did not want to start regretting and the longer she remained the more stupid she was going to feel for agreeing to take one Im Yong Soo with her back to the City.

Still, her job was to protect Theresa and she was not about to force the woman to go anywhere. "Is everything all right?" Long asked, not really wanting to know but knowing she needed to.

"My son needs some sense returned to him," Theresa said stiffly. "He is going to ruin his life! Some run down town I can learn to deal with but..." She went quiet, as if not quiet certain of her words.

Long did not know if she would describe Hearth as run down, but she could understand why Theresa did not like it. Actually, no. She could not. Long had her own reasons for not liking it. By this point she just preferred being in the city. There was always something to do, her job always needed someone to be there. She doubted that was the case here. Vash had enough time to do his own thing, so he obviously was not swamped.

Long gave in and asked the question. "What has he done now?"

"He says he is in love with the innkeeper!" Theresa exclaimed. "I cannot stand for that! Does he even know of her background?"

Right off the bat, Long knew she would never understand this, nor could she say anything that would make Theresa understand otherwise. Levels of society was something she knew about in theory, but chose not to deal with if she had the opportunity. And as she had the opportunity not to deal with this, Long was not going to pry. "Make certain you tell me when you are finally ready to go," she said. "If we are not leaving today... make certain you have informed me before the morning in question. As I said, I would rather not drive into the night while heading back."

Theresa did not look like she heard her, but nodded anyway. "Of course. Thank you."

With disgust, Long left Theresa to herself. _Not my business. The only thing I am supposed to do is to make sure that nothing goes terribly wrong. And that doesn't amount to mother-son trouble._

In returning down to the entrance (past one of the other tenants) she came across this innkeeper Theresa was mentioning. Elizaveta, if Long remembered correctly. Long wondered what Theresa's reaction would be in knowing that Long was about to let some random man come along with them on their return to the City. Maybe she ought to tell Yong Soo to tone it down then, just so as not to deal with the woman's judgement.

"Elizaveta, right?"

The woman paused in her duties, looking over Long for a few moments before nodding. "Long... Phan?"

"I hope Mrs. Edelstein has not bullied you," Long said bluntly. Theresa reminded her of a china doll that had always stayed in the shop, not quite understanding why any other toy would want to be taken home with a child. Still, it was no excuse to her.

"Bullied?" Elizaveta looked surprised at either the concept or the word in its entirety. "No, you don't have to worry about that. Just..."

"She now refuses to leave until she has convinced her son to not be in love with you," she warned the other woman. "Which I doubt she is capable of, but nevertheless, will be quite taxing." _I might just call Isi_, she decided. Tell her boss the whole story. Just if possible to be given some order which allowed for her to drag Theresa out of here.

"Thank you for the warning," Elizaveta said awkwardly. "I think I can handle her."

"You aren't the one that I don't think can handle her for too long," Long informed her. It was the son Long was worried about. And herself. Though not in handling Theresa, she had dealt with more difficult people before. It was herself dealing with a place she just had this feeling about... like if she stayed for longer things would become more insane.

Though she supposed if she was to stay for today she could make certain Ver– Vash had corrected yesterday's err.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sorry for missing yesterday, all. The site would not let me upload my chapter when I wished. And along with that I am not getting any updates on my e-mail. Still, I suppose we will all muddle through._

_Random Person: How does one sell demons? With difficulty. It depends on whether it is a door-to-door thing or not though, would it not~?_


	96. In An Extraordinary Way

**Extra Ordinary**

Alfred was extraordinarily mad for a total of ten minutes. Then he was extraordinarily sad.

_I don't care?_ How could Kiku say such a thing? In his entire life, there was never a time that he had done something anyone could consider to be uncaring... right? Especially not lately. And not because of what he was able to do now. Especially not because of this new power of his. How could Kiku say that? How?

It really hurt. Especially now that he was no longer angry. Kiku had been angry too, as he stormed out. That probably hurt the most. Did Kiku really think that Alfred was trying to be selfish with this? He had not even gotten a chance to explain it more. Not that Alfred knew where it had come from. It really was a miracle, was it not? What other explanation was there? Did he want to know the explanation? Kiku was so certain it was...

Being depressed was not something Alfred liked being. It was a mite more bothersome than being irritated. The issue that Arthur raised last night seemed a little less important. Not that he wanted to tell Arthur that.

So he grabbed his bat and a few balls and headed for the edge of town. He had only the opportunity to have one ricochet between the trees when he reached for another to find the other balls were gone.

"Wait a sec..." Alfred frowned, resting his baseball bat on his shoulder and glancing about. He found them, not too far away. In a little girl's hands, to be specific. She grinned at him. "It's you!" he exclaimed, squatting down to her level. "What're you doing out here, girly?"

She threw one of the balls at him and he caught it in his right hand. Grabbing the barrel of his bat with a hand, he handed it over, handle first. Dropping the other balls, the girl grabbed it with both hands, doing her best to keep it upright.

"What me to teach you?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

The girl had to be the quietest child he had ever met, but she was definitely not shy. At least, not to him. The bat was a little too heavy for her, but she tried to swing it with all of her strength, so Alfred made sure to toss the ball over exactly at the level where the bat would slump to. The ball would hit it and bounce off, not going far, but to a little girl seeming to go on forever. He threw all the rest he had, going to collect the others before he even realized that it was unlikely she should be out here by herself. Returning to her, he knelt down once more.

"Where are your parents?"

Dropping the bat, she made some small gestures with her hands. Alfred frowned, trying to follow along with his eyes when he realized the implications.

"Are... are you mute?"

Stopping her motion, she looked at him oddly as if it were a stupid question before she nodded. Alfred smiled.

"Stupid question, huh?"

She nodded, a grin showing up on her own face. Now that both of them had come to the realization the only way they could communicate was through yes-no questions, Alfred changed his question from earlier.

"Aren't your parents here with you?"

Looking around for a few moments, the girl then shook her head.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

"With any family at all?"

Finally, she nodded, then pointed at him. For a few moments, he stared at her finger, reaching out and slowly curling it into a fist.

"Ethan and Jennifer Brown? Did you come with them?"

She nodded again, putting her other hand on top of the hand which had enclosed her's and beginning to poke at it, spelling something out.

**Bonjour**.

She had come with his... his parents. This little girl was related to him somehow?

"We should find them then," he said to her. "They must be worried about where you've gone."

She tried more sign language, but as it all went right over his head he simply stood up and offered her his hand. Hesitating for a moment, she then glomped it with her entire body.

Maybe it would not be so bad to meet these people. Not if they had someone like this girl with them. Maybe it would be worth it.

He heard Arthur and a woman calling for '_Angelique_' and headed in that direction to meet Jennifer Brown.

* * *

_Notes:_

_As you might have noticed, Angelique has a tendency of getting away from the people who are watching her. It is not that Jennifer or Ethan are negligent at keeping an eye on her, she is just that good at getting away._

_I just realized 'glomp' is not an actual word. It is proof that I grew up as an anime fan that I never realized that before. Then again, there are a lot of terms that I knew were just fan terms and not actual words, so maybe I should just be disappointed in myself._

_Still not getting my alerts, which is why I have likely missed responding to some reviews. Sorry about that.  
_


	97. The Prank Master Will

**Will Teach You, Young Padaw... Er, Person**

"Peter, this is Maddox. 'e's the expert on prankin' in 'earth, so ye'd best listen up ta 'im."

iMarcus had let them in, which Vash was going to be really irritated about. Maddox, on the other hand, was not certain whether he should be amused or concerned that he was being hired as an expert pranker. Of course he was amused, but now he was concerned that he had missed a great business opportunity.

Still, knowing that Vash might not be happy about him making money off of this and interested in actually pulling it off, he had Roy and this Peter take him out to lunch (or breakfast, his eating schedule was always so much more different than other people's) so as to hear what they were wanting. And so they ended up at the Vargas' restaurant, Maddox all ears to hear what it was they wanted him to do and already planning on how he could make it fun for everyone.

After all, someone cannot ask him to do something to someone else and not expect retaliation. All was supposed to be fair in prank wars.

"Ivan?" he asked, sipping at his drink. He was trying to ignore the fact Muhammad was in the restaurant too, sitting with Angus. Their food had been finished a long time ago, but Muhammad was chattering on and Angus seemed unable to escape.

"Aye, Ivan," Roy agreed.

"Ivan," Peter echoed.

There was no reason to say no, so Maddox nodded. "Anything in particular?"

"It's to teach him a lesson," Peter informed him. "He ran right into me without even apologizin' afterward! So..."

"Law enforcement is certainly going a long way to make people more polite," Maddox commented.

"Ai thought yer boyfriend would appreciate it," Roy grinned.

Vash would certainly not, so Maddox was all for it. And if it was a lesson, well then he would have to make this apply correctly. Maddox's mind worked quickly and had come up with something almost as soon as Peter had explained the situation.

The interesting thing was to think of what he was going to do to _these_ two. It was going to have to be even more humorous. To himself, of course. Maddox's jokes were always to make himself amused. Not laugh, of course. If Maddox could make himself laugh, what hope would there be for his poker face?

"We are going to need some supplies," Maddox informed them. He was not quite used to his pranks being a group project (the occasional times he was assisted was usually just with one other person) but he figured he could utilize the extra hands to make this very unique. At least, every single one of the obstacles he planned on making would be unique. And Maddox liked uniqueness.

"Like what?" Peter asked.

Maddox made a list, which he knew would confuse both of them, but he figured if they went and got everything he would know they were dedicated and would not have to worry about them giving up after he told them what it was. Certainly it was not as spectacular as this Peter might have wanted, but it was going to get the job done and was going to take a bit of time.

Plus, making them get the supplies themselves meant that it was not coming out of Maddox's budget. And Roy had said this Peter would pay him.

It was really too bad he missed this business opportunity earlier in life.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sealand, Hong Kong, and Scotland interacting together. Only in Hearth, right?_


	98. What He Knows

**Advice From Rousillon**

What Long had said was true. Elizaveta might be able to handle Theresa, even if she had no comeback in mind to make the woman shut up, but Roderich certainly would not. The poor man had been on a roller-coaster since his mother had arrived and Elizaveta had not helped with that. His latest confrontation with his mother nearly made Elizaveta loose her temper when he had told her.

Elizaveta, in hearing who had come to visit her earlier, decided this was another situation she could confide in an old friend, for surely Marcus Vargas would be able to advise her to do _something_.

_It is so much easier giving advice than it is to take it, I miss it when this story was not so much about me._ She sighed as she slipped into the back of the restaurant.

Marcus made it easy to begin. "Did you and Roderich work everything out?" he asked, beckoning her over with outstretched arms to give her a hug.

Explaining everything did not take much time at all. Marcus kept lovingly chasing Feliciano out of the kitchen to keep it the both of them, the sight of which Elizaveta could not help but be cheered out by.

"...and I do not think she's going to leave until I can convince her I'm not about to destroy her son somehow," she shrugged. "I can't even begin to understand how her mind works."

"I can," Marcus said and smiled widely when she looked at him with disbelief. "I don't approve, but I understand. Being a parent and a grandparent... I get her rather twisted attempts at parental guidance. I'll talk to her."

It sounded too good to be true, which was why Elizaveta was suspicious. "You aren't going to try and hit on her, are you?" she asked cautiously. It seemed wrong in her head, but this was Marcus. She had known him long enough to know it was something to worry about.

He laughed, finishing up whatever dish he had been preparing and shoving into Feliciano's hands as soon as the younger Italian entered the room, turning him around and sending him out once more. "Don't you even begin to doubt me, little Lizi. Let this old man take care of the family problems for you."

There were some things about Marcus that had never changed over the years and one of them was how he always sounded like he had everything under control. Elizaveta knew better (his help at Lovino's wedding had proved that) but as always she felt like a little girl, believing completely in that confident voice.

"What do you plan on saying?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Magical lines which will never be explained~" Marcus said cheerfully as he washed his hands. "Don't break the magic, now!"

Elizaveta laughed, unable to help herself. "All right, I won't ask." If anything, at least she doubted he would make anything worse. Even if she had been hoping for some advice for herself rather than leaving it completely up to him.

"If years had passed and you had decided not to raise your child, would you ever decide to choose to tell that child you were their parent?"

The question came out of nowhere and struck Elizaveta as being very odd. It also seemed to be a common thread in her inn at the moment. Had Marcus heard about the Browns who had arrived? "Why do you ask?" she questioned.

Marcus simply looked back at her. Elizaveta pondered the question.

"It would be my responsibility," she concluded, "to do so. For myself, for the child. _If_. I will never truly know, will I? I will always have this child."

"I know that," he responded, nodding sagely as he patted her on the shoulder. "I know."

He left her more confused than she had been when he had arrived.

What had that been about?

* * *

_Notes:_

_Let the point be made, Marcus definitely was not asking that last question for himself._


	99. Part Two

**What Everyone Has Been Waiting For**

This was the story as Eduard understood it.

Sadiq explained it extraordinarily well, despite how long it had apparently been for him and how faded his memories had become. Eduard followed it along, trying not to let a single detail escape him but knowing he had been unable to catch everything.

Giving an exact date would have been difficult and pointless. Sadiq assured him several times over that the amount of time that had passed since the events he was about to relate and who was in charge in those days did not really matter, especially as time could warp memories. People always had that problem, but he and those who had lived long lives along with him had an especially terrible case of this. The only things they could ascertain as facts anymore were the things all of them could agree on unanimously, or the things they had written in the past, papers that had not been destroyed.

Only after Eduard expressed his understanding of that did Sadiq move on.

Sadiq had once been in a position of which he could only relate to a current day trader in the loosest since of the word. At least, that was what he had told them people he travelled with. He had been given an order to discover something in Cao Wei that rumours had been surfacing about.

Immortality.

"But–" Eduard began, only to be cut off by an annoyed look from the other man.

"Are ya gonna let me explain before yer questions?" he asked. Eduard bit the inside of his cheek.

"I apologize."

"Ha." Sadiq rolled his eyes.

It had been easier to find and take than he had initially thought. The object was cared for by a simple student and there was already someone else there who had been trying to steal it. Sadiq had worked his words around and had managed to find where it lay and snatched it for his own, quickly heading back home before the temple exploded into rage. Which would have been funny to watch, according to the Turk, but he could only say so using hindsight.

"Which was when I realized what I had," Sadiq said whimsically. "It is one thing... stealin' fer someone else in theory, especially when ya owe them yer life... but once you have in yer hands something truly magical... It doesn't really matter who asked ya ta steal it, it's yours now. So what?"

So Sadiq had not taken the Jewel home. He had fled to Rome instead, knowing his own people would never expect him to take something so important _there_, into the Roman Empire. If anyone found out what he carried, oh he would not have had it for long. Which he did not. Sadiq had thought he knew better ("I was a bit full of it, then") and had managed to get into several squabbles over the sphere. In the end, he had lost it.

He ended up having to follow a trail of his own, because the people who had actually ended up with something so important had no idea what it was they had taken with them. At some point it gave him the slip and it had been sent as a present to an Egyptian's daughter.

"That's where things start gettin' complicated."

"Only there?" Eduard asked, mystified.

"The boy I'd stolen it from had caught up with me by then an' so had the other thief. Plus, she wasn't givin' it up. She knew it was somethin', unlike her father."

"Wait... so he did not know?" Eduard asked, confused. "How could he not know? If you touch it..."

"It doesn' work like that," Sadiq shook his head. "I'd been carrying it for a couple o' years. Those energies were still with me, so those who took it from me and those who had it after wouldn't see anythin' but a pretty jewel. At least not immediately."

Eduard knew his expression was confused, so even before he could ask for an explanation Sadiq gave him one.

"I mentioned immortality. The orb causes... I guess what'd be regenerative powers fer those around it. A large radius around it. But immortality doesn't mean invulnerability. One could live with that orb under their pillow and still die. Illness an' injury... you aren't protected from those. Not unless you've touched it... especially if yer the first one inna while. I don't remember all the details, but it doesn't matter. The point is, ya can never be too careful."

To have lived this long without disease or physical trauma killing him, Sadiq had indeed been fortunate. If that was even the right word to use. "So touching the orb gives you a more direct... way of channelling this regenerative power?"

"Somethin' like that," Sadiq nodded.

"How did you get it back from this woman?"

"I didn't," he laughed. "Never did. I just followed her and the other two... especially as the stupid Romans found out about it. We did a lotta runnin' ta keep immortality from the Empire."

"So how did this item get... _here_?"

Sadiq paused at that. "Yao dropped it."

"Yao?" The Chinese man popped into the back of Eduard's mind. Which was when his history kicked in. Cao Wei... student... Sadiq did not mean that _Yao _was... "Dropped it?"

"Somethin' like that," Sadiq shrugged. "Stupid manoeuvre. We scoured this place top to bottom and could not find it. Now you say Alfred found it in his house?"

"That appeared to be the case," Eduard nodded. It was funny – here he was having a rational conversation with someone nearly two thousand years old. It made his head spin. He turned his sights back upon the sphere, which was still perched on his desk. "Now what?"

"That is the question," Sadiq agreed. "Now what."

Eduard could not believe how much this was not bothering him. Maybe it had yet to sink in. Maybe.

Or maybe he had something else on his mind.

"Could this heal you?"

Sadiq looked up at him from where he sat, head upturned enough so Eduard could see his eyes.

"That's the plan."

Eduard supposed that they would next speak with Alfred. Somehow.

* * *

_Notes:_

_With all that was covered here, this really should have been chapter one hundred. Whatever._


	100. His Wife's Friends

**Not Sure They're A Good Thing**

Today was supposed to be his day off.

Having married Xiu meant Ramon had to deal with a whole lot of different things he had previously never thought he would have to deal with. Hearth had always been a strange place, but Xiu's friends had to be the strangest of the bunch.

He dealt with them though, because he loved her. He dealt with a lot of things – especially the random entrances people like Yong Soo and Maddox would make into the house to talk to Xiu whenever they felt like. For the first several years after her moving in with him, Ramon would nearly jump through the roof when someone came in through the window or the chimney (Maddox's preference). Now he found himself taking it in stride. He was not certain if that was a good thing.

"Wish me luck, Ray! I'm ditching town with a girl!" Yong Soo exclaimed, popping out of nowhere.

Ramon steeled himself. He might no longer jump through the roof, but it did not mean his heart stayed steady when these things happened. "Why did you come out of the pantry?" he asked. The real question should have been how, but Ramon tried not to sweat the little things.

"Where's Xiu?"

"Laundry room," Ramon said, stepping aside for Yong Soo to go and tell whatever sort of news that was to Xiu. Ramon would wait until Xiu had translated it into words that made sense before even thinking about it. Half of the time what Yong Soo said meant something completely different.

So he checked the pantry. Just to make sure nothing was missing. Or that there was a hole in the back. One never knew.

Did Yong Soo said he was leaving town with a girl? No, he could not have heard that right. Even if he did, it was likely something completely different. Today was his day off and Ramon was not going to stress about these things. He was going to relax.

"Mister Ramon."

"Maddox!" Ramon turned about, gripping at his chest as Maddox stepped out of the hall closet. That was a new one. Then again, so was the pantry. "Why did you come out of the closet?"

"As everyone knows about Vash and I, I figured it was about time," Maddox commented. Ramon narrowed his eyes. Maddox's brand of humour was not always his favourite. It was too dry. Yet Maddox would try anyway. Ramon just could not wrap his head around why anyone would deal with the man. Especially Vash Zwingli.

"Xiu's in the laundry room. With Yong Soo."

"A game of Clue I will never play," Maddox nodded. "I was wondering if you still had those barrels in your garage."

Ramon supposed he should feel grateful Maddox was asking him instead of checking for himself, but Ramon (as usual) could not bother to feel it. "Yeah, they are."

"I will take them off your hands then."

"Wait a–" Ramon begun as Maddox started into the garage. It was not the first time Maddox had taken things he no longer used, but it did not mean Ramon wanted him doing it whenever he felt like it. "Xiu? _**Xiu**_!"

"Ramon! I'm in the other room, there is no need to yell!" she walked out, hands on her hips.

"Maddox is taking things from the garage again!" he informed her, pointing after the man. Her eyes followed the gesture, nodding wordlessly. "Can you stop him?"

"Is it something we need?"

"No."

"Then let him take it," she shrugged. "Ramon, honestly. You made me think there might be something _wrong_."

When it came to her friends, there usually _was_ something wrong. Ramon could never quite convince her of that, however. He sighed and shook his head.

"Time to keep our heads low?"

"At least we get a warning he is up to something," she smiled. Ramon could not help but agree and no longer be too upset about it. But off she went to return to talking to Yong Soo and it meant it was time to relax while Maddox raided the garage and Yong Soo took up _his_ wife's time.

To hell with this. He was going to call Matthias and see if the man was up for doing any sort of work today. Just anything to get out of the house.

But preferably something on the outskirts of town. Ramon had not forgotten that Maddox was planning something.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Everything is relative to the one time Alfred accidentally set loose a firework in Ramon's garage. That is the epitome of 'no' for him and therefore Alfred is not allowed near his house anymore. Even if there are no fireworks involved._

_Xiu is considered strange by many people, because she is one of the few who actually pays attention and tries to get along with Young Sil. That is not the strangest thing to happen in Hearth, but it shows you want Hearth considers is strange._

_And here you go, this is how Maddox gets his supplies. Xiu loves shopping – online or in the City. Ramon humours her, but it means they eventually have a lot of things that they no longer use. And Maddox pays to take it off their hands. Occasionally, still, Ramon is not sure this is a good thing._

_Not much else to say about the big one hundred. Well, other than the fact I am going to be out of town for a week for family stuff. Next update will be on Monday. Thank you all for understanding._


	101. Still Lacks The Full Story

**As Well You Know**

By the time Feliks returned to the inn so as to make sure Matthew was still fine, he was able to witness Alfred meeting Ethan Brown. Feliks supposed that Arthur and Alfred's conversation must have gone well, considering how strangely calm Alfred was being. Well, there was always a first for everything within Hearth and Alfred taking something outside of his job seriously was one of them.

"How are you handling things?" Feliks whispered from where he had grabbed Matthew's elbow after sneaking in.

Matthew jumped, but regained himself quickly. "Like meeting long lost family," he replied honestly.

"Well duh," Feliks rolled his eyes. "Still, like, awkward?"

"Not for me, eh," Matthew shrugged. "I feel like it still should be, but I don't."

Mark of a rather interesting life, that he could accommodate the situation for quickly. Feliks had begun to feel as though people outside of Hearth were less capable with that, but maybe he was wrong. If just a little. "I told Toris, but he's caught something and is sooo totally out of it."

"He's sick?" Matthew asked, instantly worried.

"Avoiding-the-brother disease," Feliks nodded. Matthew looked at him oddly before he finally nodded.

"Could you call me if he's not feeling better, later?"

"Sure thing, doll," Feliks nodded as Alfred was waving his brother over. "Good luck."

"Huh?" Matthew blinked. "For what? Everything is fine, eh."

"Alfred's your brother, actually legitimate," Feliks reminded him. "You are going to need it."

With that, he slipped into the back to get the drop on Elizaveta before Matthew could say anything else. It was really too bad they both were here, getting the same pieces of information. One of Feliks' favourite hobbies was sharing gossip with Elizaveta, but when they knew the same things it was a little less thrilling. Even if Elizaveta tended to think everything was different than it really was. The woman had such a strange mind!

Elizaveta was in the kitchen, hand washing the dishes. After a moment of indecision (fretting over his nails) Feliks stepped in with a hand-towel to dry the cleaned glasses. "What's up, girl?"

Elizaveta paused in her task to look over at him. She smiled. "Tough. Roderich's mother has been in town. I've completely missed all the other drama. I'll have to get the update from you after the woman has vacated the premises."

"No!" Feliks exclaimed, looking over at her with shock. "Is it really, like, that bad?"

She pondered that for a moment. "It could be worse," she admitted, "but it's been hard on Roderich."

"He can always hide away at my place any time," Feliks offered. "If he can, like, find it, of course."

"Thanks Feliks," Elizaveta smiled. "I think we can handle it thought. The worst has passed.

"Any. Time," Feliks repeated firmly.

Only after he had managed to extract a promise from her that she and Roderich would show up for a meal either today or tomorrow did he leave the inn to return home. Hopefully Toris was feeling better!

Poor baby.

Even poorer, Feliks thought, once he realized that Raivis was there.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Anyone miss me? Hopefully not, this should just be a hobby for you people, not a lifestyle._


	102. So No Hard Feelings

**Childish**

Having the house to himself was not nearly as comforting as Toris usually considered it. Still, it was that or leave and risk Feliks figuring out that he was not shaking because he was sick. There was not a single way Toris had been able to consider telling Feliks what had happened at Eduard's house yesterday.

What was it Raivis said? Ghosts? Nonsense, right? Utter nonsense.

Still, the one good thing which had come out of this was the fact Toris now could write (thought most of it was complete rambling) with the running emotions in his head. Get ideas on the screen, sentences on paper, scrambled considerations – few of which would ever see the light of day but the few of which would being so worth it.

Scribbling and typing away, Toris might not have paid any attention to the window but for the fact one of the people passing by was a law man (Roy), another Maddox (of whom Feliks had given him no end of warnings about), and the third being Peter.

And all Toris might have done is seen, but for the fact Peter spotted him too. For some reason, after that, Toris felt obligated to open his window.

"Enjoying Hearth?" he asked. Grinning, Peter ran over.

"Yeah! It's great!"

Though Toris was still new to the town, Peter's answer (and current crowd) made him feel unease (read: more uneasy). Which was why he decided not to ask.

"Been writing?" Peter asked exuberantly. At least he did not poke his head through the window, though Toris was certain if Peter had noticed his workplace there he would have.

"Yes," Toris replied hesitantly. "I wouldn't hold your breath, books don't write themselves overnight."

Then Toris was treated the sight of Peter openly disappointed. Toris might even have been annoyed by that but for how open Peter was about it. Just like he had made no presences for his blackmail. Then again, would he really have exposed him had Toris not given in? Another mystery on Toris' list of things weighing heavily upon him lately.

"You really though I'd be more than just brainstorming right now, didn't you?" Toris asked, surprised.

Peter grinned widely. "I'm just looking forward to it, y'know? I've spent so longer wondering what would've happened if she hadn't died, or if she could come back to life somehow! To know what will actually happen? Awesome!"

This man really was still just a little child. Toris could not bring himself to be angry anymore, or even irritated at that. Which really was not fair to himself, surely, but at the same time calmed him down some. There were plenty of people who talked about making someone's dreams come true, but Toris had never thought about it too much. Now, here he was, doing that for someone. Surely it was not something he had ever considered doing, not like this, but (as stated before) he could not bring himself to mind.

Plus, it gave him something else to think about. Something other than that orb.

"Well, I'll go back to brainstorming then."

The other looked genuinely pleased to hear that. Toris smiled at him before pulling back from the window so as to close it. Maybe later he would tell Peter that doing that sort of thing was not really nice... as he had not seemed to have come to that conclusion yet. Raivis certainly had more patience than Toris had credited him having before, dealing with Peter.

But he was not a bad kid. Just enthusiastic.

Toris considered what he would do with the options he had given himself. He began to write.

Up until the point when Raivis showed up. Then he was once again reminded of the fact that real life was a bit creepier than anything he could imagine to put on paper.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Brian can do crazy things too, but according to him he is the sensible one. Roy claims the same thing... but about himself._


	103. Not What He Feels

**Family Portrait**

"So... we really are brothers."

"At least some things remain consistent, right?" Alfred shrugged, whispering back with a smirk.

Out of everything, that was one comforting thing which had not changed. Alfred had already considered Matthew his brother – blood related or not, it did not matter to him. So the way he saw Matthew had not changed. Which was extremely comforting, considering everything else that had.

"What do you think about it, eh?"

"I think you should go first," Alfred retorted before looking back over. Arthur had begun, with the Browns, another conversation, though it was he and Jennifer who were doing all of the talking. Arthur had always been good at that, Alfred remember, or at least he had always thought so. Good at figuring out something to talk about so as to avoid awkwardness. Jennifer had asked a question about Alfred and Arthur had turned it around so as to ask about Angelique. At the same time he appeared to be signing another conversation with the girl.

"He really likes kids," Matthew commented quietly. Alfred nodded.

"He just likes being able to care for someone," Alfred explained. "It's what makes him happy – being the one to have done something for another. It almost makes him seem selfish, but when he really tries to be selfish... well, he's terrible at it."

"Huh," Matthew frowned. "And I always thought papa seemed great at being selfish."

There it was: more than one answer to some of Alfred's questions. Sure, right there was their parents. They would return to talking to them at any moment. But they were strangers and Alfred did not feel angry with them as he had thought he would. He did not even feel excited, as Matthew obviously did. No, what he felt was much different.

One thing of which was he was rather glad he had never been Alfred Brown. Blech. What kind of name was Brown?

"I'll be right back," Alfred said, getting to his feet. Quickly he thought of a reason. "I want to ask Elizaveta something."

Actually, that was a good idea. He really wanted to know whether or not she had come up with her answer – whether or not she had told the two men involved, or even just one of them. That was, of course, considering that she would want to talk about it now. Was it just him or did everything seem to be awkward lately? The Browns, Elizaveta, his and Kiku's argument...

He had not even been able to meet uncle Peter yet. Damn.

"Alfred...?" Arthur asked as Alfred tried to escape quietly. He should have known better than to do anything quietly.

"Brb," he interjected before escaping into the kitchen. Thankfully, Feliks was no longer in here (as Alfred was certain he had see him come in earlier). Alfred was not about to bring up that explosive subject with that man anywhere in the vicinity. He was certain Elizaveta would appreciate it.

It looked like she had been waiting for him, because she grabbed him by the wrist and took him to another room almost as soon as he had entered the kitchen. "Are you all right, Alfred?"

"Me?" Alfred asked, letting her pull him along. This was the type of conversation he had not come here to have and Alfred's mind tried to squirm away. "Sure, fine. How are _you_?"

She paused for a moment, only moving to let go of his wrist and close the door. "I told Roderich. About the pregnancy. One step at a time... does that sound about right?"

"Take it at your own pace," Alfred shrugged. "I only gave advice. You deal with it however you think is best."

"He was rather..." Elizaveta trailed off. Alfred wondered what that meant. Roderich would not have reacted too badly, had he? Alfred could see him freaking out about the fact it could be Gilbert's, but Elizaveta had not gotten to that yet. He would not have panicked simply about the fact she was pregnant? "It took him a little bit to think about it. He's been stressed lately. I thought it could wait for a week, before I brought it up."

"You have a bit of time," Alfred agreed. "He didn't really take it badly, did–"

"You aren't fine," Elizaveta interrupted him, crossing her arms. "Come on, Alfred. You can't just say '_sure, fine_' and have me really think everything is fine."

Alfred sighed. Elizaveta's gaze never wavered. He supposed he did not have anything to loose by confiding in her. He currently had one of her deepest secrets, after all. And Elizaveta was the one everyone in Hearth could confide in. Not that they all did, of course, but most everyone believed everyone could.

Ethan and Jennifer.

"There is something wrong about those two people out there."

"Are you just saying that because the situation is making you uncomfortable?" Elizaveta asked.

"No!" Alfred responded. She would have been close to the mark, earlier. The situation had made him very uncomfortable. She would probably say next that he was picking up on the fact that Arthur was so uncomfortable and therefore thinking this way because of that. But Alfred was certain there was another reason.

Alfred was not a suspicious person, but there was just something about those two which did not seem right.

It had nothing to do with his feelings earlier.

"Just give them a chance, I'm sure they understand this makes you uneasy," Elizaveta said. "It's uncomfortable for everyone involved, but I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once this is over."

"When exactly is 'over'?" Alfred asked. Elizaveta's mouth opened, then shut.

Yeah. He thought so too.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The other answer Alfred thought he gained was that Arthur and Francis really should not be together – not while one is good at selfishness and the other is good with selflessness. Then again, that is Alfred's opinion._

_And that was another of Alfred's opinions. I have nothing against the last name of Brown. And it is not as if Alfred has anything to compare with. Jones is rather common as well, if that was his problem with it._

_While Matthew loves his father dearly, Francis does do a great job of portraying selfishness to him._


	104. Not His Only

**One Idea**

It started happening ever time he turned a corner.

Ivan did not think too much about it, initially. The first of the strange things he changed (his first thought) upon was near a waste container. Someone had just not gotten their abandoned project all the way in the trash. It would not be the first time. So after bumping into it, he simply put the plastics in the recycling bin, the rest in the trash, and moved on.

Which meant the second was another surprise. But he took care of it.

The third one too. Ivan started to hope that Vash had not noticed his attempts at intimidating him lately, because now he wanted to ask the man to start looking out for litter bugs. It was not a word that made Ivan very happy.

It was the forth one that began to bother him. By this point it was no longer a shapeless lump of materials. They had become taller and more shapely. As in actually having a shape. Now not only was he bothered, he was a little weirded out.

_Who is leaving all these things here?_

By the fifth, Ivan realized he was bumping into each of them. Because he did not see them. Because they were all around a corner. The corners he just happened to be turning.

It had stopped being weird and was now simply annoying. Making sure to stay as far away from any corner as possible, Ivan fled to the Constable's office, i.e. Vash's house. Pressing the doorbell, he waited for the second time in two days in front of this door to enter the premise. This time, however, it was Vash at the door as expected and not his sister.

"What?"

"Someone is leaving mess everyvhere," Ivan explained, feeling very odd. He was not often the one reporting trouble. He usually took care of his problems himself. He might have tried to a year or so ago, but now he knew when he was in over his head. And if the problem was not in his reach Ivan knew he would have a bit of trouble handling it on his own.

"Explain."

"Some trash is left around. Always at corners I turn."

"Harassment?"

"Maybe."

"Then we go," Vash said, grabbing his jacket. The door behind him closed without needing to be touched. Officer by his side, Ivan felt slightly empowered. He was not used to being the one on this side of the law. Not that he was breaking the law all the time, of course. But he was not always assisting it either. Let this person try to bother him now!

Then they turned another corner and ran into another assortment of items. This one looked like it had arms. Vash stared at it as levelly as he usually stared at things. Ivan wondered if Vash would be able to solve this any better than he would have been able to on his own.

"Ideas?" he asked hopefully.

"When it comes to things like this, I always have one idea," Vash responded indifferently.

"But I not bother Maddox!" Ivan protested. "Or even Alfred!" After all, as of late that would make Matthew unhappy. And Ivan was trying _hard_ to be a good boyfriend. It seemed as long as he did not get into a fight with Alfred, it was pretty easy to keep Matthew from being upset with him.

"I always have at least one idea," Vash repeated his sentence with a correction, pulling out his cell phone and hitting one of his numbers on speed dial.

Elsewhere, Maddox's lips tugged upward as he silenced his cell phone.


	105. Guess What Happens This Chapter!

**Learning About What's Going On**

Usually when Kiku wanted to figure something out, he began with asking iLudovicus if any of his sensors had picked up something that possibly had to do with his query. In this case, he did not. First: Heracles and Gupta were still in his house, Heracles almost fully visible. Kiku did not want his questions to be picked up by either of them as both of them had the tendency of being very quiet when entering a room (as long as a certain person was not already in there, in Heracles' case). Second: this had to do with Alfred. Eventually Kiku would have to confront him, there was no denying that. So might as well go to the next best source first.

Arthur was not at home, but Kiku found him in the next place he decided to check. The store was being manned by Mangus, which meant Hakon had someone managed to foist his shift on his brother. He was currently being grilled (as Alfred might put it) by Ramon about where Matthias might be.

Kiku left them to their own devices and made his way over to Arthur. "Arthur? I hope I am not interrupting..."

"My shopping?" Arthur sighed. "Nonsense. How are you, Kiku?"

Honestly, he had been better, but Arthur did not need to know that. "Very well, thank you. Except for... I was wondering if you know what Alfred has been up to?"

Before he could say anything more, Arthur's shoulders drooped. "I should have guessed that he hadn't told you yet."

"Told me...?" Kiku echoed, wondering what Alfred had confided in his parent about. What Arthur said next, however, had nothing whatsoever to do with unexplained healing powers. But it did explain something else to Kiku, though his mind was still reeling through the immediate implications to consider those.

He would get there soon.

"...parents?"

"Alfred's gone from seething anger about it to... quiet," Alfred admitted nervously. "He... really didn't fancy the idea of having anything to do with them. If you've seen him today, forgive him. He's not been himself."

That was the other implication. This was why Alfred was treating the subject of his healing hand so lightly. He did not want something more to weigh down upon him. Kiku should have known that not even Alfred treat such a warning of his so nonchalantly without something else on his mind.

"He went to see them?" Kiku found himself asking. Arthur nodded.

"They brought their niece with them... a little girl, only five years old. Her name is Angel, Angelique. Alfred chanced upon her and then finally agreed to see them. As I said though, he was very quiet. Not really himself."

The fact Arthur did not bring anything else made Kiku believe that Arthur did not know about what else might be going on. Had Alfred really only told him about his new-found powers? Kiku had to speak with him again. It was both of their faults that conversation went so badly, but Kiku should have realized that sooner.

"Do you know where he is now?" Kiku asked. Arthur thought about it.

"I think he was going to close himself up in the arcade, but if he hasn't gotten there yet he'll still be at the inn."

"I want to tell him I know," Kiku told Arthur. Not the entire truth, but close enough.

"I hope he appreciates it," Arthur said quietly. His friend sounded so tired that Kiku almost wanted to stay. He was no good with these subjects, but he wanted to try to help him anyway. But then he might not be able to speak to Alfred and he wanted to get their fight resolved as soon as possible – learn how Alfred gained his powers.

"Will you be all right?" he asked. Arthur gave him a smile.

"Of course. There's just been a lot going on... but when is that not the case?"

That was true. Kiku envied those who said they had nothing to do or that their schedule was empty. He could not remember a day that was the truth for him. "Make sure you put some time aside for yourself," he tried, remembering the many times Arthur would give that advice to him.

It seemed that Arthur remembered that too, because it made him smile. "Oh, I see. Thank you Kiku, but I'll be fine."

"Ah! Good! I am sorry for intruding! I–"

"Don't be, Kiku," Arthur interrupted. "Remember, it's all right."

"Yes," Kiku blinked. "Of course."

It seemed, that no matter how long he lived here, Kiku could not fall out of some habits he had grown up with. And being nervous, pretending not to notice, while obviously involved was one of them.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Healing hand. No apologies to the latest game I have played, Trauma Center. After all, Alfred does not get to slow down time. What a pity._


	106. Hi There!

**Proof Of Being Able To Handle Yong Soo**

**(Or: How Yong Soo Handles Things)**

Yong Soo had done plenty of spontaneous and inadvisable things in the past, but Xiu was certain this was a new one. Which was why she worried. Xiu tended to be a slightly nervous person when it came to certain things. Her friends' actions tended to be most of those certain things.

"Going to the City with a woman you barely know?" she exclaimed once more. "Why? Do you have any plans? This is ridiculous!"

"You make it sound as if the City is far away," Yong Soo laughed.

"It is!" Xiu retorted. "It takes hours, even by auto mobile!"

She was not certain why she tried to make him think about it. Yong Soo did not take advice well, which was to say that he did not take advice. Even when he said he was, he would not. Whether he did not intend to from the get go or if he just forgot, Xiu never had any idea.

"But not days or anything!" Yong Soo reassured her (though Xiu did not feel very reassured). "What could I possible lose?"

"Your house?" Xiu pointed out. How often did he forget about taxes? "I thought you were on the verge of a new invention!" It would solve his financial problems. Again.

"She's worth it!" he sighed.

_Does she feel that way?_ Xiu wondered.

Which is how she found herself being introduced to one Phan Long.

"This is my friend Xiu!"

Long looked just as incredulous by this turn of events as Xiu felt, but Xiu did her best to keep that from surfacing on her face. "Hello."

"Hello!" She might not know what she was doing here, but she was going to try to be nice about it. "I've heard..." _not much about you_. Whoops. Xiu tried to cover for it. "...a lot about you today!"

Long's right eyebrow remained raised. "I suppose you are the friend who is here to try and talk some sense into him?"

"Oh, I know better than to try that," Xiu shrugged with a smile.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Yong Soo asked.

"He's also a bit thick," Xiu explained.

"Really? I thought that was just optimism," Long considered.

"That too."

Long smiled and Xiu could not help but laugh. First impressions were not everything, or even anything, but Long was definitely striking a chord. Whether she would like this woman or not was not something Xiu knew yet. But she was certain that Long would at least be able to handle Yong Soo. One thing she did not have to worry about was Yong Soo making someone else's life difficult.

Now all she had to worry about was her friend and not a stranger as well.

"So you are a police woman?" Xiu asked.

"Yes. The City can use all of the law enforcement it can get."

"And you are returning... with Yong Soo?"

Maybe that was not the right thing to say. It made it sound as if Yong Soo was about to do something illegal. Which he might, of course, but that was not the point. She did not want to give Long that impression, if just for his sake.

"Yes!" Yong Soo said. "She's on vacation, so we're going to have fun! I was thinking of buying some bicycles and–"

"Bicycles?" Long asked, all of a sudden demure.

"I was just thinking of something we could do," Yong Soo admitted. "Do you like biking?"

Long looked dumbfounded. Xiu stared at him, not certain what she should think until Long finally answered.

"...yes."

Xiu suddenly realized that she (being the woman she was) suddenly was suspicious at the same time she thought they were perfect for each other. Which made her confused. Which was the right feeling to follow?

She chewed at her thumbnail for a moment, Long trying once again to be unaffected, and wished she had someone else here to confide in. Yong Soo had turned this strong seeming woman into, well... she did not have the word for it. But it was strange.

And now she was worrying once again about the stranger, not about her friend.

This was typical of anyone who spent time around Yong Soo.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The point of view in this chapter is of Xiu. She comes from Taiwan._

_Long especially likes to mountain bike. Boy, did Yong Soo ever get lucky with that guess.  
_


	107. Taking A Break To Present

**In Other Words**

For the life of him, Feliciano was certain that grandpa Marcus was going to go chat up a girl – which both made sense and was a little weird. It was weird because Feliciano knew everyone in Hearth and he had no idea which one of them was Marcus' target.

But Feliciano did not have enough time to think about that. Between his head and his job, he was also interrupted by the phone. He picked it up without any reservations. "_Ciao_!"

"_Ciao_~!"

Feliciano could not believe it at first, but there was no way he could mistake that voice. "Lovino?"

"Don't sound confused, of course it's me!"

Lovino sounded... happy. Feliciano could not believe it. Then again, maybe he could. It made sense, after all. How could he not be happy, on his honeymoon? Not that Lovino tended to ever be happy when Feliciano thought he should be. Which was why (in the roundabout fashion this was explained) Feliciano could not believe it.

Which was why he decided to ask. "You sound happy!"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're weird."

"How's Spain?"

"Full of Spanish people, what else?"

That sounded more like him. Feliciano could not help but chuckle. "I mean for you and _Antonio_~ You two are having fun, aren't you? You're being nice to him, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lovino demanded. "I treat him like he deserves! Which changes drastically depending on the situation."

Which was to say 'changed drastically depending on Lovino's mood', but that had always been the case. Feliciano was simply thrilled that Lovino was bothering to call. Not that he had minded (he had not wanted Lovino to interrupt his _fun_ times with Antonio just to call), but it had been so long and he really missed him and Lovino was doing it despite the fact he had said he would not call and Feliciano was really touched that Lovino was thinking about him at all.

"What are the girls in Spain like?" he decided to ask. Lovino was quiet for a moment before he laughed.

"Damn, you should _see_ them, never mind anything else. I could even hook you up with one, if you're finally up to ditching potato face."

"Not on your life~" Feliciano responded cheerfully. "How's Barcelona?"

"It was fine. I think I like Zaragoza better. Or maybe not. Maybe I just like what we're doing here better then what we did in Barcelona."

"Ooh! Like what, like what?"

Other people might not have thought to ask that, but Feliciano was going to take complete advantage of the fact that Lovino was up for talking. After all, that never happened often!

Feliciano nearly forgot that he was still working. Matthias eventually entered the kitchen to remind him that he was hungry.

But that was _much_ later.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Lovino would probably be up to talking to Feliciano if Feliciano was not always bothering him to talk. It is just the inverse of it all. Lovino only likes talking to people if they are not trying to talk to him too much. Just like how he is mean to people who are nice to him. He is really good at these kinds of equations, I guess._

_You see, Francis would have asked Antonio about really embarrassing things (of which Antonio would have answered) if it had not been Matthew's birthday when he called. Feliciano really got a lot more info than Francis did. Either way, Lovino might regret it later, when he is no longer in such a good mood._

_I nearly wrote 'giggle', but chuckle was more fitting. And I realized too many people probably write Feli giggling when I am sure he can chuckle just as well._

_And of course, Feli and Lovi would start talking about the women. I wonder why I write the both of them gay when it is so easy to write them checking out girls. Probably because writing about Ludwig and Antonio is just too funny/interesting/what I like/etc. to pass up._

_Plus, I tend to write Lovino as just liking how Spanish people look. No idea why I write that either. The humour value, I assume once more._

_Needless to say, I wrote this chapter because I miss Lovino. Not that many people have been reading lately. Which is probably a good time to say I am going to be out of town for another week. Hopefully this will be the last time in a while and my updating will then continue as per usual on the twenty eighth. Thank you all for being so understanding and for sticking with me so long!_


	108. Interruptions Galore!

**When With Alfred**

Eduard had never thought talking to Alfred would be so difficult. He had never noticed in the past, but maybe that was because he had never had to seek Alfred out about anything as important as this current subject. The man was a minefield of conversations and it seemed impossible to ask for a word in private.

First, Alfred was showing some people around his office. Not wanting to interrupt (but mostly not wanting anyone else to overhear even the reason why he wanted to talk to Alfred in private) he waited.

"A doctor at twenty one! What inspired you?"

"Oh, the usual things that kids say. Helping people an' all that. Plus, I liked spending time with the last town doctor..."

After the strangers left, Eduard thought his chance had arisen. He had considered the minimum he might have to say to convince Alfred to come up and listen to Sadiq's story, what might need to be said to keep Alfred from _telling_ anyone else. Alfred waved at the couple before turning to Eduard. He seemed to brighten slightly. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. Did you need something, Ed?"

_I need for you not to call me Ed_, thought Eduard. Instead of saying so, however, he simply sighed and started to speak of the subject he had come here to speak of. As soon as he opened his mouth, they were no longer alone.

"Alfred!"

"Hey, Yong Soo," Alfred turned toward the man who had bounded up from where Eduard might consider 'nowhere'. "What's up?"

"I wanted to get a refill early, 'cause I'll be outta town!"

"Out of town? What town? You mean Hearth?"

"Of course!" Yong Soo laughed. "With Long! We're going to spend her vacation together!"

To Eduard (and from the little he had managed to catch from this little conversation) Yong Soo going to spend a lot of time with one person sounded like a terrible idea. He wondered if this Long knew what she was getting into. With a glance toward Alfred, Eduard confirmed he was the only one with that sane thought.

"You're going to come back a pummelled wreck."

"I'll take my chances~"

"Be right back," Alfred smirked as he head into his office.

"Does this Long know what she's getting into?" Eduard asked, not expecting a good answer.

"More than you know!"

Why he had bothered to ask was a mystery. Alfred brought out what Yong Soo asked for a shooed him off. "You better come back in one piece! I'm not gluing you back together."

"So little faith!" Yong Soo sighed deeply. "By the by, know where Maddox is?"

"Whoever does?" Alfred shrugged. "Check in with Vash. If he doesn't, iMarcus probably does."

"Right ! Oh, and in case I don't see you, happy birthday!"

Strangely enough, Alfred hesitated at that. "Thanks, Yong Soo."

The man left and Alfred jammed his hands into his jeans' pockets. Without saying anything, he began to walk off. Eduard followed right afterward. "Alfred..."

"Oh, right," Alfred glanced over at him. "Sorry about that. You wanted to say something?"

"In private," Eduard nodded. "It's about that or–"

"Alfred!"

Eduard's eyes narrowed as Francis jogged up beside them. Did the world have something against him? Alfred actually looked a bit awkward, smile unsteady, as he greeted Francis. "Yo. What can I do ya for?"

"I... I was just checking on you," Francis replied hesitantly. Alfred sighed.

"I'm fine. Actually, I've been better. And I'd probably be better if people stopped asking." Alfred stopped himself and shook his head. "Sorry. Just... don't worry 'bout me."

"_Pardon moi,_ I'll stop badgering you then," Francis nodded with a small smile, simply having stopped walking with them.

Eduard cleared his throat, feeling out of place and almost wanting to stop walking with Alfred as well. "Is this a bad time?"

"Nah," Alfred shook his head, hands still in his pockets. "Shoot."

One of those hands could heal Sadiq. "We need to speak in pri–"

"Alfred!"

Alfred froze as Kiku ran towards them. Eduard pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what? This can wait until later. A day cannot hurt any." Maybe he should have let Sadiq do this. Maybe they both should have come down. Something. No matter the importance... Eduard had lived in hearth long enough. Every couple in Hearth was like a sitcom drama.

Yong Soo or Francis, Eduard could deal with that.

But he was not going to wait through a conversation between Alfred and Kiku. That promised to be a remarkable disaster.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Eduard could have called on Alfred's emergency line, but who would want to explain that one?_

_And no, Eduard. The world has nothing against you. Just your topic of conversation. How do you think give men could have survived so long without letting such a big subject slip if the world was not helping them out with interruptions?_

_In other words... I really like the word '_galore_'._


	109. That's Some Tarp

**Throwing A Tarpaulin Over A Mountain Keeps Off The Snow**

Yong Soo was nearly done with all of his preparations. In fact, he was. For what he was going to take with him, anyway. It was the other small errands he had to take care of. Like Maddox's birthday present. That was certainly something he wanted to take care of before he left. This time he would not get distracted. And hopefully Elizaveta would be around. Even more hopefully... he would find Maddox before he left town.

Maddox left a trail in his wake, but unlike Yong Soo's trail it was not always recognizable as one.

Still, bottle wrapped (thanks to Elizaveta), Yong Soo went looking for Maddox. He found him behind the store, using Tino's garden hose to wash violet paint off his hands.

"Having fun?" Yong Soo asked him, slinging his arm around Maddox's shoulders.

"I am going to be sleeping on the couch tonight," Maddox said. "Oh wait. I always do that."

Yong Soo supposed that joke was also to inform him there was no prying to be had here. But it just made him frown. "I should've guessed Vash was prudish."

"It is not him. He as always all over me. I am irresistible."

"Of course!" _Not,_ Yong Soo added in his head, rolling an imaginary set of eyes as well as his real ones. He had no doubt that both parts of the equation were at fault for that. Maddox was not a touchy-feely person. But Yong Soo still thought Vash was even less so. "I have your birthday present!"

"You are going out of town?" Maddox asked, his tone lightened by pretend false hope which did not quite break his monotone.

"Yes!"Yong Soo responded brightly, relishing in the slow blink which was Maddox's surprise. "Which is why I especially wanted to make sure you go this now!" That said, he thrust the bottle into Maddox's wet (but clean) hands.

Maddox stared at him. Maddox looked down. Maddox stared at the bottle.

"Are you dying?"

"What kind of question's that?" Yong Soo frowned, squeezing Maddox's shoulders before pulling away.

"Are you sure this is not a bribe?"

"I get you a present every year!" Yong Soo said, despite the fact he knew Maddox knew that.

"That is what Yao said." Maddox lowered his head. Yong Soo snickered. "How are you going?" he asked, raising his head once more. "This cannot possibly have anything to do with that girl, can it? If so, iMarcus owes me a lot of money. As a computer he assured me it was illogical."

"Can I get a share of that bet?" Yong Soo asked.

"It was not a bet. It would be a refund for assurances."

"Makes sense." The Constable's house making bets might have been a little too strange. That aside, he told Maddox about himself and Long. Maddox, as per usual, did not change his expression. As unreadable as he was, Yong Soo figured he was impressed. He had to be, Yong Soo had scored big time! And so quickly!

"Good luck with that."

Yong Soo blinked. "What? That's it? No other pearls of wisdom? Cracks at my expense?"

"You are probably the best crack at your own expense there is," Maddox responded. "You have left me with little to say."

"You're speechless!" Yong Soo crowed, point at him.

"Not necessarily," Maddox shrugged. "I have just decided that not even I want to say anything at this point."

As Maddox usually never baulked from an annoying or insulting comment, Yong Soo found himself confused. "...er, okay. If you say so."

"I am glad we agree that I did. Getting my ears checked because of something I said seems like a terrible problem."

"See you, Maddox~"

"Give me a call," Maddox called after him. "Unless you have been arrested, because then you will not have access to a phone and when you do I do not want to hear about it. Even if by then your trip will no longer be boring."

Well, what he and what Maddox thought was boring were a bit different. Still, he had his present (of which Yong Soo knew Maddox liked because he had passed up making fun of it for him).

Whistling a tune, Yong Soo returned to where he had left Long and Xiu.

* * *

_Notes:_

_New thing to learn: tarp is short for tarpaulin. None of my family ever used the word tarpaulin. I thought tarp was it. Wow._

_Unless you put it in a box before wrapping it, I have yet to see the point of wrapping a bottle. None._


	110. And You Probably Thought I Forgot

**A Bunch Of Papers**

Matthew was just beginning to realize how dizzy he felt. Not literally, of course, just figuratively in trying to keep everything straight. Out of nowhere he remembered those files he had yet to return to Vash and rushed out to do so. He could not remember a.. of the questions he had meant to ask, but some were coming back to him. Not that it mattered. The most important thing was that he had kept these files longer than he had meant to. And he had not asked Maddox the questions he had meant to earlier. Things were getting away from him quickly.

Ringing the doorbell, the door opened, but as Matthew had yet to come up with how he felt about the seemingly alive houses, he waited for an actual person.

"Come in!"

Matthew shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't bite, I have no jaw!"

"Is... is Vash even here?" Matthew queried.

"Oh boy is he! And I only said someone whose name starts with the letter 'M' is here, so he'll be out _any_ second!"

Almost as soon as those words left whatever speakers iMarcus had somewhere Vash marched into view. It looked like he had just recently gotten out of the shower. Matthew had never seen his hair so flat. He had also never seen him so dressed down either. Barefoot, shirt halfway buttoned, towel around his shoulders... Matthew was embarrassed to admit to himself that Vash had never seemed like a real person before. Not that he thought otherwise, not at all, but it really had been impossible to imagine the man out of uniform.

Vash also looked more annoyed than usual. At least, until he spotted Matthew. Then he went back to his usual amount of annoyance. "iMarcus, next time you will specify the visitor. Please," this was toward Matthew now, "come in."

"You said you never wanted to hear another name starting with 'M' ever again!" iMarcus protested.

"No, I did not. Do not warp my words _and_ take them out of context." Vash closed the door behind Matthew after he stepped in. "How can I help you?"

That was to Matthew again. He had no idea how people kept this straight when there was nothing to look at to signify when one was talking to a house. "I just meant to return this, eh," he said, handing over the files of which Vash took immediately. "Sorry for taking so long to return them."

"I admit they slipped my mind. Thank you."

Matthew just smiled, turning to leave when he decided just to ask. "Do you know why Maddox is asking me to look this up?"

Vash stopped in his tracks, looking thoughtful for a moment. "I cannot say I do."

"I didn't even find anything on Yao, eh," Matthew sighed. "And Maddox won't let me ask him. I have nothing to go on at all. Maddox won't even mention anything about his own family so I can try to look that up."

"I do not recall Maddox ever talking about the time before he came to Hearth," Vash admitted. "If you tell him it is impossible to get an answer with what you have been allotted, then either he will let it go or tell you what you need to know."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, eh."

"He wasn't in the files, was he?" iMarcus hummed. "Probably because they never arrived in Hearth! Only explanation!"

"Shut up," Vash told his house wearily. And as Matthew thought the fact that someone had to tell a house to shut up was now necessary, the world had very likely gone insane. Which is something he should have realized earlier. Actually, the world had been insane since he arrived here.

The truth was, Matthew was surprised just how accustomed he could get to these things. It should have worried him more that he could find any of this normal – so thinking of something here as completely weird made him feel better.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Matthew went to go check on Toris.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Vash should have known better than to use 'and'. He should have said 'or'. Now iMarcus has an excuse to do either one of them... as long as it is one at a time._

_I can assure everyone now, iMarcus has no idea what he is talking about. He is just being annoying._

_Of course, you readers should know a little of what happened to Maddox before Hearth. After all, DF is drawing it out for me. So I implore again to go look at '_Siren_' by Lilithnanhart on Deviantart._


	111. Like A TV Show, Except More Disappoint

**Previously: With Maddox Kirkland**

Roy and Peter were plenty enthralled with the tasks Maddox had set upon them. It was almost like family bonding except Maddox did not feel bonded yet. In time, he was sure, he would make his connection. At least... he would make his mark on the newest member in his adopted family.

That was where the paint would come in.

Maddox had his work cut out from him, keeping out of Ivan and Vash's collective sights. They were running out of household scraps however and with the more complex figures which had become attempts at mannequins Maddox knew the end was drawing near. He had to make an ending worthy of himself. Plus, Vash was in the audience. He definitely could not disappoint.

Which was why Maddox finally took a break from rushing about in front of his boyfriend and his victim to situate himself and his supposed compatriots on Ivan's roof after Vash asked to speak to the other man in private. Oh, Vash certainly knew Maddox was nearby. This would be his finale. Here.

"We lowering it down now?" Peter asked excitedly. Maddox checked the front steps one more time.

All clear. For the moment. He nodded. They lowered their creation on to the front steps facing the front door. At least, that would have been the case had the figure had a face. They had not the time, so unfortunately that was out.

At least, a face that was more than on upturned line and two marks for eyes made by permanent marker. Maddox readied the paint can next to himself before he pulled out a rubber ball, connected to a long string.

"What are you–"

"Dunnae question 'im, lad."

Maddox dropped the ball and watched it bounce up and down on its string. When it had finished he began to swing it, hitting the doorbell on the third swing.

"You should both make your exits," Maddox commented. He glanced over his shoulder at the other two, who were already doing so. Hearing the door open, he tipped the violet paint out and on to the mannequin.

By an exclamation of surprise in a very familiar voice, Maddox realized it probably had gotten on a bit more than just the mannequin. A quick look down confirmed this. As humorously satisfying as watching Vash drip in violet was, Maddox knew he would be in a lot of trouble later.

Oh well. He would deal with that later. He was not done with his prank yet. Quickly he scrambled down and around the house to where Peter was snickering and Roy was biting back guffaws.

"Ye got Vash! Ach, ye're in trouble now!"

"The look on his face!" Peter whispered. Actually, Maddox was pretty put out he missed the look on Vash's face. It promised to have been hilarious. "But... why the purple paint?"

Maddox listened to Ivan (concerned) and Vash's (irritated) voices nearing. Then he held up another paint can.

"It was the first colour I could find two cans of," he explained, splashing the both of them with paint.

Peter's squawk promised to bring Ivan upon them in seconds. So Maddox left them to their fates. Peter looked appalled, but Roy had started laughing all over again. Of course, Roy should have known in the first place that no one utilized. Maddox's talents without some sort of repercussions present.

Maddox stared at his hands, stained with the mode of his crime. Thankfully he had not gotten any on his sleeves. Time to wash up. And think of something. Vash really looked livid. Maddox knew he would be calmer (even by now), but still. He preferred it when Vash was no angry at him. But he was pretty certain 'it was just my birthday' would not be a good enough excuse.

Thankfully Yong Soo showed up with the best beginning to an apology Maddox could think to give a Vash. A little less thankfully, Yong Soo had to be doing something else completely spontaneous.

_You are going to hurt yourself. You are an idiot. Do not make me worry about you._

Maddox watched him go, then sighed. He knew better than to try and talk Yong Soo off of a girl. Yong Soo getting angry just was not worth his time. It was anti-fun. Maddox did not like anti-fun.

Looking at the brand and date of the wine, he decided that tonight would be dedicated to turning Vash into pro-fun.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Most people would ask Maddox that, if he dislikes 'anti-fun' so much, why did he ever hang around with Vash? Of course, we all know the answer. Vash is tons of fun. Especially to Maddox, who likes the fact he does not react like everyone else does._


	112. Some Apologies Just Are

**Well That Was Easy**

"Alfred!"

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Which was appropriate, considering Kiku felt like a deer in headlights and he was the one doing the confronting. Still, if he did not do this...

"Can I help you?" Alfred ask, obviously sulky, as he would not meet Kiku's eyes.

Kiku hesitated in explanations first. "I am sorry, Alfred." Alfred immediately relaxed. "I never meant to say you did not care. Anyone who knows you knows that could not be true. I was upset... but that was no excuse for saying that. Can you forgive me?"

He should not have been nervous. It was obvious Alfred would forgive him, that was the type of person Alfred was. Yet Kiku was nervous and he had no doubt that Alfred could tell. Alfred's shoulders slumped as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Kiku's.

"Yeah, I can. I'm sorry too. I just..."

Celebrating this new ability had to be much easier than questioning it. Kiku could see that. He had worked with so many strange things before, thinking of it that way made sense. "I just worry about the process. I hope it only does good, I really do Alfred, to help you do more good. Until I know that it is safe though... I cannot be calm about it. I cannot."

"Neither can I, I guess," Alfred agreed. He pulled back, taking one of Kiku's hands. Kiku grasped his as Alfred started walking them in another direction. "I don't know when it happened. I healed Francis' bloody nose on the first, during the party. Then yesterday I healed a cut from shaving. That's the only times I've done it. I... I haven't noticed anything else happen when I do that. I dunno."

Kiku thought about that, leaning his head against Alfred's arm. "Only superficial wounds?"

"That seems to be the case. I... I tried to do something for Erin." Kiku turned his head toward Alfred quickly, eyes widening. "But nothing happened. So it must only be superficial. Or maybe there's more to it and I haven't figured it out yet. Whatever the case, I couldn't do anything."

_Oh, Alfred..._ Kiku rested his head against the other once more. "Can... can you promise me not to use that again?"

Alfred did not respond.

"Unless it is necessary. Unless your own skills cannot help. Please... only as a last result, until we learn that it is safe. Can you promise me this Alfred?"

His boyfriend sighed, stroking his free hand through Kiku's hair. "I can do that. I'm sorry Kiku. I'm really sorry. I know you were just trying to look out for me."

It was such a relief to know Alfred would be playing it safe. Kiku finally managed to move the lump out of his throat. The both of them stayed quiet for some time, Alfred not interrupting with anything like Kiku wished he would. "Arthur... told me about the Browns," Kiku finally said.

Alfred chuckled. "Of course he would. I'm okay about it, Kiku. Really. I mean... I wasn't, but I am now. It doesn't bother me now."

"It does not?" Kiku asked, a bit surprised by that admission.

Alfred's lips pursed as he looked up at the sky for a moment. "I don't know what I think about them yet, but the situation doesn't bother me. At least, not like it did. It was... It was just easier to think that they were dead, or something. A reason as to why they never came. That was what I came up with when I was fourteen. Then I didn't mind again. I didn't care if they were alive or dead, if there was a reason. I didn't need any other parent. I had Arthur."

"Have." Kiku could not help but correct him.

"Yeah." Alfred sighed. "It's just... I don't know why they're here now. Why they've bothered. I've heard the reasons and can see how they act about it. I can see... hypothetically why they're here. I just don't believe it. Twenty years later and they just happen to figure that out and come? No. I don't think I believe it. Maybe it's because I don't want them here, even if I'm not angry at them."

"Why is it you do not want them here?" Kiku normally would not have pushed, but he could tell right now Alfred wanted him to. And he wanted to be here for Alfred.

Alfred's answer, though, surprised him.

"It's so perfect. Out of nowhere. I don't trust them."

"You do not... trust them?" Kiku asked, halting in his steps so that Alfred would look at him. Alfred did, shrugging.

"I realized it almost immediately after meeting them, but I had to think about why for a bit. I don't trust them. Maybe it's innocent, but I can't think they're here just for what they've said. Or maybe that there is something else behind their story about what happened to Matty and me. Either way, I just don't trust them."

If it had been anyone else, Kiku might have thought they were being too suspicious. But not Alfred. Not Alfred who tended to give everyone the initial benefit of the doubt and wanted the best for so many people. "What are you going to do?" Kiku asked.

Once again, Alfred shrugged. "No clue. I guess it won't matter if they go. I'll just deal with them while they're here. Matthew seems to like them, so they might stick around for a few days. Or more – they did come from far away. Sticking around after travelling as they have would be nice."

"You do not sound as if you want them to leave," Kiku mentioned.

"The one I don't want to leave is their niece, Angelique," Alfred admitted, looking back at Kiku. "She's adorable, only five. She runs around and forgets to put her shoes on. You should meet her."

Children tended to make Kiku a bit nervous, but he had survived Alfred when he was younger and figured he could handle a little girl. "All right. Tomorrow you should introduce us."

Alfred did not respond, but suddenly hugged him. Kiku almost protested at the strength of it, but Alfred loosened his grip slightly at Kiku's initial loss of air.

"Thanks, Kiku."

Kiku pressed his face into Alfred's chest. "Never think I do not care, Alfred. Never think that."

"I won't. Ever. Promise."

Finally, Kiku was able to calm himself. He could deal with all the strange things going on now. It would not be easy, he would never pretend that was the case, but he could deal with it now.

_Just do not do something else to give me a heart attack Alfred. I am at the limit at what I can juggle._

Of course, he would never expect Alfred to be able to follow that simple instruction.

* * *

_Notes:_

_'The best for so many people'. Obviously not _all_ people, because Alfred would be happy if Ivan was in a spot of trouble. That is the impression he tries to give. He would help Ivan out if the man truly was in trouble, of course, but he would do so while making fun of him. He does not want him to have the worst, but not the best either. Alfred is only human, after all. I cannot think of anyone who wants the best for absolutely everybody. At least, not after meeting so many of those people._


	113. That Kills Off Conversation

**What The Hell Is With The Parents In This Place?**

It had taken all day, but Heracles was finally visible. Kiku had pardoned himself earlier, returning a few times to check on him during the day, but for the most part it was just him an Gupta. Worried about his appearance, Heracles kept the door shut to stay out of Gupta's view. Whatever a half-visible person looked like obviously was not comforting.

Gupta did not allow for this. He motioned that he wished to enter the mirrored room and join him. Heracles almost wanted to decline, but Gupta shook his head.

_'Please_.'

Which was how Heracles knew the precise moment he was fully visible once again. Gupta shook his arm, smile on his lips, then pulled him from the room. As they had not heard anything from that idiot Turk, they had all assumed that was all that was necessary. So he was visible once more, nothing left behind to explain that he had just been unable to be seen for a week.

_'Better now?'_ Gupta's expression asked.

Heracles nodded. He felt much better. Enough so he did not think he would ever care to know how it happened in the first place, as long as Kiku could promise it would not happen again. And as long as Kiku could figure out what was up with the vase fragments, Heracles did not think he would even ask Kiku if this could happen again.

Priorities were funny things.

And now Heracles was wondering what to do next. Wait for Kiku to say it was all right to leave and go to stay with Gupta as planned? Gupta had wanted him around as a pillar to lean against, away his fear of the vase. Now that Kiku said he would take care of that...

Maybe he should go home.

That was his cowardice speaking. Oh, it had seemed so much more easier to think of telling Gupta his feelings when Gupta could not see him.

Gupta looked at him with concern.

_'Nothing.'_ Heracles shrugged.

Gupta continued to stare at him intently. _'Don't lie.'_

Heracles frowned. Okay, being invisible had had its merits. Like Gupta not knowing to catch on his body language to ask about something Heracles had suddenly forgotten how to say.

Thankfully, he was saved by the bell. The door bell. And being visible meant he could answer it, though at first he and Gupta just looked at each other.

"Marcus Vargas," said iLudovicus, making both of them jump.

_I forgot about that_, Heracles though, a bit shaken, as Gupta went over to the door. The house could talk. Yes, he did not really want to confess to Gupta with a house listening. That was probably the cause of his hesitation, right?

"I thought the both of you might be here," Marcus grinned as Gupta opened the door. Gupta smiled. Heracles nodded.

"Kiku isn't... uh, home," Heracles thought he would mention.

"That's fine, because I was actually looking for you," Marcus said. Gupta looked over at him while Heracles tried to think about why that would be.

"Why would that be?"

"I've been thinking about something for a while," Marcus admitted, rubbing at his chin. "Something I've felt badly about that I know is important to you. So I'd thought I would come clean on it."

Heracles was glad that Gupta looked just as confused as he felt, or else he would have felt a bit lost.

"I really do know who your father is."

Heracles felt like he was hit by a reoccurring brick joke. "What?" He felt Gupta's hand on his arm, but he kept his eyes on Marcus, who had thankfully not looked away when he said that.

"I promised Helene I wouldn't say anything," Marcus went on to say. "It meant something to her. Perhaps if you'd had the chance to talk to her about it she would have changed her mind, but last I had heard, she hadn't. Still, if you want to know, I think she might have changed her mind. Which is why I leave it to you. Next time you ask, I'll be honest. I know the name of your father."

Marcus then stopped talking, as if he was expecting Heracles to say something. Heracles was not quite certain if he was supposed to have said something, but he knew Gupta was not going to be speaking, which really did leave it up to him.

So he nodded. "Okay... thanks."

Marcus smiled, waited for a minute of complete silence, then left.

Gupta rubbed at his arm.

"Mom didn't want... me to know?" Heracles spoke aloud.

He had no idea whether he wanted to know now. Make Marcus break a promise to his mother? Sure, she had been dead for years, but...

_Make someone break a promise to her?

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_My best wishes go out to Japan. It makes me wonder why we have wars, when Mother Nature has always done well with trimming the population without our help. It just makes me wonder._


	114. Coincidence?

**These Situations Always Seem To Involve Francis**

"What do you think?"

That was how the conversation ended. At least, that was how Francis' explanation ended. Meanwhile, Tino looked at him with that expression as if he understood. That was something Tino had always been good at. Francis had never realized that he had missed this man as much as he had. Not that he had ever known him all that well.

Berwald was pretty good at keeping him away. Especially in the last six months. The only reason Francis was talking to Tino was because he happened to pass by him after Alfred had pushed him away. And it was either talk to Tino or Elizaveta.

But as Elizaveta had always been on Arthur's side of things, Francis did not feel too comfortable talking to her about this.

Still, Tino smiled and shrugged.

"Francis, I hate to say this, but you know Arthur better than you think you do. Haven't you noticed?"

That was _terrible_ advice. Francis thanked him anyway and headed back to Gilbert's house.

Okay, Tino was usually good at this, but not every sentence was an Academy Winner. There was not even a category for Best Sentence. So it could be forgiven.

_I know Arthur better than I think I do? If I did, then I'd know how to make this work._

Which might have been Tino's polite way of saying he had no idea what to say and that Francis should work it out on his own. Which was a bit insulting. Francis reminded himself not to go out on a limb and give out entire stories like that again.

After all, the readers had the point by now. They did not need that repeated over and over. Just like they did not need a certain plot point reused. That would be ridiculous.

Gilbert's house in sight, Francis froze.

After all, he could not be seeing what he thought he was seeing. It did not make any sense. Whether he could draw his eyes from it, blink, process anything else... nothing seemed to change what his mind was telling him. And while Francis was waiting to become extremely angry by what it was that he just witnessed, he realized that all he felt was hurt.

It did not take him long to realize why. Maybe a couple of weeks before it might have. But not after lately. Not at all.

He knew exactly why seeing Gilbert and Arthur kissing would hurt him.

Francis really would have preferred being angry. Then he might have marched over there and taken Arthur back. Would it have worked? Francis had no idea. He wondered whether that would be the type of action that would impress Arthur. He doubted it. If being jealous had anything to do with what Arthur wanted of him, this would not be the difficult task Francis was certain had been put before him.

Either way, Francis simply did not move. He could not hear them from where he stood and he was not certain he wanted to. For a moment, he shut his eyes. He could go out and face them. Maybe do so calmly. Would that be good? Would that be worth it? He was not sure.

_What are you doing, Gilbert?_

Those thoughts tumbled on top of him. What Arthur was thinking about it did not matter so much. From the look on Arthur's face, Francis was sure that the Englishman had been shocked by the move. So it was Gilbert. Gilbert was typical with outrageous moves, but this...?

_What is going through your head?_

As soon as Arthur was gone, Francis rushed over. He caught up with Gilbert before the man returned inside. "Gilbert!"

Gilbert stopped and turned, staring at him. "Francis, vhat a coincidence! Just show up?"

"No," Francis said bluntly, knowing that Gilbert would know what that meant.

"Ah," Gilbert responded. He frowned scratching the back of his head. "Funny, dat."

"What the hell were you doing?" Francis tried to keep his voice calm and level. But while before he was hurt, he felt quite fine replacing those feelings with anger. Being angry at Gilbert was easy. He and Gilbert could deal with that. Being hurt because of Gilbert was just weird.

"Making a point."

Gilbert grinned. And while at first Francis felt his heart sink into his stomach, against his will he felt his temper and his humour rise up as one.

His friend had a plan. A plan involving him. For the life of him, Francis wanted to praise the gods (or whoever) for giving him something to work with. Even if he hated the idea, the fact that someone else was suggesting something was a life saver.

For the rest of him, Francis wanted to punch him in the nose. But remembering Antonio's punch, he decided to hear Gilbert out.

Gilbert might even have a good excuse. But he kept his fist clenched.

Just in case his friend needed a good clock.

Screw that the readers had read that already.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Ha ha. A few more chapters before I elaborate on this._

_I do not suppose I have to tell people it has been hard for me to write lately. Not because of lack of ideas, I have a list of what I think will happen. It is just getting around to actually writing the chapter. Life keeps getting... well, to put it simply I will just say harder and/or worse. I will still try and keep my schedule. I know I do not have to apologize, but I will anyway. And I will assure everyone this story will not be abandoned, no matter how difficult things become._


	115. Sometimes, You Just Have It

**Strength**

"I will leave tomorrow."

Surprised, Roderich looked over toward his mother. He had not heard her coming, but she had always been able to be quiet when she felt like it. The surprise was that she had managed to find out he was _here_ and then find her way to the Town Hall. Elizaveta had only dropped him off shortly before.

Setting aside his broom, he faced Theresa with all of the strength he did not have. "Leaving?" he attempted to clarify.

"Yes." Hands clasped in front of herself, his mother was almost the picture he had always had of her from when he was younger. But for the first time, she could not meet his gaze while confronting him. She could not, but he could stare straight at her.

Maybe he _had_ changed.

Yet she was leaving. She must have changed as well. Calmed down. Something. He had not thought (even if she was planning to leave) she would confront him again unless it was about Elizaveta.

"Very well." Did he have anything more to say? It looked as though Theresa did, but she kept her lips pursed together instead. She could not say anything more. Roderich could. When had all this happened? "I am sorry you cannot accept me."

And he was. It would just no longer bother him.

Theresa hesitated. "Please tell me you'll be happy."

"Yes."

He did not have to think about it. Not anymore. Even ink knowing Elizaveta was pregnant. He was going to make this work somehow, even if he did not know how. He was going to be happy here – and he did not even need to convince himself of this. Would it go smoothly? Of course not. When had it ever? He was not completely certain about things, about anything, but he was certain he would not regret remaining here.

After all, he had yet to regret it.

And now Theresa did not have to believe or understand it for him to continue to believe it.

"I... I don't know what I will tell your father," Theresa admitted, turning away. "Promise me you'll be happy."

"Yes."

"Promise me you will not forget me."

She might have been a good mother, but she was _his_ mother. She had tried. Everything she had done since he was born had always been for his benefit, even if he had not felt it. She had spent her life trying to make his life the best it could be. But what she thought was the best was not something he concurred with.

Still. She was his _mother_.

"...I will keep in touch."

She looked back at him one more time and then left the building. Finally feeling relaxed, Roderich went back to his previous task. Then he wondered if there was someone out there waiting for her, going to escort her back to the inn. That policewoman was with her, right?

_Great._ He went out to make certain his mother had not gotten lost.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Elizaveta and Long find both of them trying to find their way back to the inn. Silly Edelsteins._

_I know some people will be upset I did not write the interaction between Theresa and Marcus. Um... oh well. Hope you do not mind too much~_

_Roderich inherited his sense of direction from his mother. Marcus had to drop her by, or she would never have gotten there._

_Believe it or not, Roderich does volunteer work. He does so secretly, because he is the type of person who would rather have people think he does nothing. It seems he is okay with cleaning as long as no one sees him do it. But he is not fooling anyone – they know. Little did we know Hearth could be kind and keep little secrets like that._

_This story dwindled off without being too huge. Which is what happens in life. They may keep in touch, they may not, something more might happen. That is for time to tell._


	116. Or Maybe It's Just Maddox

**To Forgive Is To Forget**

**(Unless You Just Make An Exception Or Something)**

"Uh-oh."

Not quite the reaction he was expecting. "It has been a long time since I was called by that name. Yesterday, in fact."

Heidi continued to look worried, glancing over her shoulder. "I don't know what happened... but Vash is _really_ mad with you," she whispered.

"Mad enough he's actually threatening you out loud," iMarcus added, just as quiet as Heidi.

Maddox looked down at the wine bottle he was hugging in front of him. Perhaps he had misjudged Vash's irritation. When Vash was muttering violence, he was a bit more than peeved. "tell him I am here?" Maddox shrugged. "I suppose I could explain myself..."

"How?" Heidi asked.

"With words," he assured her. "The paint was non-toxic."

"What?"

"Oh, yes. That'll relieve him," iMarcus snickered.

Maddox had to shift his eyes from the sister to the brother who was standing right behind her. "I do not think he will have the same opinion."

Vash glared at him.

Maddox stared back.

Heidi bit her lower lip, but thankfully left them alone for Maddox to fix the damage. It would have been much more difficult otherwise. Vash waited until Heidi had left before speaking. "Leave. I am not in the mood to talk with you right now."

"Oh." Maddox thought quickly. "We do not have to talk." He raised the bottle (his lifeline) up into Vash's sight.

"No."

"It is a Riesling-Sylvaner."

Vash's lips twitched. "No."

"1997."

Vash hesitated again, his mind obviously working through what that meant in his head. "What were you doing?"

"Bribing you,"Maddox said. "Was it not obvious?" He was a bit worried, because if Vash had missed _that_–

"I did not mean _this_," Vash frowned. Maybe Maddox should have known that, but that would have robbed him of another attempt of keeping his face completely frozen while trying to convey incredulousness through something other than body language. Vash tended to get the point sometimes. It was a scientific experience (not experiment, because Maddox was not really taking note). "Why were you bothering Ivan?"

"I was hired."

Vash stared at him incredulously. "To prank someone. You were hired."

"Actually: _'I was hired to prank Ivan'_. It is one sentence."

The other man took a deep breath. "No."

"You are being awfully negative today," Maddox mentioned.

"And you are about to be awfully _not_ here," Vash retorted, turning to re-enter the house.

"I will break in," Maddox called after. "You are going to drink this wine we really like whether you want to or not." Vash stopped and turned, giving Maddox a chance to try and new tactic. He caught his lips with a quick lean forward.

Vash pulled back and hit him in the head. "No."

Maddox managed not to frown, rubbing at the side of his head. "You are being very unreasonable today."

"_You_ spent most of the day stalking someone and leaving trash everywhere," Vash responded immediately.

"They were works of art." Vash sighed, gritting his teeth. Dropping to his knees, Maddox looked up at him and outstretched his arms slightly. "It has all gone full circle. My employers have faced the fruits of their labour. You have been mad at me for about an hour or two. I think that is fair. You can still drink wine."

Vash stared down at him.

Maddox stared up at him.

"I. Am. Still. Mad," Vash pointed out through his teeth.

"I am still Madd_ox_," Maddox corrected him.

Finally, Vash's shoulders dropped. Maddox had passed the point of irritation and had made his way back to just the normal point of bothering Vash. He did not move, allowing for Vash to take a step toward him, grab him by the front of his shirt and yank him up to his feet.

"Why do I tolerate you?" Vash muttered, smoothing down Maddox's shirt.

"Because you love me," Maddox replied, solemnly.

"I am not certain that would be nearly enough at times," Vash frowned, pulling back. Once more, Maddox raised up the wine. "The wine probably helps, yes."

"Your optimism has returned."

"That would be the wine."

Maddox ducked down and nuzzled his ear. "It is an extension of my birthday, you know."

"I will not accept that as an excuse."

"That is okay, because I can."

And it was all right enough for Vash that he stopped protesting so much. Maddox took him to the edge of town where they proceeded to empty the bottle.

It was a nice evening.


	117. A Title That Keeps Getting Passed Around

**His Stupidest Friend**

"Vhat are you looking for?"

"Ah! Nothing. I was just–"

Gilbert could not help but snicker. Arthur was really wasting his time with making up excuses. Even Gilbert could think of better ones. "Francis isn't here right now."

"I didn't ask," Arthur retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Come here to see me?" he chortled. "I'm touched!"

"Stuff a sock in it," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to talk to him about the Browns."

"Uh-huh."

"That's all," Arthur stressed.

It was almost annoying how much Francis and Arthur could both do this. "If dat's all, vhy did you lie?"

Arthur looked away. Gilbert sighed, leaning back against his front door. "Look, can you just tell him I wanted to discuss something?"

"Can you do me a favour?" Gilbert replied. He continued before Arthur could reply. "tell me de real reason vhy you'fe been shacking up vith Francis. Ant don't say his mouth."

"I've already learnt my lesson. I can't be just physical with him, because then _he_ wants more. I get it."

"He?" Gilbert exclaimed before laughing. Arthur glared at him, but he ignored it. "Here. Let me show you someding."

Okay, he had not planned this out, but Gilbert trusted his base instinct. And he had not been joking about the whole Francis/Arthur storyline getting on his nerves. There was one way he knew to figure out how to prove his point. Or not. It really depended how Arthur was going to react to his grabbing and kissing him.

Arthur made a sound of protest and pushed back against his chest. "What. The Bloody. Hell," he hissed at him.

"If you vere just horny, vouldn't dat be good enough?" Gilbert suggested. "After all, it's me!"

"Like that says _anything_," Arthur snarled, hitting his chest. "How dare you!"

"You're not using Francis," Gilbert snarled back. "I'm not telling you not to – I'm saying dat you're not. You _vant_ to. Dat vould make it easier. Arthur, for once, dink about how you came back! About eferyding since!"

_There is something a bit wrong with the two of you._

Something like that. Gilbert had never thought either of them made sense together. And yet, here they were again. It was really annoying to be a best friend and the once confident to his friend's ex. Really annoying.

"Why do people suddenly expect that I have to choose an answer like it is obvious?" Arthur laughed quietly, pulling away and walking off. Gilbert watched him go.

_Well, if it were a book or a television show or something... it would probably be obvious, right?_

Really, it was too bad life was not like that. Things would wrap up nicely and would not drag on like this. Maybe. Gilbert sighed, rubbing his forehead and turning to head back inside.

"Gilbert!"

Francis. How typical. Gilbert turned around. "Francis, vhat a coincidence! Just show up?"

"No."

_Of course. _"Ah. Funny, dat."

"What the hell were you doing?"

He supposed he should just be glad that Francis had not decked him yet. "Making a point," Gilbert grinned. "I figured you're going to need all de help you can get to bag dat idiot for good, right?"

Francis blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you suck at keeping de reliable, faithful vibe going vhen you fucked up so terribly de first time," Gilbert rolled his eyes, heading inside. He left the door for Francis to close, going into the kitchen and getting himself a beer.

"That was years ago."

"Of vhich efer since he's been here ant you... hafen't," Gilbert took a few gulps of his drink before turning around. "Ve all hafe changed ant... vell, not changed. It's complicated."

"You're telling me," Francis replied, raising an eyebrow. "I don't follow you."

Gilbert sighed. "I'm just saying, I can't completely blame Arthur for being suspicious of you, efen if he _obviously_ vants you to give him some reason to trust you again. Vhy else vould he actually make up rules for a game ant tell you vhat dey are?"

For a few moments, Francis stared at him. "Arthur... wants me?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes and whacked Francis upside the head. Flinching, Francis rubbed at the side of his face.

"No, no. I heard you," he said. "And this is what _I_ said. Why do you suddenly think that..."

"You said Arthur was against de idea," Gilbert clarified. "Because you're a moron."

Francis tried to retort, but as Gilbert had expected he had nothing to say to that because it was so damn true. His friend was an idiot. Maybe he was more stupid than Antonio – Antonio had managed to keep one man for _forever_.

"He _wants _me to convince him."

"Duh."

Francis visibly brightened. Gilbert rolled his eyes again and took another swallow from his beer. There was not nearly enough alcohol in the world to fortify himself against his stupidest friend.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sorry for the late update. Strangely, this one was not missed because of me, but because this site is not letting the properties edit tab come up. Thanks to '_Cameron Kennedy_' for pointing out how I can keep updating!__  
_

_This terribly long day is over. The next chapter will be weird, as it will cover a bit of time and change POV and stuff so I can get into the rest of the plot we care about without bringing up a million other little things. As everyone knows I love to do~!  
_


	118. Stuff Happens

**One Week**

Things became a little less busy than usual.

* * *

"About bloody time. Alfred, this is Peter. Peter, this is my son Alfred."

"Hello."

"Hey!"

Arthur was a bit worried that the two of them hit it off so quickly. The last thing he needed was a bad influence. On either of them. To be honest, he was not quite certain which one he was more worried about.

In the end, he decided he was worried about his own sanity and decided to keep some distance.

* * *

"Have you noticed anything strange?"

"Ya wanna be a bit more specific?" Sadiq rolled his eyes. Typical Ludovicus, so vague on so many things. Not that Sadiq was not the same, or Muhammad, or Marcus, or even Yao, but the problem with that was they could not use that trick on each other. At least, they should not. Though it seemed Yao and Muhammad always had to do it to each other. Because they were weird like that.

"If I could elaborate, I would," Ludovicus replied. "There is something... different."

Sadiq looked down from Eduard's doorstep into Hearth and thought of the one thing he knew that was very different. It was funny. Out of everyone, Ludovicus had probably noticed the fact the orb had moved immediately. Things seemed off kilter because it was not in the same exact spot it had been in for years.

Should he tell him?

"That would be somethin' yer special talents can recognize. Can't say I know what yer talkin' about."

Ludovicus did not say anything, merely nodded.

No, Sadiq was not going to tell the other four.

But he did realize something. After thinking about the Jewel for so long, he was going to put it back. As soon as he could.

As soon as he was certain he did not need it.

* * *

This was reminding him far too much of the object Tony had sent him – if only for the fact he was not figuring out anything from these vase shards. Unlike previously, where he could not make sense out of the data he was collecting, he was not collecting anything that said these pieces were anything more than porcelain.

Nothing. At least, nothing he could discover with the equipment he had. This had not happened before and Kiku was not certain what other sort of tests he could do. What was he looking for? Some sort of regenerative power or–

Something like Alfred?

There had to be something.

* * *

"No more undercover work?"

Vash knew he should have said no. He regretted it now. Watching Maddox go through his closet was a trial in itself. "It is pointless in a small town like this," he reminded the other man. "If I lived somewhere else..." _Never again_, was the actual answer, but he decided he did not want to get into that conversation.

"I think I am okay with that," Maddox mentioned, voice from somewhere in the closet. "I am not certain I like you all that much in a skirt."

Vash almost rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that."

"But what about me?"

What Vash saw stepping out of the closet was either priceless or a nightmare. All he could do was stare and not react. Then he remembered that those were his clothes and the reason that skirt looked like that on Maddox was because the irritant was _taller_.

"Get out of those!"

"Stripping me so quickly?" Maddox asked, almost pretending to be bewildered.

"I think you look lovely," iMarcus said.

Vash shut his eyes. He was getting rid of Vera's clothes. And he was certain he knew where to dispose of them too.

Feliks would not question finding these things on his porch. He would likely be ecstatic to have them.

* * *

"They're just gorgeous Arthur! I'm so envious~"

Francis noted that Arthur actually liked Jennifer. She was a bit flighty (even still), to be certain, but she had some rather impeccable tastes and Arthur was rather pleased that she agreed with him on certain things. Jennifer was one of those people who tried to please many people however, so maybe they did not have so many similarities and just their personalities worked out.

Or maybe it was because Angelique was usually with her aunt and Arthur adored the girl. Francis almost wanted to tease that they better be careful Arthur did not take her to keep her for himself, but it seemed in poor tastes considering what had happened with Matthew and Alfred.

Still, it was nice to get along with them. Ethan had worked in paralegals and they both had worked the law in Canada, therefore they had a lot to talk about.

"_I deal vith de ring. Don't vorry,"_ was what Gilbert had said that other evening.

Which meant Francis was simply to work with the kiss. Which meant not asking anything more of Arthur than his time – just the two of them.

All the while, Francis worried about what Gilbert was planning and decided that (just in case) it was best if he decide how to work that out before Gilbert did anything.

* * *

"What was that about?" Eduard asked as Sadiq settled himself back on the couch. The real question was why everyone else kept answering his door, but he supposed that was of a less important strain.

"Nothin' too important," Sadiq shrugged. "Back on topic, right?"

Eduard was not too sure what 'back on topic' was supposed to be. He had finished giving his ideas on how to possibly tell Alfred in a way that might not make Alfred react... well, like Alfred. Sadiq had shot every single one of them down. "I do not have anything else," he admitted.

"I do."

Eduard narrowed his eyes, swirling the contents of his cup around. "And you could not have told me earlier because...?"

"Brain damage," Sadiq tapped his head, leaning forward.

Sighing, Eduard shook his head. Sadiq was getting too fond of using that as an excuse.

"I've just been thinking... I sh'd go after this some other way. If I can d'this without Alfred ever knowin', _anyone_ ever knowing... that would be th' best option."

Eduard nodded, though found himself lost. "How could we do that?"

"Imperfectly," Sadiq harrumphed, shifting forward slightly and looking at him intently.

It was beginning to make him nervous, what Sadiq had in mind. Of course, if it was too crazy Eduard would be glad that Sadiq brought it up with him instead of trying to do whatever on his own. "How will that be?"

"You touched it too."

Suddenly, Eduard felt as if his stomach had fallen out of his body. "Sadiq..."

"Na as much power... but I think it migh' be enough ta burn this outta my head. Just 'tween you and me."

His head had started shaking before he was conscious of it. "Sadiq..."

"Will ya or won't ya cut me open and fix me?" Sadiq asked, stopping Eduard's head from shaking with the palm of a hand.

Eduard swallowed.

* * *

"So... he is gone now."

"Apparently," Maddox shrugged, hands still against the wall. "Can I–"

"Please Maddox, let him finish."

Xiu smiled over at her friend as she watched her husband rifle through Maddox's pockets. When he finally had satisfied himself that finding Maddox in the attic had not meant Maddox had found something interesting to take, he backed away headed out of the room to let them talk.

"Thanks," Ramon said to her gruffly. She stood up to kiss him before he left. He dealt with her friends, she could deal with his suspicion of them. After all, she knew them well enough to know it was warranted.

"Hand over the wrench, Maddox," she said after Ramon had shut the door. "Don't think I didn't see it."

Maddox paused for a few moments before taking it out of his sleeve. "I wanted to spray paint it and send it back to him. I was thinking... hot pink."

"You can keep thinking that," she laughed, plucking it from his grip. That accomplished, she went back to what she had initially been asking. "Do you think Yong Soo will be all right? I wasn't quite certain what to think of that Long."

She had wanted to like her, but considering just how head-over-heels Yong Soo was for her she had been unable to push away her worry.

"What is the worst that could happen?" Maddox asked. "She is a police officer. The worst thing is if he goes to jail. And we _all_ have done that."

True. Xiu was one of the few who had not been arrested after Vash had showed up in town. Though she had been surprised to know what all was really against the law that people had been doing normally.

Still, she continued to worry about Yong Soo.

* * *

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Gilbert stared at her. Then he laughed. "Wow, I didn't dink dat Austrian had it in him!"

She had to hit him for the comment, but Elizaveta was glad there was no drama for once. Sure she was saving it for later. Or maybe not. Maybe this would all work out perfectly.

* * *

"_What do you want for your birthday?"_

That was the question Natalia was starting to wish she had not asked. Heidi had looked somewhat confused for a few moments, looking away with a faint blush on her cheeks, before turning back and saying something Natalia really wished she had not said.

"_I want to help you talk to Alfred."_

Heidi was her friend and this was what she wanted for her birthday. Therefore, Natalia now had a time limit. Just wonderful. But she had to do this. For Heidi. Heidi had found out she was not insane. Sure, she had not told her what had really happened with seeing Heracles like that, but it had proved she was not going insane.

So she would do this. It was the least she could do.

"H-hello."

Alfred paused, looking up at her with confusion. "Hey, Natalia. Can I... do anything for you?"

It was not like he was singing for no reason. It was okay. Natalia had no idea what to say though. "I like your hair."

With that, she left. _That was easy!_

She did not notice Alfred nervously patting at his hair.

* * *

_Yes. I should ask. I deserve to know. I thought I did not want to know, but I do._

_No. I shouldn't ask. My mother did not want me to know. She had to have had a reason._

Heracles miserably wrestled with the question whether he should ask Marcus who his father was.

Gupta sighed.

* * *

"Has he said anything?"

Raivis shook his head in answer to Toris' question. This was not really what he had expected to be bonding with his eldest brother over. He and Peter were going to be here for one more week and he was spending most of his time with Toris trying to figure out what was wrong with Eduard.

And worrying about ghosts.

And that sphere thing.

"Ah Toris, I did not hear you come in," Eduard said, coming into the sitting room where they were (predictably) sitting.

"Sorry for intruding," Toris shrugged with a small smile.

"No, no... it's quite okay..." Eduard replied, with his increasingly distant demeanour. It had come with his increasingly worrisome lack of mentioning anything about the orb.

"...where's Sadiq been?" Toris asked before Raivis could stop him.

Eduard stared there for a bit, as he tended to do lately.

"Busy," Eduard said bitterly before leaving.

Toris looked at him. All Raivis could do was shrug. _He_ had not seen the other man in days.

* * *

"Kat! Favour!"

Kat looked up from the stove. "You want breakfast?" she asked teasingly. She could do that, because thankfully Angus was not here. She was not quite certain what would happen if Ivan decided to show up in the morning after Angus had spent the night.

"Okay! But not my question." Ivan rearranged things on the counter, as he tended to do. "Can you keep Anastasia for me? Vhile I'm in City with Matty."

"Of course!" Katyusha paused, thinking about it. "How are you both getting there?"

"Yao owed me favour," Ivan assured her. "So ve're taking ride vith him and Muhammad."

"But... how are you getting back?"

Ivan did not respond immediately. "Car?"

Katyusha considered calling Matthew. Just to make certain he knew about the plans (or the lack thereof).

* * *

It had been a week, but Alfred was still suspicious of Ethan and Jennifer Brown.

* * *

A little less busy.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Ha, what a crock. A little less busy my ass. Just me trying to be sensible about story length, considering how I hit the 'taking too long with this story' point. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was relatively in chronological order._

_Not quite on to our next consecutive day yet..._


	119. Little Girl

**Hide Your Head In The Sand**

Angelique was very excited.

She was excited every morning now. She could not wait to see the people who lived here. Arthur. And Alfred. And Francis and Matthew. And... that smiley woman who gave her cookies. And the man with that big wooden box that made music.

There was just so much here that she had never seen before.

"Angelique."

She stopped at the door, glancing over her shoulder.

Do not go out yet, her aunt signed.

Angel frowned and went over to poke at the rest of her breakfast. She was not hungry for the rest of it. But Jennifer looked really serious, so she had to stay for a bit longer. Then she would go to Arthur's house. She liked Arthur's house. There was a silly man in there who dropped out of the fireplace.

"What are we going to do if he sees us?"

"We will just have to be careful. We are too close now to let that risk stop us."

"And give up ever knowing?"

Angelique tried to process some of those words. _Risk_? _Ever_? She felt like she knew them, but had not thought about it for a while. She remembered: her mother had told her she should continue to listen. Hear words. Understand what they meant. Even if they would never come out of her own mouth.

"What if we mess this up, Ethan? What if they want us to leave?"

"But they don't. They have been willing to accept us so far. Perhaps they will accept us long enough."

"I just... _want_..."

She had not thought about it for some time. Not until Arthur had started mentioning it, explaining his words with both voice and hands. Like how mother used to do.

So, for once, she listened.

"For once, Jen, trust me on this. Someone here will know. Someone here will slip. We will learn what we came for and all our worries will be over."

A sigh. "I suppose we have been stranger people to stay in one place without question."

"It's the first time there has been such a good gap for us to fill, sweetheart."

Angelique had no idea what any of that meant. Irritated, she sat up and stared over toward the other two, but they did not look back. They had not noticed. What was the point of listening when you did not know what was being said? Angel glared down at her crayons, then looked back at the door. The both of them seemed a lot more distracted now so once again she went to open the door.

"_Angelique_."

Pouting, she glared at her aunt, opening the door and running out.

"Angel!"

If they were going to be boring, she was going to have fun on her own.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Angelique does this all the time. Oh, children._


	120. Stealing Is A Fun Hobby

**The Strange Part Is That This Hadn't Happened Sooner**

Gilbert had decided on a course of action. Now the only problem was going through with it when the house in question was probably the busiest house in Hearth. People were always going in and out of Arthur's house. It had to do with the fact it was _Arthur_ and Arthur had Alfred and Maddox (the former of which would make a little less traffic sooner or later and that latter of which never seemed like he would move out) and Arthur also had two brothers of whom had a different view of personal space. Also, that Peter kid had been stopping by. Another brother, by God.

With all of that in mind, Gilbert had to congratulate Francis for managing to bed the man without Roy or Brian making a big deal out of it. After all, whenever they found out about things would hopefully be when Arthur was in a good enough mood to tell them to shove off.

But that was thinking too far ahead. Gilbert had to get into this house when no one else was around to see. There was no sort of set schedule for that sort of thing in this house, people came and went as they pleased. People tended to break in with no invitation as well (that would be Roy and Brian again) so Gilbert was not worried about being found out. Actually, he was. But only by Arthur. Arthur would be suspicious, while just about anyone else he could play off.

It would all be worth it.

It really had been a long time since he had done something like this – too long. Ludwig would call it crazy, but what did his brother really know? Ludwig tended to be too serious. Like _he_ understood crazy.

He went in through the kitchen door, since earlier he saw Maddox leave through there and no one had locked it when the house had become empty. From there he immediately went to Arthur's room. Because it had to be here. Gilbert was sure of this.

It was time to search.

Arthur certainly had a lot of stuff. The man was a terrible pack rat. Gilbert could not see why Arthur kept some of this stuff and it took a lot of self restraint not to do anything about it. Maybe he would talk to Arthur about it later. Or no. If this plan worked out, he would tell Francis to do something about it because Francis would have the opportunity.

_I am the bestest best friend ever._

Eventually he made his way into the nightstand. Papers, a couple of books... and at the bottom a small box. Gilbert was certain that this was what he had been searching for. Plucking it out, he opened it just to make sure.

A long whistle.

"Damn. Considering Francis... I dought it vould look tacky or someding."

A missed opportunity. Putting the box back where he found it, Gilbert slipped the ring into his pocket. Stage one completed. Which was, of course, when he heard voices from somewhere else in the house. As if it could not be easy to steal something from his best friend's ex!

With a sigh, Gilbert made his escape out the window. Surprisingly, nothing happened to stop him. Pleased with his endeavours and knowing he could brag about it to Francis later, he walked away from the house.

Only to come face to face with Feliciano.

Feliciano rose an eyebrow.

"It's not vhat it looks like!" Gilbert said immediately.

"Of course~" Feliciano smiled. The smile, however, was not one that made Gilbert think Feliciano really believed what he had just said. "Honestly! Why is this such a difficult subject for everyone?"

"Shut up," Gilbert frowned. "You fell in love vith my bruder. An easier target dere has _nefer_ been." Surprisingly. Then he thought about it. "Ant it's not like that!"

"Sure," Feliciano nodded. Gilbert growled.

"It's not!"

"I said I believe you!" Feliciano took a step back.

"Don't lie to me! I told you it's not vhat it looks like!"

"I heard you!" Feliciano cried, running off.

"Vait! Come back! Feliciano! You better not still be dinking vhat you vere dinking!" Gilbert chased after him.

Getting glared at by Ludwig when catching up to Feliciano was worth it just to make certain that little Italian twerp was not about to tell Ludwig what he had seen.

Well, almost. Ludwig was rather annoying when he was mad at him.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Like Gilbert has any right to talk about personal space. Hypocrite._

_People tend to forget to lock their doors (Kat is not the only one – little did you know Ivan was the exception for remembering). Man, it is as if they have forgotten when the Korean brothers stole a bunch of household appliances. How silly of them._

_Next chapter is on to the next full day._


	121. Let Us Start The Clock

**Tick Tock**

It was the first time in a long time that Arthur even thought to look at it. Probably because of how manageable Francis had been lately and that game they were playing had finally came back to the front of his mind. A niggling question which asked where he had even left that small token would not leave him alone.

His ring was not in the box where it should have been. Nonchalantly, he searched a couple of other places before going back to his other tasks of the day.

The world must have had something against him. It was the only explanation. How long ago had he even pulled it out of that drawer? So long ago that if it had dropped somewhere in the house... it could be anywhere now. Though probably still in the house. Even Maddox would not have thought that was some sort of joke prop.

"Is there something wrong?" Jennifer asked later, managing to settle a squirming Angelique in her lap. Arthur smiled, shaking his head.

"Just misplaced something at home. It's not too important... but I just can't shake it from my head." Mostly because it had to still be in the house somewhere. He was loathe to ask Alfred or Maddox to keep an eye out for it. He would rather not mention it at all.

"I'm always doing that at home," Jennifer smiled, her face encompassing her understanding. "Of course, now I have a culprit for everything, don't I?" She smoothed back Angelique's hair. Angelique looked up at Arthur.

What is she saying?

It was the first time Angelique had asked that – slightly surprising. We are talking about loosing things. "Alfred and Maddox were both horrid little monsters about that. At least where Alfred left things was more likely to be out in the open. Thankfully they've grown out of that." _Sort of_. "At least I can assume what I misplaced now will still be at home."

Angelique tugged at Arthur's hand to retrieve his attention. What did you loose?

"What was it?" Jennifer asked at the same time.

"Just... something I like having near." Something special. Which it was, even if he never wanted to put it on again. It marked an important time in his life. It had formed him into who he was now – it gave him Alfred. He was grateful for it, if he thought about it like that. Francis just did not realize they needed to move on. Gilbert had been wrong.

Very wrong.

"I have something like that." Jennifer pulled a chain out from under her collar. At the end of the silver line hung a bullet. Arthur's eyes widened.

"You... were shot?"

"When I was a teen," she affirmed. "I accidentally got too close to a gang fight while wandering in a more shady area of the city. Because it didn't kill me I thought it would give me luck."

"That is... amazing." Arthur's childhood was not all that exciting, if he thought back on it. Then again, he was perfectly fine with that. The rest of his life had far too much excitement of the wrong sort for him to really wish further back had been different. "Mine isn't as much luck as..." As what? A memento, he supposed. Would not Francis find that amusing. "Never mind, it's not important."

Jennifer did not look like she quite believed him, but thankfully dropped the issue. Angelique did not.

Why sad?

And it was the first time that day Arthur considered he was terribly saddened by loosing his wedding ring. Even stranger, it was not a big shock to realize that he was upset.


	122. So That Makes Sense

**Gupta Will Not Say A Single Word In This Chapter**

**(Then Again, There's Only Four Lines Of Dialogue)**

Gupta did not consider it his business, but at the same time he had one opinion he did want Heracles to consider._ Do you want to know?_

Helene certainly would not want to keep it from Heracles now, would she? It had been a completely different situation when she (and his own mother) had been alive. Heracles probably would not have cared to know if she was still alive. Gupta would sit with Heracles, knowing that by thinking these things the same ideas had to be coming to Heracles, if not by himself than by looking over and meeting Gupta's gaze.

And so finally Heracles went to speak to Marcus. Gupta went with him, because Heracles had asked. Would this man still be alive? Gupta believed so. He also believed it was someone Marcus had kept in contact with or perhaps he would not have lied to Heracles before about not knowing who he was. Was it someone Heracles knew?

Gupta began to realize what the answer was even before they went to the restaurant. It struck him so odd he began to lag behind Heracles, afraid that his friend would realize what it was he was thinking before asking Marcus.

Did he want to have guessed wrong? But the answer made so much sense...

Heracles ordered for the both of them and made sure to ask Ludwig to tell Marcus he wanted to talk to him when he had the time. Thankfully Heracles remained distracted while they waited for either their food or Marcus. Surprisingly, they got both at the same time without hardly having to wait at all. Marcus set their plates down in front of them, looking as ever as if he had no idea why they were here even though Gupta was certain he had to know.

"Anything else?" the Italian asked.

Heracles stared down at his food, eventually able to yank his gaze up to somewhere near Marcus' neck. "My father's name."

Marcus did not even blink. "Sadiq Adnan."

Heracles said something (in Greek) so ugly that Gupta could not help but flush just at hearing it. And apparently Marcus knew Greek as well, because for a moment he looked shocked to hear it too.

Without even touching his food, Heracles got up and left. To see Sadiq, of course. Understandable. To his credit, Marcus looked perfectly fine with that. It was something even Gupta had expected, even if for him it had only been a guess. If Marcus had looked uncertain about Heracles leaving than Gupta would have had to rethought everything he knew about the man.

Even if he was already beginning to rethink _one_ thing he knew about him.

Gupta caught him by the sleeve before he could turn away. Marcus looked back at him with a bit of surprise and Gupta let him go so as to point at himself.

He did not have to clarify himself for Marcus to understand what it was he was asking. The man looked defeated and smiled tiredly. "Yes, I know who your father is as well."

Gupta nodded.

Marcus blinked.

With a small smile, turned his attention to his food. No, he did not have to ask now. So many things that Marcus had done for him now made perfect sense. There was not any point in actually asking now, no point in changing anything. Gupta was fine with this.

Heracles, on the other hand, was likely about to put Sadiq through hell and Gupta wanted to be there to make certain that was exactly what Heracles wanted to do. So he would eat his food (pay for both) and rush after his friend as soon as possible.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Heh, Ludwig got roped into being a waiter. Feliciano is truly capable of so much. Waiter!Ludwig is definitely laugh-worthy. At least, it is to me._


	123. There Are No Readers Quite Like Peter

**That Is A Pick-Me-Up**

Somehow Toris had managed to push through his worry, because despite everything he had actually been able to write. It was very surprising, especially as Feliks was now crooning over these new clothes he had gotten at some point that Toris had somehow missed. Thankfully, if he managed to spend some time sorting through it with Feliks, Feliks would not make him mess with it all day.

When Peter stopped by, as he usually did, Toris finally handed him something to read. "Don't put your hopes up," he laughed nervously.

Peter obviously did not listen to his warning as he took the papers in awe and immediately started in upon them. Toris glanced about, hoping Feliks would not come into the room and ask what the kid was doing.

So he paced for a little bit, really not able to do anything while having Peter right there and reading a first draft of the first few chapters. First drafts were always terrible (or at least Toris thought so). At any moment Peter was going to throw the papers down and tell Toris he was not trying hard enough. Anyone with any sense would be appalled at how ragged the story was at this point. Toris knew better than to be discouraged by this, but he did not expect other people to have that initial thought when reading_ his _work.

Yet Peter kept reading, totally absorbed. Toris could not comprehend it. "So you... um... think it's a good start?"

"It's brill!" Peter finally tore his eyes away from the page, smiling up at him. "You can write anything!"

Now that was not even remotely true, but Toris found himself colouring all the same. "It probably won't look like that when I've finished and am going through it all again, you know."

"Sure!"

Toris decided that Peter did not get it. But that was okay, Toris had decided he did not mind that Peter seemed to miss certain things. Again: he was like a child in an adult's body. He left Peter to read more, deciding if he checked in on Feliks there might be less of a chance that Feliks would just barge in.

"Toris? How does this look?"

He looked Feliks' new skirt over, wondering whether this time it was better to have an honest critical eye or whether he should just say it looked fantastic. It always depended on whether Feliks was not sure or whether he already really liked it. But it was hard to tell when Feliks was staring at him, it was not as if he could have too much time to consider an answer.

"_I_ like it a lot," he phrased carefully.

Feliks beamed at him and Toris quietly congratulated himself. Giving Peter some more time, he eventually returned to take the papers from Peter, who was downcast as he had not finished reading them.

"Later," Toris gave in (_rather easily, he had to admit to himself_). "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Peter nodded, swinging his legs back and forth and likely scuffing the floor with his shoes.

"Have you seen Eduard doing anything... odd lately?"

Peter appeared to give it some thought. "No more so than he usually is. Anything specific you mean?"

"Just..." He could not mention the orb. He had not even spoken about it with Raivis lately. Then again, after being unable to get Eduard to speak about it or even have seen it as of late, it seemed pointless to talk about it. Toris really did not want to see it again, but at the same time he found curiosity and worry eating him up. What had Eduard done with that thing? "Odd. He's been a bit distant. Raivis says he hasn't been talking to him either."

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "Last time I saw him was when he's cleaning up some blood or something."

"B–blood?" Toris asked, heart skipping a beat.

"Yeah. Said that Turkish guy cut his hand."

Oh. Well that was okay. But it did not give Toris anything more to go on on the subject of his brother. Why was Eduard so distant lately? What had he done with that... that _thing_? No answers to his questions.

Then again, it was a stretch to think he would have gotten any answers from Peter.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Peter is a rampant fan. Actually, no. I do not think that description is quite right. You can like what someone writes, but it does not mean everything they write is gold. I should know. Then again, I write for fun and it does not matter much._


	124. Too Bad, Jennifer

**Feliciano Is Better At Finding Out What's Going On**

It was obvious that there was something wrong. Arthur never came into the restaurant on his own unless there was something wrong. Arthur never came into the restaurant at all unless someone else convinced him to. He liked cooking himself, even though Feliciano would not call what Arthur made in the kitchen '_food_'. Still, Arthur never seemed to get it and still tried cooking.

Feliciano supposed he could approve of the effort, except for the fact that he just could not approve of it. What Arthur cooked was an insult to any and all chefs.

Still, after Feliciano got over his initial heart-warming thought that Arthur was not cooking a meal, he realized what else it could imply. So while Arthur began to eat his meal, Feliciano pulled up a chair on the other side of the table.

"What's wrong~?"

Arthur blinked, looking up from the table at him with confusion. "Wrong? I don't follow."

"There's something bothering you," Feliciano pointed out the obvious.

"Everyone has such fun informing me that something's _always_ bothering me," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What is it now?" Feliciano smiled.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

Feliciano waited.

"I wasn't aware I'd gone to the bar," Arthur shook his head, returning his attention to his food.

Feliciano laughed. "Elizaveta isn't the only one who can catch on to things, Arthur! Don't be silly!"

"I just came here to eat, Feliciano," Arthur frowned. "Can't I just do that?"

"What happens if someone comes here and sees you upset?" Feliciano pointed out. "People come here to have good food, socialize... and be happy! You're only doing one of those!"

It made perfect sense to Feliciano – that was what a restaurant was for. Arthur did not seem to understand, but then again there did not seem to be much about food that Arthur really understood.

"So what's wrong?"

Arthur sighed, dropping his fork on his plate. "I lost my wedding ring."

It took Feliciano a few moments to process that. "You're married?"

"_No_. I _was_. It's my ring from when I was with Francis."

"Oh." That explained a lot in a short period of time. "How'd you lose it?"

"I didn't–" Arthur stopped himself and glared down at the table. "I don't know. It just isn't where I thought it was. Can I go back to eating now?"

"What?" Feliciano blinked. "Of course! I never said to stop eating~" Arthur snorted and took up his fork once more. Feliciano opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly he wondered.

_Gilbert was creeping around Arthur's house._

To be honest, it was more as if Gilbert was creeping _out_ of Arthur's house. Of which Feliciano would not have thought too much about, people were always going in and out of everyone's houses, except for the fact Gilbert was so adamant about there actually being something going on. And while Feliciano had been quite pleased to stay out of it, thinking that Francis was going to kill Gilbert for making the moves on Arthur (with as cynical as Arthur could be, Feliciano did not understand the appeal), if it really was _not_ what he thought it was...

"Sure you haven't misplaced it?" he asked. Arthur laughed hollowly.

"Yeah right. I haven't even taken it out for months."

Feliciano hummed, thinking about it. It really was not nice to think of Gilbert stealing things, but then again it was Gilbert. "I'm sure you'll find it~!"

"Lovely," Arthur responded, not sounding happy at the idea.

It was just strange. Lovino was so happy with his own ring, Feliciano just could not comprehend how things like that could fall apart.

He retreated to the kitchen to hug Ludwig, who nearly dropped a platter when he did so. "Feliciano, vhat have I told you about being careful...?"

"Wah! Ludwig! Gilbert stole Arthur's wedding ring!"

Ludwig froze, looking down at him. "Vhat?"

So Feliciano told him.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I notice that Feliciano does not point out how pessimistic Ludwig can be. Funny what people decide to notice._


	125. Aftermath Of Brain Damage

**This Chapter Is Not All That Chronological**

"Why?"

Sadiq's head hurt a little bit more. Heracles' change of topic had been a bit jarring.

"Why didn't you tell me you're my father?" was the question that came right before that. And he had thought he had a headache this morning. Then again, considering what could be wrong with him, Sadiq was quite happy to have a headache instead of an incurable disease. But the way he had gone about getting rid of that meant he had been having to check his own stitches this morning.

Eduard could barely stay in the same room with him after having done what he did. Sadiq could not blame him. Nor did he mind so much, just as long as Eduard never mentioned anything Sadiq had said to anyone. With his mind clear once again he _really_ felt like an idiot for telling him. He would have to tell someone he had slipped. Maybe... who? He did not think any of the other four would take it well.

Then again, maybe Sadiq did mind that Eduard was upset. If just because the man had saved his life. Or maybe it was because Eduard let Heracles in to speak with him. It could have been that.

Heracles looked pissed, to put it lightly. Then his expression turned to one of surprise. "What... happened?"

"What?" Sadiq asked, knowing exactly what Heracles had been talking about. His what was more toward Eduard than it was Heracles, glaring at the Estonian who stood behind his son.

"What happened to you?"

Eduard had enough power to burn the disease from his system – a disease which he had to touch to get rid of. He also had enough power to fix the hole Sadiq had made in his own skull. Eduard had gotten everything except for his skin healed together before the rest of the power he had absorbed faded from him. Sadiq had to keep himself from bleeding out on his own.

Eduard had to comment on it a little earlier. He had actually stopped by while Sadiq was in the restroom, having checked his stitches and was rewrapping the bandage on his head, ever so glad for his hat. Yet it was either the hat or the wound that made his head ache. Probably the wound, of course. Not that the hat's pressure helped much. Nevertheless, Sadiq felt more comfortable with it on.

"H-how... are you doing?"

The last time Eduard had spoken with him was a couple days ago, when he had managed to catch him in the kitchen. Eduard had tried to stay professional, but then rushed off. Sadiq was starting... (_to feel a little guilty, but he would never admit it_).

"Anything's better than how I was," Sadiq reminded him. His headache was not really that important, not in comparison.

Eduard had nodded, but did not look at him. It really was not fair. He should never have asked this kid to help him open his own head so he could get to his brain. Sadiq had done worse things to himself over the years, but Eduard had not. Of course. Why would he?

Then the doorbell rang and Eduard went to get it. Sadiq had no idea that Heracles was at the door. Nor had he thought Eduard would bring him right to where he was in the bathroom without warning him.

"Eduard!" Sadiq hissed at him. Eduard shot him a rather pointed look before leaving he and Heracles alone. Sadiq wanted to jam his hat back on, but he was not really ready to be able to do so yet. And now he had to look at the confusion and fear on Heracles' face.

"How did you...?"

"Accident. Over with." Sadiq hoped his gruff words would snap Heracles out of it, get him to the point. Yet he was not really expecting Heracles to boomerang quite so quickly. Or become angry. He had yet to do anything, how could Heracles be angry?

Damn, he was having difficulty with Eduard being angry with him. He did not want to deal with this.

Nor did he want to hear what Heracles said next.

Sadiq's mouth worked soundlessly. His brain was fixed. He could think clearly. Despite that, he could not think of what to say. It was not fair.

"Helene didn't want me to be."

It was the only thing he could say.

And for the first time in oh, so many years... Heracles cried in front of him.

* * *

_Notes:_

_For not even Heracles can excuse his mother of that._


	126. Doctor Indeed

**Accidental Good Deed**

Today was going to be a good day. Sure, Arthur was pouting. Sure, Kiku kept locking himself up in iLudovicus with whatever he was working on now. But Alfred was going to think of a plan to fix both of those things, make no mistake.

Plus, Matthew would be coming back from the City! And Ivan, but Matthew more than made up for Ivan's return. At least, Alfred was going to act that way.

"You waiting for Ivan, aru?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Matthew. He should be here within the next half hour. At least, that matches up with his phone call. _You're_ the one waiting for Ivan."

"No I'm not," Yao huffed. "I'm just here because Muhammad won't be expecting me to be here."

Alfred was never certain whether he wanted to know what the last argument was between the both of them. It was either really funny or really annoying and there was never any tell-tale signs to help him figure out which it was beforehand.

Then again, one always seemed to find out, whether they were wanting to or not.

"Not expecting? Ah~"

"Ah!" Yao exclaimed, jumping up and away from Muhammad who had done a very good job of appearing right between them. "You horrible man!"

"But you like it~!"

Alfred cleared his throat, doing his best to slide back to where he had been sitting without drawing attention to himself. "What's up, Muhammad?"

"I am searching for cash," Muhammad explained, stretching out his hand toward Yao.

"Search elsewhere, aru!" Yao protested, shoving his hand away.

"The cash it to replace the food you took from my pantry~"

"I don't know what you're talking about, aru!"

_Man, if I grow old like them, that would be awesome._

His attention was taken away by the fact that a car was finally driving up. And not just any car. Alfred's eyes widened as he absorbed the hired ride with his eyes. No way, Matthew could not be coming out of that. There was no way he had managed to...

Matthew came out of the limousine.

"You hired a limo?" Alfred exclaimed, going over. "What the hell? No fair!"

"It's plenty fair, eh," Matthew pointed out. "I didn't want to have another trip that was anything like the trip down."

As one, Alfred and Matthew looked over at Muhammad and Yao. Fortunately, neither of them were paying much, if any, attention. Alfred looked back at the limousine and tried not to be completely jealous. It was easier to do when he distracted himself with Matthew's face.

"Dude. What d'ja do?"

"Er... defended myself?" Matthew shrugged, though he did move his head slightly so as to slightly hide the long bruised cut on his cheek.

"Ve got in fight vith opposing fans," Ivan said, getting out of the limo. Alfred wished he could scrub his brain, because Ivan getting out of a car like that just seemed wrong. "Ve von."

"Did you even put anything on this?" Alfred asked, turning Matthew's head so he could better see the damage.

"Of course, eh!" Matthew protested. "What do you take me for?"

"An idiot," Alfred stated simply, before feeling slightly cold. "Who couldn't even put a bandage on. Ivan, mind handing me my bag?"

Usually he would not have asked. Then again, usually Ivan would not have done as he asked, but for the fact he was helping Matthew they seemed to reach some sort of accord. Yet the only reason Alfred asked Ivan was that he did not want anyone else looking at Matthew's face. Not since he had accidentally touched it.

Oh, Kiku was not going to be happy. Yet Alfred would think over that later, right now he had to hide the fact that Matthew's face was back to normal. He made Matthew sit down, left side of his face away from the others, and took his things from Ivan before Ivan could get too close.

"Could you get my bag, eh?" Matthew thankfully asked Ivan, who went off to do that.

Alfred's heart might have been pounding a little too fast to be good, but he managed to keep his hands steady as he applied the no longer necessary antiseptics and a bandage over that. "Keep this on for a few days, 'kay?"

Matthew had looked annoyed, but that slowly melted into a small smile. "Sure. Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred shrugged, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. He turned away from Matthew (remembering what he wanted to ask Matthew about the Browns and deciding it could wait) just to see Yao calling after Muhammad.

"You chased him off?"

"He is such a... such a... loser, aru!" Yao huffed.

"I alvays thought it other vay round..." Ivan commented.

Alfred had to agree.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sure it would be awesome, Alfred. Little do you know that you are already on your way. And he means the having energy to mess around like they do, not the whole always bickering with what appears to be your significant other._


	127. Probably Reminds Him Of Her Grandmother

**Familiarity**

After having heard of these people for a couple of days, Marcus finally caught a glimpse of one of these '_Browns_' during a break outside and was immediately surprised by the fact that she looked familiar.

"Have you seen the Browns?" he asked Ludovicus, of whom he had managed to reign into the kitchens with him. He would never understand why Ludovicus did not enjoy cooking.

"No."

"You should! The woman has aged magnificently! She–"

"Were you not just marvelling over that Austrian woman last week?" Ludovicus interrupted him, as he tended to do. Marcus grinned.

"She was sweeter on the outside," Marcus laughed. "Now, about this Jennifer–"

"You do realize that she is married, right?" Ludo interrupted again. "When will you stop ogling other people's property?"

"And when will you stop calling wives people's property?" Marcus threw his arm around Ludovicus' shoulders, an action that was shortly followed by having to pull away from his friend as the man tried to knock his fist right into his diaphragm. "I've seen her before. Have you?"

Ludovicus stared at him. So Marcus decided to elaborate.

"I recognize her from somewhere and I was hoping you'd remember where!"

"If it's someone else you have slept with, just stay out of sight before she asks why you have not aged," Ludovicus growled.

"I don't think that's it," Marcus rubbed at his chin. "I usually remember those women."

"If it is one of the few things you do remember..."

"But the familiarity is so striking, it's been bothering me since I saw her!" Marcus sighed, trying to focus his mind. It almost seemed like the probably was that he had too many memories. Well, he could cut out anything over forty years ago, right? Or fifty, what if he recognized her from meeting her as a child? He just wanted to remember something he should know. Usually these things did not bother him, but it was right now. And that was annoying.

"I am... simply curious," Ludo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you remember a certain someone? She is in Brazil? You were actually being monogamous with her?"

"I did tell you Lucia called yesterday, right?" Marcus sighed. "When we're done here, we're going to Brazil."

Ludovicus rolled his eyes. Then again, Ludovicus had fallen in love only once. The man seemed to think that love was a non-renewable resource. No matter what Marcus did, he could not seem to convince him otherwise.

"What?" he asked as Ludovicus began to walk toward the back door. Ludovicus wheeled about to face him.

"I have been _trying _to figure out what is wrong in Hearth and you are too busy checking out the latest women!" Ludovicus said, a slight bit of irritation creeping up in his voice. "Will your libido ever calm down?"

And, as per usual, Ludovicus would blame that. Marcus sighed, walking past him and patting him on the shoulder as he did so. "Suit yourself. I figure out my own mystery on my own. Don't think I haven't been trying to figure out yours as well."

Though, considering Ludo, if it was some sort of gut feeling, Marcus would never be able to figure out what it was. He would likely find out about something else entirely. Whatever was up with Ludovicus' senses was never something he could replicate.

_I know you, Jennifer Brown. Now... from where?_

* * *

_Notes:_

_This is usual banter between the both, of course. Occasionally Ludovicus cannot stand Marcus for a moment and tries to hit him, but Marcus does not mind. Ludovicus has been doing it less and less lately, so he considers it an improvement._


	128. That Never Works Out

**Honour Among Thief**

"–then I took the fire extinguisher and put out the trash bin myself. I told them quite frankly they weren't to call me for something like that again and promptly told their employer he needed to pay for some seminars about what to do about things like... fire."

Francis laughed. "You were right. That sounds _exactly_ like what I did."

Ethan chuckled softly. Not like that was new, the man spoke softly so of course he would chuckle softly. "It is so strange how some people can be so intelligent and yet be lacking so much common sense."

"For sure," Francis shook his head. Being a lawyer, he had seen the brunt of those types of people. It was strange what people wanted to sue someone else for at times. "My best friends are both those types of people. I call them stupid, but mostly because of the fact they have no sense at all. When we were younger, Gilbert could name just about any type of firework. Yet he set several off in a house once, knowing how big the explosion would be."

"Huh!" Ethan exclaimed, still smirking under his moustache. Little Angelique came running over from the trees she had been playing under as if she were about to throw herself at them, but slowed down as she glanced between them. Francis had to admit she had captured her heart quite effectively, especially as she stood there, not certain which one of them she should tackle.

He would not give up Matthew for anything, but he was beginning to wish he could have raised a girl as well.

"Where are your shoes?" Ethan asked her. She watched his mouth for a second before throwing herself into Francis' arms.

"Matthew went through a phase like that," Francis commented, easily taking her up in his arms. "Was always going everywhere barefoot, would even take off his shoes after I made certain he had put them on."

"I think if children were paid more attention to, this world would be a much better place, eh," Ethan sighed. "They want to be barefoot and if people actually let them, they might actually make the streets a place where we could. But as it stands, we don't. So let's find your shoes, little girl."

Francis handed Angel over to her uncle as he got off of the fence. "Matthew must be close to back now, I think I will go meet him!"

Ethan nodded. "Later, Francis."

"Ethan," Francis smiled, then looking down at Angelique. "_Petite Angel~_"

She smiled, body shaking as though she were giggling. Francis walked down the street and before he could really get anywhere he was tackled. This time it was not an adorable little girl.

"Gilbert! _Off_!"

"Talk to Arthur yet?" Gilbert asked, hanging off of his neck with an arm. Francis had to lean the other way slightly so that he did not topple over.

"Today?" Francis asked, Gilbert clarifying with a emphatic nod. "No, I haven't. What is this about?"

"This!"

It took Francis a moment to focus on what it was Gilbert was talking about as the other man had shoved it right up to his face. He could have pushed it away for a better view, he supposed, but he managed to get a rather clear look at what lay in Gilbert's palm after blinking a few times. It was a ring. Francis was about ready to ask what it was Gilbert was doing with that when he realized that he recognized it.

This was the ring he had bought for Arthur. Arthur's wedding ring.

"Where did you–?" he started, unable to believe it was right in front of him.

"You owe me, I vent looking in a lot of places for dis," Gilbert was saying.

Francis narrowed his eyes. "You stole this."

"Duh," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. But hear me out, I dought dat–"

"Give me that!" Francis exclaimed, swiping the ring out of Gilbert's hand. "How dare you!"

"For good reason!" Gilbert responded automatically. "I told you I vas dinking of a plan–"

"Well the plan I'm involved in is the one that doesn't involve larceny!" Francis hissed. Gilbert frowned, looking rather disappointed in him, but Francis did not care. Gilbert really needed to get into his head that this was a bad idea. Stealing this ring!

_How will he want to put it back on if he doesn't have it?_

"It's not larceny if you don't plan on keeping it from dem forefer," Gilbert pointed out. Francis groaned, exasperated.

"I'm returning this."

"Of course! But de plan is–"

"Shove off, Gilbert," Francis grumbled as he pulled away from his friend and began to walk away.

"Vhat are you doing? You need to listen first!"

"Not on your life."

"Francis!"

"Shut up Gilbert."

To all of the levels Francis was prepared to stoop, this was not one of them. He could not believe Gilbert thought he would want to have anything to do with this. How would he explain this to Arthur? '_I have your wedding ring because Gilbert, who knows we are playing a game, suddenly decided to help me out in his own bizarre way?_'

Actually, that sounded like a good way of explaining it. It was not often that the truth sounded like the best answer right off the bat and Francis was rather pleased with that. Once he gave it back, maybe looking at it would make Arthur want to...

...put it back on? No, that was stupid. Arthur did not want him to win this game. So he would not put the ring on and would not ever admit to a kiss that–

Wait. That would simply keep Francis from winning. How did Arthur win this game? How would Arthur try to win this game?

Francis suddenly had an idea.

* * *

_Notes:_

_That _is_ really funny, Francis. At least how I write the three of you in Hearth, I think Antonio is the only one that I really write common sense for._


	129. Ghost Of A Family

**Father And Son**

He had not meant to start crying. He really had not. He did not want Sadiq to make fun of him, or reassure him, or really anything. Heracles was certain that if Sadiq did anything at all he was going to become angry again. He had turned away, had walked into the next room, and was facing the window so as not to look at the man who had always been his father.

_Why? Why mother, why?_

She had always been so independent, that was why. The only person he remembered her leaning on at all was Nefe. That was why.

Sadiq stayed quiet and after a few moments Heracles wanted him to say something. Say something so that he could get mad at him. Say anything so that he could tell him just how much he did not need him.

_Like mom?_

No. No, he could not do that. He wanted to, but he could not.

"Here."

Finally, Sadiq had said something. But it made so little sense to Heracles that he forced himself to turn and face him. Sadiq was now standing next to him, but he was holding out a glass of water. Heracles stumbled in his mind, trying to think of a reason why this would be insulting, as to why this should anger him. He came up with nothing.

He took the glass of water and sipped at it. Sadiq sat down in a chair, rubbing at his head which had been injured somehow. Heracles could not think of how, but it looked painful. Would not Alfred had at least told Gupta if something had happened to Sadiq? Not that Heracles could ever remember him going to a doctor... but he had to have.

Heracles tried to calm down and think. His mind was a mess and it was not helping with anything. Simply staying quiet did not seem like the right thing to do.

"You're an idiot."

That did not seem like the right thing either. Sadiq looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"After everything, that's a promise you keep?" Heracles demanded. "Just like Marcus! You both are idiots."

It was the feeling Gupta had given him. Yes, it was something she had wanted in life. If she was still alive Heracles would not have minded not knowing. But she died. She had people who respected her so much that even in death they would not break a promise to her. Still, she had died. Heracles could have had so much more had he known he really had someone more in life than just Gupta right then.

But he did. He had had Sadiq at that moment. He had had Sadiq until he had overheard that conversation and thought Sadiq was talking about his father (about himself). Then Heracles had wrecked that relationship.

Sadiq chuckled, though his words were said as if he was trying to be irritated or sarcastic. "We are idiots. Glad ya've come to that conclusion."

"It's an accurate one." He set the glass down.

"Says who? Doesn't it '_take one to know one_'?"

"It takes someone smart to label someone as they are," Heracles retorted, though something about the way that sentence escaped his mouth did not seem quite right. Not that Sadiq seemed to notice.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure the true idiot is the only one who can call someone else an idiot."

"What are you trying to say by that?"

"That you're an idiot." Sadiq rose back to his feet.

"Then you're the idiot!"

"No. You are. 'Cause you're the one who started it."

Heracles actually had a comeback to that, because that did not make sense and he had actually thought of something that would make Sadiq accept that. But then Sadiq hugged him.

And Heracles hugged him back.

"You're still an idiot," Sadiq said, patting his back.

"Takes one to know one," Heracles muttered, voice muffled in Sadiq's shoulder. As long as he did not think about this, the less awkward it would be. Perhaps Sadiq felt the same, because it did not take him long before he let go and settled himself back into a chair again. Heracles looked out the window again.

The silence was rather comfortable.

There was something about Hearth that Heracles could not understand. Things were so quiet in the City, so sleepy at times. Yet there was always something happening here that was affecting just about everyone. Heracles had come to Hearth and had been turned invisible, been shown pieces of a vase that left no lingering wound on someone's skin, found out who his father had been a long...

And he had not managed to accomplish what he had come to Hearth for in the first place.

Gupta had been there for him through all of this. Again. As he usually was. As Heracles remembered he was when they were children.

Heracles saw where keeping secrets had left Sadiq.

He watched as Gupta came up the hill and headed for the front door.

"Gupta's here," he told Sadiq. Sadiq groaned.

"Hell no. Does he know?"

"Um... yes," Heracles nodded. Sadiq groaned again.

"I don't wanna deal with his disapproving stare right now." Standing up, Sadiq headed for another room. "If he asks, I'm not here."

It was rather stupid that Sadiq ask, because if Gupta knew about this situation, he knew that wherever Heracles was would be where Sadiq was. Heracles figured Gupta would understand what the sentiment was. Certainly he made a disapproving sound and rolled his eyes, but as he headed for the front door he wondered whether Sadiq knew what he actually thought of all this.

Probably not. If that idiot could tell things like that, they would not have had this entire mess.

Heracles got to the door before Gupta had managed to ring the door bell, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

_'Is everything all right?'_ Gupta's expression asked.

Heracles nodded. _'Can we go home?'_

Gupta smiled and nodded.

By the time they would arrive back at Gupta's house, Heracles was going to have decided whether or not he was going to risk their friendship or completely drop the entire idea from his mind.


	130. These Germans Just Are

**Anti-Climatic**

When all of the customers left, Ludwig finally managed to excuse himself from helping out further and went looking for his brother. His stupid brother. Maybe he should just call Vash and let Gilbert think about all of this stuff from inside a jail cell for a while. That might get the point across.

But they had finally sorted out some of the new supplies they had ordered and received this week. They were going to finish Alfred's house. Having Gilbert be arrested would mean more time spent on this and that just was not fair for _him_, let alone his consistently-stupid elder brother.

He found him outside of the store and immediately cuffed his ear. "Ow! Vhat vas dat for?"

"You are in big trouble," Ludwig said sternly. "Eider from me or someone else, I'll let you decide."

"Vhat is vith people today?" Gilbert scowled, rubbing at his ear as Ludwig let go of it. "Vhy am I in trouble?"

He hated it when Gilbert did not even know he was playing dumb. Especially since he should have known that Ludwig would figure it out. _Feliciano_ was the one who saw him sneaking out of the house! "For breaking ant entering."

Gilbert blinked owlishly at him. "Vhat?"

Ludwig clenched his jaw. "Arthur?" he asked, hoping that saying the man's name would help.

Finally the light broke through and Gilbert seemed to catch on. "Oh, right! Don't vorry about it, bruder. I'm just helping Francis out vith someding."

How come, no matter how many years had passed, that sentence never became reassuring? "Do I vant to know?"

"Actually–"

"No, I don't," Ludwig answered his own question. "You're going to return dat ring to Arthur. Now."

"Vhat? I can't."

"Vhy not?" Ludwig demanded. Gilbert was now looking at him like _he_ was an idiot. Ludwig did not appreciate it.

"'Cause Francis took it from me," Gilbert smirked. "I vas going to give it to him anyvay, I had dis really great idea dat vould–"

As long as Francis returned it to Arthur, that would be fine. If Francis told Arthur it was Gilbert's fault as well, that would be even better. In the end, Ludwig decided perhaps he did not have to do anything but ask Francis later what he had told Arthur about the situation. In that case, he was going to let his brother rant and not listen.

"–ant vhere are you going?"

Ludwig looked at him sternly for a moment. "Knock it off, _dummkoff_."

"Hey," Gilbert narrowed his eyes at him. "You're... you're chubby!"

It was obviously supposed to make him insecure or something, maybe even angry, but Ludwig was so dumbfounded by the insult to respond to it as he was supposed to. "Dat is probably one of the dumber dings you hafe said," he finally managed, before leaving his brother to be an idiot on his own time.

"Vhy do I come up vith great plans vhen no one listens?" Gilbert was lamenting.

Once out of earshot from him, Ludwig could not stop himself from chuckling.


	131. Like Throwing A Rock From The Bushes

**And Then He Snaps**

"Eduard, be honest," Raivis managed to say without stuttering. "What's going on?"

Eduard looked over at him, but not directly at him. Like he had been doing for the past few days. Raivis felt like he was missing something, something very big. And if it was big than it would be obvious. If it was obvious... Raivis felt stupid. And concerned, of course.

"Heracles and Sadiq have some... things to work out," Eduard shrugged. "That is what is going on."

Okay, true. He had noticed that Grecian come in and was confused as to what that was about. Eduard did not tend to invite just anyone in his house, which was why he was surprised that Eduard had agreed to letting Peter stay, followed by this other man he had never met before. Though Eduard must have known this Sadiq well or else he would never have done that. Eduard had trusted Raivis' judgement on Peter, which hopefully had not gone too badly.

"I-I meant other th-then that," Raivis continued to push. "You've been acting weird, Eduard. You're making me worry."

Eduard looked down, the light in the kitchen casting a glare on his glasses. He finished filling up the glass of water. "I don't know what you mean, little brother."

"Eduard!" Sadiq hissed, coming in the room. "I don't–"

Eduard shoved the glass of water in his hands, turned him around, and promptly extricated him from the kitchen before looking back at Raivis. "I don't know. At all."

Raivis stared at him, bewildered.

"Are you hungry? I was about to make lunch."

"P-please don't do this," Raivis insisted, grabbing him by the arm. "Tell me what's wrong. I'll listen. I promise. _Please_."

Eduard stared at him.

Raivis stared back.

"The orb has been keeping everyone who lives in Hearth immune to age and when you touch it you can renew cells when you touch them and Sadiq was suffering from his brain dying on him so I cracked his head open and healed it and have you ever touched someone's brain before?"

Raivis was still staring.

Eduard started to blink a few times. Not that it mattered much. Raivis was certain he knew what was going on now. Eduard had lost it. He had gone crazy.

Eduard patted him on the head. "I'm kidding."

"Oh!" Raivis exclaimed, laughing nervously afterward. "Wow, I didn't know that you h-had an imagination!" Eduard narrowed his eyes and Raivis wished he had shut up before he had said that. "I-I meant to say, you must have read Liet Uvos' latest book!" It had immortality in it and someone cracking someone over the head so that their brains fell out. Yeah. That made sense.

"...yes. Yes, I did. It was all right."

"O-only all right?" Raivis asked, feeling his heart sink. He wondered if Toris knew that Eduard did not like his books much. Then again, with how Toris had initially acted about the whole thing, he probably did not talk to anyone else much about his books.

"I enjoyed it," Eduard went on to say. "Did you? I know he is your favourite author."

"Y-yes, I did. I-it's not my favourite, but I think it is one of his b-best."

Wonderful change of subject. Raivis was rather proud of himself. Though he was certain that Eduard needed some help with his sense of humour. Because that had been creepy, not funny.


	132. If Not A Shared Good Feeling

**And What Is Victory?**

Knees in the dirt was not really the position Arthur wanted to be in when he saw Francis, but at the same time he figured he could use the gardening excuse as to why he did not really want to talk with him right now. After all, there was no other reason. Arthur just was not in the talking sort of mood. Yeah.

"I can see you're busy, but I just wanted to tell you something," Francis said, thankfully not plodding through his bushes.

Wiping his forehead with his sleeve, Arthur stood up to face him. "If you must."

"You know," Francis began slowly, rubbing at his chin, "how Gilbert knows..."

"About how we have been lately?" Arthur decided to fill in for Francis, feeling slightly sorry for him having to live with that man. "Yes. Yes, I know. Too well."

"About our game," Francis finally managed to say.

Arthur kept his mouth shut. They had gone so long (since the Browns had arrived) without actually talking about that game. Arthur was hoping that Francis would have forgotten about it. Or found something better to do with his time and just let it drop.

"He decided to be of assistance, for whatever reason," Francis continued. Arthur hoped he was not blushing like he felt he was. Did Francis know about... that bloody kiss? Stupid Gilbert. "I'm truly sorry about this, I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. He said he took your ring."

Just like that Arthur felt his mind screech to a halt. "Ma... whu..."

"He says this is it," Francis went on, pulling it from his pocket.

Lo and behold, it was. There was his wedding ring, in Francis' hand, much like it had been when Arthur had first seen it. And it was not fair, it just was not fair, to see it again like this. What was even worse was the next words to leave the Frenchman's mouth.

"Is this the ring? I don't actually remember."

"Yes," Arthur managed to say without biting his own tongue off. "Yes it is."

"Are you certain?" Francis asked, looking down at it again. "I suppose it could be..."

"Of course it is!" he snapped. "Like I wouldn't recognize my own wedding ring!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" the other man replied, sounding surprised. "It's just been so long–"

"For _you_ maybe!" Arthur snapped. "But I've seen it much more often than _you_ and it hasn't been so long!"

Francis did not respond immediately and Arthur thought that he may have cowed him. "Oh. Of course. I am sorry. I just thought... the ring looked a bit small for your finger."

"Bloody hell!" Arthur exclaimed, snatching it from Francis' hand. He could almost put this on, just to prove it to Francis that it was his ring and that his hands had not changed _that _much from when he was twenty. Certainly not enough to keep him from putting this on if he wanted!

Then he realized this was what Francis must have wanted him to do. Put on the ring. He was going to successfully get him to put on this ring. He could not believe it. Francis was still playing this game. Arthur had been about to put on this ring and then Francis was going to kiss him.

Which was when it hit him.

_If that happens, he will have lost. And we can move on. We can finally move on._

If Francis did that, Arthur will have won.

With that in mind, Arthur calmly put on his wedding ring, bringing his hand up to Francis' face so he could see. "Fits perfectly," he responded, waiting for Francis to make his fatal mistake.

Francis smiled. "Of course it does." Smirking back, Arthur waited. No, he knew by now that Francis knew the entire time, so it did not matter too much. "I am sorry for saying otherwise. _Adieu,__ mon__cœur_."

And Francis left. Without even coming close to him. Arthur could only stare at Francis' retreating back.

_Oh, that... that... he... oh._

Arthur looked back down at his hand and rubbed a smear of earth off of the ring.

Maybe he had not won, but Arthur was beginning to feel like that was not the point.


	133. That's The End

**You Better Run For Your Life If You Can**

He had finally decided that maybe he had too much free time lately. From sneaking around on the streets to hiding, the things he was hearing too worrisome even for _him_ to ignore.

"I've found something, I've found something!"

"Quiet woman! Have you forgotten where we are, eh?"

"Shush~! It won't matter for long!"

What had they found? They were heading to their room at the inn and he went the long way about into it, getting there before them and hiding. Sue him for being curious, but that sounded an alarm in his head he could not ignore.

"I was talking with Arthur and he was going _far_ out of his way to say he is missing something without telling me what it was! We might have a lead!"

"Are you completely mental?"

"What?"

"That is nothing suspicious. It's not what we're looking for. He wouldn't have mentioned immortality to _you_ like _that_. You need to stop being so expectant of everything."

He felt ill suddenly as he quietened his breathing, continuing to listen to the hushed whispers. The little girl with them was not paying any attention, she was simply taking off her shoes.

"_You_ need to stop talking so much with people who have just arrived in Hearth! What will they know about any of it?"

"I'm simply doing a better job of not being suspicious! Stop being so bitchy. We've been here a week! I thought you promised not to be so excitable! You knew this job would take a while."

"I'm not being excitable. I a simply not letting a possible lead slip me by! You could learn from that!"

"You could learn some more caution. You are terrible at this job."

"You don't even seem like you're doing _anything_."

"Jennifer."

"...what."

"I know this is slightly stressful. We aren't as young as we were. It makes it seem like we have a time constraint. But we don't. Think of this like any other job. Except at the end of this job... we will have the time to do _anything_."

"Everything."

"Yes. We'll have time. We'll live forever."

God fucking dammit. Now he felt terrified. People knew? How did they know? How did they know? He had to do something. Like tell Y–

"Ethan! Did you hear that?

"...yes. I did. Angelique, go downstairs. Why don't you find Alfred?"

The door opened and shut.

"Someone's here."

"Damn! Get him!"

Oh. How typical. He should have seen that coming. It was like a terrible plot device in a film. Running away was something he was good at though. It would not take him long to get aw–

He had turned to run for the window and therefore did not see the lamp which was swung at his head head and the bickering that begun as soon as it collided. There was someone who did. Angelique's eyes widened from where they peered through the door as the man went down, red sprinkling the ground as he landed there, not getting up.

"Now what will we do?"

"Relax, we just have to move him."

"Relax? That just ruined everything!"

"No it won't. I remember where his house is. We just move him there. Nothing to do with us. He won't make it to tell anyone differently. Start cleaning up."

_What are they saying?_ Angelique thought, despairing. _What are they saying? What is this?_

She had no idea, but it was terrifying. A shoe in either hand she started to run.

_Help!_

* * *

_Notes:_

_Of course five men could not have kept the secret of immortality as quiet as they thought they had._


	134. In Lecture Form

**Logic**

Eduard was not used to feeling like an idiot. He was not used to feeling a lot of things he had been feeling lately. One thing was certain: he did not like it. Not that it mattered. He knew it did not matter, which made him feel annoyed, which was another thing he did not like. What he did not like the most was that he had slipped like that in front of Raivis.

(_No, what he did not like the most was the fact this situation existed to cause this situation in the first place._)

Eduard had never considered himself high strung. Not like Raivis. Not like he had noticed Toris was. He was not easily excitable. He was not nervous. Not normally. Not that any of this was normal. At least, not for him. Apparently it was normal enough for the world as situations like this had existed for longer than he had been alive.

"Eduard."

He stopped messing with his computer and looked up at Sadiq who stood in the doorway. He had his hat on now, hands in his pocket.

"Thanks. For everything Even for bringing in that no-good... even for making me see Heracles. Thanks."

He could have said there was nothing to thank him for, but Eduard knew there was plenty. He was not certain if he trusted himself to open his mouth again, like he had in front of Raivis. So he simply nodded.

"I won't bother you more. I've asked for more than you should allow and I'll make up for it when I can. I won't force you to give me any more hospitality. I'll leave."

While Eduard did not trust himself to open his mouth, he could not stay silent at that. "No," he said immediately, standing up before Sadiq could say anything else. "As much as I have come to respect you and your business advice, Mister Adnan, I have to admit that, right there, is _shit_."

Sadiq's lips parted slightly, but no sound came out.

"I might not be a doctor, but I did operate on you – terribly, I might add – and I do have common sense. You aren't going anywhere until you've completely recovered from having your head opened up. Because you _did_ have your head opened up and someone needs to make sure that you aren't doing anything inadvisable while you are recovering. So unless you want to tell someone as to why they need to make sure you are taking it easy, which would require explaining that you had a brain disease that you just let someone crack open your head to cure, you are staying here where _I_ can keep an eye on you."

That was beginning to sound too much like a rant at the end. Eduard could barely keep himself looking calm when he was rather embarrassed by himself. This probably came from the nervousness. From telling Raivis, or something.

Sadiq must have been staring at him still. Eduard swallowed. "You do not have a choice in the matter."

"Consider myself convinced," Sadiq replied, putting his hands up in surrender. The man had the gall to suddenly look amused by that. "You win, Mister Von Bock. I'll continue to be yer patient. Patiently."

Eduard pursed his lips together, looking back down at his computer. Sadiq's eyes might not have been visible, but he could only be glad for that, as he did not think he would have been able to meet them. "Very good. Well. Yes."

Sadiq chuckled. "Remember well. It doesn't matter how much experience ya have under your belt. People are far too different for you to apply everything to everyone. It's an honour working with you."

Sighing, Eduard sat back in his chair. "You are one... interesting man, Sadiq."

"As my son reminded me, _'takes one to know one'_."

Eduard smiled.


	135. Something Else Happens

**Just When You Realize Something**

After Matthew allowed Francis to act paternal over his injury, Francis was finally able to calm down. His adrenaline had been running too high after what had just happened, after he had managed to make Arthur put on his wedding ring. Arthur had put it on and had not taken it off afterward. Because now they were on equal ground. Arthur's conditions were not as impossible as Francis had initially thought.

Which for some reason made him feel guilty.

"What's wrong, papa?"

"I've done something that I have wanted to do, but I don't feel as good about it as I thought I would," Francis admitted to Matthew, quietly thanking Feliciano for the smoothies he gave both of them while they sat outside.

Matthew sighed. "If I had a loonie for every time you've done _that_, eh."

Francis raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to rearrange Matthew's hair. "What have I ever done to loose so much respect from you, _mon fils_?"

"Don't be silly," Matthew shook his head. "Was it something with Arthur?"

Pausing, Francis looked his son over suspiciously. "What makes you say that?"

"Because he is what's been getting you all out of joint lately," Matthew reminded him, as if it had been obvious and as if Francis had forgotten. "Come on, papa. It's not like I haven't noticed."

Matthew had simply been being Matthew, pretending he had not noticed because it was not his business. Francis often wondered how he had managed to raise someone to be so considerate. Then again, Matthew often just had no interest in what Francis had been doing with himself. So perhaps it was simply a defence mechanism against Francis' actions.

Removing his hands from Matthew's hair, Francis pushed them back through his own. "We have simply been playing another game."

To his credit, Matthew did not look as if he understood what Francis had just said. "A... game, eh?"

Not so certain about explaining it to him (hoping no one was listening in), Francis simply gave Matthew the gist of what their games consisted of. He was rather glad he did not want to explain all of it, because Matthew was giving him a look that said he thought Francis was an idiot and Francis was not very pleased by that. "_Quoi_?"

"You're being an idiot!" Matthew exclaimed. "There's no game!"

"I would beg to differ," Francis replied, sipping at his smoothie.

"You _would_," Matthew said, still looking at him angrily. "You know better! Tell Arthur there's no game before you make a bigger idiot out of yourself!"

Unable to respond immediately, Francis swallowed his drink whilst trying not to choke on it. Matthew continued.

"That is no way to win someone over! Especially not if you actually love him, papa! I know you know that, you would never have done that with anyone else! In fact, I _know_ you've never done that when we lived up in Canada!"

It was true. He had never played these games with any other man, or any woman. After Arthur had left him... there were no games. Not like that. The conquest was a game to him, but that was not the same type of game at all.

Was that what had gone wrong? He and Arthur, Arthur and he. For some reason they felt like they had to play these games, even if they had never come out and said that was what they were very often. They both knew what they were doing. Francis had lost as many as he had won. Perhaps he had lost more, because Arthur had been the one to leave _him_. But they had both made the decision to plays these games. Why? Because they were equals. And Francis had never wanted to admit that. Neither had Arthur. They refused to accept it.

Francis knew why he had. He had always worried about a relationship calming down. Becoming boring. He was afraid of loosing that passion, that excitement...

They had just wanted to have fun, to have a challenge.

_Now look at us._

He looked back at Matthew, who was still watching him intently. "I should really have asked your opinion about this in the first place."

Matthew smiled. "I only gave advice like the advice you'd give to me, eh."

"It's always clearer when it is about someone else," Francis nodded. "So much more obvious."

From his peripheral vision he saw Angelique running over toward them, holding a shoe in either hand. Francis turned, only to see a look of absolute terror on the barefoot girl's face.

"Angelique? What is wrong?"

Matthew stop leaning against the building just in time for Angelique to grab at his leg. "Where're your aunt and uncle, eh?"

She pulled back to make a few quick motions, tears streaming down her cheeks. Francis bent over to pick her up. "Calm down, calm down..." he said soothingly, propping her up against his side. Matthew had walked away from the building, looking in the direction Angelique had run from.

"I don't see them."

"Let's go look," Francis said, looking back down at the sobbing Angelique, worry stirring with him. "No, let's not waste time. We'll go to Arthur to find out what Angelique is trying to say."

That would be much faster and if they managed to see Ethan or Jennifer on the way... not that Ethan knew all that much sign language. Jennifer was the one who knew those things. She had been with Ethan, though. Was he all right? What had happened? Angelique had not seemed like the type to cry easily. Sure enough she had gotten into moods, she was five years old. But for the most part she was cheerful. Certainly it had only been a week, but it had seemed right that he had never seen her cry.

Until now.

"Arthur!" Matthew called out as they neared the house. It had not been that long since Francis had been here and Arthur was still working on his yard. He looked up, saw Matthew and he, but kept his eyes on Matthew.

"Hello, Matthew. Did you have a good time in the City?"

"We don't have the time for that!" Francis exclaimed, quickly jogging over to him and moving Angelique in his arms so that she could face Arthur. "Can you ask her what is wrong?"

Arthur blinked, hands moving instantly. Angelique sniffed, the only sound which seemed to come from her as she signed in return.

"Someone... is hurt?"

Angelique hid her face into Francis' chest as Arthur's face grew white.

"Hit the ground and did not get back up."

Arthur gently turned Angelique's head so that she was looking at him. "You need to tell me where, Angel. Where did this happen?"

And who was it?

Francis worried.


	136. Not Quite Spectacular

**The Realization**

Roderich was kidnapped off the streets. Not that he was too worried about it. It was obviously Gilbert. Sure, it was annoying to be closed up in the other's house to be forced into being an (un)sympathetic listener for his latest and greatest scheme that had not gone according to plan, but Roderich figured Gilbert could be doing worse things. Like coming up with another scheme.

"The first thing wrong about your plan?"

"Don't tell me." Gilbert shut his eyes and reached forward with his hand, as if he could pluck Roderich's idea from the air. "Stealing."

"Other than the entire premise," Roderich agreed. "The fact you did not inform him beforehand."

"Huh," Gilbert rubbed at his chin, opening his eyes. "I guess he vould hafe been more receptive if I't done dat."

"I was thinking more like he would've told you what sort of an idiotic idea that was before you'd done it," Roderich rolled his eyes. He wondered when Gilbert would be done with all of this so he could leave. There were plenty of things he could be doing that had nothing to do with this man interjecting himself in with his lack of common sense.

Then there was the fact he did not nearly dislike Gilbert as much as he did when he first arrived in Hearth. And that was irritating. It was a good thing that subject never came up with Elizaveta or else he would never be able to live it down.

Almost like Gilbert knew what he was thinking about, the man changed subject. "How's Eliza? You hafen't done anyding stupid to upset her lately, right?"

"Of course," Roderich replied, narrowing his eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "My upsetting her happens once in a blue moon." And the moon had come and gone. "Unlike you."

"Hey," Gilbert said warningly. "I _annoy_ her. Dere's a difference."

"What?"

"Being upset ant being annoyed. Dere's a difference," Gilbert repeated. Roderich stared at him incredulously.

_Oh dear lord. Am I getting used to this?_ Elizaveta had said he was an acquired taste and Roderich hated to think Gilbert was really growing on him. Like a cancerous tumour. Though it was not as if they had not made certain steps.

Which was when he considered how far in term Elizaveta had told him she was. Which set conception right around... He stared at the man in the room with him, who had gone on further explanation as to why he was '_awesome_', as he did. _Is it_** his** _child?_

Would Elizaveta deal with that well? He hoped so. He was not quite certain whether she would like it much, but considering the type of person she was, she could decide that in the end it did not matter. What would Gilbert say? Other than right now. What if the child was Gilbert's? How come neither of them had thought about this?

"–she hasn't started vith morning sickness yet, has she? Dat almost seems like nature is against procreation. Vhat oder animal is so uncomfortable with birth?"

He tried not to, but Roderich shivered at the same time as Gilbert. "Ever thought about being a father, Gilbert?"

It was a hypothetical. Gilbert shrugged.

"Nah. But you know vhat? I'fe dought about being an uncle. Ant I'm going to be de awesomest uncle in de vorld. Ant his favourite."

Roderich narrowed his eyes. "You will not."

"Uh huh! Yeah I will!"

Roderich decided it did not matter much. They would all be in Hearth and it seemed like the competition had suddenly gone from Gilbert trying to take Elizaveta's attention away from him to being a child's favourite.

He would bring up the probability to Elizaveta, but Roderich decided the probability would be it did not really matter either.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Both Roderich and Gilbert are the types of people to freak out more than the woman when it comes to birth. Which is just hilarious. I can see Elizaveta in labor and both of them absolutely panicking about it while she wants to murder them both for being such turkeys._


	137. Or You Won't Know Where I Am

**Better Keep Your Head**

A very important day was coming up. One of the most important days in the year. For his boyfriend, at least. Which meant it was going to have to be important for him. No real options here: Maddox had to figure out something fantastic to do for Heidi's birthday.

Because Vash found doing such things to be more important than his own birthday. Of course Maddox would try and even up the playing field when it came to Vash's birthday, but in the meanwhile he had to come up with something really good for Heidi. Not that it meant pranks were out of the question, but they had to be very well thought out. Something perhaps that could keep Vash from getting irritated right before he actually got irritated.

What Maddox needed right now was _inspiration_. Whether it was what to do or what not to do, he was not overly picky. There were a few people he went to for inspiration, but the one he would see mainly (because he would not have to actually say anything to get an idea) was out of town. And as this had to be good...

Second stop was Muhammad.

He had thought of sneaking in through Muhammad's bedroom window. Because he had not heard the tell-tale signs from Yao's place, he doubted the man was over there. It would not take too long to sweep through the place. If he was here, perhaps he could finally sneak up on the man.

Looking through the window placed the man in bed though and that seemed strange. Maddox still opened the window, dropping down inside quietly. Which was when it hit him. Something way too familiar, something he hated, something in which quantity he had not thought he would have to smell again.

_please wake up_

Blood.

"Muhammad?"

He neared the bed and stopped. Yes, there it was. Blood on the pillow.

_how long have you been here kong?_

"Muhammad? No. No."

There was not much blood, but it was coming from his head. Maddox could not think.

"Muhammad, wake up. Muhammad? I..."

What should he do? He brought out his phone, but could not look down at it as he pressed some button or another.

"_...hello?"_

Kong Wang fell into shock.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Kong Wang = Maddox Kirkland. For those who had forgotten._

_Someone who looked at _Siren_ probably has more of an idea about Maddox's reaction than someone who has not. Some people just do not deal with blood too well._


	138. Book Now In Stock

**Truth, The**

If there was one thing Gupta knew about Heracles, it was that the man was terrible at pretending to feel what he was not. Therefore it was obvious to Gupta that Heracles was in the middle of debating with himself whether or not to say something. This had to be the something he had been hiding from Gupta since arriving, since turning invisible had distracted them both from other problems which had surfaced before and after.

Gupta would not push it. Not when Heracles seemed on the verge of being able to figure out what he wanted to do on his own. Especially not after whatever he had actually said with Sadiq. Things might have been all right, but it did not mean it was actually all resolved. Simply on the way to a resolve. Simply on the way.

So he simply waited, sitting himself down on the couch as Heracles tried to do some other things to distract himself. Or pretend to distract Gupta. Gupta gave him an unwavering look which said: _'you and I both know I am waiting.'_

Heracles frowned, not happy with being caught, even though he must have known he would be.

Then he shook his head. _'I can't tell you.'_

_'Why?'_

Heracles hesitated. "I don't want... to risk you being unhappy."

Whatever Heracles had to say was terribly important. Important enough that it might sadden Gupta? Gupta was certain, whatever it was, he would manage. After everything they had just gone through, Gupta did not have any doubts that it would not be worse than any of that. If it was upsetting... so what? They had to learn upsetting things, some times. He would rather something like that come from Heracles' mouth than having to learn it anywhere else.

Heracles was always doing things like this. Since they were children. Gupta might have been the older one, but at a certain point Heracles was the one always trying to protect him. Gupta did not know how to tell him that he wanted to do the same, but even the both of them together could not protect themselves from everything.

He did not know how to say that because Heracles should already know. _We lost the most important people to us at the same time._ Obviously there was no protection from the worst things in the world. Just an ability to survive through it.

"How..." _'would I be unhappy?_'

"Please Gupta."

Heracles was going to drop this. Whatever this important thing was, he was going to drop it so that Gupta would be happy. It was why he had not let Heracles stay in Hearth. As the man had said once... _I am the other half of him. As long as I am happy, he can be._

"Let's say I am perfectly content..." 'a_nd what you do next will not change this.' If I am content... what will you do to make yourself happy, Heracles?_

Heracles hesitated, then shook his head.

"I am," Gupta insisted. '_Now what?'_

"I am in love with you."

Unlike so many other people, Gupta knew exactly what Heracles meant when he said those words. It was not the first time he had said '_love_'. '_I love you_' was a familiar phrase with them, something so familiar neither had bothered to say it much.

But it was '_in love_'. In love.

So when Heracles lowered his lips on to Gupta's, he was not surprised, despite the fact he had not considered this before. Nor did he pull away.

"_You are the other half of me, Gupta."_

Gupta was merely surprised that neither of them had realized this sooner.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I have a one-shot planned of when Gupta first came to Hearth and Heracles tried to join him, back when they were younger. Eventually I will get these one-shots sorted out and written. Eventually._


	139. If You See Him Dead

**Determined**

There was something tumbling about in the back of his head. Something he knew was important but could not quite think of. Yao hated days like this. Which meant he was not quite in the mood for Maddox's prank call. First he was ecstatic to think he was being called, but the silence on the other side of the phone was irritating.

"If you wanted to make a prank call, you shouldn't do it on your cell phone, aru," Yao reminded him.

Silence.

Yao was about to hang up.

"...heh..."

The voice was so small, Yao almost did not recognize it as Maddox. "Kong?" he asked, waiting for a response. There was none. Frowning, he pulled his phone away from his ear, wondering if there was something wrong with the settings or something. So he set it back down on its receiver and went out, deciding to find someone to fix his phone. He went over to Muhammad's house to make him do it, payback for earlier.

"Muhammad?" Yao called, opening the door despite the lack of answer. "Are you here, aru?" As he was not responding, he was really doubting that Muhammad was at home. So he left, closing the door behind him. Perhaps he would go over to Kiku's and get him to see what was wrong with his phone.

Passing by an open window (slightly annoyed by the fact Muhammad would let his air conditioning out) Yao moved over to close it, reaching inside to do so.

The room was dark, especially compared to the light outside, so Yao was not able to tell what he was seeing initially. There was someone standing in there and it was obviously not Muhammad. Putting his head inside, he noticed it was Maddox. "What are you doing in here..." he began, only to trail off when he noticed Maddox was not the only one in the room. There was someone in bed. And Maddox still was holding his cell phone in his hand.

Muhammad was bleeding, Yao realized blankly. He was bleeding. Why was he bleeding?

"Muhammad!"

He clambered in through the window and rushed over to the bed. It was the back of his head, bashed open. He was breathing, barely. How long had he been lying here? How had this happened? _It's not an accident. I've seen accidents and this is not one of them._

But he was alive. Just. Right now. Not for long? Yao turned from him to Maddox, placing his blood covered hands on Maddox's shoulders.

"Snap out of it, aru! This isn't helping anyone! Someone has to get Alfred! Alfred!"

Maddox's eyes were too wide, lips moving as if he was saying something without actually making any sound. The boy was terrified and Yao supposed he had every right to. But this was not helping. They had to do something. Could Alfred do anything? He was a good doctor, but this was...

He _was_ a _good_ doctor. He had gotten rid of Matthew's cut just by cleaning it, diminished the bruising. Yao had no idea how. It did not matter how, just that he could possibly keep Muhammad alive. Out of everyone, this man could not die. He was happy. Muhammad was the happy one. While the rest of them were busy contemplating life and their longevity... Muhammad simply enjoyed himself.

_He can't die._

Maddox was not doing anything useful and he could not be left here with someone who was bleeding. This child did not have the mental capacity for this situation.

_Find Alfred. We'll find Alfred._

He dragged Maddox out of the house.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Before someone else says so, Yao could call as Maddox does have that cell phone on him. Not everyone does the obvious thing when they are panicking. I suppose that is the definition of panicking. I know this far too well._

_Sorry for the late update. Site bugs and whatnot._


	140. And He Remembered

**Remembering Is A Tricky Business**

...suddenly.

He felt like an idiot for it too.

Anthea Goodnight. That was the name he knew her as. Not Jennifer Brown. Anthea. The con artist he had conned once. Not on purpose, of course. At least, he did not mean anything bad by it. Not that she thought well of it anyway. Which was when he realized that he remembered that Ethan being around back then too, though he could not remember another name.

The one thing he was certain of, however, was that neither of them were any good. Nor did he believe that they were Alfred and Matthew's parents. No, he did not believe that was the case at all. He wanted to tell Ludo, just to prove that he actually remembered.

"Ludo! Hey, Ludo!"

Marcus frowned, looking about the house. He rather hoped that when Lovino and Antonio returned they would be fine with the slight changes that had been made in the house. Just some rearranging. Especially in the kitchen. Lovino would understand and Antonio was a good sport.

Nevertheless, Marcus was the only one in the house, unless Ludovicus had gotten _really_ good at hiding himself.

Ludovicus could wait. He was not certain what the so-called Browns were doing in Hearth, but they were pretending to be people they were not _again_ and it could not be a good thing. Also, there was the fact they were staying in the inn. With a little girl. And Elizaveta. Neither of which Marcus could let stand now that he remembered what he now remembered.

Certainly, they could be here for a good reason, but he was not going to risk Elizaveta on that thought.

Yet what could they be here for? He could not think of anything. Had she already seen him? What would happen if she had seen him here? Would she remember him?

That was the problem. If she had seen him. If she remembered him. Marcus was beginning to realize just how bad this could be. Hopefully it was not that, but either way it had nothing to do with being parents.

"Hey!"

"Er... what?" Ramon asked, handing Matthias some pliers.

"I'm borrowing both of you for a minute or two," Marcus told them, lifting Matthias up by the shoulder and turning Ramon in the right direction. Marcus had no uncertainty about his strength, just about being one person. He could use the extra muscle.

"There a reason?" Matthias asked, scowling and rubbing at his shoulder.

"Possible trouble at the inn." Yeah, he could call Vash, but Marcus would rather make certain Elizaveta was fine first. There was no time.

"What kind of trouble?" Matthias was a bit more insistent with wanting to know what, while Ramon actually stayed quiet. Perhaps he could just get the hint from Marcus' presence.

"The possibly dangerous kind."

"Dangerous?" Ramon asked. "What?"

"You mean who."

"In Hearth?" Matthias queried. "There's no one _really _dangerous in Hearth, that would take too much effort."

"It did." A lot of effort. What would be so important that they would make all this effort? Maybe she had taken it seriously. Perhaps she had done her own research.

Perhaps the longevity of Hearth was finally becoming suspicious.


	141. You'll Never Guess Who

**Someone's At The Door Vash**

Vash opened the door.

"Where is Alfred?" Yao asked immediately, shoving Maddox into him. Vash reacted instantly, even if his mind had not completely caught up with what he was doing. He held Maddox still, even though Maddox was not moving, not saying anything stupid, not doing anything. The look in his eyes, the expression on his face... he was in shock. Vash knew a little about that.

But not enough. And Maddox?"

"He is with Kiku in the arcade," iMarcus responded, as soon as Vash gave him the gesture to do so. "What's up?"

"Muhammad's been attacked!" Yao remained to say, before rushing off.

All of that just seemed strange. "iMarcus?"

"Calling him now, but his emergency line is being utilized by Arthur. I think it's on the same subject, from Muhammad's house."

Vash did his best to consider that while Maddox was in front of him in a condition Vash had never seen him in before. Not that he did not think Maddox was capable of such emotion, it was just... that Maddox never really seemed capable of this sort of emotion. Or lack thereof. Not the pretend lack, the straight face, the monotone... just the nothingness. The man could not take in any sort of external information right now, the daze so obvious in his eyes.

"Maddox," Vash said, staying calm as was his best bet to accomplish anything. "Maddox, look at me."

He did not. There was blood on his shoulders, hand prints. Barely, Vash remembered the blood that was on Yao's hands. Muhammad's blood. He had to act. Vash made Maddox sit down on the couch.

"You want some ice water, Vash? I could get some ice water–"

"Get Brian on the line!" Vash demanded, sweeping some of Maddox's hair from his face. "Maddox. Please look at me. Look."

Maddox blinked, eyes finally focusing on him. "He's dead."

A contraction. Maddox was definitely panicking. "What happened?"

"He's dead."

"How?" Vash tried to push, right before he heard the click which was the phone being picked up.

"Con?"

No idea what had happened, but Vash could use the process of elimination. Of course he was not going to suspect the people he knew. Even the most violent of them would not leave someone like that, would not come close to hurting someone _that_ badly, or leave them alone afterward. Which meant the people he had to check on were the newcomers. From now on he was going to do a background check of people who came to Hearth – that would have avoided problems back when Matthew arrived among other things. Always check newcomers in Hearth. After all, there was never that many of them.

"Get your brother and find and apprehend the Browns," Vash ordered him. "Call the store and the inn, see if they are in either of those places and put out a warning for people to look out for them, they are dangerous."

"Right away."

Vash had to get out there and do his job. He knew this. Yet he still found himself in front of Maddox, trying to keep the man's attention on him. "Maddox, tell me what you saw."

"Nothing," Maddox said, voice barely a whisper. "I didn't see anything. He was just there. Was. He... how? How...?"

If that was to be believed, Maddox simply came across him. He would not have seen anything. At least, not in this condition, he could not have. "I am taking care of things. Are you listening? The guilty will be stopped and Muhammad will be taken care of. I need you to calm down."

Maddox nodded dumbly, understanding what Vash was saying even if he was unable to follow the direction. Still, it was something. Vash pressed a hand on each side of Maddox's face, continuing to look straight into his eyes.

"I am right here. You will stay with me."

Whoever caused this... Vash was certain they would dread the fact he was going to be the one taking them in.

* * *

_Notes:_

_That is the one thing I give Maddox and Vash in common. Neither of them use contractions. Maddox only uses them when he is panicking or just really nervous. I am not certain I have given Vash a time he ever uses them except when he is trying to pretend to be someone else (like Vera). And I have no idea why I gave Vash that characteristic too, but Maddox gets it because of something I heard about people in Hong Kong using English better (or maybe just 'more correctly').  
_


	142. Climax

**Everything That Has Happened, Happened For This Point**

"I sort of used some of it. By accident. I was trying to fix Matty's face. He got all beat up at that stupid hockey game."

Kiku was not certain whether to scream with frustration or simply sigh because he had been expecting this. It did not take any thought before he settled on the latter, eyes still on the screen ahead of him. "You have not noticed any... side effects?"

Alfred shrugged, biting at his lower lip. "No. Not really anything. I mean, I was worrying about it, but I haven't noticed anything being... _wrong_."

Nodding, Kiku rested his head against Alfred's arm. "As long as you are well, Alfred."

"However long that lasts," Alfred grumbled. The both of them leaned forward, hitting on the console ahead of them to survive the wave. "I mean, it was on his face! He's gonna notice. What'll I say then?"

"You could pretend to be as shocked as he is," Kiku suggested, not thinking much of his idea.

"I wonder if he'd buy that," the other man frowned.

"Perhaps if he is really tired."

"Well, he won't be really tired after noticing that his face is freakin' flawless again."

"Yes, I suppose that could be a wake up call."

"I hope he keeps that bandage on like I told him."

That was the comment that started this conversation. Alfred shouted that out of nowhere, it obviously bothering him. For obvious reasons. Obviously. Kiku was not quite certain what to say to that a second time, but he did not have to as Alfred's work phone went off. Their game was abandoned in an instant as Alfred pulled out his phone. "What is it?"

It had to be an emergency. Kiku had yet to know of a single person who had ever truly abused Alfred's emergency line – not even one of Ivan's particularly sour moods. Kiku immediately followed after him as he headed for the door, the doctor continuing to give his precise and calm instructions. As curious as Kiku was, he would not ask. Though hearing Alfred say 'mom' made Kiku begin to worry. It became difficult to hold his tongue.

"I have to get my bag," Alfred said, both into the phone and to Kiku, as he opened the door, "but it won't take long for me to get there."

"I could get your bag, Alfred," Kiku said, remembering exactly where it was in the office. "Just tell me where to meet you." All Alfred would have to do was give him the keys.

"No time for that!" Yao exclaimed, grabbing Alfred as soon as the door was open enough. Kiku could not help a squeak which escaped him at the man's sudden appearance and Alfred nearly dropped his phone. "You don't need it, do you? I saw you, aru!"

"Whu–"

Yao had blood on his hands. Kiku was not certain how that could be relevant, but somehow it was. Yao was dragging Alfred and Alfred tossed his keys back at Kiku. Kiku barely had the concentration to grab them. "Where are you going?"

"Muhammad's!" Alfred responded, no longer allowing Yao to drag him by picking up his own pace.

There was no time to think about the '_who_', before running off to Alfred's office. Just because it was at Muhammad's house did not mean it was Muhammad. But who else went into Muhammad's house? He was not one of the many who had to worry about random people entering his house. Not even Yong Soo bothered unless Yao was there...

No time for this. Kiku grabbed Alfred's things and ran up the hill to the scene. How bad was it? There were emergencies, but then there were _emergencies_, and Kiku was not certain which one it was. Alfred was only asking for his things though, so it could not be _too_ bad... Kiku knew that the draw to use those powers he had if it were that bad would be too much. Alfred could not risk someone's life just because he did not know what the side effects would be of using his newly found power.

The door was open. When Kiku went in he saw Matthew holding Angelique. Before the man could say anything, he simply nodded in the direction of the bedroom, so Kiku entered there.

"Everyone. Out."

Alfred's order was not something even Arthur would question. He and Francis passed Kiku as Kiku made his way over to the doctor's side, getting a view of Muhammad's condition.

He shut his eyes. He could not watch this.

"Kiku..." Kiku turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Alfred, who looked lost. "There isn't enough time."

There was no question what that meant. Alfred would not be able to save him by conventional means. Kiku could not say otherwise. Instead, he busied himself with taking out bandages. "Do what is necessary, Alfred."

Suddenly, Kiku hated that Alfred had this power. Something that even Kiku could not help but want his friend to have if it meant someone would not die. What sort of pressures would that place upon him? How could Alfred live with making those choices?

From the corner of his eye, Kiku watched as Alfred laid his hands on Muhammad's head. The rest of it he was not certain if he watched or avoided, because at that moment he realized that Yao was still in the room with them and that had been something Kiku had not wanted to happen: someone else finding out what Alfred could do. Yet Yao made no mention of it. His eyes narrowed, but over all Yao simply became more relaxed.

Then he walked over to Alfred and caught him when he fell.

"Alfred!" Kiku exclaimed, rushing over to him. The after effects! He had known there would be a price for this!

Yao gently set Alfred down so that he was leaning against the wall. "He will be fine, aru. That took a lot of energy."

_You know something of this, Yao?_ "You–" Kiku hesitated as Yao was no longer paying any attention to him, but had returned to Muhammad's side. Never before had he seen Yao act so careful with the Indian man. Muhammad was stirring, but then seemed to fall back into actual sleep. Kiku was not certain what to think.

"Nnngh..."

"Alfred?" Kiku asked worriedly, doing his best to try and stay calm. Alfred's eyes flickered open and then slowly focused in on Kiku's face.

"Yo. Ugh... I feel like... something. There should be some ana... analogy thing here, but I can't think of one."

With that, Kiku felt relieved.

Looking back over at Yao, they both smiled.


	143. Saved By The Least Expected

**Toe The Line**

It happened in three minutes.

Elizaveta was cleaning up when the phone rang. She left the dishes where they were and dried her hands off on her apron as she went to where the phone was to pick it up. "What can I do for you?" she asked smoothly, wondering what it could be about. Usually when people wanted to talk to her it was in person. Very rarely was it over the phone. Not that it was unheard of, mind.

"Eliza, we've gotta problem."

It was Roy. Which narrowed down the list of possibilities as to what it could be exponentially. "Listening."

"We've been called up ta arrest the Browns. Vash says they are dangerous. Keep yer distance if they're aroun', ye ken?"

She heard the footsteps on the stairs and knew it was not Roderich or Matthew. They were both out. They were not here right now. Which left only a few people who would likely be up there and the high probability of it being the Browns. "They might be here," she whispered into the phone.

"Then get yerself out o' there! We'll be there as soon as we can!"

"Right," she replied, hanging up the phone quietly. What had they done that Vash would consider them dangerous? He might be strict, but these sort of warnings were not something he would post without reason.

No matter. None of that was important now. The important thing was that these two people were dangerous, they had a little girl with them, and Elizaveta could not let them roam free, especially not in here.

Erin was at the bar. If they were dangerous, Erin could possibly be in trouble. Elizaveta would not let that happen. She could pretend to be sweet, pretend to be normal... if that kept them here and pretending as well. So she poked her head out of the kitchen to see Ethan. "How is everything going?" she asked him, as friendly as could be. "Do you need anything?"

Ethan looked over at her and shook his head, quiet and gruff as usual. "No, don't need anything, eh. But thanks for the offer." There was some sort of smear on the left side of his shirt, mostly hidden by his arm while his hand was in his pocket. He noticed her gaze. "Stains. Any suggestions?"

"Depends on what it is," Elizaveta replied nonchalantly. "Alcohol you have to get out immediately or else it's difficult to get it out at all. Hydrogen peroxide can get out perfume... ammonia on make up... but blood depends on whether it is fresh or not."

He nodded, then shrugged. "If only I remembered what it was. Oh well, plenty of other shirts."

"I suppose."

Ethan was suspicious of her now. Or maybe he was when he came in because of whatever had just happened. Elizaveta remembered Alfred's own suspicion and his inability to place it. "Matthew must have returned by now, have you seen him?"

"Not yet. I've been trying to give the boys their space. I hope they continue to come to see me."

_Now_ she did not buy that for an instant. Fear trickled down her. Was it Matthew? Was Matthew all right? Had he returned and she had not noticed?

"Well, Alfred's uncles are going to be showing up," she reminded herself out loud in the conversation. "Two of them anyway. Have you spoke with them much?"

"A little."

Enough to know they were law enforcement. Elizaveta and Ethan stared at each other. And she knew the instant that he did the subject they were trying to dance around was the same one.

"Ethan?" Jennifer's voice came down the stairs.

Elizaveta had to think fast. And she did, heading back into the kitchen. Someone was following after, slowly, trying not to be too suspicious just in case he was wrong but at the same time not about to let her go if he was right. Well, he was right. And Elizaveta did not care that he knew she knew. She did not want to wait for back up.

Pulling the soapy skillet out of the sink, she turned around as Ethan came in and nailed him in the head with the pan. He went down, unconscious as she had expected, the small smear of blood on his shirt he had only managed to dwindle and conceal now very obvious to her and _very_ fresh. One down, she headed out for the next one, hoping that Angelique was not around and hoping she was not the victim of whatever these people had done.

Jennifer knew she was coming, she had heard the collision of the pan with her husband's head. She had pulled something out. A knife. And she looked like she could throw it. Elizaveta's heart pounded in her chest as she wondered whether she could dodge.

Then Jennifer was on the ground. Elizaveta blinked. On the ground with her was one of Elizaveta's mugs – the alcohol within it now spreading over the ground. Jennifer was groaning, not unconscious, but dazed. Elizaveta turned toward the one who had thrown it.

Erin grinned as an Erin grinned. "Another... glass, Liza?"

Elizaveta could not help but smile. "On the house, Erin."

The door opened, but it was not Roy and Brian. It was Marcus, Ramon, and Matthias. With a sigh of relief, Elizaveta put her frypan down on the counter, before any of them could say a word.

"Anyone want to assist me with clean up?" she asked.

* * *

_Notes:_

_You act suspicious when you are suspicious. There are no two ways about it._

_Elizaveta is genre savvy (of course, as she saves the day). She knows you never tie two people up together unless you want them to get out somehow, so when they were tied up and waiting for the police, they most certainly were not tied up together._

_End of this day. The wrapping up the story chapters are coming up next! And hopefully no more head injuries. Too many of those in this random, random story._


	144. It Could Be Worse

**Bed Rest And Checkers**

There was just no understanding all what had occurred on that day. What the Browns were really after. Why they had pretended to be Alfred and Matthew's parents. Why they had attacked Muhammad.

Muhammad said he had no idea, that he did not remember. Like he would.

As for why they pretended to be their parents, that one made a bit more sense. They needed something here and they wanted to be less suspicious. Considering how it all worked out, they had done a terrible job, but there was supposing that previous attempts of using that idea for other things had worked before, and Hearth had simply been able to out their trick.

As for what they were after...

Yao knew. He knew Muhammad knew as well. Just as Marcus did. None of them spoke about it at all. It was something that had happened that they would not talk about. Just like the fact Yao knew that Alfred had recently touched the orb. Not that Alfred knew anything about the orb. Not like Yao could ask about it without bringing up suspicion on him. Not that Yao could do much. Avoiding Kiku was the difficult part of all this, but he was not going to say a word.

How had this secret gotten out so far?

Marcus, of course. Stupid Marcus. Somehow had let it slip. The how in particular was not something Yao cared about too much. This loose end was tied up without him having to know all the details, which was just fine with him.

What was he going to do with Alfred? Kiku? They had to go! They knew things... sort of. Alfred did not appear to understand it at all. But Kiku, Kiku would.

What was he going to have to do?

"This is so boring."

Yao snorted. "You be quiet, aru! If you go running amok like everything is all right after all of this, everyone will be suspicious!"

Muhammad rolled his eyes. "I got that. I just don't see why I'm being babysat."

"Because you're going to go running amok if I don't watch you!" Yao explained the obvious. "Your move."

"I don't want to play your Chinese checkers. Why don't you go home? I'll lay low. Like I want everything thinking I'm a miracle patient."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Yao shouted. "Stop complaining, aru!" Muhammad winced slightly at that and rubbed his head. Yao immediately found his voice lowering. "Need something to drink? I could give you a massage, would that help with your headache?"

"Ah!" Muhammad exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Stop it! Your freaking me out!" With that, he ran out of the room.

"Muhammad!" Yao called out, heading straight after him. "You idiot!"

Muhammad was simply a terrible patient, especially when he was past the bed rest stage. Yao tried to remember the last time he really had to chase after his friend. Not long enough ago, by his reckoning. It was annoying. And as it was Muhammad's house, the man knew where to hide. But as this was Yao, he knew Muhammad well enough to know the types of places he would likely make easy access for hiding in.

"Oh look! You found me~"

"_Please_, aru."

All of those other questions would have to wait until Muhammad was better.

This was going to be a long few weeks.


	145. It Is Normal Sense

**What Is Lacking**

"I feel like an _idiot_, eh."

It was not as if he should. No one else had known better. His papa (his real one, the only one that counted, that mattered, Francis) had been fooled. Arthur had been fooled. And despite Alfred's uncertainty, he had been fooled too, as he had not known what he was uncertain about. They had let people in when they should have been more careful.

Yet, despite feeling like an idiot, Matthew could not find himself regretting too much of it.

"Next time, find someone more entertaining to go to the City with you," Alfred shrugged, the motion of his shoulder lifting Angelique slightly off of the ground as he was holding her hands. She smiled, completely immersed in the fun. It was as if nothing had gone wrong.

To Alfred's comment, Matthew frowned. "That's not what I was talking about and you know it."

"Yeah, well," Alfred shrugged again, turning Angelique around and beginning to walk her in a different direction. "We spent... what? A week believing it? Not that much time at all. They were playing a dangerous game, but they played it well. And you know what? We're better. Whatever's going on, we deal with it."

"That wasn't what was bothering me either," Matthew sighed, leaning back and watching Angelique enjoy herself. It was better than listen to the argument in the inn's kitchen. Gilbert and Roderich were very protective, which was funny, as Matthew did not think Elizaveta needed anyone to protect her. She did just fine on her own. "I was just thinking about how they... picked us."

Alfred stopped then, standing up straight and pulling Angelique in the air. She was still having fun, but Alfred was now paying attention to him. "Yeah. Either that was a really convoluted story they made up, hoping we didn't know better, or..."

"Or our real parents... are _our_ real parents," Matthew suggested.

They both looked at each other. Matthew did not look anything like him, but he supposed they shared a couple of similar characteristics that siblings might. He was quick enough to believe it before. Would that change?

"Makes sense," Alfred nodded. "Of a lot of things, actually."

Why the false 'Browns' thought they could get away with this, yes. Who knew what they said was true, but what if they did know the truth? Then they could have bent it to what they wanted to use to make whatever they wanted from here easier... Who knew. Matthew did not know if he wanted to wonder about what they actually knew about him and Alfred. Too much, for their relative unimportance now.

"Not that it matters."

Alfred was always saying things like that. What really mattered, what could not matter even if it tried to strangle the other man... What Alfred tended to prioritize was different from Matthew, but in this case Matthew finally had to agree. He had felt like this for a while now. Blood had nothing to do with this.

"I keep finding myself shocked by the fact we haven't known each other for very long," Matthew agreed. "I was an only child growing up... It should be harder to feel this way, that your my brother. It doesn't seem like something I should be able to accept so easily."

Wow, that sounded sappy. Matthew glanced over at the bar so as to distract himself. From the doorway, he could see that Elizaveta had properly cowed both of the men. She was good at that.

"Why not?" Alfred was asking. Matthew wished there was an obvious way of telling Alfred he did not want to talk about this any more. Saying it straight out was not likely to work. He might as well just get it over with.

"If I had a brother growing up... it could've only been you."

Alfred could not say the same, after all, he had Maddox. But Alfred simply grinned.

"I know."

Matthew scowled, cheeks reddening. "You're such a jerk, eh."

"Hey! What'd I do?"

"You know what you did."

It was weird, but this was Hearth. Matthew could not argue with that logic. Or the lack thereof.

Well, he could. But what would be the point?

* * *

_Notes:_

_Matthew really just needs to accept this once and for all. The man keeps getting confused when the situation changes._

_And more on Angelique soon.  
_


	146. Okay

**What Is Fine**

Maddox did not know when it hit him – that he had actually spent the night and morning in Vash's bed. It was probably because no one had commented on it. iMarcus had been bothering Vash about something else by the time Maddox had gotten up at eleven.

He did not like thinking himself as the type who would fall apart like he had. It was not something he wanted to talk about. And thankfully, even though Vash made no effort to conceal his curiosity, he had never been the type to pry when it had nothing to do with his work. So they did not talk about it.

"Where is my oven, iMarcus?"

"It wasn't me!"

Vash glared at Maddox and Maddox looked as innocent as he could while not changing his facial muscles. "I was going to return it."

And Maddox felt better.

Neither Yao or Arthur tried to baby him more than usual, though it was clear that they wanted to (even though Arthur did not completely understand, and of course he could not, only Yao had seen where he had come from...).

"...is everything all right?"

Arthur looked over at him, seeming not certain whether to be amused or surprised. Maddox figured jumping on this side of the conversation was better than being caught on the other side. "I'm fine, Maddox."

"I think that 'fine' is becoming synonymous with 'blah'," Maddox suggested. "I should write a thesaurus with what words really mean."

"Should I say I'm busy?" Arthur frowned. "Would that make you feel better?"

"No. It would make me feel the same. And I would have to figure out something else to comment on." Arthur scoffed and went back to his arrangements about Angelique.

And Maddox felt better.

Muhammad was alive.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, strange child. It would take more than whatever happened to do anything to me. Now go roll away."

Maddox felt fine. Or close enough. He also felt as if Vash's bed was much more comfortable than appropriate for the amount of time Vash spent in it. Maddox decided he would fix that.

"What are you doing?"

"It is time for bed," Maddox informed him. Vash scowled. At least, Maddox thought he did. It was difficult to tell while in the dark.

"Two hours ago. When did you get in my room?"

Vash always woke up easily. Maddox wondered what that would be like. "Through the door."

"I said when, not how."

"Before you noticed me."

It was obviously the truth, but even more obviously not what Vash wanted to hear. "_What_ are you doing?" he demanded as Maddox crawled in under the covers next to him.

"Good night."

"Go home!" Vash said, but Maddox easily smoothed those ruffled feathers by cuddling in and closing his eyes. He could almost feel Vash's blush. Really, the other man could become riled far too easily. It was a good thing he could stay calm when it counted. "Maddox!" Vash protested again.

"I thought you were supposed to be asleep," Maddox commented. Vash let out a muffled groan.

"Why do I put up with you."

It was not as much of a question as much as it was a statement of defeat. "Because you have standards for comedy, of course."

"Very funny."

"I know," Maddox replied, rather pleased with himself, even though he perfectly hid that fact. "I am pretty sure it is my job."

"No. It is not."

"Of course I do not get paid for it," Maddox replied. "That would not be silly."

Vash did not respond, as he had likely gotten the impression he was never going to get the last word in. The man was not too difficult to train when he was willing. Maddox was rather glad Vash had not felt like protesting much more. It was a rather comfortable feeling.

Perhaps he should do this more often. Vash could only complain so much before he realized something was pointless and just would deal with it. And Maddox had a good feeling this would go over even better then that.


	147. You'd Just Make Fun Of Him

**Why Would He Tell You That Anyway?**

Toris found himself rather saddened when the day came for Raivis and Peter's departure. Eduard, on the other hand, could almost be described as looking positively gleeful at getting rid of them.

"He gets like that," Raivis informed him, not seeming all that bothered by the fact Eduard was not being subtle at all about the fact he wanted them out of his house. "The only people he can spend a long time around are people who can get as businesslike as him."

Perhaps that was why Sadiq was still hanging around.

"You'll let me know how the book's going, right?" Peter made sure to ask. He was so pleased about it, Toris could not help but smile.

"Of course. I'll keep you updated. You will be the first to know."

Peter grinned and went to get his luggage. Natalia finished bringing Raivis' things down and fixed him with her usual disinterested gaze. "Goodbye, Raivis."

"G-g-goodb-b-bye," Raivis nearly squeaked.

She did not seem to care much as she gave Toris a much more pleasant greeting before she returned upstairs to clean the room, now that it was void of all of Raivis' things. Toris was never going to understand why people did not like Natalia. She was strong willed and cute and– best not continue thinking like that, if just because Toris did not want Feliks to start thinking that Toris was paying someone else any undue attention.

Just at that moment Eduard returned to the room, having pulled his eyes away from his watch. The man was certainly getting impatient. "We had best head down. The train will have arrived and that gives you a half an hour to load your belongings."

"We just about have everything," Raivis assured him. "Peter's grabbing the last of his things."

"What'll you be up to when you get back home?" Toris asked him. Raivis shrugged.

"The usual. Work, chores, catching up with m-my girlfriend–"

"Your what?" Toris found himself echoing with Eduard. Raivis stared at both of them, surprised.

"What?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Toris asked, toning down his incredulous thoughts as much as he could.

"Were you ever going to mention that?" Eduard asked.

Raivis blinked. "I h-hadn't?"

Toris was not about to believe that. If Raivis had really thought he had told them, he would not have stuttered before saying it. "Perhaps next time you can tell us a bit about her."

Raivis nodded, though Eduard still looked as if he did not believe it. Peter came running down the stairs, bags in hand, stopping right at the bottom to look back and forth between all of them. "What's up?"

"N-nothing!" Raivis exclaimed quietly.

"We'd just been informed about Raivis' girlfriend," Eduard replied calmly.

"Oh yeah!" Peter nodded, grinning. "Man, Raivis really lucked out. She's so much fun!"

The three brothers remained absolutely silent, though Peter did not seem to notice as he started to head out. Slowly, after picking up one of Raivis' bags, Toris followed after with the other two following.

"Wh-what about the both of you?" Raivis continued the conversation, though trying to pretend he had not said anything out of the ordinary. "Any plans?"

"Nothing more special than what I've already said," Toris managed to say, hopefully without sounding too suspicious around Eduard. Eduard thankfully did not seem to notice. "What about you, Eduard?"

"Heracles is planning on moving to Hearth," Eduard informed them, "and Sadiq has managed to wrestle out my acceptance of assisting with the matter."

Now it was Toris and Raivis' time to stare at Eduard. Toris tried to imagine Eduard helping out with moving. Eduard picking up some heavy box... No, Toris could not even imagine Eduard picking up some not-heavy box. It was not as if he did not think Eduard was capable, of course not. No, it was simply the act of him doing physical labour, which was something Toris had yet to witness him do.

Toris was not being unfair with his thoughts. The man left all of his cleaning to a maid.

"_Why_ are you both looking at me like that?"

"So... when are you heading into the City?" Toris asked, saving Raivis as well as himself.

"Go to the City?" Eduard asked, confused. "Why would I do that?"

"J-just helping unpack then?" Raivis piped up.

"I'm arranging things," Eduard told them slowly, looking confused at their statements. "Sadiq wanted to do it, but doesn't think Heracles will accept it. Basically, I am the middleman."

"Oh," Raivis said.

"Okay," Toris nodded.

Peter snickered.

"What is so funny?" Eduard asked him. Peter simply continued to laugh.

Toris did not see what was so funny.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Probably four chapters left, if I have decided on this correctly.  
_


	148. Despite Everything, We Now Have This

**Single Flower**

Natalia was rather glad Raivis was gone. Not so much as him rather than his friend Peter, who seemed to leave everything all of the place. Honestly, he was almost as bad as Ivan, except at least Ivan seemed insistent that he knew where everything was. No, he was more like Kat, who misplaced things not on purpose and did not know she was doing it.

Well, Natalia did not have to clean up after them.

"Hello, Natalia. What are you doing?"

"Sharpening the kitchen knives."

"Can I help?"

Natalia nodded and Heidi moved in to follow Natalia's lead. In retrospect, perhaps her brother would not have been as happy that Natalia was letting her handle knives like this, but the girl was eighteen and if she wanted to mess around with knives Natalia was not about to tell her to stop.

Then she noticed that Heidi was wearing the hair clip she had given her for her birthday. There was something about that which made Natalia extraordinarily pleased. Enough so she wanted to push attention on to it. "You're wearing the clip."

Heidi looked up at her and nodded. "It's perfect, Natalia. Thank you."

Perfectly pleased with herself, Natalia went back to sharpening the knives. "How has your brother been?"

"Busy," Heidi replied with the knowledge that Natalia would understand that when Vash was busy, it was on another level than most people. "With everything that happened with the Browns and being Arthur's reference with the entire adoption process... She never had an aunt and they just plucked her away from home when her mother died! It's so horrible!"

The little Natalia had seen of the girl did not seem too bad. Sure, those criminals should never have done that, but now that Angelique was here all seemed to be going well for her. She seemed plenty happy with the people she was with. How much of her situation she really understood, who knew? "No other family?"

"None at all," Heidi nodded, looking forlorn at the very thought.

It was a very good thing Arthur lived here, Natalia considered, as if he lived anywhere close to an orphanage he could become like a crazy cat lady, but with children instead of cats and being a man instead of a lady. She did not understand the interest in children at all. Then again, she was not old.

"You would like Angel, she's very sweet and cheerful."

Natalia did not know why Heidi thought that would appeal to her. Still, she nodded and continued finishing up with the knives. "Oh. I forgot to say. Ivan's lost Anastasia. Again."

"Oh dear," Heidi frowned. "I'll keep a look out for her."

"Thanks."

After finishing her chore, she took Heidi up on her offer to go to iMarcus and make some brownies (Heidi asking if she would take some of them home afterward so that she could have some perhaps tomorrow, because Vash would likely finish off the ones they had left in the evening). They headed in the direction of Heidi's house and stopped to watch Ludwig and Gilbert argue about something in front of Alfred's nearly completed house.

"It's like television, but more entertaining," Alfred told them, Angelique sitting on her shoulders, watching as well. Natalia noticed both brothers turning to insult each other in German. Well, it was not as if Angelique would know.

But anyone could guess.

"How is everything, Alfred?" Heidi asked.

Natalia could stand there right next to him. It was fine. She now felt rather silly to have been frightened of him as she had been. "Busy like you wouldn't believe," Alfred whistled. "Moving out was one thing, then I was going to have Matty move in, but now we are arranging things for Angel, and mom's teaching me sign language. Me and Matthew. Matthew's picking it up a bit faster, which is annoying."

"When is the social worker coming?" Natalia decided to ask.

"Soon enough. I think by Tuesday."

Natalia nodded, staring at the irritated brothers on the porch, Ludwig calming down enough to try and suggest something, but Gilbert not ready yet to hear anything rational from him. "Anastasia's missing."

Alfred grimaced. "Someone had better tell Tino to bring out his stock of bandages and antiseptics."

Natalia could agree with that. She could agree with Alfred. _Alfred._

She imagined what would happen if she told that to Ivan and began to laugh.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I have no idea why I thought it was so humorous to write Natalia as thinking of Arthur as old. Absolutely no idea~_

_They will later find Anastasia with Heracles. That is the first place anyone should think to look for cats. And with Heracles moving to Hearth, there are going to be a lot more cats around. Angus will have an interesting time keeping them straight, as Heracles never claims to own any of them._

_And has the new PM system jarred anyone else? I feels so mostly because it is odd to go to that when responding to reviews. Still, it is nice to actually be able to click on my links to respond and actually be taken to a page to respond.  
_


	149. Just The Continuance

**Not Another End**

After everything that had happened, Sadiq knew. He watched the Jewel for some time, knowing once again there was now no one out there with any of its abilities. He closed it up in the shoe box once more, taking in mind the many layers now between him and it.

How the few people who had had anything to do with this orb would explain things to themselves was not Sadiq's problem. There would be questions, but the only questions he would have to worry about on this particular subject were from four men he knew far too well and the boy of whom had so recently taken Sadiq's life in his keeping. Explaining this to Eduard, teaching Eduard, was just fine with Sadiq. Heracles might have been his son and they could possibly patch things up between them, but Eduard would be the one to appreciate the many things Sadiq had learnt in his life.

Eduard was a businessman, after all. And Sadiq had experienced so much about business.

Still, with the other people Sadiq knew would have questions, to the people of which Sadiq owed answers...

He went to see Ludovicus. What he had to say was rather simple and Ludovicus was probably the single one of them who could take it with relative ease.

Ludovicus was still staying at the Spaniard's house along with Marcus (though it seemed the couple was finally about to return) and that was where Sadiq found him at the precise moment he went looking for him. Marcus was not around, thankfully. It meant whatever they decided would just be between them for the moment.

"I have found it."

He set the box down between them. Ludovicus looked at it, but did not open it. Sadiq could tell he already knew what it was.

"Put it back."

Those three words were like a jolt, but Sadiq could not find himself surprised. With a nod, he returned to his feet, picked up the box, and left.

It was too late to change this one thing. At least, not while a particular two of their number wanted to stay. They could not possibly take Hearth away from Yao, from Muhammad. It was far too important to them. Sadiq had stolen a great deal many things in his life, but this was something he did not want to take from them. While Yao would fret over keeping everyone from knowing Hearth's secret... Would he want _not_ to have that burden?

No. As Muhammad would say, Yao loved the bother too much. As Muhammad was, _he_ loved the trouble, the bother, and every single person who came through Hearth. Without Hearth, Muhammad might no longer be the happy one of the five of them.

Put it back. Eduard told him Alfred had found it in his basement.

Sadiq got some tools and readied himself to put it somewhere Alfred would never find it.

* * *

_Notes:_

_And Ludovicus' question has been answered. What was off in Hearth for him? The fact that the orb was not in the place it has been for years._


	150. We Are Fine

**What Is Okay**

It had been so long since he had filled out this paperwork, it seemed. At least it was something that he could make sense of, unlike current events. What was the point of that? What had those people thought they could gain by pretending to be two adult's parents?

None of that made any sense and Arthur did not expect it ever would. Yet, at the end of all of this, he supposed it had not turned out too badly. Neither Alfred nor Matthew seemed too distraught by the incident – just as confused as he and Francis were. And then there was Angelique. This little girl who loved to run around barefoot and go down the the stream to look at fish. This little girl who laughed silently when Alfred would make a skit out of his tools or who would poke at Maddox's face when the man was deep asleep at ten in the morning.

They all seemed to be able to agree Angel was worth it. Especially Francis.

And Arthur would twist his ring around his finger.

"Why is Brian yelling so much?" Francis asked, coming in the kitchen. Alfred must have left the door open, typical. That would be one good thing about him having his own place. He could learn how bad of an idea that was on his own.

"Roy wants to go back to Scotland," Arthur commented.

"How is that new?" Francis frowned, leaning against the table.

"He's moving there."

That did seem to surprise Francis. It had surprised Arthur when he had first learnt about it as well. Then again, he should have expected this. Roy had been talking more and more about going to Scotland lately. He had a distinct feeling he should blame Muhammad for starting him off on the subject, but that would be ridiculous. Roy wanted to move. Full cry from the man who did not want Arthur to go anywhere else.

Arthur would wish him well. As much as he wanted to be like Brian and try to convince Roy to stay. The man was convinced. It was not as if this would be the last they would see of each other. If Peter still could bother them, then Roy would never be finished doing the same.

"That seems..." Francis let his voice trail off, of which Arthur was grateful for. He really did not want to hear Francis say it was unexpected or something like that. "Are you ready for the social worker?"

"I'm always ready," Arthur sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Though I'm going to have to clean out Maddox's room every day until all of this is over. I'm not looking forward to that." Francis shuddered, as if he understood. Arthur doubted it, but the attempt was nice.

"Arthur..."

"Yes?" he replied, looking over at him.

"We need to talk."

That did not sound good. Instead of protesting, Arthur decided he would just get this over with. "What about?" he sighed.

"Our game."

Arthur steeled himself for the argument that was to follow.

"I should never have agreed to it." Blinking, Arthur stared at him. Francis looked straight back at him, not flinching away from his gaze. "We've made many mistakes, _mon amour_, but this isn't one we should make again."

It was not what he was expecting at all. Arthur placed his right hand over his left, hiding his ring. He was feeling sick. Why? Because Francis had gotten around to saying it first, that was it. That had to be it. "Then you are dropping your attempt," he finally said, trying to sound certain.

Francis blinked, looking surprised. "_Quoi?_ Of course not. What I am saying is that _we_... _we_ are not a game. At least, not a game that should be able to be lost."

"...I know." There was little else to say, nothing there that would seem appropriate after everything they had done. Francis had left him in such an awkward position, there was nothing for Arthur to do but agree, because if he did not... He would be a liar. Because this entire game idea had been such a stupid idea. Why had he suggested it? Why had he gone along with it for so long?

_Because what else is there, now that we have taken this away?_

"Then no more games."

"No," Francis agreed. "No more."

Arthur realized too late that Francis had moved his hand so as to see the ring that still lay on his finger. Flushing, he pulled his hand from Francis' grip and looked away. "I just..."

"_Non_. _C'est bon_."

Francis kissed him then and Arthur let him. He wanted to think it was just because he did not feel like arguing at the moment, but that was another lie he could not tell himself.

He pulled back, leaving Arthur with a hole in him.

"I don't know if this is going to be it," Francis said. "I have no idea. But I do know... we aren't done. We aren't over yet. This might be me being selfish... it might. It is a testament as to how selfish I am, that I want to give all of myself to you. Will you take me?"

Arthur stayed quiet for a few moments. Then the only words he could say finally fell from his lips. "You're right about one thing. We haven't concluded anything."

Francis simply took Arthur's hand in his own and they stayed silent.

It was then Arthur realized how much he had missed this. Just Francis' hand.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this..."_

Just their hands. Arthur smiled, staring out the window and up at the sky, knowing in about five minutes he might be arguing with the man beside him, but also knowing it would be something he could deal with.

Arthur figured he could afford to be selfish this time.


	151. That's Life For You

**All Is Well At The End**

Once again, Hearth was as normal as Hearth could ever get.

Elizaveta was mourning her evenings without a drink of her own while dealing with the entire town's congratulations and fussing over her condition. Alfred's house was finally ready for the furniture which had arrived two days late because of Yao's bickering with Yong Soo on the way back from the City. Angelique ran through the town with no shoes on and the people who saw her made sure to call Arthur to tell him where she had gotten off to.

Francis started up his own business here, moving out of Gilbert's house.

Because of all that (or perhaps despite it), Hearth was normal. Even when Kiku lost his temper after finding out that yes, Tony knew what that object could possibly do, and had hoped it would turn Kiku invisible for a bit just to give him a hard time.

And while he would wonder what Yao knew about Alfred's temporary ability of healing, he could not find himself wanting to push the matter. Especially as (for once) Yao pretended as if it never happened.

Though Alfred was disappointed that ability was gone, he was also relieved. Dealing with that secret had done a toll on his stress levels, which certainly could not be healthy for himself. If that was all, Kiku was still right about negative effects. So perhaps he had had it while he really needed it.

Alfred just hoped he would not think he needed such a power again.

Even when Vash found himself short one policeman, things were normal. Brian could get moody over things normally, even if this lingering depression lasted and lasted. Vash found himself wondering what to do about that.

"You could deputize me," Maddox suggested.

Vash decided that everything was fine. Because it could be worse. Like Maddox with any law enforcement power. A lot worse. With that in mind, it was not difficult to say yes when Heidi asked if she could invite over Natalia for a sleepover.

Even with Arthur and Francis, who would argue about where to put what in the house and Arthur threatening Francis with the fact it was his house and Francis protesting because he was not trying to do anything wrong. It was enough to make Maddox wish he had moved out. But as he still had the basement, a place (of which now that Angelique had been cleared to stay) that both of the others would stay out of. And Matthew learnt his lesson after a couple of times of trying to come down.

What Matthew did not know was that Arthur knew he was going to do it and had laughed nonstop when Matthew was out of earshot.

"You are _terrible_," Francis said fondly, secretly having all sympathies for anyone who had to deal with Maddox at all.

"Oh please," Arthur rolled his eyes, trying to wipe the tears from the corners of them at the same time.

Hearth was normal.

"Eliza, dear, two rooms."

Elizaveta looked up at Marcus, her eyebrows raised immediately. "For you and Ludovicus?" she asked, already knowing the answer and why that was long before Marcus could reply.

Marcus nodded. "Yep. I don't want us getting in the way, the honeymooners are back!"

They were, in fact, but Lovino had gone straight to the restaurant as he had wanted to tell Feliciano in great length again what sort of bad idea it was to have let Ludwig move in with him. Feliciano thought of reminding his brother that he had already told him this plenty of times over the phone, but sure enough there was something about it in person that Feliciano decided Lovino did not want to miss out on.

Meanwhile, Ludwig welcomed Antonio back, got him a drink, and asked if he had a good time.

"Oh yes~" Antonio said cheerfully. "Even when we were carjacked!"

"Vhat?" Ludwig asked, uncertain he had heard the man correctly.

"Nothing to worry about," Antonio shrugged, still looking pleased. "It just kept us from getting our impromptu complete tour of Spain, but I filled Lovino in on what he missed."

"Shut up!" Lovino turned on Antonio, ignoring Feliciano in an instant. "You know how much we didn't recover from that stupid car?" Then he looked a bit sulky. "...and we _still_ never got that ruby back."

"But it wasn't ours in the first place~"

"Neither was the police badge you took! Do you still have it?"

"Of course not, Lovi! Why would I bring that all the way back here?"

Ludwig exchanged a glance with Feliciano and for once could see that they were sharing a similar thought.

_Yeah, right. Like all that really happened._

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yeah, it always seems stranger when it has not happened to you._

_Thanks everyone who read or reviewed this rather random story. I am glad the mostly character driven prose entertained who it did, especially as it is not the usual type of story I prefer to write (though it seems I write a lot of it). Hopefully my character interaction has improved thanks to Hearth. If it has, then this entire series has done me a great service._

_As it is, I have no more plans for any more **big** stories for Hearth. Maybe in the future that will change, but as of now I have other stories to work on. I will still write for Hearth, but they will only be the one-shots which I will place in the _'Hearth'_ story, which will take place in the past, present, and future of Hearth. If anyone is still interested in this AU, then you can keep up with it there. And if there is any requests of events I might have mentioned, or things you are curious about possibly happening, if I believe it will fit I will put it on my list to write._

_Thank you all again and I hope you have all enjoyed this little town called Hearth._


End file.
